Total Drama Submerged
by Tempokeep
Summary: Second story in the Karon Trilogy. After a thrilling season, Chris is putting in his largest season yet, with thirty people. To spice things up, they're in a giant submarine, going to places a submarine can sometimes reach! New faces clash with the old foes, but only one wins out! Complete through the finale.
1. Coming from the Sea Down Under, Part 1

**Welcome to the first Episode! Thanks to everyone who submitted an OC.**

 **Anyway, let's get right into it.**

* * *

Episode 1: Coming from the Sea Down Under, Part 1

Chris stood in a sailor's hat on top of the submarine. He was wearing his proud smile. "Welcome back to season eight of Total Drama!" he announced. "We have a brand new season to do this time, and we'll be spending our time in the Official Total Drama Super Sub!" The window beneath him cracked a bit as he said it. He turned down to observe it. "Can we get an intern on that?" A few interns went to go address the situation. "While we're at a new spot," he continued, "things still go the same."

"Who's going to take it all?" Chris asked the camera. "Will it be a newbie? A vet? We will see who will win, or lose today, on Total! Drama! Suuuuubmeeeeeeeerged!

* * *

 **Opening Sequence**

{The intro music plays as multiple camera pop out from random places. The first emerges from the ceiling in the control room, a second from a bowl of fruit, and a third one from a escape hatch.}

 _Dear Mom and Dad, I'm doing fine_

{The camera quickly goes through the Super Sub until it hits the sleeping chambers. It moves out the window until it reaches Gretchen, barely swimming underwater. Meanwhile, Juan is pressed up against the wall, trying to avoid Hannah. Juan is unable to escape. Sybil stands on the side and smiles evilly.}

 _You guys are on my mind_

{Ethan and Quaoar both have dueling sticks, but they appear to be evenly matched. Brook shoves Quaoar into water below him, while Ethan passes his dueling stick to Mag, who throws it at Jonathan. Jonathan also falls into water.}

 _You asked me what I wanted to be_

{The camera zooms to the mess hall, where Chef throws food at Damien and Ezekiel. Iris walks over to them, holding one of Quaoar's swords. She makes a threat to the two boys and walks off.}

 _And I think the answer is plain to see_

{Norm sits in his bed as Sheldon begins blabbing off to him. Norm has zoned him out and begins thinking about other things. Luna growls at him in the back, while Adrian overlooks this, laughing.

 _I wanna be famous_

{Flora, Lavender, and Mackenzie are looking at fish out the window. Paul walks over and taps Flora on the shoulder. She gets up and hugs Paul.}

 _I wanna live close to the sun_

{Eden pokes her head out as she watches Juan and Sebastian form some sort of deal. She scowls}

 _Go pack your bags, cause I've already won_

{Kara pokes at an escape pod near some benches. One of them shoots off, startling the girl.}

 _Everything to prove, nothing in my way_

{Aaron and Sebastian are seen arguing in front of their team. Meanwhile, Eden in looking for something.}

 _I'll get there one day_

{Ezekiel is now seen with Ethan, who is teaching him something.}

 _Cause I wanna be, famous_

{Kayla writes on a white board while Sheldon observes. Basic social manners can be seen on the board.}

 _Na na na na na na, na na na na, na na na na na na_

{Madison walks away from Sybil, who was being weird. She grabs a dueling stick to face off with Hannah.}

 _I wanna be, I wanna be, I wanna be famous!_

{Sets of two face off similar to the season five intro. Ethan and Jonathan, Eden and Marty, Madison and Hannah, Quaoar and Iris, Angie and Paul, Therion and Adrian are all facing off.}

 _I wanna be, I wanna be, I wanna be famous!_

{In the center of them all, Chander is seen spinning fire. He sends one though the middle.}

 _Whistling- I wanna be famous_

{The mess hall zooms out to see all thirty contestants. In the middle, Jonathan has flowers for Kayla, who walks away from it.}

* * *

He stepped off the submarine and walked onto the beach. "Before we see who's coming in hot for their first time, let's take a gander at our returning contestants. First up, the apathetic academic, Norm!"

Norm walked over and took a look at the Sub. "Yeah, no."

"Come on," Chris said, "this won't be so bad!" Norm just rolled his eyes. Chris continued. "Norm's ex, spooky psychic, Luna!" Luna glared at the host, then walked over to Norm.

"Don't get any ideas," she said.

"Trust me," Norm said, "I wasn't."

Chris went on while they glared at each other. "Phone fanatic, Hannah!"

Hannah ran over. "Are you guys ready? I'm so excited!"

"You don't remember all the suffering from last season because you were eliminated fifth," a boy said to her.

Chris was angry at the boy. "Paul, you were supposed to wait for your cue!"

Paul shrugged. "Uninterested."

"Speaking of uninterested," Chris said, "Hannah's dream guy, Juan!"

Juan tried making it there quietly but was intercepted. "Juan! I'm so glad you're here!" she said, hugging him.

Juan shoved her off. "Never, do that, again." His voice was more intense. He looked at the host. "Chris, where's that confessional?" he asked.

"Just over there," Chris said. Juan made his way over as Chris went on. "Silent sweetheart, Madison!" Madison just walked over and waved. "Poisoning pushover, Jonathan!"

"It was one time!" Jonathan complained. "Wasn't Juan here?" he asked.

* * *

 **Juan:** The confessional is in the submarine, with a grey metal wall behind him and to either side. He groans. "The longer Hannah's here, the more miserable I am." He changes to a smirk. "So, I'll make this one easy on me by taking her out. If she dies in the process, I think I'll manage."

* * *

Chris continued announcing. "Tiring Twins, Kayla and Kara!"

"How are we tiring?" Kara asked.

"How is Chris not?" Kayla added.

Chris ignored this and went on. "Menacing manipulator, Ethan!"

"No thanks," he said. "Clean slate, remember?"

Jonathan scoffed. "That won't last long."

"I doubt you will be any nicer," a girl said.

Chris sighed again. "Angie, you missed your cue also?"

Angie smiled and nodded. "Yep, and I don't care."

* * *

 **Angie:** She remained calm, leaning against the submarine wall. "So after my somewhat early departure last season, I found out I had a sister. I don't know how to deal with that, especially considering I might never actually see them. Whatever, I'll just win this season and be happy."

* * *

Chris continued. "Clumsy klutz, Gretchen, and nerdy narcissist, Sheldon!"

"Narcissist hardly accurately describes me in this current-" he started only to be shoved over by Gretchen, who ran into him accidentally.

"Yay!" she said. "Isn't this exciting? I get to be with all my friends, like Angie, and Ethan!" The two mentioned exchanged odd looks.

* * *

 **Ethan:** He shook his head. "So after taking her out last season, she thinks we're friends. Not complaining, but she really needs to get a grip on the game if she thinks she can do well."

* * *

Chris announced the final competitor. "Finally, kind and caring, Flora!" Flora walked over and waved to everyone, then ran over to Paul and gave him a hug. Chris still kept talking. "Now, for our new competitors!"

"Yo, Chris!" Someone called out. "You forgot to introduce me! Again!"

Chris deadpanned. "No longer nuts, Ezekiel."

* * *

 **Ezekiel:** He's evidently angry. "Chris thinks he can just get rid o' me first again. Not this time! I'm totally gonna win this thing!"

* * *

"Now," Chris said, "for the new competitors! He's nuts, he's got swords, and he was formerly inside last season's winner, Quaoar!" Quaoar was wearing a dark jacket and pants, with his black scarf around his neck. His hair was also black, but evidently dyed.

"Here to show you all what I could have done!" he said. "Look out, because I'm not going easy on anyone!" Ethan rolled his eyes.

Chris went on. "Next, she's also nuts, and insists that someone here, by that, everyone, is out to get her, Iris!"

A girl with brown hair with blue streaks came up. She had a blue top and jeans, with a white jacket over it. She was also carrying four backpacks. "Oh yeah, like they're gonna get through me."

* * *

 **Juan:** He was smirking, leaning against the metal of the confessional. "She's insane. Luckily, I can make her paranoia her downfall." He chuckles.

* * *

"Up next," said Chris, "is a guitarist and cover artist. You might know her as SilverSinger5427 on YouTube! Here to take out the lying cheaters," he said this part right at Ethan, "Mackenzie!"

Mackenzie was a girl of average height, wearing a blue chiffon tank top, blue jeans, white socks, and white running shoes. Her brown hair was tied in a waterfall braid. "Good to see all of you!" Everyone was nice, except for one person.

* * *

 **Iris:** Her arms were crossed and she was scowling. "No one here is actually nice. By chance we be on the same team, she will not be in an alliance with me. Actually, no one will."

* * *

Chris went on. "Next, he's a party-going and party-hosting daredevil who's ready to bring the fun into this game, Aaron!"

Aaron approached all of them. He had brown hair and wore a green t-shirt, black shorts, and black tennis shoes. "He's not wrong," Aaron told them. "If I win, party's on me!"

"I look forward to an exciting time," Flora said.

"Oh, it'll be exciting," Aaron confirmed. Flora, still oblivious, smiled.

"Now," Chris said, "he's a combat-trained leader who grew up on a survival camp, Sebastian!" Sebastian walked over. He was wearing a slightly ripped, thin maroon-colored workout sweater with dark gray workout joggers. He completed his outfit with Nike sneakers and wore a maroon, tie-back headband.

"A survival camp?" Gretchen asked. "They have those? How do I get one?"

Sebastian shook his head. "My father was obsessed with survivalism. You don't just _get_ onto a camp." He turned to Chris. "Is it true we're singing?"

Chris smiled and nodded. "Sure is. And up next, we have a one-eyed wonder who loves flowers and nature, Lavender!"

Another girl walked up to them. She had evidently dyed purple hair, a violet in her hair, and a lilac over one of her eyes. She is wearing cargo shorts and a light green t-shirt. She also has a survival backpack on. "Can we not mention that, please?" She asks nicely.

Iris looks at her. "I see someone else decided to come mildly prepared."

* * *

 **Iris:** "Of course she looks nice. It's everyone's game plan. Look nice, crush later. I have my eye out on her." She stops, and thinks about what she said. "Oh hold on-"

* * *

"After her," Chris says, "is a theater nut who has a sense of superiority, Adrian!" Adrian approaches the rest of them. He has black slacks, black dress shoes, and a red button-up shirt that's French tucked into his slacks. He has a red scrunchie is around his wrist. His blue hair goes just below his shoulders.

"Yo homie!" Zeke calls out to him. Adrian simply scoffs at him and moves on.

"Next," Chris continues, "a stealthy agent who is ready to show her stuff, Eden!"

"Hi guys," she says. She looks over at the Karon Island competitors, who are all talking and ignoring the newbies. Only Juan is carefully watching them. Eden is wearing all black with a black choker as well.

"Hi!" Mackenzie says back.

"Okay!" Chris says. "No fun! No laughter and happiness! That's not what this show is about!" He smiles again. "And speaking of the lack of all of that, allow me to introduce Sybil!"

Sybil was wearing a black turtle-neck sweatshirt with an image of a pink skull on it, a short, dark grey skirt and black stockings. For shoes she wore black loafers and had a pink bow. "Um...hi," was all she said. Madison poked her head around and looked at her.

* * *

 **Madison:** "I see a bit of myself, in Sybil," Madison admitted. She then cringed a bit. "There is something...off, about her though."

* * *

Chris introduced the next person. "Next up, a vengeful girl who wouldn't admit to us why she failed to fight a raccoon, Miranda!"

A girl stepped forward, wearing brown straight hair that reaches her waist, with turquoise bangs. She was wearing a red tank top covered with a black three-fourth sleeve off the shoulder see-through top, black skirt with a false gold zipper on the left side, and black ankle boots with one false gold buckle on each boot. "Uh, just Mag is fine," she says awkwardly. She then notices someone. "You!" She called out to a Karon Island contestant. She charged at Jonathan.

Lavender and Sebastian managed to pull her back at the last second. Jonathan stood there confused.

* * *

 **Jonathan:** He's still confused about the ordeal. "So, that was...something. No matter, I don't plan on the newbies being a problem this season. I don't plan on _anyone_ being a problem this season." He chuckles to himself.

* * *

"Moving on," Chris says, "someone who specifically said she didn't want to win, Brook!"

A girl stepped out with brown hair, a black hoodie, a white t-shirt, a pair of dark blue jeans, and black sneakers. "Hi!" she says kindly. "I hope you didn't actually take that seriously!"

"Oh, we didn't," Adrian tried to say as nicely as possible.

* * *

 **Adrian:** He's trying not to laugh. "This is perfect!" he says. "Assuming she's on my team, I can keep her around. Then, I take out the real threats, and win easily." He stops and looks around. "This confessional is disgusting..."

* * *

 **Kayla:** She's scowling and kicking the confessional wall. "Ugh, this place is nasty. " She turns to the camera. "Anyway, remember last season when I said I can read people like a book? These newbies are no exception, and I don't like the spooky and evil vibes I'm getting from them." She sighs. "Hopefully I don't blow it like last season. I'm here to win, and with all these evil wannabe's in the sub, I'll look like a saint!"

* * *

"Hey!" Angie called, "do we get a break from these introductions! I forget half these people's names!"

"Yeah, me too," Gretchen said. "I can't win if I'm not friends with everyone!" A few people stared at her. "Most people?" she tried correcting. A few shook their heads. "Oh."

"Up next," Chris says, "he's, as his audition tape suggests, a 'lost poor soul looking for his calling in life,' Marty!"

Marty smiled and waved to everyone. "Hi all!"

"Hi!" Gretchen said, excited. Marty simply smirked at her and kept moving.

* * *

 **Marty:** He's snickering. "Way to go, Chris. Yes, that was in my audition tape. I then mentioned how I was lying. These people aren't gonna know what him 'em!" He slammed his fist into his other hand.

* * *

"Now, to our third-to-last competitor, a quiet gamer who shares native ties with another person here, Therion!" Therion walks over to them and waves. He has long black hair and is wearing a black and red hoodie, black sweatpants, and prescription glasses. Juan cunningly smiles at him.

* * *

 **Juan:** He's staring blankly at the camera. "What?" he asks, "You think because we can speak the same language I'm gonna go easy on him? Not a chance."

* * *

"And now," Chris says, "to our penultimate contestant-"

"Excellent word selection," Sheldon compliments.

Chris rolls his eyes at him. "Didn't ask," he responds. "A spooky prankster who loves messing around, Chander!" Chander walks over to them, holding batons and fire starting material in his arms. He was wearing a white shirt underneath his large dark purple trench coat, and he had black leggings on underneath.

"Is that, stuff for fire?" Mackenzie asked. Chander nodded.

Sybil smiled at this. "Someone could get seriously hurt," she commented.

"I'm not concerned," Chander answered.

Chris smiled. "Finally, to our last contestant, an antisocial writer to challenge even Norm's apathy." Norm looked over, half falling asleep. "Damien!"

Damien simply walked over and waved, even the wave was lazy. He had red streaks in his brown hair, and wore a black hoodie over a red shirt, jeans, and sneakers. Norm looked at him and simply walked away.

* * *

 **Norm:** "I was hoping I could at least make a friend," he admits. "With Ethan on redemption mode and myself fresh off a breakup I was brutal with, I'm sort of out of allies." He shrugged. "But that? Yeah, no. I'm not making friends with that."

* * *

Chris walks over to everyone. He lifts up a sheet to show four mats behind him: red, blue, purple, and yellow. "So, with thirty people," he explains, "we are going to have four teams. Once we split you up, we will do the challenge, and then we will get onto the sub."

"The challenge is on the beach here?" Lavender asks, "And not on the sub?"

Chris frowned. "That's what I said, was it not?" He turns to everyone again. "I will be splitting the teams like this," he explains, "vets and rookies, along with good and evil." Commotion started, but Chris took care of it quickly. "Rookies, you will be judged by your audition tape alone, vets by past performance." He then made a dark grin. "However, to keep things on edge, one member of each team, who I will not disclose, will be misplaced. A fish out of water. You will be the odd one out. Try not to be found out."

* * *

 **Juan:** "I'll be on the hero team," he says. "No one knows a thing about me yet."

* * *

 **Jonathan:** He laughs. "Hero team, that's me," he says. "I'm the only one who tried to stop Ethan!"

* * *

 **Ethan:** He sighs. "I'll probably be on the villain team. Unless I'm misplaced."

* * *

He walks over to the red mat first. "Team 1!" he says, "Consists of the following: Norm, Gretchen, Angie, Luna, Flora, Madison, Kara," he sighs, "and Ezekiel!"

"Yo! Huge team!" Zeke exclaims.

Norm raises his hand. "Yeah, I know this won't happen, but I'd like to switch with someone on, uh, not this team." He shot daggers at Luna.

"I second that," Luna says.

Chris laughs. "I put you two on a team for a reason. You'll notice Flora and Madison are split from their respective boyfriends. We're keeping things for the ratings!" All six veterans who were referenced to groaned. "I'm also not telling you which team that is, but it shouldn't be hard to figure out."

"Hey!" Jonathan called. "Where's my spot on the hero team?"

"Yeah!" Juan called. "You misplaced me."

Chris keeps walking. "Juan, you know why, and Jonathan, you're kidding, right?" He steps on the blue mat. "Team 2 consists of Ethan, Sheldon, Juan, Jonathan, Paul, Hannah, Kayla."

"Saw that coming," Kayla grumbled.

Hannah ran over to Juan. Juan sidestepped her before she got a chance to do anything. She fell into the sand face first. "Yay, me and Juan are together again!" she cheers from the sand.

"Now where we get interesting," Chris says, moving to the purple mat. "Let's see if any of you know what you're up against."

* * *

 **Kayla:** "I already know," she says. "I know where the evil people are, and frankly, whatever team Lavender and Mackenzie are not on is the evil one."

* * *

"Team 3," Chris says, "is made up of the following: Chander, Quaoar, Adrian, Marty, Brook, Therion, Mag, and Iris." Everyone went over to the purple mat who was called. "Good to see all of you," Therion says.

Quaoar and Iris scowl at them. "Villain team," Iris mumbles so only Quaoar hears her.

Quaoar slowly nods. "Yup, I knew it'd be wherever I was. We have to take everyone out."

Iris punched him subtly. "No alliances. You think I'm an idiot?" She walks away and Quaoar is left standing there.

* * *

 **Quaoar:** "So," he says, "that was my first interaction with a girl who isn't Madison. I guess psycho Ethan didn't like her too much, because even though I was part of Ethan, I don't like _anybody_ here. That's gotta be a first."

* * *

Chris now stood at the yellow mat. "The final team, if you couldn't figure out, is Mackenzie, Lavender, Aaron, Sebastian, Sybil, Eden, and Damien." They all went over and started greeting each other excitedly.

* * *

 **Sybil:** She stares blankly at nothing. "Interesting..." she thought out loud. "Either I was the one misplaced, or there are some very evil people on the other team. There's no way these happy people are villains."

* * *

Chris stood at the sub, which was about 200 feet behind all of them. There were four rafts, each representing a color of each team. "Your challenge," he began, "is a dash to the sub. "You must all get your entire team on to your rickety raft, and the next person can't start moving until the previous gets on. Oh, and if your raft tips over, or someone falls off the raft, you must start over completely. Then, take your raft to the sub. First full team at the sub has immunity." He then turns to them and laughs. "Oh, and second place also has immunity. This season, while fourth is guaranteed to send someone to elimination, third place better hope for luck, because they _could_ be sending someone home." Commotion started up again.

"Two people almost each day?" Therion questioned. "That's brutal."

"Now," Chris said. "We're going back to the roots for this one. You guys have two minutes to think of a team name."

After two minutes, the red team went first. "Team Fire!" they all called out. A red logo appeared on the red circle behind it.

The blue team was still heavily discussing. Ethan walked away from them. "Team Alpha," he said calmly. A blue alpha symbol appeared on the screen.

Everyone from his team turned to him in disbelief. "Are you insane?" Sheldon asked him. "It's quite common knowledge that the teams that name themselves after winning statuses are bound to lose!"

"I have faith in my leadership," Ethan said.

Juan scoffed. "Just know that it might cost you."

The purple team went next. "Team Friendship!" Marty said. A few people looked at him. "Well, it's settled." A purple logo of two hands shaking appeared on the screen.

"It will be quite the opposite," Adrian muttered to himself. Therion took note of what he said.

* * *

 **Therion:** He's scowling at what he heard. "So I've been misplaced," he muses. "It will be my goal to take out all of these villains. There will be war."

* * *

The yellow team went last. Damien went to announce it. "Team, uh, I don't know, how about-" A yellow logo with a question mark popped up.

"That's just...wonderful," Sebastian muttered.

* * *

 **Sebastian:** He's clearly angry at his team name. "If they think they can slack off and keep us in the game, they have another thing coming. I will make sure that anyone who is a liability to the team pays."

* * *

The four teams have now lined up to get ready. On Team Alpha, Hannah was up first. Juan glared at her. "If you blow this challenge for pictures again," Juan tells Hannah, "I will personally end you."

Hannah laughed. "Aww, that's funny! I know we would never break up."

Juan went wide-eyed. "Break up? We're not-" An air horn went off.

"Go!" Chris called. Hannah surprisingly ran, and at a decent speed too.

On Team Fire, Luna was up first, Aaron for Team I Don't Know, and Brook for Team Friendship.

Chris took the time to face the camera. "Who will win it all? Who will get out much earlier than expected. My money's on Zeke. Find out next time on Total! Drama! Suuuuuubmerged!"

* * *

 **Team Statuses:**

 **Team Alpha:** Ethan, Hannah, Jonathan, Juan, Kayla, Paul, Sheldon

 **Team Fire:** Angie, Ezekiel, Flora, Gretchen, Kara, Luna, Norm, Madison

 **Team Friendship:** Adrian, Brook, Chander, Iris, Mag, Marty, Quaoar, Therion

 **Team I Don't Know:** Aaron, Damien, Eden, Lavender, Mackenzie, Sebastian, Sybil

* * *

 **So, there it is, the first chapter.**

 **Besides your own OC, if you submitted one, who's your favorite so far?**

 **Again, please let me know how I did with your OC. Chris's introduction does not necessarily mean my opinion on them, but it was more part of Chris's personality. I know most characters had a few lines at most, but from what you saw, that'd be good.**

 **The opening sequence has a lot of character arcs revealed, and shows some mended friendships. See what you can predict from that.**

 **Now, eliminations. When I wrote Karon Island, I built the plot around eliminations. I mapped out the game before the characters. With some like Ethan and Gretchen, I knew what I was doing, but characters like Sarah didn't get built in until the chapter 1 rewrite I did. Here, I have no idea what's going to happen, except the first elimination ceremony. Heck, I don't even have the finale, well, finalized.**

 **I know who my main antagonist is going to be though. Others will make it far, but they will best out all the other 'villains' on the sub. Well, except maybe one...**

 **Now, with thirty people, I am going to have large plot for a lot of characters, and very little for some. Expect a few shocking early eliminations of people who appear to be prominent players.**

 **Singing- It's still happening, expect some in the next part. This is a two-part chapter.**

 **I'm sure I forgot something, but give me your overall thoughts (a little more than a fluff review would be nice, but I can't stop you) on the story, and I'll see you next time!**


	2. Coming from the Sea Down Under, Part 2

**Replies! Something new I'll be doing. I won't reply to everything, so don't feel offended if you aren't replied to.**

 **Ddynamo- generally correct. There is someone else who by the time the story's over, will be more worthy of the displaced title on Team Fire.**

 **Li'lNuggets- Yeah, that was the vibe I was going for with Team Friendship. Despite Norm's confessional last chapter, Jonathan's really the one by himself. We'll just have to see how he does.**

 **Chandagrigus- Yeah, I'm hoping it's greater than Karon Island, and longer too. The word goal is 100k for this one.**

 **Guest 1138- Well, you're getting an early elimination. I don't think you'll like it, but it's early. Like, early. By early I mean now.**

 **With that taken care of, let's get moving!**

* * *

Episode 2: Coming from the Sea Down Under, Part 2

Chris paced inside the submarine. "Let's go over what we've seen," he said.

"We know that the teams are divided based on current and past performances." Various clip are shown of Juan and Jonathan being placed on teams, Sybil watching Team Friendship, and Norm and Luna complaining. "Two people could be eliminated today, or one. Whatever I'm feeling."

The now arranged teams gasped at the prospect of multiple double eliminations. "And, they are in the beginning phase of a race to the sub, which we're hoping they don't screw up." Hannah is shown actually participating this time. "Who is going to lead their team to victory, who won't? Find out today on Total! Drama! Suuuuubmeeeeeerged!"

* * *

 **Opening Sequence**

{The intro music plays as multiple camera pop out from random places. The first emerges from the ceiling in the control room, a second from a bowl of fruit, and a third one from a escape hatch.}

 _Dear Mom and Dad, I'm doing fine_

{The camera quickly goes through the Super Sub until it hits the sleeping chambers. It moves out the window until it reaches Gretchen, barely swimming underwater. Meanwhile, Juan is pressed up against the wall, trying to avoid Hannah. Juan is unable to escape. Sybil stands on the side and smiles evilly.}

 _You guys are on my mind_

{Ethan and Quaoar both have dueling sticks, but they appear to be evenly matched. Brook shoves Quaoar into water below him, while Ethan passes his dueling stick to Mag, who throws it at Jonathan. Jonathan also falls into water.}

 _You asked me what I wanted to be_

{The camera zooms to the mess hall, where Chef throws food at Damien and Ezekiel. Iris walks over to them, holding one of Quaoar's swords. She makes a threat to the two boys and walks off.}

 _And I think the answer is plain to see_

{Norm sits in his bed as Sheldon begins blabbing off to him. Norm has zoned him out and begins thinking about other things. Luna growls at him in the back, while Adrian overlooks this, laughing.

 _I wanna be famous_

{Flora, Lavender, and Mackenzie are looking at fish out the window. Paul walks over and taps Flora on the shoulder. She gets up and hugs Paul.}

 _I wanna live close to the sun_

{Eden pokes her head out as she watches Juan and Sebastian form some sort of deal. She scowls}

 _Go pack your bags, cause I've already won_

{Kara pokes at an escape pod near some benches. One of them shoots off, startling the girl.}

 _Everything to prove, nothing in my way_

{Aaron and Sebastian are seen arguing in front of their team. Meanwhile, Eden in looking for something.}

 _I'll get there one day_

{Ezekiel is now seen with Ethan, who is teaching him something.}

 _Cause I wanna be, famous_

{Kayla writes on a white board while Sheldon observes. Basic social manners can be seen on the board.}

 _Na na na na na na, na na na na, na na na na na na_

{Madison walks away from Sybil, who was being weird. She grabs a dueling stick to face off with Hannah.}

 _I wanna be, I wanna be, I wanna be famous!_

{Sets of two face off similar to the season five intro. Ethan and Jonathan, Eden and Marty, Madison and Hannah, Quaoar and Iris, Angie and Paul, Therion and Adrian are all facing off.}

 _I wanna be, I wanna be, I wanna be famous!_

{In the center of them all, Chander is seen spinning fire. He sends one though the middle.}

 _Whistling- I wanna be famous_

{The mess hall zooms out to see all thirty contestants. In the middle, Jonathan has flowers for Kayla, who walks away from it.}

* * *

All four teams had begun the challenge. Aaron had a solid lead on the rest of them. He jumped in the water and began swimming to the raft.

Hannah got to the water's edge around the same time as Hannah. Hannah jumped in and began. Luna looked at the water. "If I teleport, I'll make it there faster," she thought out loud. "Then again," she said, looking at Norm, "maybe swimming is safer." She dove in and began going to the raft.

Once Aaron got to the raft, Sebastian stepped in front of his team. "Listen," he said, "we're winning now, but we can't blow this. We all need to pitch in and get there quickly." Sybil raised her hand. Sebastian recognized it. "You don't need to do that, but what?"

She spoke quietly. "Um...I can't swim."

Sebastian fumed briefly, then returned to a smile. "I'll go next then, I have a plan." He ran off.

Next up, was Quaoar on Team Friendship. "Oh, I am going to enjoy this," he says. He bolted off at an alarming speed. Angie left for Team Fire.

Meanwhile, Team Alpha was having a discussion. "Juan goes next, my decision," Ethan said.

"No chance!" Juan protested. "You think I'm gonna be on a raft alone with her?"

Jonathan stepped up. "I'll go!" he said. "If for any reason but to get us out of last."

* * *

Down at the rafts, Sebastian made it. "Yes, still in the lead!" He said. He then saw someone get out of the water onto a raft. He gaped briefly as Quaoar closed the lead.

Quaoar smirked at him as Sebastian started looking for a solution to Sybil's problem. "Didn't expect that, did you?" he called out, taunting him. "I'm full of surprises. You do remember I used to be part of a finalist, right?"

Sebastian growled as he and Aaron worked together to get the raft closer to shore. "She should be able to walk from here," Aaron said. "I think we're good."

Sebastian signaled for the next person to go. Mackenzie went as he was speaking to Aaron. "Listen," he said, "first chance we get, I think we boot Sybil. She can't swim! Who knows what else she can't do?"

Aaron shook his head. "Chill, dude, we're like ten minutes into the competition. Besides, if we start to argue now, we'll end up like them." He pointed to Team Friendship's raft.

Currently, Mag and Brook were nearly attacking each other on the raft. "You don't even want to win!" Mag called out. "I can't believe you think you deserve to be on this team!"

Brook shoved Mag. "I don't mind getting my hands dirty to keep my pride." She kicked Mag into the water. She then looked at her team when she saw what she did. "Oh no, I did it again..." she said.

* * *

On the beach, people began talking. On Team Fire, things were going better. Angie had taken charge of the team for the time being. "Gretchen, if you claim you've gotten faster, you can go next," she said.

"Yay!" Gretchen called, as she ran over to the raft. Angie rolled her eyes. She was slightly faster than the first day on Karon Island, but not by a lot.

"I spy the villain team," Kara said, as she watched Brook shove Mag into the water, causing Team Friendship to have to restart.

* * *

 **Brook:** She sighed and kicked the confessional wall. "Yeah, I'm really competitive," she said. "I don't mind getting my hands dirty to try and win, at least, when I do it. I'm terrible with guilt."

* * *

By now, Teams Alpha and I Don't Know have four members on the raft. Team Friendship has one, again, and Team Fire has five. "We're doing well," Norm said. Angie had just made it to the raft. "Ok, Zeke, you're up." Ezekiel nodded in excitement. "Just know," Norm said, "that if you screw this up, I might have to oust ya."

Zeke was very careful as he made his way to the raft. By the time he got on, he had lost the lead, but he got on. "Just two more!" Ethan called. "Juan, you really need to go!"

Juan shook his head. "No thanks, I'll go last. Paul can go."

Paul shook his head. "Just give her a break. What's the worst she can do?" He then ran off.

* * *

 **Juan:** "Paul doesn't get it," Juan explained. "Hannah is purely annoying, not like she would hurt a fly, otherwise. Unless it was for me, probably." He stopped dead in his tracks. "Oh, hello bright idea..."

* * *

Team I Don't Know was the first to have all their members. "Alright, let's get rowing," Aaron said. They grabbed the oars off their raft and began heading toward the submarine. Team Alpha finished and started breaking off as well.

"They're catching up," Sebastian said. "We need to row faster."

Aaron looked at him funny. "You know that if we go any faster someone could fall in. Besides, the other teams are nowhere near finished." Sebastian glared at him and started to pick up his own pace.

* * *

Team Friendship was having issues. "Why can't we get along?" Marty asked.

"I'm in agreement," Therion added. He then muttered, "For now."

Quaoar got to the raft for the second time. "Two more," he said. "Iris, your turn!"

Iris shook her head. "Yeah, and get blamed when it tips over? No thanks, I'm not new to this."

"I can't believe these people," Chander said. He went over to the raft and started getting on.

Marty looked at the team. "We're not far enough into last place," he said to himself. "This will do." He grabbed the opposite corner of the raft Chander was on and flipped it. They all fell in.

"We have to restart?" Adrian asked. "Again? You people are useless!"

"Chander should have balanced better!" Marty accused. "Just saying. Not trying to be mean."

Brook nodded. "He has a point. Chander, you screwed this up." Chander glared at Marty, who smirked as he swam back.

Iris scowled at them. "Yeah, like I was going to take the blame for that. Nice try."

* * *

Team I Don't Know was almost done getting everyone in, as was Team Alpha. "Pencil, pull yourself up!" Paul called to Sheldon. "You're the last person!"

Sheldon was struggling. "You try having the pressure of team brains. Not like you will as long as I'm here."

Ethan popped out of the top hatch from the submarine. "Everyone else, go in," he ordered. "I'll handle Sheldon." They all listened. "Here," he said, pulling out a hand.

Sheldon grabbed on. "Thanks," he said. "What you lack in my brainpower you make up for in leadership." Ethan beamed.

* * *

 **Ethan:** He's smiling and jumping up and down. "I've been forgiven! I can win this game on effort alone! I don't need scheming!"

* * *

Inside the Super Sub, Chris waited. Sheldon came to the ground in a crashing manner. "Well," Chris said. "I certainly didn't expect this, but you guys won! Team Alpha takes first place." They all cheered.

"Seems like Team Alpha wasn't such a bad name," Kayla said. "Maybe it's not victory-like enough."

"I agree completely," Jonathan said. Kayla shot him an odd look, then gasped.

* * *

 **Kayla:** Her eyes are wide and she's pacing in the small space. "I saw this. I watched it. Madison suffered from it. She was eliminated because of it." She laughed. "I'm not an idiot. I plan on turning the tables on him before he gets a chance to put me in danger."

* * *

Very soon after, Eden jumped in through the hatch. "Well," she said. "That's a little more than I planned for today."

"Well," Chris said. "Team I Don't Know, you guys made it here second, so you all get to see another day." The eight of them cheered. "It's down to Team Fire and Team Friendship."

* * *

Team Fire was rowing toward the submarine. "We're not losin'!" Ezekiel cheered.

"Don't get cocky," Norm said. "We're getting third, we have a possibility of eliminating someone."

Luna growled. "Norm, how dare you take the joy out of this poor boy. What would," she said the last few words slyly, " _you know who_ say?"

Norm turned slightly red and then shook it off. "It isn't important, and if you could not read my mind for a few seconds that would be awesome!"

They arrived at the submarine. "Let's unload and get in. Team Friendship is so done!" Angie said.

"Yay, we all get to stay!" Gretchen said.

Kara sighed. "Maybe you'll learn soon."

"Learn what?" Gretchen asked.

* * *

 **Gretchen:** She laughs at no one. "I don't think learning's necessary," she said. "I know that I'm safe today, which means I do better already!" She stops. "Is 29th better than 20th if there's ten more people?"

* * *

They all started loading up. Suddenly, a scream was heard from the raft. "Is everyone okay?" Flora asked, poking her head up through the hatch.

Luna's head came out of the water. "Norm shoved me!"

Norm was currently climbing up the submarine. He laughed. "You guys don't actually believe that, right?"

* * *

 **Luna:** She sighed. "I don't want to play dirty, I really don't. Problem is, I almost died last season because of him. I can't run that risk again. So, losing a challenge should be a good way to handle it."

* * *

"Look!" Chander cried out as Team Friendship finally loaded their raft up. "Team Fire has to go back!"

"Perfect," Adrian said. "Maybe you can be useful for pointing out obvious things!" Chander glared at him, and Therion did too.

"That doesn't matter," Marty said. "We got to the sub. Let's stop fighting and claim third place."

Mag smiled at Marty. "Thanks for actually trying to help this team out."

* * *

 **Mag:** She scowls as she talks. "I don't believe Marty for a second. I saw what he did to Chander on the raft, and he should know he has my vote tonight."

* * *

Inside the submarine, the other teams are waiting. Team Friendship makes it in. "Didn't expect us, did you?" Quaoar asks, smiling.

Chris nods. "Well, I saw what happened, so yeah, I did. You guys come in third. Not telling you if you are going to elimination yet, but know I need you there regardless." They all grumbled.

Team Fire got into the submarine about twenty minutes later. "Glad you could show up," Chris said. "You will be sending someone home tonight. But first, let's take a tour of this place." They all followed him.

They first entered the control room. It was a pretty dirty place. A huge panel was up front, which Chef was operating. "As you can see," Chris said to the cast, "Chef is slacking off, again."

"I wasn't even certified to fly that plane!" Chef said. "How do you expect me to operate this thing without crashin' it?"

"Not my problem," Chris said. "Moving on!"

They went into the sleeping areas next. "You will each have a pod for your team. They can hold up to eight, so good luck cramming everyone in."

Juan raised his hand. "I have to sleep in the same room, as her?" He pointed to Hannah, who was jumping up and down.

Chris nodded. "Yes, and you won't complain." Juan scowled. Chris went over to the hatch area. "Here's the top hatch," Chris said. "Each day it's equipped with one to two escape pods." Commotion started. "That's right," he said, "you will be doing a different type of Launch of Shame this time, more like a, resurface of remorse, the Shot of Shame!"

* * *

 **Adrian:** He shakes his head. "That pod looks about as clean as this confessional. No chance am I getting in there, and I'll make sure of it!"

* * *

Chris finally gathered everyone in the dining area. "So, with any questions not relevant, you should figure you'll eat here." They all sat down by team. "And, as part of this season, you will be singing!" Everyone groaned. "If you here this sound," Chris said, hitting a button on a remote.

 _Ding-Ding_

"That, is the original song," Chris continued. "If you hear that sound, your song has to be new, something we haven't heard before. If you hear this sound:" he pressed a different button.

 _Ding-Dong_

"You will be singing a World Tour Recreation! Think about it like a freebie. These are much easier." He laughed. No one else did. "Aww, don't be so mad about it, maybe this will cheer you up!" He hits a button.

 _Ding-Dong_

"Now?" Sebastian asked. "Are you nuts?"

"No," Chris said. "So, let's hear it!"

* * *

 **Musical Time!**

Song: "Come Swim With Us" (To the tune of "Come Fly With Us")

{The iconic beginning note plays}

Sheldon began, followed by Sebastian, Marty, and Ethan. _Down! Down! Down! Down!_

On the other side, Mag, Kayla, Kara, and Eden went next. _No! No! No! No!_

 _We're Sounding!_ All the boys sang, as Quaoar repeatedly punched a control panel with an alarm on it.

 _It's browning!"_ All the girls sang, as Kara made a face at the disgusting ocean outside.

 _I'm pretty sure we're drowning!_ Everyone sand together. The music picked up into into a faster tempo.

 _Come swim with us!_ Hannah sang, excited.

 _Come swim with us,_ Juan sang, less enthusiastic.

Eden popped out of a sleeping area. _We've got a lot of evil, no one to trust. Ha-ha!_

 _Come swim with us!_ Gretchen sang.

 _Come swim with us!_ Angie said, joining in the madness.

 _I'm leaving them all in the dust!_ Adrian half-sang, keeping in line with the original song. Gretchen giggled. Angie did not.

 _Man this sucks, will this nightmare end?_ Norm sang, very bored.

Luna retorted back at him. _Yeah? Well I hope this trip has a lion's den!_

Marty popped in. _Guys, come on, why can't we be friends?_

Sebastian and Ethan jumped in at the same time. _With my leadership to guide them, victory has no eeeeeeeeeend!_ They stopped and stared each other down briefly.

The music drops down to a jazzy, big-band style pace. _Come swim with us!_ Brook sang

After a short brass fill, Chander joined in. _Come swim with us!_

The camera turned to the control room of the submarine, where Sheldon was badgering Chef with questions. "Are you sure you've taken the right launch protocols?"

"I might've," Chef answered. Sheldon had a worried look on his face.

The camera turned to Ezekiel in the sleeping chambers. _They think they can boot me first again, well I know now that girls are just as good as meeeeeeeeen!_

The shot quickly switched to Kayla in the mess hall, looking at a window. _Come swim with us! Be grim with us..._

The camera transitioned back to the front of the mess hall, where Paul and Jonathan were scowling. Aaron, Sybil, Damien, and Lavender showed up in front of Jonathan. _Come swim with us!_

 _Come sing with us!_ Therion, Flora, Madison, and Mackenzie said, in front of Paul. They both responded with a steady "No!"

Chris appeared in front of them. "You guys should know the drill by now," he said.

Lavender took the paper from her. _All, who don't sing, won't be on the shoooow._

Kayla scoffed in front of Paul. _Not my problem!_ She said, holding back a laugh. _Bye, Pual!_

Ethan went in front of Jonathan. _You'll be gonzo! That's all._

Jonathan stared him down. "Not this time," he said. _Come swim with us! Come swim with us! Come, and swim, with us!_

Flora went over to Paul. "Please stay," she begged.

Paul sighed. _Fooooooooor nooooooooooooooow_. Everyone was gathered behind him. They ended the song with, "Yeah!"

Chris walked over. "Interesting. Unoriginal, and bad. Exactly what I asked for! Don't expect to be that lucky with the singing tomorrow." They all groaned.

* * *

After some time, everyone was settling in the sleeping quarters. Juan laid on his bed, and sighed. "Is something wrong?" someone from outside asked. Juan looked up to surprisingly see Hannah there, genuinely concerned.

* * *

 **Juan:** "This is my chance," he said, smirking. "I can run a trial run today, and if it goes as well as I planned, consider me and Hannah, 'dating,' as long as she's my peon." He laughed, then got serious. "If I start acting like that, please kill me."

* * *

Juan sighed. "I just feel so, overwhelmed," he said. Hannah went over to his bed to listen. "With all these people, and with big threats here, I'm starting to question how well we can handle this together."

Hannah perked up. "Leave it to me! I can talk to people! Whoever is causing my sweetie pie trouble, consider them gone!"

Juan smirked. "Thank you so much," he said. "Now, here's who I want gone." He whispered a name into Hannah's ear.

"Sure thing!" she said enthusiastically. She kissed Juan on the cheek as she left.

* * *

 **Juan:** He's currently washing his face off with heavy duty dish soap. "I'm going to have to set some boundaries for this relationship, however."

* * *

 **Elimination 1, Team Friendship and Team Fire**

Chris had two sets of bleachers out. "Team Fire," Chris said, "you all screwed up badly today. Let's see who you all blamed for your loss." He brought out marshmallows.

"Couldn't find a theme, huh?" Angie said, with evident meanness in her voice.

Chris retorted with, "You try finding a theme!" He changed the subject. "Team Fire, the first escape pod will be yours, more specifically, whoever you send out of here." He tossed out the first marshmallow. "Kara."

They all watched as Kara got her marshmallow. Chris announced two more. "Madison, Flora." They all caught their symbols of safety. "Angie."

Angie walked up and laughed. "I expect a theme before I get out of here. Finale enough time for you?"

Chris rolled his eyes. "Don't push it." He tossed out another marshmallow. "Gretchen."

"Yay!" Gretchen cheered. "I get to stay! Angie, isn't that great?"

"Sure is," Angie said.

Chris held up two marshmallows. "This is fun, three people and not enough safety for all of them." Norm looked bored, Luna also looked angry, and Ezekiel was a nervous wreck. "For the first time ever, I am, well, not sure how I feel about it." He tossed the marshmallow. "Ezekiel!"

"Oh man!" he said, super excited. "You guys won't regret this! I'm gonna help this time!" He stopped. "Oh! My bad! And girls. You guys are important too!" A few team members laughed.

It was down to Luna and Norm. They both sat up a bit, and stared the other down. "We're down to two," Chris said. "Norm, you're on the chopping block for annoyingly arguing with your ex, and Luna, you're on the chopping block for annoyingly arguing with your ex." They both continued to glare at each other, knowing one of them was toast. "The loser, and first person to ever be eliminated before Zeke, is...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...Norm!"

Norm got up. "Kind of saw this coming. Honestly, I'm relieved."He went over to Luna. "You'll regret this." He went into the escape pod and was fired out.

Chris turned to Team Friendship. "Well, this will be fun. You guys all voted, and once I say who had the most votes, I'll tell you if you are actually eliminating someone." He tossed out two marshmallows. "Brook. Adrian." Both of them smirked as they caught their safety tasty treats. "Mag." She didn't move, and caught it in one hand.

Therion began to look nervous, as did Iris.

* * *

 **Iris:** "I knew it!" she said. "They're all out to get me! I must have had votes! If I'm not first, I'm definitely gone!"

* * *

"Therion," Chris said. Therion smiled as he caught his marshmallow. He then turned to Marty, who didn't acknowledge him. "Marty." Marty now smirked back at Therion, who made a low growl.

"Quaoar," Chris continued. Quaoar smiled and skewered his on the edge of his sword.

Iris scowled at her team. "I knew it was too good to be true," she said. "Nice going. I was the only one prepared!"

Chris cut her off. "I have one more marshmallow, and it does NOT go to...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...Chander. Sorry dude, you're out."

He got up and sighed. "If only you have gotten to know me," he said, upset.

"Sorry, but you cost us the challenge," Marty said. "No hard feelings, right?"

Chander shook his head. "No promises," he said.

"Hey!" Chris said. "So, you did vote someone out. As part of our first episode, we want to try everything!"

"So, no elimination?" Therion asked.

"No!" Chris answered. "He'll be out. We're trying out the double elimination."

He was put in the pod and shot out. Therion looked over to Marty, who shrugged.

* * *

 **Marty:** He has a puzzled look on his face. "So I actually didn't get the others to vote off Chander. After the challenge, I didn't do anything." He began pacing. "So, I make whoever did vote him off under my control, then I rule this game!" He also paused again. "Also, Therion seems to be on to me. He'll have to go sooner than I planned."

* * *

 **Adrian:** He's smirking, like he's proud of himself. "Did you see how easily they complied? I'll have this game taken care of in no time! They're already mine!"

* * *

The other teams left. Juan took a look at the teams as they left.

* * *

 **Juan:** "So it worked," he said. "Let's just see how much patience I have."

* * *

"That's a wrap!" Chris said. "Two today, maybe two the next challenge! Who will make it to the end, and who will be cut short? Find out next time on Total! Drama! Suuuuuuubmeeeeerged!"

(END OF CHAPTER)

* * *

 **Votes: Team Fire**

 **Votes against Norm:** Angie, Luna, Gretchen, Flora, Kara, Ezekiel

 **Votes against Luna:** Norm, Madison

 **Eliminated: Norm (6-2 Vote)**

* * *

 **Votes: Team Friendship**

 **Votes against Chander:** Adrian, Marty, Brook, Mag, Iris

 **Votes against Iris:** Quaoar

 **Votes against Marty:** Therion, Chander

 **Eliminated: Chander (5-2-1 Vote)**

* * *

 **Team Statuses:**

 **Team Alpha:** Ethan, Hannah, Jonathan, Juan, Kayla, Paul, Sheldon

 **Team Fire:** Angie, Ezekiel, Flora, Gretchen, Kara, Luna, Madison

 **Team Friendship:** Adrian, Brook, Iris, Mag, Marty, Quaoar, Therion

 **Team I Don't Know:** Aaron, Damien, Eden, Lavender, Mackenzie, Sebastian, Sybil

* * *

 **So, that's the first full episode! Sorry to Chander's creator. I will have the earlier eliminated contestants be more active in aftermath shows.**

 **How long do you think Juan's gonna be able to put up with this? (As clarification, he was the cause of Norm's elimination, not Chander's.)**

 **Norm was a planned early elimination, but I still have stuff planned for him. You'll see. I mean, I did warn major players last time might be gone early.**

 **So yes, Team Alpha won the challenge. It will not always be that way. All teams win at least one or two challenges.**

 **I'm still finalizing the general eliminations. I have ballparks for everyone, but nothing is final. I am pretty content with my current finale pick though.**

 **So, let me know how I did with your OC, and let me know who you think is going next! Until next time, I'm outta here.**

* * *

 **ELIMINATION TABLE:**

30th- Norm

29th- Chander


	3. Loched out of the Picture

**Replies! Woo!**

 **Space Zodiac- Yeah, sorry about that. Like I said, earlier eliminated contestants will have a more prominent role in the aftermath.**

 **Candela Monsoon- I got that a lot about the challenge. I'm not gonna go back and fix it, but I will work better to make challenges clearer in the future.**

 **GirlPower54- Norm was a very early, yet planned elimination. I do everything for a reason (mostly).**

 **Zibster- I honestly thought more people would be upset by Norm's elimination. Huh. And yes, most of the merge makers last time will be in some hot water, but some of them get incredibly far.**

 **Venomheart the Dreamer- I know that it is, but I think I'll take my chances, considering all the others stories that have it.**

 **That's enough for now. Let's get going!**

* * *

Episode 3: Loched out of the Picture

Chris sat in the control room of the Super Sub with Chef. "Last time, on Total Drama Submerged," Chris said. "The four teams finally started their challenges." Clips started to role of each team failing and prevailing in the challenge. "Marty and Brook showed Team Friendship's innocent members what they're really about, and while Therion caught on but stayed low, Chander was caught on the wrong side of Marty's sabotage, which, thanks to Luna's sabotage, secured them third place." The clips switched to the eliminations. "Thanks to some scheming from Juan and Adrian, Chander and Norm were the first ones sent out. Who's going to make it past today? Who will lose everything? Find out on Total! Drama! Suuuuuubmeeeeeeeeerged!"

* * *

 **Opening Sequence**

{The intro music plays as multiple camera pop out from random places. The first emerges from the ceiling in the control room, a second from a bowl of fruit, and a third one from a escape hatch.}

 _Dear Mom and Dad, I'm doing fine_

{The camera quickly goes through the Super Sub until it hits the sleeping chambers. It moves out the window until it reaches Gretchen, barely swimming underwater. Meanwhile, Juan is pressed up against the wall, trying to avoid Hannah. Juan is unable to escape. Sybil stands on the side and smiles evilly.}

 _You guys are on my mind_

{Ethan and Quaoar both have dueling sticks, but they appear to be evenly matched. Brook shoves Quaoar into water below him, while Ethan passes his dueling stick to Mag, who throws it at Jonathan. Jonathan also falls into water.}

 _You asked me what I wanted to be_

{The camera zooms to the mess hall, where Chef throws food at Damien and Ezekiel. Iris walks over to them, holding one of Quaoar's swords. She makes a threat to the two boys and walks off.}

 _And I think the answer is plain to see_

{Norm sits in his bed as Sheldon begins blabbing off to him. Norm has zoned him out and begins thinking about other things. Luna growls at him in the back, while Adrian overlooks this, laughing.

 _I wanna be famous_

{Flora, Lavender, and Mackenzie are looking at fish out the window. Paul walks over and taps Flora on the shoulder. She gets up and hugs Paul.}

 _I wanna live close to the sun_

{Eden pokes her head out as she watches Juan and Sebastian form some sort of deal. She scowls}

 _Go pack your bags, cause I've already won_

{Kara pokes at an escape pod near some benches. One of them shoots off, startling the girl.}

 _Everything to prove, nothing in my way_

{Aaron and Sebastian are seen arguing in front of their team. Meanwhile, Eden in looking for something.}

 _I'll get there one day_

{Ezekiel is now seen with Ethan, who is teaching him something.}

 _Cause I wanna be, famous_

{Kayla writes on a white board while Sheldon observes. Basic social manners can be seen on the board.}

 _Na na na na na na, na na na na, na na na na na na_

{Madison walks away from Sybil, who was being weird. She grabs a dueling stick to face off with Hannah.}

 _I wanna be, I wanna be, I wanna be famous!_

{Sets of two face off similar to the season five intro. Ethan and Jonathan, Eden and Marty, Madison and Hannah, Quaoar and Iris, Angie and Paul, Therion and Adrian are all facing off.}

 _I wanna be, I wanna be, I wanna be famous!_

{In the center of them all, Chander is seen spinning fire. He sends one though the middle.}

 _Whistling- I wanna be famous_

{The mess hall zooms out to see all thirty contestants. In the middle, Jonathan has flowers for Kayla, who walks away from it.}

* * *

 **Super Sub, Team Alpha**

Juan relaxed in his bed, when his sleep was interrupted. "Good morning, sweetie pie!" Hannah said to him.

Juan woke up to see Hannah directly in front of him. "What time is it?" he asked.

"I don't know," Hannah said. "We're underwater. Anyway, the others are out getting food in the dining area. I told them to let you sleep in a bit."

Juan nodded. "Yeah, ok, thanks. Uh, leave."

* * *

 **Juan:** "She's certainly going to be useful," Juan said. "I can live like a king, and rule the game like one too. My next target is probably Ethan, and by association, Quaoar." He laughed. "This'll be too easy."

* * *

At the mess hall, the contestants were not sitting by team. Instead, they all were intermixed. Marty was talking to the members of Team Alpha. "That's really impressive," he said to Kayla. "I'm surprised you all did so well last time."

"Yeah," Kayla said. "Of course, some of us were eliminated by a fluke!"

Ethan rolled his eyes. "Yeah, so you're allowed to be mad now? You said you were flattered by the action earlier. While I'm in charge, you'll do what I say."

Jonathan scoffed. "You? In charge? Yeah, no. I'd rather be eliminated."

"That can be arranged," Mag said, who was also sitting at the table. "I might want to remind you that your team won yesterday under his leadership. Try not to be an idiot about this." She walked away.

The table was quiet for a bit. "She's not wrong," Ethan pointed out.

Meanwhile, Team I Don't Know was all at one table, as Sebastian had ordered them. "We came in second yesterday," he told them. "I expect a first place today."

Aaron put his hands up. "Dude, you need to relax on this. Even if we get second again, we're still all safe."

Sebastian ignored it. "If we don't get first, we need to take out the liabilities."

"How would we even know that?" Eden responded. "There are a variety of different challenges. Everyone here has at least something they can bring to the team." Sebastian growled and kept eating.

At the same time, Therion was eating with Iris and Quaoar. "We need to team up," Therion told them. "I saw Marty sabotage Chander the other day. It's time for payback. Care to join me?"

"Sure," Quaoar said. "I think they'll deserve it."

Iris burst out laughing. "An alliance? You have to be kidding me! No way am I that stupid. No chance, no dice, I'm out." She walked away laughing.

* * *

 **Therion:** "I know what I saw," he said. "There will be payback, and he will lose."

* * *

 **Iris:** "So I have been tempted into an alliance," she thought. "Therion could have been misplaced, but there's no need to trust him until that's confirmed. Quaoar's still a total wild card. He keeps acting nice towards me." She shakes her head. "Scratch the wildcard. He's evil."

* * *

Chris walked in. "Oh, good," he said. "Everyone's here. We have arrived at our destination- the most famous body of water in Scotland- Loch Ness!"

"I have my doubts," Sheldon said. "There's no way a vessel this size made it all the way there. Besides, we would have noticed a change in ocean scenery."

"Learn to roll with it, Pencil," Kayla told him.

"Anyway," Chris said. "Here's what you need for the challenge today." He tossed them all cameras. "If you want to have any chance of making money off this show, you want to make me some money first. That will be done by snagging a picture of Nessie, everyone's favorite mythical animal."

"Mythical animal?" Lavender asked. "How are we supposed to get a picture of a mythical animal!"

Chris shrugged. "You better hope it's real."

Chef's voice came over the speakers. "Attention, dead weight! We have reached the surface. Exit through the hatch and get going!"

One by one, everyone started making a mad dash for the exit. It was complete madness. Eventually, Mackenzie was the first to get out of the sub. "What a relief!" she exclaims. "I haven't had this fresh air in a while!"

Damien emerged next. "Yeah, it's alright, I guess."

Sebastian was next to get out. "Excellent job on making it out quickly," he said to the other two. "Let's separate and form a plan."

* * *

Once everyone got out, they began searching for what seemed to be impossible. Team Fire was cranking away at ideas. Kara went back in the sub to find scuba gear, while Flora and Madison went searching from the shore. "What if we built a boat?" Gretchen asked them. "We could go fishing for it!"

Flora smiled at her. "Excellent thinking," she said. "Let's get a better vantage point by looking in the middle!"

Gretchen was confused. "Huh? Oh, yeah, I meant that."

"We still have to make the boat though," Luna pointed out. "We don't have time."

"Got it!" Ezekiel said. He brought out a boat from the woods. It was a three person canoe. "Found this in that stuff over there," he said. "We're so winnin' this!"

* * *

 **Ezekiel:** He looks happy, but kind of nervous. "I've never made it this far," he said, "but now with, uh, whoever gone, I'm the only guy left on this team. It's kinda scary."

* * *

As Flora, Madison, and Kara got onto the canoe with scuba gear, Team Friendship was arguing again. "It's hopeless," Adrian said. "No way are we finding something that Chris will even believe is the monster."

"Are you suggesting we stage it?" Mag asked. "That's a free pass to disqualification."

* * *

 **Mag:** "I'm surrounded by idiots," she explains. "Everyone here either thinks they're a hot shot, or that they'll take down the hot shots. They need to know I don't plan on being taken down."

* * *

Marty spoke up. "I have an idea. Remember when Mal saved himself in season five by bringing back the injured Scott? What if we brought something back that's also valuable to Chris, instead of a monster we won't find."

Therion agreed. "I hate to say it, but he's right."

"Why do you hate to say that?" Marty asked. "I'm just trying to help." Therion growled at him.

* * *

Team I Don't Know was all assembled on a giant wooden raft, looking from all edges, down into the water. "So you're a YouTuber?" Aaron asked Mackenzie.

"Yeah," she said, still looking down. "I only have around 5 thousand subs, but I'm hoping I can at least increase a bit of popularity through this show."

"Hey, no worries," Aaron said. "I'm sure you will. Besides, that's a pretty huge number. You'll be crushing it in no time!"

"Wow," Mackenzie said. "That's uh, really nice of you."

"Hey!" Sebastian called. "Less yapping, more looking!"

Aaron rolled his eyes. "That goes for you too." Sebastian glared at him.

* * *

 **Sebastian:** "Aaron needs to watch his step," he said angrily. "Everyone knows I'm in charge of the team, and I won't fall second fiddle to a party-goer."

* * *

 **Aaron:** "There I was, trying to have a conversation with a teammate," he said, "when he orders us again! He seriously needs to learn to chill."

* * *

Sybil spoke up. "This may or may not be of concern to you," she said, "but Lavender is missing."

"I'm not really concerned about anything," Damien said.

"She has the camera," Sybil added. Sebastian began to fume.

Damien interrupted an incoming rage from Sebastian. "I think I'm slightly concerned now."

* * *

 **Damien:** "I think I saw the monster on our way up," he said. "Not like I'll find it again."

* * *

Somewhere off on the shore, across from where the submarine surfaced, Lavender was sitting alone. "You're doing great so far," she told herself. "I just hope I don't break down in front of them. What if they ask about my name?" She looked into the water, and pulled back her hair to reveal the flower over her eye. "I won't let them get to me," she said.

A roar was heard near her, and something poked out of the water. It looked at her, and quickly dropped back in. "What was that?" she said. She quickly grabbed the camera and ran into the water. She read the camera, and noticed it was waterproof. "Can't buy yourself a new future if you don't get into the game a bit," she concluded, jumping into the water.

* * *

The remaining members of Team Fire waited on the shore. The other three were hard at work to look in the loch. "I have to ask," Flora said to Madison, "why Ethan?"

Madison stumbled briefly. "I mean, besides his over-competitive nature, he's a really good person. I mean, he even spared the person who poisoned him."

Kara added in. "I mean, it was a strategic decision. Kayla would've run them all up if he didn't find a way to get her out."

Madison narrowed her eyes. "You're forgetting Paul was hot on her tail the entire season. He could've easily gotten a group to vote her off."

* * *

 **Kara:** Her eyes were wide. "I've never seen Madison get that angry before," she said. "Just goes to show how much she actually cares about him. I still belive my point was right, though."

* * *

"I could ask the same thing," Madison added on in a lighter tone. "Why Paul?"

Flora blushed at her boyfriend's mention. "He was a real team player, and he actually tried leading the team. He did a good job, and I don't regret voting myself off." They heard a splash across the loch from them. "Quick!" she said. "Paddle that way!"

* * *

Team Alpha was not focusing as well as the girls had portrayed them. "I told you already," Jonathan said. "I am not listening to you. That's final."

Paul shoved him. "Like new girl said, your elimination can easily be arranged."

Jonathan scoffed. "We should just eliminate Ethan," he countered. "He's only trying to lead because he's mad Norm was eliminated."

Ethan perked up. "Which I'm sure you had some involvement in. Again."

Jonathan merely shrugged. "Actually, to be honest, I didn't do anything."

"Probably a member of Team Fire," Juan said. "My money's on Luna." He then shuddered away from everyone's view.

* * *

 **Juan:** "It really hurts defending Hannah," Juan said. "Not too much though. That was pretty effortless, and it didn't take much to make a reason to keep her around. Hate to say it, but as long as she's here, I'm safe."

* * *

Sebastian was fuming on the raft. "This is great!" he said angrily. "We have no camera, no way to get this monster, if it's even around. You all should have stopped Lavender before she left."

"Oh well," Damien said apathetically.

Aaron stood up. "You could also have stopped her. Besides, she could be helping us."

Sebastian shook his head. "She's sabotaging. If we don't team up today, one of us could go home. Let's take her out." The team looked around, uneasy.

* * *

Lavender popped out of the water. "Man, I swear that was it!"

Suddenly, a man in a jet pack swooped down. "Wow, isn't this a sight," Chris said, laughing. "I was going to have everyone sing, but since you deserted your team and are the only person alone, I was thinking..."

 _Ding Ding_

"Nooooo," Lavender groaned. "Seriously?"

A canoe pulled up with Kara, Flora, and Madison on it. "Uh oh," they all said together.

Chris waved them off. "Look somewhere else, you're off for the singing today, you three." They all cheered and paddled off.

* * *

 **Musical Time!**

Song: Lost in Loch Ness, All Alone (To the tune of Lost in Thoughts all Alone, from Fire Emblem Fates)

{The song opens up with a singular piano, playing a sequence of four notes, occasionally varying in pitch.}

Lavender rolled her eyes as she began the song. _Where, are you Ne-ssie come here, help out my team, win the chal-lenge let, me stay again._

As she sang, something poked it's head out of the water. _I, just need, a picture, of you and me, so I can, save myself._

Nessie fully poked its head out of the water. No one else was in sight of it. _Just come to me, I need all your help, my-y past is haunting I'm overwhelmed, too many kids, I might break down, help me._ Nessie moved over to Lavender and sat beside it, allowing a photo.

 _Please, let me know, what to do, I feel so lost, and it's only the, third episode._ She snapped the photo. _Can, I put, my past, and send it back home, Lost in Loch Ness, all alone..._

Lavender thanked the monster for it's compliance, as it swam away. _Soon, they'll learn about the thorns in life, even the kindness of home, in time it may become, sorrow._

She stepped out of the water to go find her team. _Here, I stand, and say, that I won't lose hope, these people, think, that I am a dope._

 _The oil wa-shes of with soap, La-vender, is com-ing so watch out world, here I come, winning now._ The music started into a run and flew up to a tonic. _Thank, you Nessie, for your time..._

Chris watched apathetically. "Okay, I guess."

Lavender stared at him. "I literally poured my heart out into that! I even mentioned part of my tragic past!"

Chris shrugged and flew off. "You said it yourself. Third episode."

* * *

Team Alpha was arguing again. "We can't catch a break, can we?" Jonathan asked. "You expect us to obey him?"

"No one else has a problem with it," Kayla mentioned.

Jonathan stopped dead in his tracks. "Of course, if it's to help the team out." Kayla groaned and walked off.

"Ahem, thanks for noticing I was missing," Sheldon announced.

Chris had just made it back to the main part of the shore where they were. "Seriously? I should have made you sing too." He disregarded the thought. "Alpha, you got something for us?"

"About that," Paul said.

"As leader," Ethan interrupted, "I regret to inform you that-"

"We didn't get what you assigned, but you'll enjoy this more," Sheldon finished. He tossed Chris a jar, the bottom third of it pure gold.

Chris's eyes were wide with happiness. "W-where did you find this?"

Sheldon smirked. "What my team lacks in competence, I make up for in brain power."

* * *

 **Sheldon:** "What's the real story?" he asked no one. "Truth be told, my uncle tried making a living out of panning for gold. I told him he was throwing his life away, which he didn't appreciate hearing from a four-year old. Besides the point, I picked up skills none of them had. Besides, not like the monster's actually real."

* * *

Team Fire arrived back. "It's a bit blurry," Kara said, "but we got something."

"If you lost this, I'm gonna lose it," Angie commented, simply for the sake of being heard.

Chris examined it. "It checks out, for now," he said. "Hopefully, no one comes back better than you."

Marty showed up, carrying a picture similar to Team Fire's. "Here's the picture you asked for," he said.

"It looks, similar," Chris said, examining the two.

Brook came up to look at it. "Hey!" she said to Kara. "How come you stole our picture?"

"I didn't," Kara said.

Marty pretended to look at the two pictures. "She's right," he said to Brook. "Her picture is just that one of Therion swimming in the Loch."

Chris nodded. "Huh. Seems so. Fire, you're fired." Kara glared at Brook and Marty.

* * *

 **Kara:** "I was tricked!" she exclaimed. " _I_ was tricked! How did they even manage that?"

* * *

 **Marty:** "Make Team Fire lose again? Check. Make Team Fire mad at Therion as a backup plan? Check." He laughs. "I can't believe Chris bought that."

* * *

Sebastian came up to Lavender, the rest of the team behind him. "You better have a real good reason for sabotaging us, because we're ready to send you home."

"He speaks for none of us," Aaron said.

Lavender threw the camera at Sebastian. "Don't tell me what to do. Not only am I about to win this challenge for us, I also dealt with that singing you heavily dislike."

"She did a good job today," Mackenzie said. "Maybe you should let her take charge."

Sebastian roared. "No chance!" Mackenzie jumped back in fright.

Lavender took the camera out of Sebastian's hands and walked over to Chris. "This has to be fake," he said. "There's no way you managed this."

"You were there when I did it," Lavender added.

Chris remembered now. "Oh, so I was. I Don't Know wins! Team Alpha, you'll take second today. Friendship takes third, and Fire, you already know."

* * *

"You actually performed decently today," Sebastian said, as Lavender got into the sub.

"How are you on the hero team?" she asked back.

"Because I'm a good leader," he answered sternly. "I was thinking we make an alliance."

Lavender laughed. "No chance. Try someone more on your evil standards."

She walked away. Sebastian watched, and then smirked. "Noted."

* * *

 **Elimination 2**

Team Fire and Team Friendship sat down. "Team Fire, you're up first, again. I must say, the votes were interesting, on both teams." He chuckled, as all the team members exchanged awkward glances.

* * *

 **Iris:** She looks more uneasy than normal. "I voted with Therion and Quaoar," she admitted. "Not that I want to ally with them, but I know it's my neck if I don't side with someone."

* * *

"Safe today," Chris starts, "is Angie."

Angie got up. "Yeah, I expected that."

"Madison," Chris went on. She silently got up and picked up her marshmallow. "Flora." Flora smiled and went up.

The remaining four were nervous. "Gretchen, for a second time," Chris said. She cheered and ran up. "Ezekiel, for a second time." He went up doing the same thing.

Luna and Kara remained. "Luna, you could be going home for your suspicious lack of supervision during the 'Norm shoved me' incident. Kara, you could be going home because you lost your teams picture."

"I didn't though!" Kara protested.

"Too late," Chris said. "They all voted. And they all decided that...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...Kara is the biggest to blame." He tossed Luna a marshmallow. "Yeah, you're out."

"That sucks," Kara said, getting up to go to the pod. "Second to last to out on the second episode..."

"Actually," Chris corrected, "third. We split the first part into two. I thought you knew that."

Kara rolled her eyes and got in the pod. "Tell Kayla I want her to win," she tells her team, "and sorry, I guess. Kind of." She was sent up to the surface.

Chris turned to Team Friendship. "Let's get this going, shall we?" he asked maliciously. He begins throwing out marshmallows. "Brook, Adrian, and Iris, all of you are safe." He tossed out two more. "Quaoar and Mag, also safe."

Marty and Therion stared each other down. "You two have really been going at it," he said. "But tonight's loser, is...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...Therion." Marty smirked as he caught his marshmallow.

Therion stood up. "Seriously? Marty's bad! You need to watch out for him."

"Yeah, okay," Chris said. "I don't really care what he is, but if you want, you can keep looking out for him." He pulled another marshmallow from his pocket. "You're still safe. Only one elimination today."

"So this is the villain team," Quaoar said. "We might as well acknowledge this now."

Iris stands up. "I knew this." She walks off. "Know what you're in for!" she calls from a different room.

* * *

Meanwhile, Sebastian waited in a room for someone else. Noticing him, he spoke. "So you showed up," he said. "I noticed what you've been doing. I'm impressed, though I don't approve of your methods."

Juan scoffed. "I'll use whatever methods I want," he said. "She's done too much to me. She will pay."

"Not yet," Sebastian said. "I need to lose the next challenge, shave off some dead weight, which means she'll have to stick around."

Juan sighed. "Fine, but I make the next call." Sebastian hesitated, then shook his hand.

Little did they know, someone else was watching. "Gotcha," Eden whispered to herself.

The camera zoomed out to Chris. "Not a big sub, and nothing will stay secretive. Will Eden spill? Probably, but when? Find out next time, on Total! Drama! Submerged!"

(END OF CHAPTER)

* * *

 **Bonus Clip: Kara**

"Man, that was a waste," Kara said as she flew out of the submarine. "At least I'll get to breathe fresh air, and I'll be finished up with this show." She stops talking and thinks for a second. "Oh no," she remembers, "the aftermath..."

* * *

 **Votes: Team Fire**

 **Votes against Kara:** Luna, Angie, Gretchen, Ezekiel

 **Votes against Luna:** Kara, Madison, Flora

 **Eliminated: Kara (4-3 Vote)**

* * *

 **Votes: Team Friendship**

 **Votes against Therion:** Adrian, Marty, Brook, Mag

 **Votes against Marty:** Iris, Quaoar, Therion

 **Eliminated: No one (3rd Place finish)**

* * *

 **Team Statuses:**

 **Team Alpha:** Ethan, Hannah, Jonathan, Juan, Kayla, Paul, Sheldon

 **Team Fire:** Angie, Ezekiel, Flora, Gretchen, Luna, Madison

 **Team Friendship:** Adrian, Brook, Iris, Mag, Marty, Quaoar, Therion

 **Team I Don't Know:** Aaron, Damien, Eden, Lavender, Mackenzie, Sebastian, Sybil

* * *

 **No the aftermath is not next chapter, just a reminder it exists.**

 **What do we think is going on in Iris's head?**

 **Most of you assumed Kara would not make it as far. I was trying to make it a decent run for her, but with my plot arcs I have planned, not everyone has a chance to develop.**

 **Song talk: man, that's hard to write every time. This one was an "original song", meaning it wasn't based of a TDWT song. All original songs will be like that. This one was based off the big song from FE Fates, and I hope it was pretty good.**

 **The middle of the chapter was centered on Lavender a lot, just because I felt like she had little screen time last time. Also, making that song a solo was much easier than making it, well, not that.**

 **This will be the average* upload time. It takes a while to write these chapters, and with the length they're at, it's hard to keep it moving. I was able to bust out a TDKI chapter in a single day, but these take longer.**

 **Anyway, tell me your thoughts and how I did with your OC, and I'll see you next time!**

* * *

ELIMINATION TABLE

30- Norm

29- Chander

28- Kara


	4. Sanded Underground

**Replies! Woo!**

 **Sephiria Arks- She'll have an alliance in the future. By future I mean below.**

 **Chandagrigus- Glad you liked it. She won't have as much play in this chapter, but we'll see in the future.**

 **Space Zodiac- Juan's been pretty ruthless, but how long can he last when Hannah's on him like that?**

 **GirlPower54- I didn't have a lot planned for Kara, and most people realized that. She was really only there because she was a finalist last season.**

 **Ok, let's get moving.**

* * *

Episode 4: Sanded Underground

Chris stood in the control room to start off the episode again. "Last time, on Total Drama Submerged," he began, with clips showing of the Scotland arrival. "We went on a fun treasure hunt for money, in any kind." Clips shown of Sheldon's gold jar. "Some went the extra mile, while others stuck to the practical method." Clip shown of Lavender securing a picture. "Thanks to Brook and Marty, Therion was almost ousted, but spared for the day. However, Kara, who was framed by the same two, was not so lucky." Clips shown of the eliminations. "We have officially dropped three. Who is next to go? Will it be who you expected? Probably not. Find out on Total! Drama! Submerged!"

* * *

 **Opening Sequence**

{The intro music plays as multiple camera pop out from random places. The first emerges from the ceiling in the control room, a second from a bowl of fruit, and a third one from a escape hatch.}

 _Dear Mom and Dad, I'm doing fine_

{The camera quickly goes through the Super Sub until it hits the sleeping chambers. It moves out the window until it reaches Gretchen, barely swimming underwater. Meanwhile, Juan is pressed up against the wall, trying to avoid Hannah. Juan is unable to escape. Sybil stands on the side and smiles evilly.}

 _You guys are on my mind_

{Ethan and Quaoar both have dueling sticks, but they appear to be evenly matched. Brook shoves Quaoar into water below him, while Ethan passes his dueling stick to Mag, who throws it at Jonathan. Jonathan also falls into water.}

 _You asked me what I wanted to be_

{The camera zooms to the mess hall, where Chef throws food at Damien and Ezekiel. Iris walks over to them, holding one of Quaoar's swords. She makes a threat to the two boys and walks off.}

 _And I think the answer is plain to see_

{Norm sits in his bed as Sheldon begins blabbing off to him. Norm has zoned him out and begins thinking about other things. Luna growls at him in the back, while Adrian overlooks this, laughing.

 _I wanna be famous_

{Flora, Lavender, and Mackenzie are looking at fish out the window. Paul walks over and taps Flora on the shoulder. She gets up and hugs Paul.}

 _I wanna live close to the sun_

{Eden pokes her head out as she watches Juan and Sebastian form some sort of deal. She scowls}

 _Go pack your bags, cause I've already won_

{Kara pokes at an escape pod near some benches. One of them shoots off, startling the girl.}

 _Everything to prove, nothing in my way_

{Aaron and Sebastian are seen arguing in front of their team. Meanwhile, Eden in looking for something.}

 _I'll get there one day_

{Ezekiel is now seen with Ethan, who is teaching him something.}

 _Cause I wanna be, famous_

{Kayla writes on a white board while Sheldon observes. Basic social manners can be seen on the board.}

 _Na na na na na na, na na na na, na na na na na na_

{Madison walks away from Sybil, who was being weird. She grabs a dueling stick to face off with Hannah.}

 _I wanna be, I wanna be, I wanna be famous!_

{Sets of two face off similar to the season five intro. Ethan and Jonathan, Eden and Marty, Madison and Hannah, Quaoar and Iris, Angie and Paul, Therion and Adrian are all facing off.}

 _I wanna be, I wanna be, I wanna be famous!_

{In the center of them all, Chander is seen spinning fire. He sends one though the middle.}

 _Whistling- I wanna be famous_

{The mess hall zooms out to see all thirty contestants. In the middle, Jonathan has flowers for Kayla, who walks away from it.}

* * *

The scene opened right outside the sleeping chambers, where Ethan was taking a walk. He looked over and saw Brook crying. "Oh man," he said loud enough for her to hear. "It's hardly been a week and these new people are already losing it."

Brook looked up. "Oh, you're here," she said, slightly agitated, but still upset. She sighed. "I feel awful," she explained. "I'm the reason Kara went home. I teamed up with Marty and we framed her, and I think I caused Therion's near departure yesterday."

Ethan nodded. "Luckily, I'm the right person to talk about this to," he said. "You have multiple options. I'm not saying that you should stop trying to be a villain before I send you home," he hesitated for effect, "but, I'm saying you should stop before someone does. You're on a team of villains, but that doesn't mean that you have to be one."

Brook sighed. "Then they'll go for me!"

Ethan simply laughed. "Have you seen your team? They have a few people to go through first, including my former psycho self." He walked off.

* * *

 **Ethan:** "Brook's going through the same situation I went through last season," he explained. "Except, I never got that bad. She framed someone. I might even still approve of that. And, she's crying because of it. Sheesh."

* * *

Team I Don't Know was having a good talk at breakfast. Sebastian was not there yet. "So what do you do in your spare time?" Mackenzie asked Aaron.

Aaron shrugged. "Not a lot. I host a bunch of parties. I guess they're pretty wild. We have music, and baked food, and all that."

"Wow, that's awesome!" Mackenzie said. "You have everything there, don't you?"

Aaron laughed nervously. "Well, I guess you could say- hey, didn't you say your channel was you singing a bunch of cover songs?"

"I guess it is," Mackenzie said.

"You wanna make some money?" he asked her. "We could totally arrange you to show up. Plus, think of the popularity!"

Mackenzie nodded. "That sounds great!"

* * *

 **Aaron:** "I've kinda been getting nervous around Mackenzie," he explained. "Probably the game, and thinking these people might be out to get me," he concludes. "Huh, now I know how Iris feels."

* * *

 **Iris:** "Nobody has ANY idea what it's like to be me!" she cries out. "Nothing to hide and everything to lose...again...no! Nothing to lose!"

* * *

 **Mackenzie:** "Aaron is so sweet for getting me that job," she said. "I just hope he lives nearby...because then commuting would be a nightmare!" She laughs nervously.

* * *

Sebastian sat down at his table. He looked over, and about a minute later, Juan sat down."We're missing a member," Sebastian said to his team. "Where's Eden?"

"Right here," she said, sitting down. "Nice of you to show up," she said. "Team here's the deal: we're winning, so we need to work extra hard to win again today."

"On the contrary," Sebastian corrected, "too much effort can lead to a downfall. We should dial it back a bit."

Eden laughed. "Is that what you told Juan? That you would tell us to dial back? So you could plan on us losing?" Her teammates gasped. "I can move around this place pretty silently," she said. "You were a tad too loud. Juan too." Sebastian didn't respond. "I already warned Hannah to watch out for you. Couldn't bring myself to tell her about Juan."

* * *

 **Eden:** "Yeah, I saw everything," she said. "No human would be able to tell Hannah she's being played like that. Maybe I should find someone who could tolerate that."

* * *

 **Sybil:** "I might tell Hannah," she said. "Her sadness would bring me...um, definitely not happiness."

* * *

Team Alpha was dealing with a non-Juan related issue. "I don't care we've won twice," Jonathan yelled. "I am not listening to him another day!"

"We did make him leader," Kayla said playfully. "It would be a shame if you didn't help your team out."

Jonathan hesitated. "An excellent point, as always, Kayla," he said. "But Ethan's bad! Remember all the stuff he did last season?"

Ethan leaned back. "Before of after you poisoned me?" he asked sarcastically.

"I can't stand this team!" Jonathan protested. "I quit the team!"

Chris walked in the dining area, conveniently. "Yeah, no self-team swaps."

Kayla sighed. "I do hope you continue to help our team, Jonathan," she said.

Jonathan blushed. "Oh, well, I hope so too."

* * *

 **Jonathan:** He sighs. "It's the same thing with Madison last season," he explained. "Expect I'm not an idiot this time, I know I'm picking right."

* * *

 **Kayla:** She bursts out laughing. "What a doofus!" she says between laughs. "He's gonna get it today. My full wrath."

* * *

Brook moved over and sat next to Therion, Iris, and Quaoar. "I want to help get rid of Marty," she explained.

"Sorry," Iris said, "no villains allowed here."

"I'm not trying to!" Brook defended. "I'm just- competitive."

Therion shook his head. "We can't trust you right now. The three of us will consider."

Quaoar nodded. "I'll have to see."

Iris stood up. "No. I will not consider. She's marked untrustworthy, as are you two." She walked off, but stopped, and eyed up a sharp object next to Quaoar. "Oh, this looks fun!" she grabbed it and left.

* * *

 **Therion:** He sighs. "Having Iris on our team is a chore," he confesses. "She's such a wildcard, that we can't get rid of her, since she might vote with us."

* * *

 **Quaoar:** He's shifting around nervously. "She'll give back my sword, right? Right?" He kicks a wall in desperation. "I think I can trust her with it. I think."

* * *

Chef interrupts everyone's exciting conversations. "Attention, budget killers!" he announces. "We are at the surface at the Los Angeles Beach! Get out and get movin'!" Everyone made another dash for the door.

* * *

At the beach, everyone was looking around. "Consider me impressed," Angie said. "How you managed to block off one of the biggest beaches in the world is beyond me."

Chris was talking quickly. "Ok, let's get this challenge done!" he said. "I only have this beach blocked off for four hours and we got here late."

"No longer impressed," Angie concluded.

Chris ignored her. "Each team has been given a few shovels. Make sure your shovels get in the right hands." He eyed up a few of the people in his presence. Gretchen giggled. Sebastian glared at him. "Anyway, your job is to dig a sand castle, but in submerged fashion, it needs to be underground. The best castle wins an advantage in the next part." He sent them off to begin the challenge.

Team I Don't Know was off at it first. "Okay," Sebastian told them. "Here's the plan: we-"

"No," Aaron said. "I remember us deciding that Lavender was to lead this challenge."

"I agree," Eden added in. "After all, you are trying to sabotage us."

Sebastian scoffed. "Did anyone even see if she wanted to lead?"

Lavender spoke up. "I'm perfectly okay with it! Start digging down. We'll need at least ten feet to make sure this thing doesn't get buried underground." Sebastian growled.

* * *

 **Sebastian:** "Who do they think they are?" he cried out. "I'm the only one who can win or lose challenges for them! If they think they can get away with this, they have another thing coming..."

* * *

Team Alpha was hard at work. "Sheldon, do you really have blueprints like this on you at all times?" Paul asked him.

Sheldon nodded. "Yes. You don't?" Paul simply rolled his eyes.

Kayla was throwing sand out of the ground, unknowingly hitting Jonathan. "Who keeps throwing stuff at me?" Jonathan shouted.

Kayla looked up. "Oh, my bad," she said politely, and kept digging.

"It's- it's fine," Jonathan answered.

"I'm impressed," Ethan said to his enemy. "For someone who quit the team you seem to be contributing." Jonathan simply ignored him.

* * *

As the challenge continued, Team Fire had their hole dug. "This is awesome," Flora told them. "Now, let's hollow this out and we'll be winning in no time!"

"Yay! Winning!" Gretchen exclaimed. Angie rolled her eyes at her.

* * *

 **Angie:** "Gretchen's really unfocused all the time," she explained. "Maybe I need to find away to have her help the team. I'd like her to do better."

* * *

"Hey, Gretchen," Angie said. "How about you start over here with me? The others can work from the other side." Gretchen jumped up and followed her.

Ezekiel and Madison were working together. "I'm tryna be nicer this time," he tells her. "Am I doing alright?"

Madison shrugged. "I guess," she answered quietly. "I'm trying to be more of a team player so I last longer. Am I doing ok there?"

Ezekiel looked confused. "I don't know," he said. "I don't know much about teams. I never lasted this long."

"Hey!" called a voice, belonging to Luna. "Can we get this done? I want to win a challenge for once." The others exchanged nervous glances and kept moving.

* * *

"Aaaaaaand, done!" Mag said, looking at her team's underground castle. "Looks like Team Friendship finally gets to live by its name!"

Chris sends in a camera to check it. "It checks out," he concluded. He then announced the results. "Team Friendship has finally done something productive, and has won the advantage!"

"What's the advantage?" Brook asked.

Chris gestures to the underground castle. "You get to have a finished castle for the battle!"

"Battle?" Quaoar asked. "I've been itching for a fight since we got here!"

Chris explained the rules. "Using whatever you have down here, take charge and take down the other castles. Last castle standing wins. Go!"

Team Friendship began to cooperate again. "Let's branch off and defend until at least one castle is down," Adrian suggested. "Then, we hit them when they're all weak."

"I like it," Marty responded. "Let's do it!"

"Yeah!" was the sound from Marty, Adrian, and Mag. Therion looked at them all suspiciously.

* * *

"Here's the deal," Ethan told his team. "We split into groups of two and storm castles. If we take them out first, defense won't be an issue."

Jonathan scoffed. "Yeah, no."

Ethan rolled his eyes. "New plan. Hannah and Juan, dig a tunnel to find Team Fire's castle. Sheldon, take the hole out of here and take out Team Friendship from above. I'll handle I Don't Know's."

"What do we do?" Kayla asked, gesturing to herself and Jonathan.

Ethan smiled. "You two can defend the castle together." Jonathan smiled at him. Kayla groaned.

* * *

"Full defense," Luna said. "I'm not losing again."

"No complaints," Angie commented. "I'm in for not losing." She looked around. "Where's Zeke?"

They all stopped at an announcement. "Team I Don't Know has their castle down, clinching fourth place today!"

"Did he just-" Flora started.

Ezekiel popped his head out of the castle. "Did I do what?"

* * *

Team I Don't Know was in shock, is what would be narrated if they were in shock. "I guess defending him was harder than it looked," Lavender said, looking at Sebastian, who had evidently knocked down his own castle.

"At least we know who to vote for," Eden commented. Everyone nodded in agreement.

"Look out below!" someone called out. Ethan emerged from the top and struck onto their now pile of sand. "Oh," he said. "I guess I finished here. I wonder how my team's doing?"

* * *

"You don't want to give it a chance?" Jonathan asked.

Kayla groaned. "No, I don't, and before you try any freakish grab techniques you probably did to Madison, you should know I am trained in combat and have hurt people before."

Jonathan growled. "Why don't you like me?" he asked. "You sided with me last season!"

Kayla sighed. "We all make mistakes. Fix you before you become a bigger one." She smirked.

Jonathan was angry now. "So that's the deal, huh? I can't believe I was such an idiot, again!"

"I doubt you hardly liked me to begin with," Kayla mentioned, "you know, given how fast you turned."

"I actually did!" Jonathan said. "I tried saying something when you were eliminated, but I didn't make it there in time!"

Kayla simply laughed. "I have something to say to that, but I think I'm done here."

 _Ding-Ding_

"Yeah, no you aren't," Chris said, laughing. "Just you two this time. Enjoy."

Kayla laughed. "Oh, I am going to enjoy this."

* * *

 **Musical Time!**

Song: Nicer (To the tune of "No Mercy". Yeah, that one, you already know what I'm talking about.)

{The song opens up with a simple melody, quickly interrupted by a few drum hits.}

Kayla simply rolled her eyes and began. _You are the worst teammate that I have had in this whole game! Every time some girl tries act nice you lose your mind!_

Jonathan tried to interrupt her, but was pushed aside by Kayla, who kept going. _I might be mean, but I never tried to straight up kill him!_ She pointed to Ethan, who had suddenly entered the team area. Ethan was confused. Very. He left while he could. _You tried to lead me on, but failed, give up, it's time._

She kicked the ground around her, and sand flew up at each direction. _You could've been nicer!_

 _You could have been any less cutthroat!_ She continued as she gestured to a picture in the ground drawn in sand, showing his elimination last season after trying desperately to get rid of Ethan. _You ended up losing, and you got all mad, I've never poisoned anyone! You could've been kinder!_

She was finally pushed aside by Jonathan. "Oh no," he said. "You don't get to pull that."

Jonathan stared her down. _I was the only one who tried to take on a threat! All you ever did was nag, complain, and criticize!_

Kayla rolled her eyes as Jonathan continued. _The fact you think that you were nice at all makes me crack up. Compared to you I was just an ordinary guy!_

 _I'm not gonna be_ nicer! he sang, clearly angry and kicking the sand like she did. _I'm not gonna be any less cutthroat!_

The sand picture he drew revealed her untimely elimination thanks to Ethan. _You ended up losing, and it's not my fault, you should've acted while you could!_

Kayla entered back in. _You could've been nicer!_

Jonathan quickly countered her. _I'm not gonna be any less cutthroat!_

A loud boom fills the area as their castle falls at the hands of Team Friendship. Kayla simply points at their wreck. _We ended up losing, and it's all your fault!_

Jonathan shook his head. _My vote has been secured._

Chris looks at their pile of destruction. "Well, the song was certainly entertaining," he said. "Too bad you'll end up facing elimination for it."

* * *

Back on the beach surface, the teams were all gathered. "That went quicker than expected," Chris said. "But, regardless, for actually playing the game today, Team Friendship has won first place!" They all cheered. "For pretending to play the game, Team Fire gets second!" They grumbled at the insult, but cheered nonetheless.

"Team Alpha," Chris told them, "you lost a game today, which is third. You are slowly declining. Let's see if I'm feeling nice today." He turned to Team I Don't Know. "Yeah," he said, "not gonna lie, that sucked. Elimination is guaranteed for you all tonight." They sighed.

* * *

Back at the sub, Brook walked into the sleeping area for Team Friendship, to see Adrian, Mag, and Marty sitting there. "Oh, you finally found us," Mag said. "Have a seat."

"We were looking for you before the challenge earlier," Marty added, but after a while, Adrian decided you weren't worth it."

"None of these fools are worth it," he said. "Besides that, we wanted you to join an alliance with us. Take out the others on our team. They have it gunning for us and you know that."

Brook nodded. "So this explains why we actually tried today, and the unneeded happiness."

Marty spoke up. "We might not have our heads in the right place, but at the same time, we do. We need a certain amount of people to win challenges every once in a while." He looked at her. "Are you in or not?"

Brook thought about it. Thoughts of Ethan's words and her initial interactions with Mag on the first day swarmed her. Eventually she came to a conclusion. "I'll do it."

* * *

 **Elimination 3**

Team I Don't Know sat down in front of Chris. "I'm surprised by the votes," Chris said. "This wasn't a big shock, but I'm surprised." He grabbed two marshmallows, and began to declare who was safe. "Mackenzie. Aaron."

Both teens got up and smiled at each other as they grabbed their safety symbols. "Lavender." She got up and grabbed her treat as well. "Eden." Eden silently rose and collected her safety symbol.

The other three sat up a bit. Sebastian narrowed his eyes at his teammates. Sybil looked around hopelessly, and Damien didn't really move. "Sybil." Sybil stopped looking hopeless and got up, grabbing the marshmallow.

"I have one more left," Chris said. "One of you will be receiving it. The other person, the pod awaits. The person going into the pod is...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...Damien." Everyone gasped.

"That can't be right," Eden protested. "I know how we all voted." She turned to Sebastian.

Sebastian held his arms up in defense. "I kinda know how you all voted too," he said. "I'm just as shocked as you were."

Damien got up. "Good enough, I guess," he said.

"Dude, you're out fourth," Chris said.

Damien shrugged. "I wasn't out third."

* * *

 **Aaron:** "Okay, give him some credit," he says. "As much as the guy hates talking, he's a real 'glass half full' kinda guy."

* * *

He got in the pod and left, as Chris turned to Team Alpha. "What happened today?" Chris asked them. "Third, really?"

Ethan shook his head. "Teamwork just doesn't work when everyone fails to contribute," he explained. "When someone chooses to go against the grain, we have to take action."

"And taking care of that was rather easy today," Paul added.

Chris nodded. "Interesting take on it, you two," he said in acknowledgement. He tossed them both marshmallows. "You two are both safe." He tosses Sheldon a marshmallow too. "Pencil, still in the game."

"As it should be," he said confidently.

Kayla, Jonathan, Juan, and Hannah were left. "Ah," Chris said in amusement. "Our, 'couples', we could call you."

"You can't," Juan and Kayla said quickly.

Juan quickly picked up on his mistake. He coughed obnoxiously. "Oh, sorry, my mistake," he admitted. "I meant 'can'."

"No one asked," Paul mentioned.

Chris tossed over two marshmallows. "I think this was a rather easy call anyway," he said, tossing the treats over. "Juan and Hannah, still in the game." They cheered, and Hannah hugged Juan, who tried to keep calm.

Jonathan and Kayla stared each other down. "Wow," Chris said in amazement. "The hostility is great, too bad it's ending. Yes, one of you will be taking a pod up to the surface today."

* * *

 **Jonathan:** "And you better believe-"

* * *

 **Kayla:** "-that it won't be me."

* * *

They continued to stare at each other intensely. Chris announced the vote. "Today's vote, by a landslide, eliminates...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...Jonathan."

"Are you kidding?" he complained. "This early? That can't be real!"

"It is, and we did," Ethan said.

Juan added in. "We did warn you about not following our leader."

Kayla smiled. "We won't miss you. Now we can actually win challenges again."

* * *

 **Ethan:** He sighed. "I didn't want to orchestrate an elimination, so I had Kayla do it," he said. "We warned him, did we not? We had to get rid of him before we lost another challenge."

* * *

Jonathan grumbled off. "You will regret this," he said. "I'll have my revenge!" He was then launched off to the surface.

"He said that last time, right?" Paul asked. Everyone else nodded, and conversations started as they all left.

* * *

Sebastian waited in an area that was different than last time. He noticed Juan. "Sorry about the location change," he admitted. "We were caught last time."

Juan gasped. "That's concerning. Does Hannah know?"

"No," Sebastian said. "But they are telling her soon. What's the deal?"

Juan grumbled. "The deal was that you slyly lost today, as I recall," he began. "You threw so poorly that your team voted you off!"

Sebastian looked at him, confused. "But, they didn't."

Juan sighed. "They did, and you'd be gone had I not taken action." Sebastian started to speak again, but was interrupted. "Yeah, I rigged the votes, deal with it." He paced around. "Hannah's becoming useless, so she has to go asap. I'll work my magic next time. If I need your help, be ready to respond."

Sebastian scoffed. "I don't answer to you." Juan gave him the evil eye. "But what you need, I will try to provide."

"That's good," Juan said happily. "Wouldn't want to sub you in for Hannah next challenge, would we?" He walked off, laughing.

* * *

The camera zoomed out to Chris watching it. "Where was this kid last season? He was quite the opposite. Regardless, we'll have more betrayals and fun times here on Total! Drama! Submerged!"

(END OF CHAPTER)

* * *

 **Bonus Clip: Damien**

"I did alright," he said, hardly moving in the sub. "I expected to go first, but I didn't. That's good, I guess." he shrugged. "I hope I don't have to do much at that aftermath show thing, I don't really want to."

* * *

 **Bonus Clip: Jonathan**

"This is outrageous!" he complained. "I did so well, only for my efforts to be unrecognized." He sighed. "Not only is Ethan free to roam there, I struck out with Kayla. I guess this season sucked. I suppose I'll have my chance, another day..."

* * *

 **Votes: Team I Don't Know**

 **Votes against Sebastian:** Aaron, Damien, Eden, Lavender, Mackenzie, Sybil (VOID)

 **Votes against Damien:** Sebastian (VOID)

 **Eliminated: Damien (Rigged Votes by Juan)**

* * *

 **Votes: Team Alpha**

 **Votes Against Jonathan:** Ethan, Kayla, Juan, Hannah, Sheldon, Paul

 **Votes Against Kayla:** Jonathan

 **Eliminated: Jonathan (6-1 Vote)**

* * *

 **Team Statuses:**

 **Team Alpha:** Ethan, Hannah, Juan, Kayla, Paul, Sheldon

 **Team Fire:** Angie, Ezekiel, Flora, Gretchen, Luna, Madison

 **Team Friendship:** Adrian, Brook, Iris, Mag, Marty, Quaoar, Therion

 **Team I Don't Know:** Aaron, Eden, Lavender, Mackenzie, Sebastian, Sybil

* * *

 **So, last season's villain is Alpha's first departure...**

 **How's Hannah gonna take the news, if she ever gets it?**

 **I like Kara, I only brought Jonathan back because of his placement, and I really had only this arc planned. As for today's song, I jumped from one of the most powerful songs of the season to the least powerful. Next chapter I plan on doing a TDWT song, and the aftermath will be the chapter after that, so get excited.**

 **So as always, let me know how I did with your OC. I think I'm starting to get everyone to have some part in an episode. I know I've been lacking on Adrian a bit, and that will be fixed soon.**

 **Until next time, smack that review button, and I'll see you next week(ish)!**

* * *

ELIMINATION TABLE:

30- Norm

29- Chander

28- Kara

27- Damien

26- Jonathan


	5. I'll Cell you Later

**Replies inbound...**

 **Sephiria Arks: Huh. I didn't mention whether he got his sword back. For the sake of plot let's say he didn't.**

 **Guest: I haven't seen you around, but I think it's a good point to mention that you were never supposed to like Jonathan up to this point. I wrote him so he's so over-the-top cringey or so hostile ya hate him. However, I guess he was an ok villain last season.**

 **Ddynamo: I haven't officially confirmed a main antagonist, and I don't like to do it until they're eliminated. However, Juan does feel like a good contender, doesn't he?**

 **Zibster: This is the Juan you missed from his early elimination last season. His strategy rubs off from both Ethan and Jonathan.**

 **Okay, time to send more people home.**

* * *

Episode 5: I'll Cell You Later

Chris stood in his proud spot in the control room to start the episode. "Last time," he began, "on Total Drama Submerged, we had sandcastle wars! However, these were underground, so we got to stay in season theme!" Clips of the teams digging to create their castles were shown. "Team I Don't Know had its first loss after Sebastian was exposed for sabotage, and Team Alpha had its first loss after Kayla spent more time singing by force than defending the castle." Clips of both teams being dysfunctional and failing, and Jonathan being told off by Kayla. "However, in the end, neither of those two went home, as Juan saved Sebastian, and Kayla saved herself." Clips shown of the rigged votes and Jonathan's elimination. "We're down an apathetic and a lover. Who will we lose next? Find out on Total! Drama! Suuuuuubmeeeeeeeerged!"

* * *

 **Opening Sequence**

{The intro music plays as multiple camera pop out from random places. The first emerges from the ceiling in the control room, a second from a bowl of fruit, and a third one from a escape hatch.}

 _Dear Mom and Dad, I'm doing fine_

{The camera quickly goes through the Super Sub until it hits the sleeping chambers. It moves out the window until it reaches Gretchen, barely swimming underwater. Meanwhile, Juan is pressed up against the wall, trying to avoid Hannah. Juan is unable to escape. Sybil stands on the side and smiles evilly.}

 _You guys are on my mind_

{Ethan and Quaoar both have dueling sticks, but they appear to be evenly matched. Brook shoves Quaoar into water below him, while Ethan passes his dueling stick to Mag, who throws it at Jonathan. Jonathan also falls into water.}

 _You asked me what I wanted to be_

{The camera zooms to the mess hall, where Chef throws food at Damien and Ezekiel. Iris walks over to them, holding one of Quaoar's swords. She makes a threat to the two boys and walks off.}

 _And I think the answer is plain to see_

{Norm sits in his bed as Sheldon begins blabbing off to him. Norm has zoned him out and begins thinking about other things. Luna growls at him in the back, while Adrian overlooks this, laughing.

 _I wanna be famous_

{Flora, Lavender, and Mackenzie are looking at fish out the window. Paul walks over and taps Flora on the shoulder. She gets up and hugs Paul.}

 _I wanna live close to the sun_

{Eden pokes her head out as she watches Juan and Sebastian form some sort of deal. She scowls}

 _Go pack your bags, cause I've already won_

{Kara pokes at an escape pod near some benches. One of them shoots off, startling the girl.}

 _Everything to prove, nothing in my way_

{Aaron and Sebastian are seen arguing in front of their team. Meanwhile, Eden in looking for something.}

 _I'll get there one day_

{Ezekiel is now seen with Ethan, who is teaching him something.}

 _Cause I wanna be, famous_

{Kayla writes on a white board while Sheldon observes. Basic social manners can be seen on the board.}

 _Na na na na na na, na na na na, na na na na na na_

{Madison walks away from Sybil, who was being weird. She grabs a dueling stick to face off with Hannah.}

 _I wanna be, I wanna be, I wanna be famous!_

{Sets of two face off similar to the season five intro. Ethan and Jonathan, Eden and Marty, Madison and Hannah, Quaoar and Iris, Angie and Paul, Therion and Adrian are all facing off.}

 _I wanna be, I wanna be, I wanna be famous!_

{In the center of them all, Chander is seen spinning fire. He sends one though the middle.}

 _Whistling- I wanna be famous_

{The mess hall zooms out to see all thirty contestants. In the middle, Jonathan has flowers for Kayla, who walks away from it.}

* * *

The episode opens with Juan pacing around. He appears to be alone. "I need to find a way to drop suspicion," he thought. "If they find out my plans, I'm done."

He was then interrupted by an unfriendly face, for him at least. "Is something wrong?" Hannah asked him.

Juan perked up. "Me? Yeah, I'm fine," he said dismissively.

Hannah ran up to him and hugged him. "You know you can tell me anything, right?"

Juan pushed her off lightly. He shrugged. "Nope. All good right now." Hannah smiled and ran off. Juan continued pacing. Suddenly, a can similar to last season's dropped down and knocked him out.

* * *

As Hannah ran she ran into someone else. "Oh, hi," she said awkwardly. "You are...?"

"Sybil," the other told her. "I have something you won't want to hear. About Juan"

Hannah laughed. "I bet," she said. "Most people who aren't as popular as me just try to bring me down. You wouldn't be the first."

Sybil sort of shuffled around. "Um...ok. Not really what I meant, but I must continue." She paused. "Juan has been playing you for your vote. He tricked you so you would take out Norm and assist with Jonathan. He also rigged the votes last night to keep Sebastian in the sub." She dropped a survey from her team. It read:

 _Votes: Sand Castle Challenge  
_ _Sebastian: Lavender, Aaron, Sybil, Mackenzie, Damien, Eden  
_ _Damien: Sebastian_

"We even asked Sebastian, who claimed innocence. He later apologized and said his deal is off with Juan. We have our doubts, but he confirmed our suspicion someone else did it." Sybil was not hesitant at all. "In conclusion," she said, "you've been lied to by the love of your life. Enjoy." She walked off.

Hannah stood there alone briefly. "We'll see what I can do about that," she said, determined. Then, a can dropped, knocking her out as well.

* * *

 **Hannah:** "Mad at Juan?" she asks no one. "No. He made a choice, and when I make mine, he won't be saying anything but 'yes'!"

* * *

Adrian made his way to the dining area. He saw Luna, Gretchen, and Mackenzie sitting there as well. "Where are the other degenerates?" he asked them sternly.

"Somewhere else," Luna said. "I am sensing above the surface."

Mackenzie was perplexed. "Another challenge already?" she asked. "It hasn't been long."

"Maybe it was close!" Gretchen suggested, excited.

Adrian scoffed. "You'll never learn. No way we'd be that close to a west coast beach like that again."

"Attention, the four of you!" Chef announced. "We're at our next stop. Hope ya like it, because it's gonna be a slammer!"

They all turned to Adrian. "Alcatraz is nearby, it would seem." He was quieter than before.

* * *

At the surface, they all went over to the renowned prison. Chris walked up to the four of them. "Greetings, freedom helpers!" He laughed. "The rest of your team is currently locked up. Your job? Get them all out safely, while staying alive yourself."

"Question," Adrian stated.

Chris shrugged. "Shoot."

"There are two members of Team Fire here. What happened to this flawless plan of yours?"

Chris laughed. "I don't see members of Team Fire. We underwent two team swaps during this process. Luna, you are now on Team Alpha, as you have swapped with Juan. The other swap will be revealed later."

"Oh, good, I guess," Luna said.

* * *

 **Luna:** " A team swap?" she asks no one. "This is terrible! I might be the outcast on their team! I'll have to find a way to get them before they get me."

* * *

"You four ready?" he asked. They all shook their heads. "Great, go!" They four ran off.

Adrian stopped and latched onto Luna. "We work together until one of us finds our team. The others will be done for."

Luna stopped and pondered. "I'm not so sure..."

Adrian gave her a shove. "Too bad. You have no choice. Let's move."

Mackenzie looked over at Gretchen. "Do we have a choice?"

"About what?" Gretchen asked. Mackenzie shook her head and ran off.

* * *

Somewhere in Alcatraz, everyone was moving around in their cells. All the cages were in one area. "What gives?" Sheldon complained first. "I am far too smart to be contained in something like this!"

"Then break out, Pencil," Kayla said provokingly. Their argument was halted by a shriek from Hannah. "What could you possibly want?" she asked, annoyed.

"Juan's in a different color!" Hannah cried out. "There must have been a team swap!"

* * *

 **Juan:** "A team swap?" he also asks no one. "This is excellent! I felt like I was confined on Alpha. Wherever I am, I'll be sure to bring the pain!" He sighed. "This is odd. I'm free of the pest, but I still don't feel okay."

* * *

Sheldon stepped in front of Kayla's cage. "It appears to be the case," he said. "Juan's cage is red, while all of ours are blue." He looked over. "On a side note, Mag is in a yellow cage, and Sybil's is purple."

Hannah looked up at the sound of her name. "Not important," she said. "She's trying to get attention because she isn't popular."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Madison prompted her.

Hannah shrugged. "Popular people rule this place, and everyone else is my inferior. Except for Juany!"

Commotion erupted. "How does that make me inferior?" she asked. What say do you have in it?"

* * *

 **Sybil:** "After I told Hannah about Juan, she seemed to, change, to a more evil version of herself, likely to impress him," she explains. "I don't know how many people she might hurt under these conditions, but I... like it."

* * *

"Careful, Madison," Ethan warned. "That girl has fire in her eyes."

Madison ignored it. "No, I want to know, what does that mean?"

Hannah scoffed. "Go back to being quiet. You know I'm right."

 _Ding-Dong_

"No," was all Madison said.

* * *

 **Musical Time!**

Song: Alcatraz and Silence (To the tune of "Paris in the Springtime" from the France episode in TDWT.)

{The song opened up with several French beats until Madison interrupted.}

 _So what that Juan is simply playing you_? she began, glaring at Hannah. _That does not give you a right, to put down everyone right beside you, because now, I don't trust you,_ she ended the first phrase.

Madison took a deep breath and began the next phrase. _I cannot believe I spent my time on this show, dodging all these threats and being insulted for having less frieeeeends!_ Hannah turned around and shrugged.

 _I'll, talk now, and I do not need to ask you!_ came next, as she went on. _I'll talk now, and there's nothing you can do! I'll talk now, and you know?_

 _You don't have a right to show up here on this show, and then, put everyone down because you were played I not even at your schooooooooool!_

Hannah was now utterly surprised. "I guess it could have been worded better...wait, no!"

The scene swapped to Luna and Adrian searching the prison. _I'll, talk now, I think I hear them sing!_ Adrian exclaimed.

Luna simply sighed. _Sure, talk now, and the guards can hear it ring!_ They turned around to see multiple guards, both screamed the same pitch, and ran off.

The scene switched back to Madison intensely roasting Hannah through music. _I'll, talk now and you can't stop my groove!_

"How'd Sheldon even get out?" Kayla asked.

"Help us!" Paul demanded from him.

Madison kept going. _I'll talk now, and I can see you through!_ She took another deep breath _You are just upset, that your crush did not work out and now, everyone in your way stinks, you try to brag, but it just keeps digging you deeper, I hardly know you and you can't help but complain about meeeeeee!_

The final lines of the song were in a steady march. _We get locked up and you, absolutely have to, make everyone else's life a huge paaaaaaaaaaaaaain!_

"Hold on," Ethan asked from the side. "Juan did what?"

* * *

Luna and Adrian were the first to reach the cages. "Team Friendship, prepare to be released onto my stage!" Adrian called as he got to the cages.

Meanwhile, Sheldon had gotten everyone out. "So, now what?" Paul asked.

Ethan started taking a head count. "Wait a second- even with Juan there's still everyone from our team here. Who'd we get?"

Luna walked up to them. "Um, you received me." Team Alpha looked at their new member.

* * *

 **Ethan:** "Oh-"

* * *

 **Paul:** "-no-"

* * *

 **Kayla:** "-thank you. No chance. No."

* * *

 **Sheldon:** He shrugs. "I don't really care."

* * *

"Whatever," Paul said to them. "Let's just get out of here."

Sheldon nodded. "Agreed. Let's move." Team Alpha made their way out.

Team Friendship was currently moving around in their cages. "You have to help yourselves as well!" Adrian yelled at them. "I don't do all the work!"

Marty threw himself against the cage, and it bent enough for him to get out. "Awesome, let's do this." He started working on everyone else.

At that point, Gretchen and Mackenzie got there. "Way to go!" Aaron cheered. "We all need to work together to get each other out!"

"Not on my watch," Sebastian said, mimicking Marty's actions. "I'll get you out. No time for questions."

* * *

 **Sebastian:** He is smiling. "With this team swap, I lost Sybil, and got someone who's physically capable. So, with Damien's elimination, my team actually works now. Time to win some games."

* * *

Team Friendship was the second team to make it out. "We need to go, now!" Quaoar said. "Anyone know their way around here?" They all looked around, clueless. "Ok, we might need to guess."

* * *

Team Alpha was moving quickly. "How is this a good strategy?" Kayla asked. "We're guessing. This won't work."

Luna shook her head. "I went through this way. I don't think it's the fastest, but it will certainly get us out!"

Paul interjected. "We're supposed to believe someone who was on a different team?"

Luna sighed. "I didn't have a choice. Now, believe me or not, I'm going this way!" Everyone reluctantly followed her.

* * *

Gretchen finally got her team out. "Awesome, now let's get out of last. The other teams are already gone!"

"If we had Luna, we could teleport," Madison suggested.

Flora sighed. "Unfortunately we have lost that opportunity. We will find our own way out."

Juan pointed to an air vent. "I think I found a better way."

* * *

 **Juan:** "Do I wanna help my team?" he asks. "No. But I want to be on good terms as I was recently exposed."

* * *

"I don't believe him, but we have to work with what we have," Angie argued.

"He's a traitor, eh!" Ezekiel said angrily. "He's treatin' women all wrong."

"We don't have time," Madison said. "We will cross that bridge when we get out of here." She stopped, because Ezekiel didn't move. "But, if we need a way out."

* * *

Team Friendship was killing it. "I think we're in first!" Brook said. "That's awesome!" She then ran right into a guard. "Oh. Not awesome."

Therion sighed. "This is terrible. We're bound to get last."

"With that attitude," Iris concluded. She pulled out Quaoar's sword, and held it right to the guard. "You're gonna have to back down before I slice this through ya!" Everyone around her backed off. "Did you hear me? If you had half the brain I did, you'd move it!"

Quaoar stepped forward. "Mr. Guard, I'm not trying to sway your opinion, but I think it's in everyone's best interest if we all go our separate ways." The guard slowly nodded and backed off.

"Nice thinking, Iris," Therion said. "Now we can get moving."

Iris started to run. "I'm not an idiot, so drop the niceness now!"

* * *

 **Therion:** "I am on a team of evil people. Quaoar is simply mislabeled, but is certainly capable. Iris? I have the feeling she was put on this team for comic relief." He paused. "But now we have Sybil, and I don't know where she lies..."

* * *

Chris stood right outside the prison with Chef. "Are we liable if they do something illegal in there?" Chris asked Chef.

"Only on Thursdays," Chef said in reply.

"We made it!" someone called out. Their whole team arrived. "Yes! First place!"

"Indeed," Chris told them. "Team, Alpha, you've turned your losses around and taken first for today!"

"Ready to trust me yet?" Luna asked them.

"No, you schemed Norm's elimination," Ethan said bluntly.

Luna tilted her head. "I didn't set up any votes."

Sheldon raised his hand. "I believe we all learned about our former team member."

Hannah started to say something, but was stopped. "If you've learned anything today, you'd keep your mouth shut," Kayla told her. Hannah quietly nodded.

Team I Don't Know made it out next. "Oh, thank goodness," Sebastian said. "Nice work team."

"Nice work?" Aaron asked. "Don't you have something to say like, 'do it faster next time,' or 'actually try later on'?"

Sebastian smiled. "The problems on this team are gone. We can finally work like our hero status allows us."

Chris interrupted them. "And, luckily, all of you get that chance. You guys are in second place!" They all cheered.

Team Friendship came out next. "Oh no," Marty said, discouraged. "Don't tell me..."

Chris shook his head. "It's true. Third." They all started to sigh. "Hey, what's to worry? You might not send anyone home!"

"That alone confirms we are," Adrian argued.

Chris ignored her. "At least you aren't fourth. Oh, it's team Fire!"

Angie was angry. "We chose not to go through vents to get to where we were, and we still lost?" She sighed. "This is a collective effort. Let's just work harder next time."

"Excellent speech, Angie," Chris told her, "but, one of you will not be getting that chance."

* * *

Hannah went over to Juan after the challenge. "Juan?" she asked in a very different tone than normal. Juan simply didn't respond to her. "Can I ask if you're okay at least?"

Juan sighed. "What happened to you today?"

Hannah was startled. "What do you mean?"

Juan groaned. "I'm gonna hate myself for saying this, but you weren't, you know, you, today." Hannah looked at him. "Whatever Sybil told you, all correct. At the beginning of the season, you were a pain, and quite frankly, you still are. But today was weird, because you weren't that." He groaned again. "So, can you not be all popularly self-righteous anymore? I'd like that."

Hannah slowly nodded. "Yeah, I think I can handle that."

She started to walk off, still upset, when Juan stopped her. She turned around. Juan sighed again. "Just, know that when you took out Norm for me, it was something I truly appreciated, okay?"

Hannah smiled and nodded. "Okay!"

* * *

 **Juan:** "That went well," he says condescendingly. He looked at the camera and smirked. "Now I'm back on track, and nothing will come in my way."

* * *

 **Hannah:** "That was really sweet of Juan to apologize like that!" She cheers to an empty audience. "There's still hope!"

* * *

 **Elimination 4**

Team Fire was up first. Ezekiel, Angie, and Gretchen sat in the back, and the rest were up front. "You guys had a pretty terrible day, and are arguably the worst team here," Chris told them.

"Thanks for that," Angie said. "Really boosted morale there."

Chris smiled. "That's my job." He pulled out a bag, and pulled out miniature life preservers. "Per request," Chris continued. "I have submarine themed safety symbols!" He tosses one out. "Angie, for being adamant about this, you can have the first." Angie smiled as she caught it.

"Also safe," Chris said, "Gretchen and Madison." Both of them smiled and got theirs. "Flora."

Flora caught hers. "I appreciate your artistic quality you put into these," she said.

Ezekiel and Juan remained. Both looked concerned. "Both of you messed up," Chris told them. "Zeke, you led your team in the wrong direction and became the reason you're here, just because you didn't trust Juan. Juan, you're here because we all learned why you were on Team Alpha. Additionally, you were the cause of your team to go in the wrong direction."

Juan narrowed his eyes. "I don't plan on leaving just yet."

Ezekiel glared at him. "This game's mine, eh!"

Chris held the final life preserver. "The person who leaves your team today is...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...Ezekiel!" He tossed the final preserver to Juan, who smiled as he caught it.

"Sorry, but you caused our loss today," Flora told him apologetically.

Madison chimed in. "Yeah, plus, we want Juan to suffer on the sub with Hannah." She muttered something under her breath about her, but no one heard it.

Ezekiel went over to the pod. "All good, yo," he said. "I'm just glad I didn't lose first." He left.

Chris turned to Team Friendship. "Well, that's one boat of losers. Let's check out the rest. You guys were doing alright. What happened?"

"We tried, but everyone else tried harder, Chris, nothing more than that," Adrian reasoned. "Additionally, someone sicked the guards on us."

Chris nodded. "Call it what you might, but, we still have mini preservers for all of you too!" He tossed out the first one. "Therion." He tossed out another. "Brook."

The others started to shift in their seat. "Adrian, and Marty."

Sybil, Iris, and Quaoar were all left. "Quaoar, still in the game." Quaoar smiled. Chris faced the others. "Iris, your stunt saved your team, but now leave them questioning, how stable are you?"

"Stable enough!" Iris countered.

Chris turned to Sybil. "Sybil, new to the team, and now a wildcard. Did they try to eliminate you while they could?"

"Likely," Sybil said in reply.

Chris held out a final preserver. "Someone is going from your team, and that person is...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...Sybil!" Iris smiled as she took the final preserver.

"Oh," Sybil said. "Was I too creepy?"

"No," Brook said. "Actually, Chris said it perfectly. This team isn't ready to have a wrench in the plans yet. That goes for both sides."

"For once, I agree," Therion responds. "Sorry."

"It's okay, I guess," Sybil said. "Goodbye." She entered the pod and left. Everyone else left.

* * *

Quaoar went to Iris after the elimination. "Uh, good use of my sword today, I guess."

Iris held it up. "Oh, this? I've done that before. I take it you want it back."

Quaoar hesitated. "Um, actually, you did alright with it. Why don't you keep it?"

Iris hesitated now. "I'm skeptical now. You seem like the person to go nuts over losing one."

"Hey, I don't mind, you seem like you can handle it," Quaoar said. "Plus, I have two more."

* * *

 **Quaoar:** "Of course," he adds, "should she get eliminated, I'm gonna want it back."

* * *

 **Iris:** "Quaoar's clearly going after this for my vote with him and Therion. With a six person team, we're split, Brook and I in the middle. At least, that's how they see it. I'm still against everyone!"

* * *

Chris ended the episode. "Will Iris ever become sane? Probably not, but find more action and drama later on Total! Drama! Submerged!"

(END OF CHAPTER)

* * *

 **Bonus Clip: Ezekiel**

"This is awesome!" Zeke explained as he sped toward the surface. "I get to go on that aftermath, and talk and stuff, and I'll be famous again! I finally get to be on TV! That's pretty cool, yo."

* * *

 **Bonus Clip: Sybil**

"I guess I'm upset I lost," Sybil said. "If I could do the show again, I would. There's so much I didn't get to see, like Hannah and Juan suffering, or Brook suffering or- wait, this is recorded? How do I get this tape off?"

* * *

 **Votes: Team Fire**

 **Votes Against Ezekiel:** Madison, Flora, Angie, Gretchen, Juan

 **Votes Against Juan:** Ezekiel

 **Eliminated: Ezekiel (5-1 Vote)**

* * *

 **Votes: Team Friendship**

 **Votes Against Sybil:** Therion, Marty, Brook, Quaoar, Iris

 **Votes Against Iris:** Sybil, Adrian

 **Eliminated: Sybil (5-2 Vote)**

* * *

 **Team Statuses:**

 **Team Alpha:** Ethan, Hannah, Kayla, Luna, Paul, Sheldon

 **Team Fire:** Angie, Flora, Gretchen, Juan, Madison

 **Team Friendship:** Adrian, Brook, Iris, Marty, Quaoar, Therion

 **Team I Don't Know:** Aaron, Eden, Lavender, Mackenzie, Mag, Sebastian

* * *

 **So we lost two more, and as promised, the first aftermath is up next. As a reminder, Randall and Alexa are hosting it.**

 **I have a special surprise planned for next chapter. What do you think it is?**

 **So, Zeke's out. Most of you thought he'd get to the merge, but I had nothing left for him. So, sorry to anyone who wanted him to get further.**

 **And, we lost Sybil. I'm not done with her yet, so she'll be needed later on...**

 **Other than that, I don't really have much to say. The song was probably the hardest thing I had to do, but luckily I have the next one almost fully ready. I won't have a song in the aftermath, but the chapter after that will be a doozy, and throw a wrench in your predictions.**

 **Anyway, I guess review and tell me how I did with your OC, and I'll see you next time!**

* * *

ELIMINATION TABLE:

30- Norm

29- Chander

28- Kara

27- Damien

26- Jonathan

25- Ezekiel

24- Sybil


	6. Aftermath I: Fly Me to the Luna

**Ayo Replyo**

 **Space Zodiac- They'll compete, not disclosing for what yet. You may be right, maybe not.**

 **Chandagrigus- I think we all need to worry for Luna a bit. More on that below.**

 **Li'lNuggets- Hannah's situation is kinda blurry right now, and it won't be covered here, but check out next chapter for closure.**

 **Ok, it's go time.**

* * *

Episode 6: Aftermath I: Fly Me to the Luna

Three letters dropped down from a blue screen. The first, a 'T', followed by a 'D', and finally an 'S'. They all lined up, and then, the word 'aftermath' dropped below it. Following that, clips began to play of each eliminated contestant.

 _Norm got up. "Kind of saw this coming. Honestly, I'm relieved."He went over to Luna. "You'll regret this." He went into the escape pod and was fired out._

 _Chander got up and sighed. "If only you have gotten to know me," he said, upset._ _"Sorry, but you cost us the challenge," Marty said. "No hard feelings, right?"_ _Chander shook his head. "No promises."_

 _"That sucks," Kara said, getting up to go to the pod. "Second to last to out on the second episode..."_

 _"Damien." Everyone gasped. "That can't be right," Eden protested. "I know how we all voted." She turned to Sebastian._

 _"Are you kidding?" Jonathan complained. "This early? That can't be real!"_

 _Ezekiel went over to the pod. "All good, yo," he said. "I'm just glad I didn't lose first."_

 _"Oh," Sybil said. "Was I too creepy?" "No," Brook said. "Actually, Chris said it perfectly. This team isn't ready to have a wrench in the plans yet. That goes for both sides." "For once, I agree," Therion responds. "Sorry."_

* * *

 **Opening Sequence**

{The intro music plays as multiple camera pop out from random places. The first emerges from the ceiling in the control room, a second from a bowl of fruit, and a third one from a escape hatch.}

 _Dear Mom and Dad, I'm doing fine_

{The camera quickly goes through the Super Sub until it hits the sleeping chambers. It moves out the window until it reaches Gretchen, barely swimming underwater. Meanwhile, Juan is pressed up against the wall, trying to avoid Hannah. Juan is unable to escape. Sybil stands on the side and smiles evilly.}

 _You guys are on my mind_

{Ethan and Quaoar both have dueling sticks, but they appear to be evenly matched. Brook shoves Quaoar into water below him, while Ethan passes his dueling stick to Mag, who throws it at Jonathan. Jonathan also falls into water.}

 _You asked me what I wanted to be_

{The camera zooms to the mess hall, where Chef throws food at Damien and Ezekiel. Iris walks over to them, holding one of Quaoar's swords. She makes a threat to the two boys and walks off.}

 _And I think the answer is plain to see_

{Norm sits in his bed as Sheldon begins blabbing off to him. Norm has zoned him out and begins thinking about other things. Luna growls at him in the back, while Adrian overlooks this, laughing.

 _I wanna be famous_

{Flora, Lavender, and Mackenzie are looking at fish out the window. Paul walks over and taps Flora on the shoulder. She gets up and hugs Paul.}

 _I wanna live close to the sun_

{Eden pokes her head out as she watches Juan and Sebastian form some sort of deal. She scowls}

 _Go pack your bags, cause I've already won_

{Kara pokes at an escape pod near some benches. One of them shoots off, startling the girl.}

 _Everything to prove, nothing in my way_

{Aaron and Sebastian are seen arguing in front of their team. Meanwhile, Eden in looking for something.}

 _I'll get there one day_

{Ezekiel is now seen with Ethan, who is teaching him something.}

 _Cause I wanna be, famous_

{Kayla writes on a white board while Sheldon observes. Basic social manners can be seen on the board.}

 _Na na na na na na, na na na na, na na na na na na_

{Madison walks away from Sybil, who was being weird. She grabs a dueling stick to face off with Hannah.}

 _I wanna be, I wanna be, I wanna be famous!_

{Sets of two face off similar to the season five intro. Ethan and Jonathan, Eden and Marty, Madison and Hannah, Quaoar and Iris, Angie and Paul, Therion and Adrian are all facing off.}

 _I wanna be, I wanna be, I wanna be famous!_

{In the center of them all, Chander is seen spinning fire. He sends one though the middle.}

 _Whistling- I wanna be famous_

{The mess hall zooms out to see all thirty contestants. In the middle, Jonathan has flowers for Kayla, who walks away from it.}

* * *

Once again, the three letters descended down and the aftermath logo appeared. It faded to the old studio, where Randall and Alexa sat in the couch in the middle. The old contestants sat on the right, and no one occupied the couch on the left, which was actually stage right. Huh.

Randall opened up. "Welcome to the Total Drama Submerged Aftermath! I'm psyched to be hosting this show!"

"Co-hosting," Alexa corrected. "After a bunch of cleanup of this grungy studio-"

"Which I did," Randall mumbled.

Alexa ignored it. "We finally got to get this on the road, and Chris has permitted us a special surprise for everyone here!" There was cheering from the audience.

"Before we meet the losers," Randall continued, "let's meet everyone who isn't competing at all! First up, Chad!" Chad snapped his fingers and pointed at the camera. "Sarah!" Sarah waved and smiled. "Helio!" Helio flexed and smiled at the camera. "And, finally, Daniel!" Daniel waved.

"And, of course, us," Alexa added. "Not sure why none of us qualified, but fact of the matter is, we don't have to compete and I think we're all so excited." Everyone began to nod and chatter in agreement.

"Well, it was a water season," Sarah mentioned. "I think I would have had fun."

Alexa shook her head. "You call that fun? Hostile eliminations have started already! In fact, the first one was hostile!"

"True, but Ethan got going real fast last season too," Randall countered. "It's a hostile show."

"Yeah," Alexa agreed. "But this season is brutal! Norm was eliminated from sabotage on the first episode, as was Chander!"

"Speaking of," Randall said, "It's time to introduce our first guest. He probably hates you, dated a freaky psychic, and teamed with the most dangerous competitor last season, Norm!"

* * *

Norm went out and sat of the left couch. "I'd say it's nice to be here, but- actually, it's pretty nice."

"Sucks about what happened," Randall started. "I mean, thirtieth? That's a super low-low."

Norm shrugged. "If I'm away from Luna, it's all good."

"Then this might not be good," Alexa prompted. "We have a few questions for you."

Randall added in. "Thanks to the unknown mechanic skills from Chad, we got the hammer working again!"

"Perfect," Norm deadpanned.

Alexa started off. "We'll begin easy. Luna. Are there any feelings there left?"

"Feelings of pure hatred," Norm answered. The hammer didn't come down.

"At your elimination," Randall asked, "you told Luna she'd regret what she did. Why?"

Norm sighed. "As much as I despise her, I did care about the others. Problem is, without someone like me to distract her from the harsh realities of the game, she's bound to pass her breaking point any minute, hurting many people, most likely causing her elimination. I wouldn't be surprised if she was here next aftermath." Everyone gasped.

"Breaking point?" Randall asked. "What would that mean?"

"I'd rather not say," Norm concluded. "You wouldn't want it either."

"One final question," Alexa said. "Luna mentioned something on the raft." A screen dropped and played footage.

 _Luna growled. "Norm, how dare you take the joy out of this poor boy. What would," she said the last few words slyly, "you know who say?"_

 _Norm turned slightly red and then shook it off. "It isn't important, and if you could not read my mind for a few seconds that would be awesome!"_

"Is there someone special out there?" The audience made a suspense sound, whatever that is.

Norm hardly moved. "Yes, and it's confidential, and I don't plan on telling you."

"Wow," Randall said. "No hammer at all."

"I can't believe that people actually lie when they know the situation at hand," Norm said. "It's rather foolish."

"More like rather lame," Alexa commented. "That was brutal. How many more interviews do we have?"

Randall sighed. "Six." Alexa flopped onto the couch and began to sleep.

* * *

Randall was on his own now. "Um, so I guess next up is our first newbie to be shot to the surface. He's witty and clever, but never got to show it, Chander!"

Almost on cue, a ball of fire shot onto the couch. After screams from the audience, the fire died down to show Chander in the middle. He was laughing. "Did you see that?" he asked. "You should've seen the looks on your faces!"

"I take it this is why you were on the villain team," Randall told him.

Chander nodded. "Yeah, for my short amount of time...but I guess the show wasn't terrible to be on. Now I get to sit here and enjoy everyone else who didn't make it. I mean, not like I was gonna go all the way."

"Not with that attitude," Norm said to him. "You hardly tried to save yourself."

"Oh, contraire," Chander said. "Neither did you."

Norm shook it off. "I didn't want to be there, not with Luna going nuts there."

"So, last question," Randall prompted Chander. "Any regrets?"

"I wish I got out there when I had the chance," Chander said. "We've seen Iris go nuts and she's still in the game."

"Fair point, dude," Randall finished. "Awesome, thanks!"

* * *

Alexa finally woke up. "Did I miss one?" She asked.

"Yeah, a whole interview," Randall said.

"Awesome, I got this one," she said. "Up next is a curious twin who made it the inverse of what she did last season, Kara!"

Kara walked out and waved. "Hi guys, great to see you all!"

"It won't be," Randall said. "We have pressing questions. First, where was the mistake? You were out in the second challenge."

Kara pondered it. "I can't say I made one, it was all luck. Whoever brought up that photo would have been the one going out."

Alexa asked next. "Marty and Brook. They're two newcomers who have shown they'll do anything to win. What are your thoughts?"

Kara shrugged. "Villains don't win, and I'm sure they won't."

"You called Ethan a villain in the finale, and he, well, won, did he not?" Randall asked.

"I've changed my mind since then," Kara confirmed. "And you will too. Jonathan's sitting silently the prep room right now. He's probably gonna lose it up here."

"Rad, one more question," Alexa said. "We all were with Luna last season. What are your thoughts on Luna now?"

"I think Norm's overreacting, and she'll be fine." The hammer swooped down, narrowly missing her. Everyone gasped. "Ok, fine! I'm worried about her, and the opportunity to go back and save her from herself would be awesome."

"They no have that chance," Helio assured her. "We all stuck." Kara nodded as she went to the peanut gallery.

* * *

Randall introduced the next person. "We haven't had rigged votes since season five, but it showed up here. First member of one of the strongest teams to be eliminated, Damien!"

Damien walked out and sat down. "Hi, I guess."

"Dude, you upset you lost at all?" Randall asked.

"No, not really," Damien said apathetically.

Alexa tried to stump him. "How about the fact Juan rigged the votes against you?"

Damien again responded slowly. "Not surprised."

"Can we talk about Juan for a second?" Alexa said. "This guy has brought the firepower out of nowhere! From being last season's attempt at a mediator to a vote rigger and relationship abuser? That's hardcore!"

"He has no allies left," Norm argued. "No one besides Hannah is on his side, and with the team swap, that's no longer useful for him." Norm shrugged. "I'd say he's here next time."

"I beg to differ," Alexa said. "Juan has shown he'll stop at nothing to make sure his plans go his way. He has more motivation than like, thirty of me!"

Norm countered it. "Damien has more motivation than fifty of you." The audience laughed.

"Whatever," Alexa said. "Thanks for trying to ruin the show, Damien!"

"Okay, I guess," Damien answered. He sat down with the others.

* * *

"We have three more interviews," Randall said, "and the first of which will be for the big baddie of last season, from poisoned love to defeated failure, here's Jonathan!"

Jonathan sat in the chair silently. "Oh, I'm going to enjoy this," Norm said.

"Can it!" Jonathan eventually shouted. "I messed up, alright? Not your business, seeing I still outperformed you this time as well!"

Randall interfered. "Careful what you say, the hammer's live. Also, I'll be asking the questions here."

"Whatever," Jonathan responded.

Randall smiled. "Much better. Now, you were a powerhouse last season, but this season, chose to go against someone on your team who did better than you. Why?"

Jonathan scowled. "Because Ethan was a traitor and didn't deserve to win, and is unfit to be any sort of leader!" The hammer swung down, and Jonathan narrowly avoided it.

"Truth please," Alexa asked.

Jonathan sighed. "Whatever. He did better than me, and I guess that's worth something. I'm just mad about how he acted at the beginning of last season."

"And, you took that act to eliminate Norm, Randall, Alexa, Juan, almost Paul, and Sarah!" Kara pointed out.

"We're getting sidetracked," Randall said. "Next question. You tried to make something work with Kayla." Kara gagged off-screen. "What was going on in your head?"

Jonathan began to get angry again. "What do you mean by that?"

Alexa took the heat on this one. "Well, not saying it was me, but some people have the thought you were simply playing Kayla like they assume you did to Madison to eliminate her."

"It's on a whole website," Randall explained further. "Whole bunch of theories."

Jonathan stayed still for a minute. Everyone watched in a mix of anticipation and fear. Then, he opened his mouth, and it wasn't loud or mean. "I guess I can see where they come from," Jonathan said. "It never looks sincere." He sighed.

"Never?" Randall asked. "Has this happened before?"

Jonathan sighed again. "I had a really rough childhood, okay? No one was there to be nice to me, and when I came here, and immediately screwed up, I swore I'd made it back to Madison. Then, she didn't hate me for almost killing her. Being as inexperienced as I was, I figured to just wing it and hope something worked." The audience was silent. "When I started to get feelings for Kayla, I tried suppressing them. It was the final eight! I just got rid of Norm, a big threat that season!"

"Flattered," Norm said. He chuckled. "No, I'm not."

Jonathan continued. "I hoped I had my chance, but my reputation killed anything there. Hopefully I can go to college and actually meet someone there."

"I hope so too, man," Randall said. "Your elimination clip said you wanted another chance. Take it there. Or, take it to the mountains. Dude, you won't believe the-"

Alexa stopped him. "Let's move on before he gets into the mountains too much again!"

* * *

Alexa took the next introduction. "Our next person has a habit of going home first, and not accepting loss. He turned feral and back, and was idolized by mutant animals in the Fun Zone! Ezekiel!"

Ezekiel ran out and sat down. "Yo, never been here. This new?"

"You have been here," Randall mentioned. "You were here season two."

Ezekiel stopped. "Oh, ok. What do I do?"

Alexa answered. "Just answer the questions honestly." Zeke nodded. "Ok, did you think you'd win, being the only one with that much experience?"

"No."

"Um, care to elaborate?" Randall asked.

Ezekiel tilted his head. "What's that?"

Randall and Alexa sighed at the same time. "You know what? We need to get this going, and get to the surprise." Randall pointed to the peanut gallery. "Just, go there." Ezekiel nodded and kept going.

* * *

"Finally," Randall announced. "Our final boot is a silent girl who was quick to identify Team Friendship's motives. Sybil!" Sybil walked out and sat down without even looking at the audience. Randall started firing questions. "Okay, your elimination clip. What was that code for?"

"What?" Sybil asked.

"You kept talking about 'suffering'," Alexa stated. "What is that a euphemism for?"

Sybil hesitated. "Um, development?" The hammer swung. She popped up and laughed nervously. "Heh, if I told you it wouldn't be a secret anymore!"

Randall stared at her, then shrugged. "I guess that checks out. Next question. What was your biggest regret?"

Sybil didn't move as she answered. "I should have put Luna over the limit as early as possible," she said. "Better for the long run."

"That might be hard, maybe," Damien said. "She's smart I guess."

"True," Randall said. "But, she did manage to put Hannah over the limit very quickly. Imagine her power other places!"

Sybil nervously looked around. "Imagine..."

"Well, have a seat, because it's surprise time!" Alexa said. Confetti flew down from the ceiling, and the floor opened up to seven chairs. "Have a seat, eliminated friends!"

The seven eliminated contestants sat down. "Do you regret being eliminated?" Randall asked them.

"No," Norm answered.

"No, Jonathan said.

"I don't care," Damien said.

Randall sighed. "Pretend you do." He pointed at the screen above them. Each of you have a button on your chair. Each time it's pushed, the light above you moves over one. You can choose to press the button, or to not. After the round, one person is out. Last person gets to go back to the competition!"

"Go...back?" Kara asked. "I'm intrigued."

"I'm not," Norm said. "No thanks. I quit this." He tried getting out, but was stopped.

"No chance," Alexa told him. "Everyone plays."

* * *

The seven chairs were lined up in this order: Kara, Damien, Jonathan, Sybil, Norm, Ezekiel, Chander. "Ok, round one, have fun!" Alexa said. "Hit the button if you want!" The light was currently over Kara.

Everyone looked at each other. Damien hit his button first, than Chander, then Jonathan. Everyone looked around. Then, Sybil and Norm both hit it at the same time. The buzzer rang. "That's it for the first round. Who's the light over?" It was over Zeke. "Sorry man, but no returning for you."

"Dang, yo," Ezekiel said, walking off.

The next round stared, with the chairs in the same order, except for Zeke. With him gone, the light started over Chander. Jonathan hit the button first, then Kara, then Damien. Everyone was hesitant, but no one moved.

Norm looked at the situation. "Sybil wants to come back," he pondered. I just need to push the button, and she'll do the same, taking me out!" He hit his button, but the buzzer rang. "No!" he cried out.

Sybil walked out. "Good luck to our coded speaker," Randall said. "Five of you left. Who's going all the way?"

The round three buzzer rang, and the light began over Norm. Norm hit his button, hoping everyone else would. Chander smiled at him. "Yeah, going back's gonna be a hard 'no' from me. No one else hit the buttons. The buzzer rang.

"Sorry, Chander, you're done," Randall said.

"Don't be," Chander said. "I'm gonna make this show awesome!"

With four left, the chairs were moved in a square, with Kara, Norm, Jonathan, and Damien. The light started over Kara. "Listen," Norm told them, I want out, so help me."

"So do I," Jonathan said, hitting his button. Norm responded by hitting his. They looked at Kara and Damien.

"I don't really want to go back," Damien said, hitting his button.

Kara didn't move. "I plan on returning to help Luna," she said.

The buzzer rang. Damien got our and left. The light sat over Kara again. "Final three!" Alexa cheered. "Good luck!"

Kara laughed. "This will be too easy!" She hit her button.

Norm and Jonathan looked at each other. The light was over Norm. "No!" They both said at once, slamming down their hands on the buttons. The light moved over two spots, back to Kara.

"What?" Kara asked. "Are you kidding?"

"This is your fault!" Jonathan said to Norm. "I don't want to go back!"

"Neither do I!" Norm countered. "Looks like one of us loses!"

The buzzer for the final round began. Jonathan and Norm sat within arm's reach of each other. The light was over Norm. Norm didn't move. "Don't hit it," Norm said.

Jonathan smirked, and hit his button. "Bingo!" He grabbed Norm's arms and prevented him from hitting the button.

"You're nuts!" Norm called out. "Let me stay here! You can win money!"

"I'll get a job!" Jonathan said. He looked over as the buzzer rang. It was over.

"Jonathan's out!" Randall called. "Which means, Norm gets to go back and have fun with the others!"

Norm sighed. "There will be no fun. You put me in Luna's path of destruction." he gulped. "I'm doomed."

Randall handed him a briefcase. "This is yours. You'll be in that sub again before you know it!"

"Can you tell I'm not happy about it?" Norm asked him.

"Hey, man, you could at least try to win," Randall reasoned.

Norm sighed. "I don't think I have much of a choice." He walked out.

Randall faced the camera. "Well, that's all for the first round of aftermath! Tune in next time when we interview the next batch of losers, and hopefully Luna's stable by then."

Alexa smiled at the camera. "You won't want to miss the next installment of Total! Drama! Aftermath!"

(END OF CHAPTER)

* * *

 **Bonus Clip**

"Woah," Randall said as he flopped on the couch to an empty room. "That was brutal. Although, I still can't wait for next time!"

Alexa smiled at him. "You know, I really enjoyed doing this with you," she said playfully.

Randall smiled back. "That's awesome, because hating your coworker is not what I wanted to do at all." They both laughed.

* * *

 **So, that's our first aftermath. There's probably going to be four or five of them.**

 **With our returning competitor, how do you think he's going to do? Oh, and remember when I said Norm was a planned first boot? It was because my arc wasn't ready to begin with him yet. He wasn't relevant to the story, and is ready to contribute now.**

 **Jonathan's arc is officially wrapped up, as is Zeke's. You probably won't hear from them much anymore.**

 **Besides that, I hope you liked seeing the eliminated contestants, and I'll see you next time!**

* * *

ELIMINATION TABLE

Eliminated- Norm

30th- Chander

29th- Kara

28th- Damien

27th- Jonathan

26th- Ezekiel

25th- Sybil

Norm Returns


	7. Smash and Outlast

**Ra Ree Reply**

 **GirlPower54- I don't even remember why I put Zeke in this game.**

 **Jonathanfan(what the)- Sorry, with thirty characters, that's where his arc will be done. He will provide a lot of input on a few characters once they are eliminated at the aftermaths in the future.**

 **Guest 1138- It's almost time. But yeah, gunning for blood sounds about right.**

 **Space Zodiac- Yikes indeed. He's gonna start doing more later. I realized I definitely eliminated too many characters before the first aftermath. This issue might be fixed, if I remember.**

 **Story time, buckle up.**

* * *

Episode 7: Smash and Outlast

Chris stood in the control room. "Last time," he began, "On Total Drama Submerged, we went to Alcatraz! San Fran treated us well, except for Juan and Hannah, who took a beating for different reasons." Clips showed of Juan being exposed and Hannah telling off Madison. "Hannah said some stuff that ticked off Madison, who sang about it, not because she had to, but because she wanted to." Clips were shown of the song, where Madison revealed her stress. "In the end, the team swap screwed over Sybil, and also sent home Ezekiel, who couldn't trust Juan to take them out." Clips showed of their elimination. "And, the contestants don't know it yet, but they have a friend joining them!"

"Yeah, can I see them yet? I have some people I enjoy here," Norm said on a screen in a different location.

"No!" Chris said. "You show up later! When will they know? Find out today on Total! Drama! Suuuubmeeeeerged!"

* * *

 **Opening Sequence**

{The intro music plays as multiple camera pop out from random places. The first emerges from the ceiling in the control room, a second from a bowl of fruit, and a third one from a escape hatch.}

 _Dear Mom and Dad, I'm doing fine_

{The camera quickly goes through the Super Sub until it hits the sleeping chambers. It moves out the window until it reaches Gretchen, barely swimming underwater. Meanwhile, Juan is pressed up against the wall, trying to avoid Hannah. Juan is unable to escape. Sybil stands on the side and smiles evilly.}

 _You guys are on my mind_

{Ethan and Quaoar both have dueling sticks, but they appear to be evenly matched. Brook shoves Quaoar into water below him, while Ethan passes his dueling stick to Mag, who throws it at Jonathan. Jonathan also falls into water.}

 _You asked me what I wanted to be_

{The camera zooms to the mess hall, where Chef throws food at Damien and Ezekiel. Iris walks over to them, holding one of Quaoar's swords. She makes a threat to the two boys and walks off.}

 _And I think the answer is plain to see_

{Norm sits in his bed as Sheldon begins blabbing off to him. Norm has zoned him out and begins thinking about other things. Luna growls at him in the back, while Adrian overlooks this, laughing.

 _I wanna be famous_

{Flora, Lavender, and Mackenzie are looking at fish out the window. Paul walks over and taps Flora on the shoulder. She gets up and hugs Paul.}

 _I wanna live close to the sun_

{Eden pokes her head out as she watches Juan and Sebastian form some sort of deal. She scowls}

 _Go pack your bags, cause I've already won_

{Kara pokes at an escape pod near some benches. One of them shoots off, startling the girl.}

 _Everything to prove, nothing in my way_

{Aaron and Sebastian are seen arguing in front of their team. Meanwhile, Eden in looking for something.}

 _I'll get there one day_

{Ezekiel is now seen with Ethan, who is teaching him something.}

 _Cause I wanna be, famous_

{Kayla writes on a white board while Sheldon observes. Basic social manners can be seen on the board.}

 _Na na na na na na, na na na na, na na na na na na_

{Madison walks away from Sybil, who was being weird. She grabs a dueling stick to face off with Hannah.}

 _I wanna be, I wanna be, I wanna be famous!_

{Sets of two face off similar to the season five intro. Ethan and Jonathan, Eden and Marty, Madison and Hannah, Quaoar and Iris, Angie and Paul, Therion and Adrian are all facing off.}

 _I wanna be, I wanna be, I wanna be famous!_

{In the center of them all, Chander is seen spinning fire. He sends one though the middle.}

 _Whistling- I wanna be famous_

{The mess hall zooms out to see all thirty contestants. In the middle, Jonathan has flowers for Kayla, who walks away from it.}

* * *

The episode opened up with everyone eating. "We haven't had a challenge in a while," Lavender mentioned.

"I suspect the aftermath," Sheldon reasoned. "Likely, something there is dependent on our next challenge. It is certain to happen soon."

Team Fire was currently sitting in silence. Juan looked around while everyone gave him the stink eye. Madison kept looking over at Team Alpha, and glaring at Hannah. Eventually, Ethan turned around, who she smiled at.

Angie spoke up. "Ok, I'm done dealing with this. Juan messed up, and he's a liability now. Case closed?"

"Agreed," Flora said. "We cannot work as a team if there are troubles between us." She looked around. "Where's Luna?"

Gretchen answered. "She's on Team Alpha now, remember?"

Flora looked back at them. "But...she isn't there."

* * *

Luna was furiously pacing around the submarine. "No, no, no! Why can't I figure this out? It has to be the pressure! Maybe when we rise up I'll be able to concentrate. This place is going to suffer for bringing me down here!" She kept pacing, until something struck the sub. The whole thing shook, and she lost her balance a little.

* * *

In the dining area, everyone else was sitting until they felt the shock too. A few screams were heard. "What on earth was that?" Ethan said, getting up.

"Think it's part of the challenge?" Mackenzie asked. She then felt something under her. "Huh?" She got up and saw Aaron underneath her. "Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry!"

Aaron groggily got up. "Huh? Oh, don't worry about it."

* * *

In the control room, the same strike made a hit there. Chris and Chef didn't move. "Think that's the delivery?" Chris asked Chef.

Chef nodded. "Mhm." He went out to go get it.

* * *

Everyone was now in the dining hall, looking for answers, including Luna. "I demand you describe this situation at once!" Adrian demanded.

Chris walked in, carrying a giant box. "Relax, everything will be okay."

Luna shrieked. "That's the source of the negative energy! Kill it!"

A voice sounded from the box. "Sounds about right for the first thing she'd say."

Everyone backed off. Luna cried out. "No! Not him!"

Ethan looked at Chris. "Why is he back? I mean, I'm not complaining."

* * *

 **Ethan:** "Norm's an asset to the team," Ethan explained. "We can get rid of Luna, and we'll be set. No doubt Chris will put them on the same team."

* * *

Chris broke the box open. "That's right," he said. "Norm, welcome back. Your contract states you'll be on the team that eliminated you, so welcome back to Team Fire!"

"Aw, man," Ethan said. Luna sighed in relief, but still looked extremely tense.

Norm looked at his surroundings, then at Luna.

* * *

 **Norm:** "Wow," he said. "She's gotten worse than we thought. Hopefully Team Alpha can lose this one, but I'm not so sure."

* * *

"On a side note," Chris continued. "We have reached our stop at Las Vegas!"

"Preposterous location, once again!" Sheldon exclaimed. "What body of water are we in, anyway?"

Chef rolled down the windows. "See for yourself." They all looked out the window to see themselves docked in a random pool, with Las Vegas in the distance.

* * *

 **Sheldon:** He sighed. "I think I realize why Kayla requested that I stop asking questions."

* * *

The scene changed to all of them in a auditorium. "Welcome to your location for today! This hall is home to a lot of things, two of which are concerts by world-famous musicians-"

"Yes!" Adrian cheered.

Chris ignored it and kept going. "This is also home to REVO, one of the biggest fighting game tournaments in the world. That, is your main event."

* * *

 **Therion:** "Awesome!" he said. "I entered this thing a while back. Got knocked out first round, but none of the people who placed higher than me are here."

* * *

 **Flora:** "Oh dear, this is not my thing."

* * *

"Here's how this works," Chris began. "Each of you will send two people up to play Super Trash Bros. We will have an eight person bracket, but here's the twist: the loser moves on. So, the finals will actually be determining third and fourth. So, send up good players. We will have an intermission, and I think you all know what it will be."

Norm sighed. "I can't believe he hasn't killed the singing yet."

"I can't believe you can't accept it," Luna griped.

Norm rolled his eyes. "Not even on my team and you're already complaining!"

* * *

Each team was deciding who to use. "I'll do it," Therion told Team Friendship.

"Awesome, thanks!" Marty said.

* * *

 **Marty:** "And," he said in the confessional, "should he fail, he's gone. I can't believe he volunteered like that!"

* * *

"Count me in," Norm said to Team Fire. "Least I can do for showing up."

"Just don't blow it," Angie said. "I am so uninterested in another elimination."

Juan stepped up. "If we're on redemption, I'll go to."

Hannah overheard this. "Me! Me! I'll go!"

Ethan sighed. "Hannah, what is a wall tech?"

"A wall what?" Hannah asked back, confused."

Ethan nodded. "Thought so. I'll go, and anyone else who's played, join me." No one else moved. he pointed at Luna. "Mash buttons."

Luna snapped her fingers. A copy of the game's manual showed up. They all looked shocked and confused.

* * *

 **Paul:** "Her power is growing, it seems. It's...unnerving."

* * *

 **Bracket:**

Therion and Aaron

Ethan and Norm

Luna and Mackenzie

Quaoar and Juan

* * *

The first round began, and Aaron began intently pressing buttons. Therion on the other hand, did not. He simply waited and moved when necessary. "He hardly knows what he's doing!" Marty said, chuckling. He turned to Iris, the only member of that alliance there at the time. "So, want to join me and vote one of those two off? I'm thinking Quaoar first."

Iris straight up slapped him. "I'm not an idiot, and you should know that by now. No alliances for me."

Marty laughed at her. "So the one with Therion and Quaoar?"

Iris held up a sword to him. "I do what I need to stay in the game. No one is dragged with me. No. One."

"Gotcha," Marty said, slowly nodding.

A voice belonging to none of them was heard. "Game!"

Therion wins!" Chris said. Therion joined his team. "Aaron, you're there for another round."

* * *

Next was Ethan and Norm. "You ready for this?" Ethan asked him.

Norm sighed. "Not really, but have fun winning."

* * *

 **Norm:** "Ethan knows what he's doing, and underestimating him is a big mistake," he said. "Of course, I'd really not like to go first again."

* * *

The match was rather quick. "Game!"

"Ethan wins!" Chris said.

"Sorry," Ethan told him. "I have played this before."

Norm nodded. "Evident."

* * *

The third match began. "You played before?" Mackenzie asked Luna.

Luna's eyes hardly shifted from he screen. "Played? Not physically, but I could reference you to a tier list if you so desire."

"Um, okay," Mackenzie said, weirded out. "Well, I have."

The match began. Mackenzie looked like she was winning for a while. Norm watched on the side. "Oh man, can super psycho girl not comprehend this child's play game?"

Luna snapped her neck back, still playing the game. "I'll settle it with you later!" she yelled.

Norm jumped back. "You know, I think I learned my lesson."

"Game!" Luna had won.

Chris looked at the bracket update. "Well, that's it for Team Alpha, they win first, again." They all cheered. Well, almost everyone.

* * *

 **Luna:** "Why are they surprised anymore?" Luna bragged. "I'm so powerful, I could win this game without using any of my senses!" She laughed, with a hint of green fire in her eyes.

* * *

Quaoar and Juan were up next. The match began, and they started pressing buttons. Quaoar was winning at first. "You know, I never actually played this. Ethan did, but I haven't."

"Ah, yes," Juan told him. "I almost forgot you were a psychotic killer last season."

Quaoar was unmoved. "Oh yes, I forgot you used a girl who had genuine emotion for you this season," he retorted.

Juan stopped dead in his tracks. "I- she- you don't-"

"Game!"

Quaoar looked at him. "You really need to step up your game."

* * *

 **Quaoar:** "That, is why I am a villain," he said. "Chaotic neutral, to be exact."

* * *

"We're done the first round," Chris announced. "With Quaoar as the victor, Team Friendship takes second place today, for no other reason besides the fact they were poorly placed in the bracket. I Don't Know and Fire, you will compete to see who isn't guaranteed to go out of the sub."

Team Friendship cheered. "But," Chris went on, before we move on, I need a volunteer from the winners for today's intermission."

* * *

 **Adrian:** "Not only did the bracket screw our first place, but I didn't get to sing! Again! This show stinks!"

* * *

 _Ding-dong_

"Me!" Hannah shouted.

* * *

 **Musical Time!**

Song: Soon He'll be my Boyfriend (To the tune of "Her Real Name Isn't Blaineley.")

The song opened up in a traditional Russian tune. No one questioned it. Not even you.

Hannah appeared on the stage, really trying to steal the show. _I'm required to sing a song, but it's out to this guy!_ Everyone looked at Juan, who was red in embarrassment. _He's witty and smart and makes me, laugh so hard I cry!_

"Wait what?" Juan asked, thinking it was going in a different direction.

She kept going. _Sure, I know he played me, trust me I'm not mad, but if he leaves without my real heart, I'll be very sad!_

Juan sat there, confused. "I don't like where this is going."

She winked at Juan as she sang. _Chasing him on Karon Island was just too much fun, he tried to get away but I saw his hair by the sun!_

Paul interjected this time. "Ok, that actually made no sense."

 _So what he tried to play me, that's what this game is! You think I'm dumb soon you'll see my mind's as good as his!_ Juan was furiously red, and trying to leave, Chris stopped him and forced him to watch. _It's time to state this song's intent and that's one thing to all ends, I love him and that will stay true, and soon he'll be my boyfriend! I think he's hot and that's just one reason he will be my boyfriend. I just need a simple answer, will you be my boyfrieeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeend...?_

"So say yes!" Everyone chanted, except Juan, and a few uninterested competitors.

Juan looked at all of them. "Wow, put me on the spot, why don't you. I'll uh, think about it."

* * *

After he ran off, Chris looked at the door. "He better be back quickly," he said. "He's up in one match."

* * *

 **Bracket Update**

Aaron and Norm

Juan and Mackenzie

* * *

"You got it!" Mackenzie cheered as Aaron played. Norm was now finally learning the controls.

"This ought to be a fate sealer," Aaron said, flinging his arm around the controller.

Norm looked at it. "Um- what?"

Aaron took this advantage to capitalize on Norm. "Game!"

"Woo!" Aaron cheered. "That was just a diversion! We are so partying once everyone's safe!"

"Yeah, ok," Chris said. "What's not okay, it the fact Juan is missing. Where is he?"

* * *

 **Angie:** "Gotta give him credit," Angie reflected. "He hasn't made moves on people who aren't into him, and he hasn't tried to kill anybody. Juan's still two over Jonathan."

* * *

"Get on with it!" Mag called out.

"I'm with her," Brook said. "I'm so bored. Let's call him a scratch!"

Chris shook his head. "Only if all members of Team Fire agree."

"Agreed," Angie and Gretchen said at the same time.

"He's dead meat anyways, I'm in," Norm replied.

Flora was conflicted. "Well, if they all say so..."

Chris nodded. "Then, there it is, Team Fire loses- again. Wow, you all suck."

"Thanks, see you tomorrow," Angie said, unimpressed.

Juan ran in at that point. "Sorry I'm late," he told them. "What did I miss?"

"Your match," Norm said. Juan was confused. "I.e. you lost the challenge for us. Not like we could have done better than third anyway."

Angie laughed. "Lights out, Juany Swany."

* * *

Back on the submarine, everyone was unwinding. Sebastian had gathered his team for a meeting. "Team, what happened today? We took third!"

"Two words," Lavender defended. "Luna and Therion."

"We were simply outdone today, nothing we could have done," Aaron said. "You need to chill on this."

Sebastian was angered by this. "How should I be okay with this when we have to vote someone off?"

"Because," Eden told him. "The vote will be real easy tonight."

* * *

"Has anyone seen Juan?" Hannah asked in the dining area.

"Nope, and frankly, as long as he manages to finally leave, we're all good," Madison said.

Hannah was angry. "How could you say that?"

Madison shrugged. "Strategy. He's dangerous, and if he's gone, we're all a step closer to a million bucks."

"What if I told you Ethan needed to go?" Hanna countered.

Madison was a bit more uneasy. "I'd be...disappointed, but it is a game."

Ethan overheard this part. "For everyone's information, I don't plan on going anywhere."

"Neither does anyone else on our team," Kayla mentioned. "Except maybe Luna. Where is she?"

* * *

Norm was now sitting in a chair in a dark room. Luna's eyes were a much brighter green than before. "Why did you try and kill me?" she said. "You did this! Fix me!"

Norm hesitated, trying not to set her off. "To be honest, I have no idea. This wasn't my fault."

"It was!" Luna hissed. "I'll tell them all about what you're hiding!"

Norm shrugged. "Not telling them because it doesn't affect them, not because it's a secret." Luna growled at him. "Look," Norm said, "How about we deal with this another time?"

Luna raised her arm. Norm flew out of the chair and hit a wall. "Fine," she said. "I hope you lose tonight, but in the case you don't- not a word." Norm nodded as she left.

* * *

 **Norm:** "I can't believe she's trying to recruit my help," he said. "Has she really gone that insane?"

* * *

 **Hannah"** She sighed. "I think I messed up. Juan's team lost and it's my fault, and he might go home tonight... Oh no!" She runs out.

* * *

 **Elimination 6**

Chris held two plates of life preservers. "Team Fire," he said to the fourth place team. "Your numbers grew today, and they are about to dwindle." Team Fire looks at each other, Juan, Gretchen, and Angie on the top, and Flora, Madison, and Norm on the bottom. Norm was holding an ice pack to his head. "Um, Norm, dude?" Chris asked. "You good?"

Norm nodded. "I, uh, tripped. Metal table. Your fault."

"Juan, you missed your match," Chris said. "Is this loss your fault?"

Juan shrugged. "It may be, but I did what I could."

"Okay then," Chris said, tossing out some preservers. "Madison, Flora, and Gretchen, all of you are safe." Flora and Madison caught theirs. Gretchen's hit her head, and knocked her over.

"Ow!" she called out.

Angie got up and picked her up. "Once again, Chris fails to ensure our safety."

Chris frowned. "I don't like your tone, Angie, and so, you might be safe after Norm gets his preserver."

Norm held it up after catching it. "These new? I love them."

"Better believe it," Chris said. Angie and Juan turned to each other. "Juan, you messed up. Like, big time. Like, not even today, just this whole season. Angie, no one likes your tone."

"Again, everyone's too sensitive," she defended.

"We'll see how your team dealt with that," he said. "Tonight's loser over here is...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...Juan!"

"What!"

The voice came from neither Juan, or any member of Team Fire. Instead, it was Hannah, who ran in the middle. "How can you get rid of him? He's like, the best!"

"I beg to differ," Chris said. "And so did his team. Actually, so did Juan!"

Everyone turned and gasped. Juan sighed. "Yeah, I voted myself off. Chris was right. I screwed up. Not even this season, everything." He turned to Hannah. "I've considered your proposal, and- I'll take it. Yeah, I'll be your boyfriend. You've grown on me."

Hannah pulled him into a giant hug. "That's all I wanted to hear! Yay!"

"Yay!" Gretchen cheered. "Angie, isn't that sweet?"

Angie shrugged. "I guess, but what isn't when there's no poison involved?"

* * *

 **Angie:** "I'm not salty about the poison incident, I wasn't even involved. I'm salty attempted murder happened on the same island I was one. Good thing that's out of the picture."

* * *

Juan opened up the pod. "See you at the top," he said to Hannah. "I hope you win. Show those bad people on our team what your made of!" He got in the pod and shot out.

Chris turned to Team I Don't Know. "Well, that was sweet, but your default third place was weak." He asked around. "Mag, you hardly did anything today, think you're in trouble?"

"I may not have played," she defended, "but I didn't lose."

Chris nodded. "Sebastian, do you think they are going o blindside you?"

"It wouldn't be a blindside, I know already," he admitted.

"Well then," Chris said. "Let's do it. Mag, you're right, you are safe." He tossed her a ring. "For now. Also safe, Lavender, Aaron, and Mackenzie."

Eden stared down Sebastian. Sebastian sat calmly. "One of you racked up a lot of votes, and that person is...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...Sebastian!"

"Wow, two villains out in one day," Aaron pointed out. "Whack."

"Yeah, saw that coming," Sebastian said. "Sorry about this."

"Don't worry!" Eden mocked. "You'll breathe fresh air of defeat soon."

Chris interjected. "Oh, will he? No, he won't. Sebastian stays." He threw Sebastian a life preserver. "You're safe too."

Sebastian nodded. "From now on, we work as a team, okay?"

"Let's do it," Aaron said.

"Of course," Mackenzie replied.

"But- I'm still in charge," he clarified.

They all left. "We lost one more villain! Who's next to drop? Find out next time on Total! Drama! Submerged!"

(END OF CHAPTER)

* * *

 **Bonus Clip: Juan**

"No regrets," he said. "I went in like I said I would, stuck to my word, and ended up going a different direction I thought I would." He laughed. "Imagine had I gotten rid of Hannah day one like I planned. Man, am I glad I didn't."

* * *

 **Votes: Team Fire**

 **Votes Against Juan:** Gretchen, Angie, Norm, Madison, Flora, Juan

 **Eliminated: Juan (Unanimous vote)**

* * *

 **Votes: Team I Don't Know**

 **Votes against Sebastian:** Eden, Mag, Aaron, Mackenzie, Lavender

 **Votes against Eden:** Sebastian

 **Eliminated: No one (3rd place)**

* * *

 **Team Statuses:**

 **Team Alpha:** Ethan, Hannah, Kayla, Luna, Paul, Sheldon

 **Team Fire:** Angie, Flora, Gretchen, Madison, Norm

 **Team Friendship:** Adrian, Brook, Iris, Marty, Quaoar, Therion

 **Team I Don't Know:** Aaron, Eden, Lavender, Mackenzie, Mag, Sebastian

* * *

 **So, there goes Juan. Most of you thought he'd be the big antagonist this season. I had a couple drafts where he was, but with the villain influx I got from OC's, I picked someone else. If you want a hint, they have done at least one villainous thing this season. That takes out, like, five people.**

 **Is Kayla becoming more like Angie? Is Angie becoming more like Kayla? Are they even interacting? Are they even relevant?**

 **Norm is back on Team Fire, because he needs to be separate from Luna this time. Also, speaking of Luna, if you don't understand anything that's been going on, now might be a good time to check out Terror Trap from Karon Island (or the rest of it, because that's pretty nuts out of context too.)**

 **Yeah, bite me, I put Hannah and Juan together. This was a plan in every single draft I made, even before I switched to a submarine. I'll put a plot of that season I eventually scrapped once this season's over. Is there something coming next? Yes. Do I know exactly what? Not at all.**

 **So, that's all I have, probably forgot something.**

 _ **Tempo, did you do the replies?**_ **The what? Oh sh-**

 **But, until next time, I'll catch yall la/review/ter!**

* * *

ELIMINATION TABLE:

ELIMINATED: Norm

30- Chander

29- Kara

28- Damien

27- Jonathan

26- Ezekiel

25- Sybil

24- Juan


	8. Going Green

**Replies but without something witty to say**

 **Skatemanmystery- thanks buddy**

 **Candela Monsoon- this might be a new favorite, it's my best chapter so far, I think.**

 **Sephiria Arks- Interesting prediction. Whatever happens, know it was planned before this review. Also, I hope you like a free plug to your story.**

 **Li'lNuggets- It's kind of going to be the running gag. A lot of locations will be landlocked.**

 **Space Zodiac- It won't be Luna, although, it used to be. She makes it further than we are inclined to believe, though.**

 **Rad, story time. The title should tell you what's going down.**

* * *

Episode 8: Going Green

Chris stood proudly in the control room. "Last time, on Total Drama Submerged, we had a gaming tournament!" Clips showed the reveal of the challenge, and Therion's quick win. "Therion proved to his team he was useful, while Team I Don't Know flopped again." Clips then showed of Aaron and Mackenzie losing. "But the biggest flop of the day went to Juan, who was too flustered by Hannah's song to compete costing him the whole game." The final clips before the cut to the control room were of Hannah's song and Juan's elimination. "We're down a big player in this game. Who's dropping next? Find out today on Total! Drama! Suuuuuuubmeeeeeeerged!"

* * *

 **Opening Sequence**

{The intro music plays as multiple camera pop out from random places. The first emerges from the ceiling in the control room, a second from a bowl of fruit, and a third one from a escape hatch.}

 _Dear Mom and Dad, I'm doing fine_

{The camera quickly goes through the Super Sub until it hits the sleeping chambers. It moves out the window until it reaches Gretchen, barely swimming underwater. Meanwhile, Juan is pressed up against the wall, trying to avoid Hannah. Juan is unable to escape. Sybil stands on the side and smiles evilly.}

 _You guys are on my mind_

{Ethan and Quaoar both have dueling sticks, but they appear to be evenly matched. Brook shoves Quaoar into water below him, while Ethan passes his dueling stick to Mag, who throws it at Jonathan. Jonathan also falls into water.}

 _You asked me what I wanted to be_

{The camera zooms to the mess hall, where Chef throws food at Damien and Ezekiel. Iris walks over to them, holding one of Quaoar's swords. She makes a threat to the two boys and walks off.}

 _And I think the answer is plain to see_

{Norm sits in his bed as Sheldon begins blabbing off to him. Norm has zoned him out and begins thinking about other things. Luna growls at him in the back, while Adrian overlooks this, laughing.

 _I wanna be famous_

{Flora, Lavender, and Mackenzie are looking at fish out the window. Paul walks over and taps Flora on the shoulder. She gets up and hugs Paul.}

 _I wanna live close to the sun_

{Eden pokes her head out as she watches Juan and Sebastian form some sort of deal. She scowls}

 _Go pack your bags, cause I've already won_

{Kara pokes at an escape pod near some benches. One of them shoots off, startling the girl.}

 _Everything to prove, nothing in my way_

{Aaron and Sebastian are seen arguing in front of their team. Meanwhile, Eden in looking for something.}

 _I'll get there one day_

{Ezekiel is now seen with Ethan, who is teaching him something.}

 _Cause I wanna be, famous_

{Kayla writes on a white board while Sheldon observes. Basic social manners can be seen on the board.}

 _Na na na na na na, na na na na, na na na na na na_

{Madison walks away from Sybil, who was being weird. She grabs a dueling stick to face off with Hannah.}

 _I wanna be, I wanna be, I wanna be famous!_

{Sets of two face off similar to the season five intro. Ethan and Jonathan, Eden and Marty, Madison and Hannah, Quaoar and Iris, Angie and Paul, Therion and Adrian are all facing off.}

 _I wanna be, I wanna be, I wanna be famous!_

{In the center of them all, Chander is seen spinning fire. He sends one though the middle.}

 _Whistling- I wanna be famous_

{The mess hall zooms out to see all thirty contestants. In the middle, Jonathan has flowers for Kayla, who walks away from it.}

* * *

The episode opened in Team Alpha's sleeping area, where they were all mostly asleep, or really, two. Ethan and Paul were out cold. Hannah was crying in the corner, being consoled by Kayla. Sheldon was off scribbling on a notepad, to which Luna was in front of. "This is...concerning..." he muttered. "I must alert the others."

* * *

 **Sheldon:** "Her sleeping patterns, as well as her energy levels in general, are dangerous. We all need to be wary."

* * *

 **Luna:** Her eyes are wide and the green fire reflection is still present. "I don't sense any danger, just an increase in power," she explained. "Winning just got easier."

* * *

"It feels too good to be true," Angie said, lying down in her sleeping area, with the rest of her team. "Juan's really gone."

"Don't get sure of yourself," Norm griped. "He could return. It's almost fully luck."

Gretchen piped up. "It?"

"Yeah," he said. "We had a weird game to get back in. I have a feeling it's gonna be constant."

Angie laughed. "Every time? That'll be a hoot."

* * *

 **Angie:** "Who are they gonna bring back?" she asked mockingly. "Zeke?"

* * *

Norm looked at his watch. "I have to be- somewhere." He walked off.

"What was that about?" Gretchen asked.

Angie looked at his exit. "I don't know, but we might soon."

* * *

Norm went into a dark room, and had a seat. "This better be urgent," he said. "I have a challenge for my team to win."

"As you wish," Luna answered, emerging from nowhere. "I have a feeling I have traitors on my team. People looking to expose me. Find them. It'd be suspicious if anyone else did."

Norm rolled his eyes. "Like I'd help you with that. I'm out." Luna growled, and threw a chair at him without even moving. Norm barely got out of the way in time. "You make a convincing point. I'll assist."

* * *

"Ok," Kayla said to her team, pacing around. "We have an issue. Pencil, fill them in." She pointed to Sheldon, who nodded.

"Our teammate's mental situation is growing worse by the day. Thanks to Norm's return, her levels have dropped slightly. It's only a matter of time before she fully loses it."

"So, what do we do, exactly?" Hannah asked.

Kayla answered her. "Easy, all we do is stop her before she does. Simply voting her off should do the trick."

Ethan stood up. "No go. We are not losing to just get rid of someone. I'm beyond that."

"You have a different idea, idol man?" Kayla retorted. "We have a deadly situation on our team. What other option is there?"

Ethan smirked. "I know someone in close proximity who we can give that assignment to."

"Attention, all soon-to-be losers," Chris announced. "We are meeting in the dining area ASAP. Go now."

* * *

Chris sat them all down by team. "Chris, will our location today be accurate as far as waterways are concerned?" Sheldon asked.

"Yes, and no," Chris said. "My good friend, the general, has green lit us for another challenge. That's right, we haven't left Nevada. We took a government secret tunnel to get us here. So, consider it accurate."

"I'm actually impressed," Angie said. "How'd you manage that?"

Chris smiled. "Like our friendly zombie expert Shawn once said, the government doesn't own a shredder."

* * *

At the surface of Area 52, they waited for Chris, who arrived on his jet pack. " Welcome to the starting area from season three," he told them. A screen rolled up to show what they were doing. "You will be participating in a classic, 'Capture the Flag', except, your flag is in side a sealed vault, and your enemies are the high quality lasers that will burn you eternally of you are caught. That's really all I got. Try not to die, and go!" He rang the horn, and they all left.

"Where's Luna?" Hannah asked to her team.

"Probably halfway to the vault by now," Paul said. "No need to worry about her. Let's get there.

Team I Don't Know made it to the doors first. "How do we get inside the building to begin with?" Lavender asked. "They're already sealed up."

Mag punched the door. "Open!"

Eden scoffed. "This won't do. Where's Chris?" The host showed up on cue. "How do we get in these locked doors?"

Chris was confused. "Um, I didn't lock these doors. They should have been opened."

"So much for doing well today," Aaron said. "I thought we would improve."

Mackenzie screamed, and everyone turned. She was missing. Then, a green light engulfed all of them, and they all disappeared as well.

* * *

Quaoar drew his swords. He swung at a different edge of the building. "If the doors are locked, we find another way in," he explained.

Therion looked up. "Could we try a window? It might be easier then busting through a wall."

Marty stopped both of them. "Let's wait this out," he said. "Follow another team when they go inside."

"Look!" Brook called out. "It's Team Fire!" They all turned to see the veteran team in the same predicament. Then, they all disappeared in a green light. "Ok, there was Team Fire."

* * *

Team Alpha was in the same situation. "I just observed the area," Sheldon alerted them. "Two team are inside already. We're in elimination range."

"Great," Ethan muttered. "These doors won't budge, and the windows are too high. We're locked out."

"No quite, if everyone else is still fine!" Kayla griped.

Paul rolled his eyes. "Keep complaining, why don't you?" he said at Kayla.

"I don't have time for your annoyingness!" Kayla countered.

They were all surrounded by green light. "Is this a concern?" Paul asked. As some of them started to go away, he turned to Kayla. "This is your fault."

* * *

Inside the building, they were all in a dark room. "Well, we're at the vault," Therion mentioned, pointing at it.

"Awesome, let's get in!" Quaoar said, swinging his swords at the vault.

"Quaoar?" Ethan called out. "I know your voice. Who else is here?"

Quaoar looked around. "Um, my team's here, and it seems yours is too."

"Everyone's here," Flora mentioned.

"Mag's missing from our team," Sebastian noted. "Other than that, we're all here."

* * *

 **Mag:** "Being with everyone else in a mysterious situation? I think not."

* * *

"Everyone's here for the ultimate standoff," Adrian muttered. "Let it begin!" He ran to the vault, stopping other people from getting there. "Quaoar, swing harder!"

"I'm trying!" Quaoar said. He swung again. "I think I got a piece off," he said. He looked in, only to see a green light. "I found- something."

Suddenly, the door burst open, and then the whole vault exploded. Quaoar was so close he was thrown against the wall. "Quaoar!" Iris screamed. She ran over to him. She put her hand on his neck. "He's breathing, just unconscious." Just then, Ethan collapsed to the ground.

"Ethan! Are you okay?" Madison cried out.

Ethan slowly nodded. "Yeah, side effect of me owning his brain. Wake me up if I don't wake up myself." He lied down.

Norm stepped forward. "Just as I thought," he said. He waved his hands around to clear some of the bright green smoke. "Luna."

* * *

Luna emerged from the vault by floating out. She was sitting cross-legged, her eyes glowing a bright green, and fire flowing from them, also green. "Hello, peons," she greeted.

"Cut this out," Kayla deadpanned. "No one's amused."

Luna hissed. "And it will continue to stay that way!" A fiery green aura began to fully engulf her. "It's time to unleash my true potential! I can see everything! All the pasts, futures, everything you care about, and everything you haven't even seen!"

Sheldon poked up from the ruble. "Anyone gonna grab our flag?"

Luna sighed. "If you care so much for the petty game, then do so!" She snapped her fingers. The blue flag disappeared. "Team Alpha wins."

Norm stepped forward. "I agreed to help you contain this. You failed horribly."

"You agreed to keep that concealed!" Luna hissed back. "So, let's expose you _first_!" She laughed. "Tell them about what I said in the first episode, or I will!"

Norm shrugged. "Like I said before, I didn't tell them because it's not important, not because it was a secret." A green fireball shot right at him. Norm ducked at the last minute. "Fine. Jig's up I guess. I'm dating Dawn." No one gasped.

"Nothing?" Luna hissed. "NOTHING?"

"I don't care," Kayla said.

"I knew," Ethan mentioned, still drowsy.

"Well, then," she said. "If you want harm, you'll get real harm! Wake up sleeping beauty."

Madison stepped over to Ethan. "Um, I think she wants you awake."

Ethan nodded. "Amuse me."

"Did you know," Luna said, "some of you have participated in alternate reality competitions?"

Ethan looked confused. "I would have remembered that, I'm pretty sure."

"Of course you would have," Luna said. "But this was a different you. The same person, a different timeline." She snapped her fingers, and a screen appeared. It read: Total Drama Island: Brains vs Beauty vs Brawn.

"That's catchy," Ethan said. "I don't recognize that at all, though."

"WATCH!" Luna hissed. They watched Ethan get on the island, and make quick friends with a boy named Connor. Then, they watched him continuously make alliances to keep himself to the marge, even though his team was winning every time. Eventually, a team swap shuffled him from his Brain Team members. They ended up losing that challenge, and Ethan orchestrated Ariel's elimination. He called her 'the weakest link, both physically and mentally'. When asked the next day, her boyfriend confronted Ethan for the act. Ethan simply shrugged for his reasoning. 'Because she was weak.' They began to battle in the challenge, sending Ethan to the infirmary.

Ethan was amused. "Two people send me to the infirmary, and I participate on one show. Geez, can I get some love here?" He laughed. "Sorry, witch, but your screen doesn't frighten me."

Luna smirked. "It wasn't for you."

They all looked behind Ethan to see Madison tearing up. "Weak? I'm kinda weak..."

Ethan got wide-eyed, and turned to Luna. "You'll regret this," he said menacingly at her. He went over to Madison. "That's a different me," he told her. "That's not who I am here. You helped me become a better person, and that's more than I could ask for."

"Thanks," Madison said.

Adrian spoke up. "Um, was that me?"

Luna looked at it. "Oh, I suppose you are there. You're just as villainous there as your counterpart in this universe."

"Not so loud, you'll alert them!" Adrian called out.

"I knew he couldn't be trusted," Therion muttered.

"So, who won?" Ethan asked.

Luna shrugged. "It never finished. We don't know. Well, you don't. Who's next?" Luna said, evilly grinning.

Chris got up and walked forward. "I'm next. I don't know what hocus pocus is going on, but I like it. Except, contracts are on me. So, let's see...Team Alpha! A song please, for winning."

 _Ding-Dong_

"Another reprise?" Adrian complained. "When do I get to sing? I want to sing!"

* * *

 **Musical Time!  
**

Song: All-knowing (To the tune of "Boyfriend Kisser")

The current scene exploded in a ball of green flame, animated this time. _I'm all knowing!_ Luna sang. _I can see to all your pasts, your futures, and now I will, expose you for pure sake of Sybil's pleasure!_

 _Let's get going!_ Ethan and Kayla sang together, starting to run off.

Luna picked up again. _I'm not gonna let, you go anywhere, you are stuck until I start dismissing! Stay Here!_

 _We're here!_ Hannah called out.

 _We're here!_ Sheldon sang.

 _Right here!_ Hannah and Sheldon sang.

Luna picked up again. _Let's take a trip back Ethan witnessed my attack, Norm dumped me and no one did scat! All of the sudden you try to stop me, I'll counter you!_

Ethan was perplexed. "Did you just try to pin this on me? Really?

 _I'm all knowing! You're done for, it's over, you're all gonna pay for mistakes it's ti-ime! I'm all knowing, you're all gonna get, expooooosed and if you try to stop me you are hosed!_ Luna finished off, and threw Ethan against the wall with a wave of her arm.

* * *

Luna tapped her chin. "Who's next...hm...Flora! It's your turn!"

Flora smiled weakly. "How about we find something else to do?"

Luna laughed and shook her head. Snapping her fingers, the screen changed again. The screen read: Total Drama: Hollywood.

"I participated as well?" she asked. "Oh dear..."

They watched. "I don't have much," Luna explained. "We're expecting _great_ things from it." They saw a scene from the intro and Flora blushing at a boy named Duke. "Know any Dukes?"

Flora shook her head. "Am I supposed to?"

"Who was this supposed to affect?" Paul asked. "I'm not fazed either."

Luna frowned. "I need to work on my emotion predictions," she muttered.

"Dawn would've nailed that on the head," Norm teased. "Of course, she's not insane enough to do this!" Luna raised another arm, and Norm flew into the pile with Ethan and Quaoar.

"I'm unstoppable!" Luna roared.

"So we think." Everyone turned to see Iris, holding out a sword like she did to the guard in Alcatraz. "I'm gonna give you four seconds to drop the act. I saw Alcatraz, and I'm down for that lifestyle, if it means you are done for!"

Luna snickered. She waved her arm, and the sword glowed green. It turned around in Iris's hand to face the girl who held it at first. "Such an empty promise, coming from the girl who couldn't keep her own..."

"YOU WOULDN'T DARE!" Iris roared.

"Dare what?" Luna asked innocently, snapping her fingers. "I haven't told anyone anything yet. Let's let my screen do the talking again." The screen showed a younger Iris and another girl playing in their front yard. "Who's this?" Luna asked. "Your younger sister?"

"You have a sister?" Marty innocently asked.

"Had, have, what's the difference? Not like she was protected like Iris promised..." Luna said calmly. She stopped. "Oh, was that out loud?"

"I'LL END YOU!" Iris stormed at Luna, ready to kill her, Quaoar's sword in her hand. "Stop the screen!"

Lavender walked over and turned it off. "It was...just a TV."

"Allow me," Sheldon said, going to the TV. He ripped out a few wires. "That should get rid of the picture."

Meanwhile, Iris was being held back by Brook and Therion. "It's not worth it!" Brook cried.

"Oh, yes it is!" Iris screamed. She then flew back and hit the wall, and landed in the human pile.

"I hate having to do that," Luna said. "Now, let's take a vote. Should we learn about Angie or Lavender next?"

"Angie!" Lavender screamed. Everyone turned to her. "Sorry, just got scared. No reason. None at all." She laughed nervously.

"I am going to enjoy this," Luna said, except it became two voices, one a bit deeper than the other. As Luna opened her mouth, someone jumped behind her and knocked her out in one hit. As she fell, the green aura wore off.

Everyone looked to see Mag behind Luna. "Chris, get your general friend to get some tranquilizers. We'll need them."

Norm slowly got up from the pile, taking the smallest impact of them all. "How much chemistry equipment is here?" He asked Chris.

"Enough, why?" Chris asked.

Norm took a bottle out of his pocket, revealing the elemental stuff he bottled last season during the finale. "We have some fixing to do."

* * *

 **Norm:** "Guess it was good I came back," he mused. "I also got Dawn to fix up some of those memories people didn't want brought to attention. Hope Iris does better for- whatever it was. I forget."

* * *

Paul went over to Flora in the dining area. "Hey," he said.

"Hey," Flora answered.

Paul went over and gave her a hug. "I don't remember why, but I really wanted to do that."

Flora smiled. "Thanks."

* * *

There was apparently a medical area in the submarine. Quaoar woke up. "Yo, who else is here?" he asked.

"Me," Norm answered. "And Ethan, and Luna. Mag hit her pretty hard."

Quaoar looked over to see a lump on her head. "Yikes. Is everyone good?"

Norm nodded. "I got Dawn to get here and remove memories from everyone. At least, the memories no one wanted shared. Everyone still knows about Luna losing it, and Iris's outburst, and Madison nearly crying, and Luna making four people unconscious, counting herself."

Ethan woke up. "What's the deal with crazy girl?" he asked.

Norm answered. "I talked to Sheldon. He said we neutralized her for now. But what your team said this morning was right. You need to get her out of here."

* * *

 **Norm:** "Someone needed to remember," Norm added. "I didn't have anything erased from me."

* * *

Quaoar knocked on the door to the sleeping area. "Hello?"

"Go away!" Iris called back.

Quaoar went in anyway. "Um, I don't know why, but, I came in to calm you down. All I know is Luna went nuts, exposed things no one remembers, and Dawn showed up at Area 51 to get rid of those memories."

"So...no one remembers?" Iris asked.

Quaoar nodded. "Remember what? Anyway, I do remember you went kinda berserk. Might wanna stay on the down low."

Iris nodded. "Okay, thanks...you're...not terrible."

* * *

 **Iris:** "Nicest thing I've ever said," she mentioned. "And...I think I meant it."

* * *

 **Elimination 7**

Everyone who was left in the game was in the elimination area. "I don't like to make a bigger deal of things than I need to," Chris said, "but we had a special issue today." Luna, now conscious, held her head in shame.

"I'm so sorry," she said.

"We voted, game over," Kayla told her.

"I'm just mad we won and still have to eliminate someone," Ethan said.

Chris continued. "It came to my attention someone did not follow rules today, and, well, as contracts require, they are being eliminated, with no regard to the vote. It is a matter of safety, and because no one can expect to win while breaking rules. Take Juan for example. Soon, they'll crack, and after arguing with the producers, we have a decision."

"Spit it out!" Angie declared.

"Fine," Chris said.

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

"Paul, you've been eliminated."

Everyone was silent for a second. "Is this some sort of joke?" Eden asked. "Luna...I forget what she said, but it was bad!"

"Who was Norm dating again?" Gretchen asked out of nowhere.

Flora came to a realization. "...the song. Paul, did you sing?"

Paul's eyes went wide. "Um...no."

"How is that a violation of safety?" Kayla complained.

Chris laughed. "That was just to throw you off, and Flora, before you try again, you can't go in his place." Flora nodded.

Paul sighed. "Well...that sucks. Guess it's good luck to all of you, with her and all." He got in a pod and left.

"Where's Luna?" Madison asked.

Norm sighed. "I think we're okay, for now."

Chris turned to a camera as they left. "Was that who was gonna go? Not as they thought! Find out who goes home next, on Total! Drama! Suuuubmeeeeerged!"

(END OF CHAPTER)

* * *

 **Bonus Clip: Paul**

"Man, that sucks," he said, almost laughing. "If you told me I'd be going home today while in the vault room, I would have laughed. I also probably would have sang. I mean, how was I supposed to think he'd actually eliminate me for not singing? I guess Luna didn't really violate a rule. I guess."

* * *

 **Votes: Team Alpha**

 **Votes against Luna:** Ethan, Luna, Sheldon, Kayla, Paul, Hannah

 **Eliminated: Paul (Not singing)**

* * *

 **Team Statuses:**

 **Team Alpha:** Ethan, Hannah, Kayla, Luna, Sheldon

 **Team Fire:** Angie, Flora, Gretchen, Madison, Norm

 **Team Friendship:** Adrian, Brook, Iris, Marty, Quaoar, Therion

 **Team I Don't Know:** Aaron, Eden, Lavender, Mackenzie, Mag, Sebastian

* * *

 **Luna's gone berserk, but she isn't gone. Oh man.**

 **Let's talk about this real quick. She exposed Iris (not that anyone but Norm remembers), and mentioned the alternate realities. She neglected to mention that a male, more sane version of Iris is about to enter a SYOC fic that is a BvBvB fic as well, wish him luck.**

 **The fic Ethan and Adrian were a part of was written by The Young Buck, which I was sad to see was never finished. The fic Flora was introduced in was one by Sephiria Arks, a dedicated reader to TDKI/TDS and Mag's creator. Flora is participating in it upon its release. I am looking forward to this one as well, and wish her luck.**

 **So, this is why Norm came back. We also missed two exposings of Lavender and Angie. What did Luna know we didn't?**

 **There were a bunch of hints to Luna's outburst, mainly the green fire theme throughout the story so far, starting with her fear trial last season, which caused her elimination. This is also where the special came into play, with the Luna/Norm/Dawn interactions.**

 **I originally planned to have Luna explain the Nawn similarities between that relationship, and also reveal Angie's family status. I saved the second one for later, because Chef needs some screen time.**

 **If you have any other questions regarding this wacky chapter, feel free to PM me. Also, there's a "mean review" in the review section, please ignore it. We've been hard at work on that one, and everyone's trying to pitch in the get rid of them. I was just caught in the crossfire.**

 **So with all that dealt with, I guess I'll see you next time!**

* * *

ELIMINATION TABLE:

ELIMINATED: Norm

30- Chander

29- Kara

28- Damien

27- Jonathan

26- Ezekiel

25- Sybil

24- Juan

23- Paul


	9. Switzing Around Genes

**Time to reply!**

 **BEFORE THAT: I am sorry this took two weeks. I was without internet for a few days in my prime writing time, and I kinda lost some motivation without reviews feeding my writing. It is not your fault, just the fault of the tree that fell on my power lines, shorting out my router.**

 **xmon323- I'm glad lots of people recognized that one. My concern was that people wouldn't. I'm still sad it was never finished.**

 **Sephiria Arks- Luna does not remember. Only Norm does at this point.**

 **Zibster- You'll find one of those out soon, the other hinted at. It's a pretty big plot point this chapter.**

 **Ddynamo- Supernatural elements will not be taking a big role in this season. Luna's toned down now, and, come on, how much longer is she gonna last anyway?**

 **Ok, moving on!**

* * *

Episode 9: Switzing Around Genes

Chef stood in the control room, alone. "What? You want the pretty boy? No chance, he's off doing some award show again. So, you want a recap? Fine! Psycho girl want crazy, and said lots of weird stuff we don't remember!" Clips showed the vault exploding and Luna emerging in green fire. "She knocked a few people unconscious, and the other psycho girl had a freak out." The next clips were of Quaoar hitting the wall, Iris running over to him, and Iris going at Luna with full intensity. "At the end, the rebel girl hit psycho girl, and knocked her out. Then, sport boy forgot to sing, so he went home!" The final clips before cutting back to the control room were of Mag knocking out Luna, and Paul's elimination. "Who will lose? Not me! Find out who does on Total! Drama! Submerged! Nah, I ain't singing!"

* * *

 **Opening Sequence**

{The intro music plays as multiple camera pop out from random places. The first emerges from the ceiling in the control room, a second from a bowl of fruit, and a third one from a escape hatch.}

 _Dear Mom and Dad, I'm doing fine_

{The camera quickly goes through the Super Sub until it hits the sleeping chambers. It moves out the window until it reaches Gretchen, barely swimming underwater. Meanwhile, Juan is pressed up against the wall, trying to avoid Hannah. Juan is unable to escape. Sybil stands on the side and smiles evilly.}

 _You guys are on my mind_

{Ethan and Quaoar both have dueling sticks, but they appear to be evenly matched. Brook shoves Quaoar into water below him, while Ethan passes his dueling stick to Mag, who throws it at Jonathan. Jonathan also falls into water.}

 _You asked me what I wanted to be_

{The camera zooms to the mess hall, where Chef throws food at Damien and Ezekiel. Iris walks over to them, holding one of Quaoar's swords. She makes a threat to the two boys and walks off.}

 _And I think the answer is plain to see_

{Norm sits in his bed as Sheldon begins blabbing off to him. Norm has zoned him out and begins thinking about other things. Luna growls at him in the back, while Adrian overlooks this, laughing.

 _I wanna be famous_

{Flora, Lavender, and Mackenzie are looking at fish out the window. Paul walks over and taps Flora on the shoulder. She gets up and hugs Paul.}

 _I wanna live close to the sun_

{Eden pokes her head out as she watches Juan and Sebastian form some sort of deal. She scowls}

 _Go pack your bags, cause I've already won_

{Kara pokes at an escape pod near some benches. One of them shoots off, startling the girl.}

 _Everything to prove, nothing in my way_

{Aaron and Sebastian are seen arguing in front of their team. Meanwhile, Eden in looking for something.}

 _I'll get there one day_

{Ezekiel is now seen with Ethan, who is teaching him something.}

 _Cause I wanna be, famous_

{Kayla writes on a white board while Sheldon observes. Basic social manners can be seen on the board.}

 _Na na na na na na, na na na na, na na na na na na_

{Madison walks away from Sybil, who was being weird. She grabs a dueling stick to face off with Hannah.}

 _I wanna be, I wanna be, I wanna be famous!_

{Sets of two face off similar to the season five intro. Ethan and Jonathan, Eden and Marty, Madison and Hannah, Quaoar and Iris, Angie and Paul, Therion and Adrian are all facing off.}

 _I wanna be, I wanna be, I wanna be famous!_

{In the center of them all, Chander is seen spinning fire. He sends one though the middle.}

 _Whistling- I wanna be famous_

{The mess hall zooms out to see all thirty contestants. In the middle, Jonathan has flowers for Kayla, who walks away from it.}

* * *

The episode had Luna sitting in a corner, upset. She heard a knock on the door. "Please go away," she said.

The door opened, revealing Iris. "Um, hi."

Luna shot up and backed off. "Listen, I'm sorry! I swear I'm fine now!"

Iris sighed and shook her head. "That's actually the issue. I wanted to apologize. Everyone looks at me weird after my outburst. I hate it. I knew none of them were trustworthy before, but now I know if my team loses, I'm on the chopping block."

Luna stopped her. "What about-"

"He still thinks I'm in control," Iris answered. "He still trusts me too. The others won't budge."

Luna sighed. "I know it is against your morals, but perhaps a temporary alliance is in order."

"Sorry, but that isn't an option," Iris confirmed. "I'm just not going to do it."

* * *

 **Luna:** "Iris is in the same boat I am," she said sadly. "At least one person thinks she's fine."

* * *

 **Iris:** She sighed. "I...messed up. It's gonna take a lot if Quaoar thinks he can convince the others. I just hope he doesn't hurt himself trying. I'd hate to see him- oh no."

* * *

"So the plan is to eliminate Luna, correct?" Kayla asked her team.

"I'm still in," Hannah assures her. "Ethan will be harder to convince."

Ethan groaned. "I'm _right_ here. Listen, if we happen to lose, I'll vote with you. But, like I said, I'm not throwing a challenge. Maybe she needs a second chance."

Kayla scoffed. "Listen, hero wannabe. We can care less about what you did last season. Throw a challenge for once."

"This brings up a unique thought," Sheldon added. "Perhaps Team Friendship is following similar procedures with Iris, after her snap."

* * *

"Yeah it's a no-brainer," Brook said. "Iris goes. We throw."

"Wait," Quaoar said. "What if we let her try and tone it down?"

Marty laughed. "She's literally mentally unstable. That isn't safe for any of us!"

Quaoar rose. "Ethan was called that last season because of me. Look how he turned out!"

"Except," Adrian said, "this truly her craziness and mind of a splattered bug running around. You were a separate being from the past season winner."

"I'm giving her a chance," Quaoar said, as his team left.

Therion shook his head. "Sorry, dude, but this one goes to them. They make good points."

* * *

 **Therion:** "I don't want to side with my villain team," he explained, "but do I have a choice?"

* * *

 **Quaoar:** "They can't boot Iris!" he exclaimed. "She's been helpful in a bunch of challenges, never lets her guard down, and reminds me of a fierce warrior when she has my sword and- oh no."

* * *

"Attention, losers!" Chef called. "We are now at Switzerland. Get out and do this challenge! Now!"

One by one, everyone began piling out of the submarine. "We're...landlocked again..." Sheldon said in defeat.

* * *

The four teams gathered up, and there was one crate in front of each team. "Welcome to one of the world's top chemistry labs. Your challenge, is to grab what's in your team's crate, and fix it! Last team to do it sends someone home. Second to last might too."

"What are in the crates, exactly?" Kayla demanded.

"See for yourself," Chef said, shoving her near one.

Kayla poked at it, and it growled back. "Um..."

"There's no known animal that makes such a-" Sheldon started, then drew the conclusion. "Mutant squirrels."

"Found 'em sittin' around the old stomping grounds," Chef told them. "Bring them back to normal. That is your goal. Now get to it!" At these words, everyone darted off in different directions.

* * *

Team Alpha was in a bit of a hiccup. "I know exactly how to reverse mutation," Sheldon told them. "I made something to do so while watching the season it was present."

Kayla stopped him. "Is that...really what we want?" She gestured to Luna.

Sheldon stopped. "I'd prefer we win challenges, and use her as a liability."

"I'm with Pencil on this one," Ethan said. "Win now, boot her if we lose."

Kayla growled. "Fine."

* * *

 **Kayla:** "Getting rid of Luna isn't my priority. Winning is, of course. She just happens to be in the way, and is an easy one to send out."

* * *

"This is so unethical..." Lavender protested. "We shouldn't be testing on animals like this!"

Mag picked up a vial. "We try what we can, but now is not the time for protest at all."

"We should research this stuff before we test it," Mackenzie said.

Sebastian shrugged, dismissing it. "No, there's no time for that."

"We only have one subject!" Mackenzie and Aaron said at the same time. They looked at each other, both blushing, then quickly looked away.

* * *

 **Aaron:** "Sebastian shut down an idea that was perfectly acceptable," he griped. "Mackenzie's really smart, but Sebastian can't see that."

* * *

 **Mackenzie:** "I didn't think my idea was so bad," she thought out loud. "I think Aaron has a point. He's really smart."

* * *

"I'd...rather not hurt these creatures," Flora said solemnly. "I think I'll sit this out."

"Have it your way," Angie said. "Hey, Gretchen, grab me that container." Gretchen nodded and got it. "Awesome, thanks."

* * *

 **Angie:** "Why am I being nice to people even though it doesn't match my personality at all? I couldn't tell you. Something about Gretchen makes people happy."

* * *

Sheldon dropped a drop of liquid on a pink squirrel. It's fur began to reappear. "Excellent!" he said. "With this, we should be able to seal victory! We wait an hour or so, and then present it to Chef."

"Perfect," Hannah said. "We're winning again for sure!" Near her, Luna smiled briefly.

* * *

"Come on guys, do something!" Quaoar complained. "Why can't you contribute?"

Marty replied while lounging on a wall. "Why don't you ask your little girlfriend to help you?"

Quaoar turned red. "She's not- she's- she's shaken up a bit because you all decided to hate her! You all are fine! Help out!"

Iris stood up. "I-it's fine. I can help. I hope I don't kill this thing..." Therion looked at her as she moved toward Quaoar.

* * *

 **Therion:** "Something about her death threat did something," he noticed. "She's acted much more sane since then, but it could be a depression state."

* * *

Angie put a drop of something on their squirrel. "Norm, provoke it," she commanded.

Norm laughed. "Not that I don't trust you, but I don't trust you. I'd rather not be killed." Angie glared at him. "Interesting point." He picked up a rock and threw it at the squirrel. It tried to shoot lasers, but nothing happened. "Huh." He leaned on the wall. "Guess we did it." The wall he leaned on gave and exposed a machine.

"Um...what is that?" Madison asked.

Chef walked in at that point. "What the- I thought it was gone...after I left."

"You worked here?" Madison questioned. "That's...interesting."

Chef nodded. "Left to do the hosting gig. That there's a genetic tester. Show's you if you're related to someone or not."

Norm walked up to it. He knocked on it twice. A light turned on, and scanned him. "Norm Carert. Sibling: Hugo Carert."

"Well, it works," Norm said. "What a miracle."

Angie looked at it. "You know, Chef, I really respect this. It's actually pretty cool." She hit it. It began to scan her. "Oh, oops."

The scan finished. "Angie Smitt. Sibling: Gretchen Smitt."

Everyone was silent. "Um, does it work every time?" Angie asked.

Chef nodded. "Yup."

Norm got out a piece of paper. "Let's get to the bottom of this then."

* * *

Sheldon walked over to the other teams. "Hey, Sheldon!" Quaoar called out. "Mind helping us? The rest of our team is struggling to be nice."

"I'd prefer not to, but if I must," Sheldon said.

"Thanks, we need your smarts, since you _are_ the smartest one here."

Sheldon smiled. "Of course I am."

 _Ding-Ding_

"Um, now?" Quaoar asked. "It's just our team and Sheldon."

Adrian sprang up. "Yes! At last!"

* * *

 **Musical Time!**

Song: Don't Lose (To the tune of "Stand Tall" from Pokemon: XYZ and Pokemon Volcanion and the Mechanical Marvel)

{The song opens up with a strong tonic note and a guitar riff}

Adrian begins to open his mouth, when he is interrupted by Sheldon. _We don't lose 'cause our team's full of winners! Take one out, we're still winning again. Now I'm helping you, your team's getting thinner, TDS, TDS, we're gonna win it all!_

The song continued with another guitar riff. Sheldon kept going, as everyone else began to look on in shock. _I'm still helping you, your team's getting thinner, TDS, TDS, we're gonna win it all!_

Adrian stepped forward, finally getting to sing. _You think you're seasoned veterans! You think that you have got it allll, once we rid of the threat inside us, we'll be standing talllllll!_ He smirked, fist bumped Marty and Brook on the way around the room, while Iris looked sad, and Quaoar was angered.

Sheldon walked over to Team I Don't Know, who is possibly still relevant, as another guitar riff played, this one longer. _I'm still helping you, your team's getting thinner, TDS, TDS, we're gonna win it all!_ The guitar slammed down to finish.

"Let's go check on team Fire," Sheldon bragged. "They're always a miracle when they do something real."

* * *

Sheldon walked over to see Norm at a notepad, with Angie and Gretchen on either side of him. "What is going on h-" he was cut off.

"Both of you have the last name Smitt, correct?" Norm asked them.

"Yes," they answered.

"Gretchen, your birthday is..."

Gretchen answered, "January 3rd."

"Angie?"

"March 18th," she responded. "I'm older."

"Noted," Norm said. He jotted a few more things down. "Hair color is nearly identical..." He looked at Angie. "If you don't mind me asking, what were the specifics of your issue between seasons?"

Angie sighed. "Figured that'd come up. My dad's the only parent I live with, and we found out my birth mother was in the area. Apparently she travels a lot, and had some sort of fallout years ago. She didn't live with either of us."

Norm nodded. "So then, Gretchen, you're..."

"Adopted and proud!" she said happily. "This is so exciting! We're sisters!"

Norm shook his head. "Not just yet. I need DNA samples. While we're here, might as well run some other tests besides Chef's random machine." He reached out and plucked a hair from each of them. "Yeah, I don't care it hurts." He looked up. "Ah, Brainiac's here. Care to run these tests with me?"

"Of course," Sheldon responded. "And, Chef, you should know we finished."

Chef rolled his eyes. "I got cameras, Pencil, I saw that already."

"So..."

"So," Chef said, "Team Alpha wins again. Second place goes to Fire. The others, are takin' themselves to throw someone out of a submarine."

* * *

Iris walked over to Quaoar and Therion back at the submarine. "I guess we lost," she said. "It was nice being here."

"Wait," Therion said. "While I didn't participate today, I will remedy that by voting with you two."

Iris turned red. "Who says we're voting together? I don't do alliances!"

Therion laughed. "Besides the obvious, you don't really have a choice. Brook, Marty, and Adrian will tie it up. We just need to best one of them in a tiebreaker."

"He has a point," Quaoar said. "I was hoping all three of us would make the merge at least though. Guess we can't all win." He looked at Iris. "But you need to vote with us. You hardly have a choice."

Iris stumbled. "I'll...think about it."

* * *

Norm went over to the rest of Team Fire. "Well?" Angie demanded.

Norm nodded. "It's...confirmed."

The room was silent for a bit. "So...hi, sis?" Gretchen said, breaking the silence.

Angie shook her head. "Not yet. Let me...process this."

* * *

 **Angie:** "Being her sister is not something I mind," she said. "If you look at it strategically, I have an alliance now, which basically gets me and her to the merge. Personally, I wonder how my side of the family's gonna take it."

* * *

 **Gretchen:** "This is really exciting!" Gretchen said. "No one told me I had a sister somewhere else. I wonder what happened? Do I get to know now?"

* * *

Lavender walked over to Eden. "Are we really doing it tonight?" she asked.

Eden nodded. "It's time. He's done his damage, and he pays for it. Tonight."

"He's changed though," Lavender suggested. "He's trying to help. Besides, once he's gone, who leads us?"

"You," Eden said. "You're clearly the most capable, and let's face it, Aaron and Mackenzie are in a lip-locked alliance, so neither of them can lead."

"I guess it's settled then," Lavender said.

"You should feel glad she called you the most capable," Mag told her, walking in. "I was just wondering how this vote will go down. A little bird told me your lovey-dovey duo want to vote me off."

"Really?" Eden asked. "Over Sebastian?"

Mag nodded. "So, here's the deal. I'll help you get rid of him. Under the condition, that the lovers go next."

Lavender looked over to Eden. "Do we have a choice?" Eden shook her head. "Ok then," Lavender said. "It's a deal."

"Perfect," Mag said. "We have to be weary of them. They mean well, but they're allied. Best we keep our eyes open."

"Um..." Lavender stuttered.

Mag sighed. "Let that go, will ya? What's the big deal about it anyway?"

"I don't want to talk about it. Ever," Lavender assured her sternly.

Mag threw her arms up in defense. "Hey, I get ya. Just, know we are in the clear for a bit, assuming we all listen to each other."

* * *

 **Elimination 8**

Team I Don't Know sat at the benches, Eden, Lavender, and Mag up top, while Sebastian, Aaron, and Mackenzie sat on the bottom. "Did you do it?" Aaron asked Sebastian.

Sebastian nodded. "Of course. It was a fine suggestion." Aaron nodded as Sebastian rolled his eyes.

Meanwhile, Team Friendship was at the other benches. "I just hope we do eliminate someone tonight," Adrian mentioned. "It would be enormously unsafe to continue like this."

Chef walked in, silencing them. He held up five life preservers. "Team with the bad name, you first!" He threw the first one. "Flower girl, you're fine." He threw it at a giant speed, and it hit Lavender, making her fall.

"Party boy, singy girl, you two are safe too." He threw them as well. Mackenzie was hit and knocked over, while Aaron barely hit it out of the way. "Agent girl, also safe!" He threw it, and Eden didn't even look up as she caught it.

Mag and Sebastian looked at each other. "Mmm mmm. Bad people here." He eyed both of them. Mag look unconcerned, while Sebastian was worried.

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

"Half-psycho!" Chef called out. "Take this!" He tossed Mag the final preserver.

"Wait, really?" Sebastian asked. "Why? I changed!"

"Sorry," Eden told him. "You had to pay the price eventually."

Sebastian growled. "You were a wrench in my plans since day one..."

Eden smiled. "Glad to help."

Sebastian stood up. "Fine. Thanks for the fun day, Chef," he said. "Tell Chris to eat dirt." He got in the pod and shot himself out.

Chef turned to Team Friendship. "This oughta be fun..." He tossed out the first preserver. "Mean girl, theater kid! Safe!" He threw the preservers at full force again, knocking them both down.

"Watch my face! I have auditions after this show!" Adrian called out.

Chef rolled his eyes. "Swords! Gamer!" He threw the next two. Quaoar caught it with his sword, deflating it. Therion was hit and knocked over.

"Oh no..." Iris said to herself.

"Oh, yes," Marty said.

"I knew you were evil all along," she said to him. "No one believed me."

Marty laughed. "When you are portrayed as so psycho it's dangerous, who would?"

Iris's eyes went wide. "What?"

"No one cared about your threat," he told her. "Until I mentioned it. They were mighty concerned then."

Iris growled. "You'll pay."

"Silence!" Chef called out. "The last person safe is...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

"Marty!" Marty smirked as he caught the preserver.

"Where was the tie?" Quaoar called. "There was rigging again!"

"Don't know, don't care," Chef said. "As far as I'm concerned, that was accurate."

Iris sighed. "I thought...my strategy..."

Quaoar went up to her. "You did the best you could," he said. "I'm...glad I met you." He sighed. "You can...keep the sword."

Iris smiled. "Oh, um, thanks. I think...I...I trust you."

Quaoar shrugged. "Good enough for now. Um, so, see you."

Iris nodded. "Yup." She got in the pod and left.

Quaoar slowly turned around to his team. "Yep. It's revenge time, and I know just who to start with."

* * *

 **Therion:** "This isn't right. Even if all three of them voted for Iris, that would have left a tie. Someone's hiding something."

* * *

 **Brook:** "I...did it...again," she said slowly. "I...rigged the votes...they're gonna find me! Oh no, I messed up again..."

* * *

 **Luna:** "My potential alliance is gone," she said. "My team's out to get me, and I hardly remember anything I said. Maybe consulting with Norm isn't a terrible plan."

* * *

"That's a wrap!" Chef said. "Who won't win? Who will? Find out on Total Drama Submerged. Ten-hut!"

* * *

 **Bonus Clip: Sebastian**

"That's a load," he said, carefully driving his pod. "My team acted like they trusted me. I guess we know which one was the villain team." He looked out a window. "Wonder where I'm gonna pop up anyway..." His pod arrived at the surface. "Loch Ness? Oh no..." Nessie appeared, holding a flower he was given, and charged after him. Sebastian's pod was barely fast enough.

* * *

 **Bonus Clip: Iris**

"I planned everything!" she complained. "I took no alliances, no prisoners, no friends!" She stopped. "Well, Quaoar was different! I swear! I will find out what happened to me at that vote, and I will get my revenge. That's right, it's revenge time, and I know just who to start with."

* * *

 **Votes: Team I Don't Know**

 **Votes against Sebastian:** Eden, Mag, Lavender

 **Votes against Mag:** Aaron, Mackenzie

 **Votes against Eden:** Sebastian

 **Eliminated: Sebastian (3-2-1 vote)**

* * *

 **Votes: Team Friendship**

 **Votes against Iris:** Marty, Brook, Adrian

 **Votes against Marty:** Therion, Iris, Quaoar

 **Eliminated: Iris (Rigged Votes)**

* * *

 **So, we lose one of the first OC's submitted to me (specifically the third), and the first new ones of mine (counting Quaoar as new).**

 **I actually originally placed Sebastian even lower, and had him go where Damien went, but I really had nothing left for Damien, and a bit left for Sebastian, so, I switched their places. Iris went so one of the two targeted because of the Luna incident could go, leaving the other more paranoid, and Luna has a bit of plot left, and Iris couldn't get any more paranoid, so, there.**

 **The challenge today was merely filler to say there was a challenge, and so Sheldon could drop bars in a song. Expect that again, and it will be even better.**

 **Now, the big plot point- Angie and Gretchen. Two chapters into Total Drama Karon Island, I put my OC's on there with first and last names. Oh yeah, this has been planned for ages. Originally, this wasn't supposed to be a plot point at all in TDKI, but I needed a way to send Angie home last season, or she would have made finals.**

 **What does that mean? Well, this season, I write eliminations based on plot. Last season, I wrote plot based on eliminations. I knew the exact order of last season's eliminations, with only one switch of making Alexa last longer. This season, I can't even tell you who's going home next. The only thing picked out is the final four.**

 **As always, I'm sure I forgot...something in this giant mess of an authors note. Until then, review on, anything, and I'll see you next time!**

* * *

ELIMINATION TABLE:

ELIMINATED: Norm

30- Chander

29- Kara

28- Damien

27- Jonathan

26- Ezekiel

25- Sybil

24- Juan

23- Paul

22- Sebastian

21- Iris


	10. Torpedo Tussle

**Reply time, on schedule (ha sike).**

 **Space Zodiac- as much as people were unsure of Iris at the beginning, a lot of people were sad of her departure. It reminded me a lot of Norm's return.**

 **Li'lNuggets- Quaoar won't have his revenge just yet, but it's in the works.**

 **Candela Monsoon- No leader? We'll see how they handle it without one.**

 **Epifanio Therion- Quaoar had a lot of influence on her. More will be revealed in the aftermath.**

 **And now, what do we see below?**

* * *

Episode 10: Torpedo Tangle

Chris is back, in the control room with Chef. "Last time, on Total Drama Submerged, we took a trip to Switzerland!"

"We took a trip, not you," Chef clarified.

"My award show went great, thanks for asking," Chris said. "We visited a top chemistry lab, only to cure some mutants of diseases." Clips showed Sheldon effortlessly solving the issue, and Norm uncovering the genetic tester. "While we were there, Sheldon gave a showstopping number about he's the best. Wonder how that's gonna sit with his teammates, heh heh." The next clip was Sheldon's song. "Finally, we revealed that Angie and Gretchen's sisterly bond, was actually, a sisterly bond. Like, they're related." The next clips were the two mentioned girls finding out the news, and Norm running various tests. "In the end, we lost Team IDK's leader, Sebastian, for, well, being Sebastian, and Iris, for her mental instability within the past couple episodes. Who is next to go? Will it be the sisters? The exes? The soon to be daters? Find out here on Total! Drama! Suuuuubmeeeeerged!"

"I never told you how much I hate that singin'," Chef told Chris.

"Hey!"

* * *

 **Opening Sequence**

{The intro music plays as multiple camera pop out from random places. The first emerges from the ceiling in the control room, a second from a bowl of fruit, and a third one from a escape hatch.}

 _Dear Mom and Dad, I'm doing fine_

{The camera quickly goes through the Super Sub until it hits the sleeping chambers. It moves out the window until it reaches Gretchen, barely swimming underwater. Meanwhile, Juan is pressed up against the wall, trying to avoid Hannah. Juan is unable to escape. Sybil stands on the side and smiles evilly.}

 _You guys are on my mind_

{Ethan and Quaoar both have dueling sticks, but they appear to be evenly matched. Brook shoves Quaoar into water below him, while Ethan passes his dueling stick to Mag, who throws it at Jonathan. Jonathan also falls into water.}

 _You asked me what I wanted to be_

{The camera zooms to the mess hall, where Chef throws food at Damien and Ezekiel. Iris walks over to them, holding one of Quaoar's swords. She makes a threat to the two boys and walks off.}

 _And I think the answer is plain to see_

{Norm sits in his bed as Sheldon begins blabbing off to him. Norm has zoned him out and begins thinking about other things. Luna growls at him in the back, while Adrian overlooks this, laughing.

 _I wanna be famous_

{Flora, Lavender, and Mackenzie are looking at fish out the window. Paul walks over and taps Flora on the shoulder. She gets up and hugs Paul.}

 _I wanna live close to the sun_

{Eden pokes her head out as she watches Juan and Sebastian form some sort of deal. She scowls}

 _Go pack your bags, cause I've already won_

{Kara pokes at an escape pod near some benches. One of them shoots off, startling the girl.}

 _Everything to prove, nothing in my way_

{Aaron and Sebastian are seen arguing in front of their team. Meanwhile, Eden in looking for something.}

 _I'll get there one day_

{Ezekiel is now seen with Ethan, who is teaching him something.}

 _Cause I wanna be, famous_

{Kayla writes on a white board while Sheldon observes. Basic social manners can be seen on the board.}

 _Na na na na na na, na na na na, na na na na na na_

{Madison walks away from Sybil, who was being weird. She grabs a dueling stick to face off with Hannah.}

 _I wanna be, I wanna be, I wanna be famous!_

{Sets of two face off similar to the season five intro. Ethan and Jonathan, Eden and Marty, Madison and Hannah, Quaoar and Iris, Angie and Paul, Therion and Adrian are all facing off.}

 _I wanna be, I wanna be, I wanna be famous!_

{In the center of them all, Chander is seen spinning fire. He sends one though the middle.}

 _Whistling- I wanna be famous_

{The mess hall zooms out to see all thirty contestants. In the middle, Jonathan has flowers for Kayla, who walks away from it.}

* * *

Luna got out of bed sneakily, and went to go and enter the dark room to meditate. She forced Norm to agree to speak. When she opened the door, she encountered a much different surprise. She fell out and into the water. "What the- ah!"

The screams woke up her team. "How do you expect us to sleep if- what? Where are we?" Kayla was full of questions.

Sheldon got up and inspected the area. "This...is our normal sleeping quarters. However, we appear to be unhinged from, well, everyone else."

"Everyone?" Ethan asked. "So, by chance, where would, I don't know, Team Fire be?"

"I was thinking the same thing," Luna said, still in the water. They all looked at her. "I need answers, and Norm has them." They all just stared. "Just, pull me back in."

"Hey, guys!" a voice called out. "We're over here!"

"Lavender?" Someone else called, likely Flora. "We're here!"

Kayla grabbed Sheldon. "We can't see them. Get us a better look." She threw Sheldon on the top of their quarters.

"Ah!" he cried out. "There's a ladder, you buffoon!"

* * *

Eventually, all the teams gathered on the top of their team's sleeping areas, so they could see each other better. "Hello, strandees," Chris said in a boat nearby. "Did you like your little trip?"

"Where are we, I demand we know," Adrian asked sternly.

"Can't you see?" Angie complained. "We're in the middle of the ocean. He probably broke the sub putting a hot tub in."

Chris frowned. "For the record, my hot tub got in the sub just fine. Also, this is today's challenge location!"

"This is the middle of the ocean," Kayla said in agreement.

Chris showed them a large-scale GPS. "Actually, we are in the Caribbean Sea, and if you look that way, you'll see a tiny island."

Angie rolled her eyes. "Middle of the ocean."

"Whatever," Chris said in anger. "Your challenge, is a torpedo battle! All your sleeping areas double as small weapon facilities, because we installed those last night."

"As I should have expected," Norm snarked.

Chris continued. "Your facilities are also armored up, and Chef and I will track your health on the sides, because legal _made_ us."

* * *

 **Adrian:** "Glad to see someone's looking out for us on this pitiful metal death trap," he complained.

* * *

"Use your weapons in the facility to defend yourself and deplete the health of your opponents. Last team standing wins." He blew the horn. "Go!" Everyone proceeded to duck down into their areas.

"Ok," Marty said. "We need a plan. We can't afford to lose again."

Quaoar shook his head. "Good. I might as well take charge then, because all of you wouldn't know teamwork if it stabbed you in the chest!"

* * *

 **Marty:** He grinned. "Someone's a bit touchy from the votes last challenge," he said. "What did I do, except of course, tell Brook to do it." He laughed. "She's so easy to trick..."

* * *

"We'll let you take center stage for this one," Adrian told Quaoar, "but if you lose, you know the consequences."

Quaoar nodded. "You should all know your consequences as well."

* * *

"Excellent!" Sheldon said. "I have experience handling this kind of high-damage artillery."

Ethan nodded slowly. "This kid's got everything," he said. "What kind of team voted him off first?"

"Now's not the time for fighting, hero wannabe," Kayla griped. "We have a challenge to win."

Ethan nodded. "Exactly. Let's get the newbie teams first. They'll be easier."

"Perhaps, but maybe you just don't want to make a team with Madison or Norm on it lose," Luna pointed out.

Ethan shook his head. "Winning will always be my priority. Take out I Don't Know first."

* * *

"We need a solid strategy," Lavender told them. "I say we ally with Team Friendship until the vet teams are gone. We have Mag, and she's tight with some of them."

"No I'm not," she countered, "but I'll pretend I am." They all felt a giant shake on their area. "We're hit," she said. "We need to defend for now."

Mackenzie checked the control panel. "Health down to seventy-five percent."

"We only get four hits?" Mag asked. "That's a load. We need to stay out of the way."

"Or," Aaron proposed, "we get right in it. Get between two ships, then steer out of the way at the last minute."

Lavender grimaced. "It's...risky, but it could work."

Aaron grabbed the steering wheel. "We're doing it!" He steered right in between the two veteran team pods. "Now, we wait," he said. Almost instantly, he saw a shot from either side of him. "Backward we go," he said, pulling it back. Both torpedoes sped past them, hitting the other two ships. "Awesome!"

"Wow," Mackenzie said, "you're really good at driving that."

Aaron blushed. "Oh, that's nothing. I've driven worse than that."

Mag groaned. "Flirt later! That worked, so do it again!" She stopped. "Um, where's Eden?"

* * *

 **Mag:** "No one's focused, except for Lavender," Mag said. "Eden's useful, for now. I plan to take charge until we can find some solid ground to stand on."

* * *

Flora turned to her team. "Stop attacking!" she said. "Can't we...wait it out?"

Angie grabbed the steering wheel. "We could, but that would be stupid. We need to win, I actually like all of you."

 _Ding-Dong_

She growled. "I don't like that, however."

"I do!" Chris said on an intercom. "Team Fire, this one's all you!"

"Please," Flora warned. "Everyone sing."

* * *

 **Musical Time!**

Song: No safety (To the tune of "Sea Shanty.")

{The song opens up with an accordion, accompanied by a hard rock beat.}

 _We're fighting for our lives this time Chris has put us to war!_ Angie started.

Gretchen picked up the next line. _I know we're sisters now but I don't know what is in store._ She did a happy jig as Angie rolled her eyes.

Norm deadpanned as he sang the next line. _I kind of like this challenge, since Luna's far away!_

Madison put her hands up. _Watch out, Norm, the intercom hears all you have to say!_ Luna's now trademark hiss was heard through the intercom.

 _It's a sea shanty, but we have no safety,_ Flora sung out. "Guys! Incoming!" She shouted. Angie nodded, steering away from the torpedo. They watched as it hit a different ship.

The scene cut to Quaoar in front of his team. The pod shook another time. _We are down to two lives and you hardly bat an eye!_

Marty yawned. _Tough luck, you're mad, your girl was nuts, she told Luna to die!_

The scene moved to Sheldon. _This challenge is for babies, it's better than the last!_

 _Speak for yourself, we've got one life, our win streak's in the past!_ Hannah complained. She grabbed hold of the steering wheel, much to Sheldon's dismay.

The scene moved back to Team Fire, with Flora again. _It's a sea shanty, but we have no safety,_ she sang.

Adrian finished it off. Their pod shook again. _Looks like we lost, so much for our safety._

* * *

Therion looked at their screen. "Another elimination," he said. "Sorry Quaoar, I'm not sure there's much we can do."

* * *

 **Marty:** "Not much they can do is right," Marty said. "But, Quaoar might still be of use. I have someone else that I am finished with."

* * *

"Team Friendship has taken another loss!" Chris announced. "Who's gonna be joining them on the chopping block?"

"Not us," Aaron called out to his team. "One more time, let's do this!" he swerved backward, and torpedoes fired off.

A voice came through the speakers. "Do you really think we would be that foolish?" the voice said, clearly belonging to Sheldon.

Norm's voice sounded too. "Yeah, you fooled us once, but that won't work again."

"Eden's gonna pay when she gets here," Mag said. "She hasn't been here all challenge." They heard a shake. "What was that?"

Mackenzie checked the status screen. "It looks like Team Fire is down to one life, Alpha too. We're winning!"

"But, how?" Lavender asked. "We haven't fired anything yet."

Another voice came on the speakers. "Yo!" Angie called out. "Whoever planted that explosion, that was a pretty cheap trick!"

Team I Don't Know stood in shock. "So, how did this happen?" Aaron asked.

Eden came up through the top at that point. "Move," she said. She walked over to the intercom. "Cheap, you say?" she responded to Angie. "It's called tactics, look it up."

"Cheap," Angie responded.

Eden laughed. "Perhaps that's something a simpleton like yourself could never hope to comprehend."

"A...simpleton?" Angie asked.

Another voice came on to the speakers. "Simpleton," Sheldon said. "Noun, referring to a foolish or gullible person."

Team I Don't Know looked at the screen. "Team Fire has...disconnected," Lavender said slowly. Eden laughed.

* * *

 **Eden:** "While I was pulling off that amazing stunt," she explained, "I also did some digging. Those puny girls couldn't get the confessionals from the third season, but a locked box is no match for me." She laughed. "Now I know the evildoers, and who I can really trust."

* * *

"I'm so angry!" Angie said. She grabbed a steering wheel. "Let's crash them!"

Norm stood up. "Easy there. First of all, we'll all die, including her," he said, pointing to Gretchen. Gretchen gave a goofy wave at her. "Second," he continued. "That's what Eden wanted. We need to lay low."

"...Fine," Angie said. She sighed. "Sorry about that."

"It's fine," Madison assured her. "However, we may want to consider finding cover in the open ocean."

* * *

 **Madison:** "Who's idea was it for Chris to put us in the open ocean?" she asked. "Where are we going next, Atlantis?"

* * *

Kayla looked out a window. "We're clear from everyone. I say we wait here."

"Someone has to take action," Ethan argued. He grabbed hold of the steering wheel. "Team Fire is weak, we need to attack them."

Luna stood up. "Isn't that the opposite of what you said before?"

Ethan sighed. "Do we have a choice? We need to win." He fired a torpedo. "Let's see what we can get out of this."

The torpedo sped across the ocean. Team Fire noticed it. "There's one coming!" Gretchen warned. They all took positions and tried dodging it. After a couple quick maneuvers, their pod was hit. "How did that hit us?" she asked.

* * *

 **Sheldon:** "Heat seeking torpedoes? Never heard of them?" He laughed. "If you want something done right, you do it yourself."

* * *

The pods all began to move up to the surface. They began moving over to the hub in the middle, which is where they reconnected to the submarine. "Team I Don't Know wins today's challenge!" Chris announced.

"We won!" Lavender said. "Alright!"

"Yes!" Aaron said. He pulled Mackenzie into a hug. They didn't resist. Eden looked over at them, then looked at Mag. Mag made a signal to her, and Eden responded with a nod.

"Wait a minute," Hannah complained. "Sheldon delivered the final blow! We should have won!"

Chris nodded. "He did, but, Team I Don't Know had two lives left. You all had one." Team Alpha sighed. "Say goodbye to your win streak." He turned to Team Friendship. "We have a date with an escape pod soon. Team Fire, you might want to be there too."

* * *

Quaoar knocked on a door, holding a note. "Come in," a voice answered from inside the door. Quaoar opened it up, and saw a bunch of people sitting in a circle. He saw Sheldon, Ethan, Kayla, Norm, Angie, Brook, Therion, Madison, Lavender, and Mag. Standing in front of all of them was Eden. "Sit," she said, "You're the last one here, so we can begin."

"Excellent," Kayla griped. She gestured to the room. "Would you mind telling us why we are gathered in this hippie circle?" She drew a few snickers from around her.

Eden hardly moved. "I'm proposing the biggest alliance in total drama history. I have traced down the villains, the real bad people here, and we need to get rid of them."

Madison spoke up. "Would you mind, you know, telling us who these people are?"

Eden nodded. "Therion?"

Therion got up. "During today's challenge, Eden secured confessional tapes, and I have been studying my own team for as long as I can remember being here." He started to play clips of Marty's confessionals. No sound was heard from them. "This is our primary target," he said. "Marty has been responsible for many of the eliminations already, and served as accomplices in many others."

"Where's the proof?" Sheldon demanded. "I see a trend, but what's to say this isn't a trap to get rid of the strongest players here?"

Brook stood up. "I'm the proof," she said. "I- I- rigged the votes last challenge, on Marty's request. He made me do it..."

Quaoar fumed. "So you're the reason she's-"

Brook cut him off. "We need to band together to get rid of the bad half of Team Friendship entirely."

Angie nodded in an over-exaggerated fashion. "Yeah, that's wonderful, but, how does that affect me?"

"Win challenges," Therion told her. "The more we lose, the less players our team has."

Quaoar spoke. "I'm in, let's get this deal on the road." One by one, people agreed to the deal.

Their meeting was cut short by an announcement. "Attention, frequently losing teams! Please report for elimination."

* * *

Brook made her way down, when Marty grabbed her. "We're voting for Quaoar, as planned tonight," he said. "The rest of the team has agreed. Be a doll and vote with us." Brook nodded.

* * *

 **Marty:** "Throw someone under the bus to gain an advantage?" he asked rhetorically. "Of course."

* * *

 **Elimination 8**

Team Friendship sat down again, with Quaoar, Brook, and Therion in the back, Marty and Adrian in the font. "You guys are big losers," Chris told them. "What happened to friendship? Don't you get along?"

"It's...complicated," Therion said. "But, we have it sorted out."

"Agreed," Adrian added. "This is the final act for a hindrance to our team."

Chris nodded slowly. "Yeah...great..." he tossed a preserver out. "Therion, you dodged another one." He caught it and simply nodded. Chris tossed out the next one. "Marty, also safe."

Therion looked at Quaoar. "How is he-"

"Remember our change? You remember, right? I thought Brook said something," he whispered back.

"I didn't get a change notice," Therion said.

Quaoar's eyes went wide. "Oh no,"

"Calm yourself," Chris said, tossing Quaoar a preserver. "You're fine." Adrian looked interested, while Brook was nervous. "Either one of you scared?" Chris asked.

"Of course not," Adrian said. "How could I be?"

"Have it your way," Chris said. "The loser tonight is...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...Brook!" Adrian chuckled as he caught the preserver.

Brook turned back to Marty. "You lied! Again!"

Marty shrugged. "The smaller the team gets, the less people know. I can handle either of you later."

Chris smiled. "Love the drama, Marty," he told him. "But if you rig the votes in any way again, you're out. Got it?"

Marty nodded. "Shouldn't be needed anymore."

Brook sighed. "Well, I guess my plan kind of worked," she said. "I still should have worked harder."

"You did what you could," Adrian said, "on our end, at least. We simply rendered you useless."

* * *

 **Adrian:** "But don't think I haven't noticed Marty trying to take center stage either," he said. "I've got my eye on you."

* * *

Brook was shot out. "Now, Team Fire," Chris said. Flora was sitting on the other side, next to Gretchen and Angie, while Norm sat next to Madison. "Which one of you is taking today's blame?" He tossed out the first three preservers. "It won't be Gretchen, Flora, or Madison." They all caught it.

Gretchen pulled a bunch out, and began stinging them together. "This could make a super cute necklace! Angie, do you want one?"

Angie spared her a pity smile. "I'll...make my own."

"That was cute, Angie," Chris told her. He tossed her a preserver. "For that, you get to stay."

"Oh, sweet," Angie commented.

"Oh, darn," Norm said. "I just got back, too."

Chris shook his head, and threw one at Norm too. "You cause drama, feel free to stay." Everyone shot Chris a dirty look. "Ok, fine, check the scripts. Only one elimination was scheduled for today." The all accepted it.

"Talk about a tough crowd," Norm said.

"Better believe it," Chris said to the camera, "and the smaller the crowd, the tougher! Who's going to sink, or really, rise? Who's going to stay under with us another day? Find out next time on Total! Drama! Suuuuuubmeeeerged!"

(END OF CHAPTER)

* * *

 **Bonus Clip: Brook**

"My plan went nowhere near what I expected," she explained. "I was going to try and cause a lot more trouble. I guess my conscious got to the best of me. And Marty. You better believe he should watch his step. I know he's the reason I went home, and I was an ally. Your days are numbered, con-man."

* * *

 **Votes: Team Friendship:**

 **Votes Against Brook:** Marty, Adrian

 **Votes Against Quaoar:** Brook

 **Votes Against Adrian:** Quaoar

 **Votes Against Marty:** Therion

 **Eliminated: Brook (2-1-1-1 vote)**

* * *

 **Votes: Team Fire:**

 **Votes Against Norm:** Angie, Gretchen, Flora

 **Votes Against Angie:** Norm, Madison

 **Eliminated: No one (3rd place)**

* * *

 **Team Statuses:**

 **Team Alpha:** Ethan, Hannah, Kayla, Luna, Sheldon

 **Team Fire:** Angie, Flora, Gretchen, Madison, Norm

 **Team Friendship:** Adrian, Marty, Quaoar, Therion

 **Team I Don't Know:** Aaron, Eden, Lavender, Mackenzie, Mag

* * *

 **And so goes our next "villain". Sorry to Brook's creator, but it was time for her to go.**

 **Why is this so late? I've been involved in a lot of other stuff, and it's going to stay like that. So for now, expect chapters to be every week or every two weeks. It will vary.**

 **The cast has now gotten shorter than the full Karon Island cast, which means more screen time for everyone left in the game, and less times I forget to include someone in an episode, which is how Eden blew up the pod. I forgot she was still in the game. Oops.**

 **Speaking of the explosion scene, I hope you liked my Xenoblade 2 reference (Torna: The Golden Country specifically). I spent a lot of time watching/playing it. It actually really helped me write Adrian better. Thanks, Akhos.**

 **That's all I have for this episode. Remember to review about how your OC is being written. There is still plot time to change things if I'm doing it wrong!**

 **Until then, see ya, in quite literally, a week or two.**

* * *

ELIMINATION TABLE:

ELIMINATED: Norm

30- Chander

29- Kara

28- Damien

27- Jonathan

26- Ezekiel

25- Sybil

24- Juan

23- Paul

22- Sebastian

21- Iris

20- Brook


	11. Ski You Soon

**Reply time!**

 **Guest- Haven't seen you around. Welcome! I have other plans for Mag. Any friendship was unintentional, but it was good while it lasted, I guess.**

 **Space Zodiac- She might have been my main villain, but her arc would be way too close to Ethan's last season (hence the talking to in the beginning of the season)**

 **Guest 1138- The villain list might be down to one after today. That is all.**

 **Gwilledcheese- Adrian knows his role in the game, I just don't have him acting on it just yet. Pun intended.**

 **Story time.**

* * *

Episode 11: Ski You Soon

Chris began talking as the recap clips began. "Last time, on Total Drama Submerged," he said, "We went to the middle of nowhere!" Clips showed Angie and Kayla complaining about the location. "Quaoar tried to take control of his team, which actually failed miserably, leaving him with one ally." The next clip was Therion sighing as Quaoar dropped the ball with the challenge. "Ethan, Quaoar's counterpart on another team, loosened up and let other people do things, and they took second. In the end, Brook was given the boot after joining the largest alliance in Total Drama history. Even after her departure, it's still the biggest." The next clips were of Brook's elimination and the mega alliance formation.

"Who will lose today? Who's ready for our big surprise? Find out today on Total! Drama! Suuubmeeeeerged!"

* * *

 **Opening Sequence**

{The intro music plays as multiple camera pop out from random places. The first emerges from the ceiling in the control room, a second from a bowl of fruit, and a third one from a escape hatch.}

 _Dear Mom and Dad, I'm doing fine_

{The camera quickly goes through the Super Sub until it hits the sleeping chambers. It moves out the window until it reaches Gretchen, barely swimming underwater. Meanwhile, Juan is pressed up against the wall, trying to avoid Hannah. Juan is unable to escape. Sybil stands on the side and smiles evilly.}

 _You guys are on my mind_

{Ethan and Quaoar both have dueling sticks, but they appear to be evenly matched. Brook shoves Quaoar into water below him, while Ethan passes his dueling stick to Mag, who throws it at Jonathan. Jonathan also falls into water.}

 _You asked me what I wanted to be_

{The camera zooms to the mess hall, where Chef throws food at Damien and Ezekiel. Iris walks over to them, holding one of Quaoar's swords. She makes a threat to the two boys and walks off.}

 _And I think the answer is plain to see_

{Norm sits in his bed as Sheldon begins blabbing off to him. Norm has zoned him out and begins thinking about other things. Luna growls at him in the back, while Adrian overlooks this, laughing.

 _I wanna be famous_

{Flora, Lavender, and Mackenzie are looking at fish out the window. Paul walks over and taps Flora on the shoulder. She gets up and hugs Paul.}

 _I wanna live close to the sun_

{Eden pokes her head out as she watches Juan and Sebastian form some sort of deal. She scowls}

 _Go pack your bags, cause I've already won_

{Kara pokes at an escape pod near some benches. One of them shoots off, startling the girl.}

 _Everything to prove, nothing in my way_

{Aaron and Sebastian are seen arguing in front of their team. Meanwhile, Eden in looking for something.}

 _I'll get there one day_

{Ezekiel is now seen with Ethan, who is teaching him something.}

 _Cause I wanna be, famous_

{Kayla writes on a white board while Sheldon observes. Basic social manners can be seen on the board.}

 _Na na na na na na, na na na na, na na na na na na_

{Madison walks away from Sybil, who was being weird. She grabs a dueling stick to face off with Hannah.}

 _I wanna be, I wanna be, I wanna be famous!_

{Sets of two face off similar to the season five intro. Ethan and Jonathan, Eden and Marty, Madison and Hannah, Quaoar and Iris, Angie and Paul, Therion and Adrian are all facing off.}

 _I wanna be, I wanna be, I wanna be famous!_

{In the center of them all, Chander is seen spinning fire. He sends one though the middle.}

 _Whistling- I wanna be famous_

{The mess hall zooms out to see all thirty contestants. In the middle, Jonathan has flowers for Kayla, who walks away from it.}

* * *

The episode opened in a dark room. Norm stepped inside. "I think we both know what we are doing here," a girl said to him. Even in the dark, Norm could easily identify her white hair.

Norm sighed. "You aren't getting the memories," he told Luna. He chuckled. "Even after your outburst, I still have the power. You've evaded elimination because your team is good at what they do. A change in teams would be unlucky, wouldn't it?"

Luna stepped back, and hissed at him. "How did you find out?" She moved toward him and cornered him.

Norm sighed. "Back off mind girl. You aren't getting the memories, and you aren't getting _that_ info either."

Luna sighed, and stepped away. "I'll let you off the hook for now. But, you're in danger yourself." Norm simply rolled his eyes and walked off.

* * *

 **Luna:** "I need to know what I did, and what was said!" Luna demanded to the camera. "I need to regain the power! He hasn't paid yet."

* * *

 **Norm:** "Luna?" he asked. "She doesn't scare me. She knows if she hurts me in any way, she loses her shot. Oh, and the team thing? Completely made that up, but now that she's acknowledged it too, I look forward to a twist today."

* * *

Mag slowly woke up. "Morning, Eden," she said sleepily. She looked around. Her chamber wasn't yellow, but her original purple. "Um, where am I?" she asked.

Aaron looked around as well. "Hello?"

Mag found him. "So...you're here...where are the others?"

* * *

Sheldon was balancing something on a table. "Team, wake up," he said. Everyone got up and went over to him. "Look," he told them. "We're off-balance. This means something large exited the submarine last night."

"Got any insight on that, Pencil?" Kayla asked.

Sheldon nodded, and gestured to Eden, sleepily getting up. "A team has been dissolved."

Eden stared at all of them. "Oh, hi," she said awkwardly. "I...better get back to my area. I have no idea how I got here..."

"Don't bother," Kayla said. "If Pencil's right, you're here with us. To stay."

* * *

Norm stepped back into the room. "Oh," he said, looking down. "How did I miss that on my way out?" He looked down and saw Mackenzie and Eden in their room.

Lavender's eye popped open. "What the- what are you doing in our room?"

Norm shrugged. "Ditto."

Lavender looked around. "Oh. Did we get moved?"

Flora had now woken up. "It...appears so. In that case, welcome!" she cheered with a warm smile.

They were stopped by a loud announcement. "Attention, everyone! Report to the dining area now, and stay in the groups you are in!"

"So, I guess we really are here," Mackenzie mentioned.

* * *

Chris stood in front of them. "What unrealistic location will we arise at today?" Sheldon demanded.

Chris rolled his eyes. "You'll know in a sec. I bet you're wondering why some members of Team I Don't Know are scattered."

"Actually," Hannah said, "we kinda figured it out already."

Chris growled. "Ugh, fine! Yes, I have broken up Team I Don't Know. These are your teams until another starts going down."

"Why no just break us up? We had four people," Therion argued.

Chris laughed. "And break that gang of drama up? No chance. I hope you like these teams."

* * *

 **Marty:** "Mag will be useful to have back," he said. "There's no way her lame team swayed her in her absence."

* * *

 **Hannah:** She sniffled. "No team is good if Juan's not on it..."

* * *

A large crash sounded. Everyone flew around. "What was that?" Eden cried out.

Quaoar looked outside, and saw chunks of ice flying around. "...ice? Where are we?"

Chris smiled at the shocked looks. "Welcome to Vancouver!"

* * *

 **Kayla:** "Thank goodness," she said. "Being back in Canada has refreshed me so much. Maybe I'll stop by and find Kara or something."

* * *

Chris took the commotion and threw it aside, as he began to speak about the challenge. "Canada, as you all are quite familiar with, is home to hockey, skiing, beavers, and apologizing. Today, you deal with two of those. Not sorry."

"Awesome!" Aaron said. "One time I threw a giant winter party, and we played hockey with skis! A bunch of people wiped out, but not me!"

"Did I say which two?" Chris asked. "No. You will each send one member of your team down the slope. Whoever gets down first wins an advantage for your team in the next round."

Ethan gathered his team. "Eden, can you ski?"

Eden nodded. "I can do about whatever you need."

"Great," Ethan said. "We're in a winning drought, so we need all the help we can get."

Hannah scoffed. "Drought? We got second place _one time_! If that's a drought, I want to switch teams."

"Switching can be arranged, camera-face," Kayla countered. "Just be happy you're on a team that is winning for once. You wouldn't be so lucky if you were the Hens again."

Team Friendship was arguing. "I'm telling you I've got this!" Therion argued.

Marty shook his head. "As much as I'd like to see you blow this challenge, we have this guy here who needs to prove his worth," he said, pointing at Aaron. "You're up."

Aaron nodded. "Awesome! I'm ready to rock this challenge!"

* * *

 **Aaron:** "Ski? Yeah. Ski against Mackenzie? They better not pick her."

* * *

Team Fire was deciding their member. "I say one of the newbies do it," Angie said.

"I...can't ski," Lavender said. "Sorry."

The team turned to Mackenzie, who smiled awkwardly. "Me?" she asked them. "I- I don't think that's a great idea."

Norm shook his head. "Look, like it or not, we are on an nonathletic team. You probably are the best one to do this."

She sighed. "Fine, I'll go."

* * *

The three skiers gathered on top of the mountain. "Funny seeing you two here," Eden said. "We were all on the same team just a day ago." She then looked and saw the other two, who were sadly staring at each other. "Oh."

* * *

 **Eden:** "Don't get me wrong," she said, "I don't want to capitalize on this because they're upset, but my team probably wants me to."

* * *

Chris rang a horn, and they were off. Eden took off to an early lead, while the other two skied in line with each other, about ten feet back. "You might want to speed up!" Eden called back to them.

Hannah heard this and was angered. "You might not want to help them!" Eden simply rolled her eyes and kept skiing. Eventually, Eden encountered a field of trees. "Child's play," she said to herself, easily dodging every single tree, and even playfully getting dangerously close to a few. Her team was in shock.

* * *

 **Luna:** "So...why am I the team target? If she gets to the merge, she's unstoppable!"

* * *

Eden crossed the finish line as Mackenzie and Aaron were still together. "Team Alpha wins an advantage!" Chris announced. They cheered, while the other two teams groaned.

"I do hope he plans on speeding up," Marty said darkly.

"Move it or lose!" Angie demanded.

"Isn't it 'move it or lose it?'" Gretchen asked her.

Angie shook her head. "If she doesn't move it, she's losing the game today."

After getting past all the trees, the finish line was dead ahead. As they got there, Mackenzie slid and fell. "Mackenzie!" Aaron called out. He skidded to a halt just before the line.

"What do you think you're doing?" Mag asked. "Stop throwing!"

Aaron looked at Team Friendship, then at Mackenzie. He turned and went over to his crush. "Are you okay?" he asked.

Mackenzie grabbed onto him. "I am now." She laughed. "That was a killer wipe-out, huh?"

Aaron laughed. "You bet." He looked at her helmet. "You recorded it?"

She nodded. "That'll get me some views." They both laughed. Mackenzie looked over his shoulder and saw their angry teams. "Cross the line," she whispered. "I'll make sure we don't lose."

Aaron nodded and skied over to the line. "Team Friendship, for coming in second, you get nothing! Not that it matters, Team Fire came in last."

"You better have a real great reason for sabotaging us," Marty told Aaron. "I know you could have beaten either of those two."

Aaron shrugged and walked off. "You're 'Team Friendship', figure it out."

* * *

Chris stood in front of the three teams at a different location. "Here's your next challenge: a callback to Season 3's Jamaica challenge. Your team will each get into our high-budget bobsleds," he said, pointing to two bobsleds that were almost going to fall apart, and one decent one. "Team Alpha, you know which one is yours. To win, simply beat everyone else to the end. Select two team members who weren't in the last challenge."

Angie grabbed Lavender. "Let's go newbie, this is your initiation."

She was almost at the line when Flora stopped her. "Angie! How about I go instead of you. We don't want to poorly promote our team."

Angie growled. "Fine."

Lavender looked over to Flora. "Thanks."

* * *

 **Flora:** "Angie's being a little rough on the new players, I think," she confessed. "Besides, maybe I can make an alliance with her." She sighed. "I miss Paul..."

* * *

Quaoar got in front of his team. "I'll take this one. Least I can do for blowing last challenge."

Mag looked over and shot her hand up. "Me too. Prove my worth, am I right?"

Marty and Adrian looked at each other. "Uh, you've been on our side of the stage before," Adrian told her. "We know your character, and you proved your worth."

Mag laughed. "Ha, relax! I've got this!"

"Has anyone actually bobsledded before?" Hannah asked her team.

Luna raised her hand slowly. "I haven't...but maybe I can figure it out."

"It's our best option," Ethan noted. "Luna, who would you rather work with?"

"Operating this contraption should be a piece of cake!" Sheldon shouted.

Ethan looked at him. "Guess that's settled."

* * *

 **Ethan:** "Don't get me wrong," Ethan said, "he'd easily operate it. Problem is, if he messes up, can his body take the crash?"

* * *

The six participants lined up. Flora was in the sled, with Lavender on the back, for Team Fire. For Team Alpha, Luna took the back, and Mag was in the back for Team Friendship. "First one there wins," Chris reminded them. "Oh, and I'd watch out for the animals we put on the track."

"Animals?" Lavender asked. She looked down at Flora. "Be ready to swerve."

"Already on it," Flora said. "No way I'd let any of those animals get hurt."

The air horn went off, and they began to fly down the track. Chris turned to the others. "While we wait..."

 _Ding-ding_

Everyone groaned. "You thought we forgot, didn't you?" Chris said meanly.

"No," Angie said. "None of us did."

* * *

 **Musical Time!**

Song: Drifting Skis (To the tune of Drifting Souls from Xenoblade Chronicles 2. You knew this was coming)

{The song opens up with a chord and a sequence of ascending notes. Eventually, a whole instrumental introduction occurs. The music clears to almost nothing.}

Mackenzie opens her eyes and stares at Aaron. _Who would've thought the game'd split us apart? We have gotten so close, but I'm scared you might leave._

Aaron opens up in the next lines, as drums and electric guitar return. _I will keep winning, proving that I belong here. This game's not big enough to part us yet._

Mackenzie jumps in again. _What's stopping us? Is it these bogus teams? I swear that when we merge I'll be there until then-_ Aaron jumps in as they both sing. _Don't go away..._

The drum does a short fill as they sing together. _That stupid ski race was just, harmful to us, but we can get through!_

Mackenzie looks at Aaron. _I'm gonna go on for you!_

Aaron answers. _I wish that you would stay!_

They join in together again. _No matter what our teams say and who's against us, we will move on to win!_

Aaron sings. _To win this crazy show!_

Mackenzie answers. _'Cause one thing is real true..._ they sing the last line at the same time. _I think I'm in love with you._

Adrian was sniffling on the side. "The...artistry...the talent. I've seen this in plays, but never live. That was incredible!"

* * *

As that nice song was going, so was a death race. "Left!" Luna called, as Sheldon leaned over. They were significantly ahead of everyone else.

"Would teleportation result in disqualification?" Sheldon asked. "It's an option."

"No!" Luna yelled. "I'm not using any of my powers!" She looked ahead. "Right!" Sheldon leaned right. Eventually they pulled in past a finish line. "Yes! We won!"

"Awesome," Kayla said, groaning.

* * *

 **Kayla:** "As promised, I am not throwing," she admitted. "However, the more we win, the further Luna gets. There has to be another way to stop this."

* * *

The other two teams were neck and neck. "Dodge that seal!" Lavender called out. Team Fire's sled slid out of the way, crashing into Team Friendship's sled.

"You'll pay for that!" Mag yelled at them. She leaned down. "Quaoar, you okay playing dirty?"

Quaoar sighed. "We need the win. I'm all ears." Mag whispered something to him. "Really? I mean, sure, I guess that works." Quaoar leaned out, and passed a sword up to Mag. Smirking, Mag threw it over at Team Fire's sled. Hitting it, their sled broke into pieces.

Team Friendship's sled easily passed them and crossed the line. "In an underhanded play," Chris announced, "Team Fire loses tonight! Team Friendship, we need you there, and Team Alpha, well, you know the drill." Respective teams cheered and groaned.

* * *

Marty walked over to Mackenzie back in the submarine. "They're voting for you, you know that, right?"

Mackenzie sighed. "I know. I wish I could do something about it."

Marty leaned back. "There is. I need you to vote for Gretchen."

"She's not a strong player, though," Mackenzie argued. "Besides, no one else will do that with me."

Marty smirked. "You won't need anyone else. Just let me handle the rest." Mackenzie nodded. "Excellent."

* * *

 **Marty:** "It's a two-part plan," he explained. "Part one, get party boy and his new girlfriend on my side, after saving her. Part two, use my team's numbers to knock out Therion. After that, I'm in the clear. No one else has a clue..."

* * *

The mega alliance was meeting. "Fire, I could care less about how you vote," Mag said. "We know what we're doing, and we have the numbers with Aaron. He's gone today."

"Perfect," Kayla said. "I hardly know this Marty and I'm tired of him already."

* * *

Angie was walking back when she ran into Marty. "You..." she said.

Marty's eyes widened. "Oh!" he exclaimed. "I'm so glad I found you! I heard your team say they are voting Gretchen off!"

Angie laughed. "I'm not stupid. We made a deal."

Marty simply shrugged. "Fine, don't believe me. But if she goes, it's your fault."

* * *

"Hey," Mag said to Quaoar on the way back from the meeting. "We made a pretty nice team back there."

Quaoar shrugged. "I guess. Can I have my sword back?"

Mag laughed as she handed it back. "You let paranoia girl have it but not me? What's up with you and her anyway?"

Quaoar sighed. "I- I don't know. I wish I could see her again to talk it out. I miss her."

Mag put a hand on his shoulder. "Don't worry about it," she said. "All I'm saying is that we're still here, and together, we could overrun all these losers." She walked off.

* * *

 **Elimination 9**

Team Fire sat at the bleachers. Norm, Madison, Flora, and Lavender were up in the back, while Angie and Gretchen sat together. Mackenzie sat on her own. Chris laughed as he saw them. "This is...sad," he said. "I don't think I've seen a team this bad in ages."

Norm laughed back. "Your hosting skills are nothing to brag about either."

"Hey!" Chris called out. "I do a fine job! I feed you, don't I?"

"No," Norm countered. "Chef does."

Chris turned to Chef. "That is my job here. You kinda sit there and look nice for the camera."

Chris frowned. "Let's just...get this done. Snarky, you're safe." He tossed Norm a preserver. "Also safe, Madison, Lavender, and Angie." Angie caught hers, and looked over at the remaining three. "Flora." She looked at Gretchen, and then at Flora, who caught hers.

"We're down to two," Chris said. "Mackenzie, you bailed today for obvious reasons that your team didn't appreciate. Gretchen, you're a constant liability. But tonight, I only launch one of you out of a submarine. That person is...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

"Wait!"

Everyone turned around to see Angie standing up. "No," she said. "No, I can't believe this. We had a deal, people!"

Madison looked at Angie. "What are you-"

Angie was mad. "Bottom two, really? I'm not allowing this to happen." She turned to Chris. "Under the conditions no one else goes, I quit."

Chris shrugged. "Sure, go for it."

Gretchen looked at Angie. "But...why?"

"You were screwed over last time," Angie said. "You didn't deserve to go first. This time, I'm going to stop you. Win for me, okay?"

Gretchen nodded. "I'll do what I can!"

Angie got in the pod. "Chris, I hope you get fired." She launched herself out of the pod.

Therion looked around. "Wait a minute, did she say-"

"You heard her," Chris said. "Team Friendship, you all are safe. Shame, I was going to eliminate someone, but she's already gone." Audible groans could be heard. Marty sighed in relief.

Aaron leaned over to him. "Hey, I heard you pulled some strings to get her to stay. Thanks."

Marty smirked. "Anything."

"That's all I got," he said. Everyone was sitting in shock. "Go. Like, leave, I don't want to see you." Everyone walked off. Mag stood there for a second, and looked off at Quaoar.

* * *

 **Mag:** "That's real tragic, about Iris," Mag said. "I guess...I kinda like him too."

* * *

"Ooooh," Chris said. "That's gonna stir up drama! Will Mag keep making moves? Is Quaoar as oblivious as his counterpart? Find out next time on Total! Drama! Submerged!"

(END OF CHAPTER)

* * *

 **Bonus Clip: Angie**

"Do you think Marty was lying?" she pondered. "I mean, would they really take out someone who wasn't a threat?" She slammed on the steering wheel. "I bet that idiot tricked me! Oh, he is going to pay, mark my words."

* * *

 **Votes: Team Fire**

 **Votes against Mackenzie:** Norm, Flora, Gretchen, Angie, Lavender, Madison

 **Votes against Gretchen:** Mackenzie

 **Eliminated: Angie (Quit)**

* * *

 **Votes: Team Friendship**

 **Votes Against Marty:** Aaron, Therion, Quaoar, Mag

 **Votes Against Aaron:** Adrian, Marty

 **Eliminated: No one (Quit Conditions)**

* * *

 **Team Statuses:**

 **Team Alpha:** Eden, Ethan, Hannah, Kayla, Luna, Sheldon

 **Team Fire:** Flora, Gretchen, Lavender, Mackenzie, Madison, Norm

 **Team Friendship:** Aaron, Adrian, Mag, Marty, Quaoar, Therion

* * *

 **Big chapter, lots of events.**

 **Angie is another character who would make it way too far without a niche elimination, so like Brook, I made a convoluted route. If you noticed, Gretchen was not going to be eliminated. The mega alliance will find this out.**

 **We took away a team. Why did I Don't Know go away? Because their name was too long. Chris had a different reason, but that's mine. I moved Eden to Alpha, because she was the most capable player, and that adds insult to injury for the other teams. Lavender went to Fire for the Flora friendship, and Mag went to Friendship for Quaoar plot. I split up the newbie couple for reasons.**

 **I think after my XB2 reference and gushing last chapter, we saw this song coming. I picked one of the like, 2 songs with lyrics, and only did one verse and a chorus. It'd be way too long otherwise, being a five minute song.**

 **Until next time, review, let me know how your character is portrayed, and I'll see you next time! Aftermath II next time!**

* * *

ELIMINATION TABLE:

ELIMINATED: Norm

30- Chander

29- Kara

28- Damien

27- Jonathan

26- Ezekiel

25- Sybil

24- Juan

23- Paul

22- Sebastian

21- Iris

20- Brook

19- Angie


	12. Aftermath II: A Juanderful End

**Replies, maybe on time**

 **Candela Monsoon- I Don't Know's separation was very strategic, splitting the power couple, and adding yet another capable player to Team Alpha. Most of Alpha is likely going to be in the merge, but it won't be all of them.**

 **Sephiria Arks- I actually was going back through the apps when I noticed the thing about Quaoar. So, I said, "I need plot. That looks like plot."**

 **Guest 1138- The aftermath won't help you figure it out at all. And yes, Angie was a really early boot, despite how good a player she is. I have to find weird ways to eliminate last season's strongest. Like Kara, for example. Good player last season, but her elimination this season could have happened to anyone.**

 **Space Zodiac- It's likely that Quaoar does, but keep in mind Iris is completely out of the picture now.**

 **Story, on time**

* * *

Episode 12: Aftermath II: A Juanderful End

Three letters dropped down from a blue screen. The first, a 'T', followed by a 'D', and finally an 'S'. They all lined up, and then, the word 'aftermath' dropped below it. Following that, clips began to play of each eliminated contestant.

 _Juan sighed. "Yeah, I voted myself off. Chris was right. I screwed up. Not even this season, everything." He turned to Hannah. "I've considered your proposal, and- I'll take it. Yeah, I'll be your boyfriend. You've grown on me."_

 _"Paul, you've been eliminated." Everyone was silent for a second. "Is this some sort of joke?" Eden asked. "Luna...I forget what she said, but it was bad!"_

 _"Wait, really?" Sebastian asked. "Why? I changed!"_

 _"Where was the tie?" Quaoar called. "There was rigging again!" Iris sighed. "I thought...my strategy..."_

 _Brook turned back to Marty. "You lied! Again!" Marty shrugged. "The smaller the team gets, the less people know. I can handle either of you later."_

 _Angie was mad. "Bottom two, really? I'm not allowing this to happen." She turned to Chris. "Under the conditions no one else goes, I quit."_

* * *

 **Opening Sequence**

{The intro music plays as multiple camera pop out from random places. The first emerges from the ceiling in the control room, a second from a bowl of fruit, and a third one from a escape hatch.}

 _Dear Mom and Dad, I'm doing fine_

{The camera quickly goes through the Super Sub until it hits the sleeping chambers. It moves out the window until it reaches Gretchen, barely swimming underwater. Meanwhile, Juan is pressed up against the wall, trying to avoid Hannah. Juan is unable to escape. Sybil stands on the side and smiles evilly.}

 _You guys are on my mind_

{Ethan and Quaoar both have dueling sticks, but they appear to be evenly matched. Brook shoves Quaoar into water below him, while Ethan passes his dueling stick to Mag, who throws it at Jonathan. Jonathan also falls into water.}

 _You asked me what I wanted to be_

{The camera zooms to the mess hall, where Chef throws food at Damien and Ezekiel. Iris walks over to them, holding one of Quaoar's swords. She makes a threat to the two boys and walks off.}

 _And I think the answer is plain to see_

{Norm sits in his bed as Sheldon begins blabbing off to him. Norm has zoned him out and begins thinking about other things. Luna growls at him in the back, while Adrian overlooks this, laughing.

 _I wanna be famous_

{Flora, Lavender, and Mackenzie are looking at fish out the window. Paul walks over and taps Flora on the shoulder. She gets up and hugs Paul.}

 _I wanna live close to the sun_

{Eden pokes her head out as she watches Juan and Sebastian form some sort of deal. She scowls}

 _Go pack your bags, cause I've already won_

{Kara pokes at an escape pod near some benches. One of them shoots off, startling the girl.}

 _Everything to prove, nothing in my way_

{Aaron and Sebastian are seen arguing in front of their team. Meanwhile, Eden in looking for something.}

 _I'll get there one day_

{Ezekiel is now seen with Ethan, who is teaching him something.}

 _Cause I wanna be, famous_

{Kayla writes on a white board while Sheldon observes. Basic social manners can be seen on the board.}

 _Na na na na na na, na na na na, na na na na na na_

{Madison walks away from Sybil, who was being weird. She grabs a dueling stick to face off with Hannah.}

 _I wanna be, I wanna be, I wanna be famous!_

{Sets of two face off similar to the season five intro. Ethan and Jonathan, Eden and Marty, Madison and Hannah, Quaoar and Iris, Angie and Paul, Therion and Adrian are all facing off.}

 _I wanna be, I wanna be, I wanna be famous!_

{In the center of them all, Chander is seen spinning fire. He sends one though the middle.}

 _Whistling- I wanna be famous_

{The mess hall zooms out to see all thirty contestants. In the middle, Jonathan has flowers for Kayla, who walks away from it.}

* * *

Once again, the three letters descended down and the aftermath logo appeared. It faded to the old studio, where Randall and Alexa sat in the couch in the middle. The old and eliminated contestants sat on the right, and no one occupied the couch on the left, which was actually stage right. Huh.

"Welcome back to our second aftermath!" Randall cheered.

"I can't believe we're already back!" Alexa chimed in. "I feel like we've only had like, ten days off!"

Randall was puzzled. "Only? C'mon, I missed all the time we weren't running this show!"

Alexa perked up. "You...did?"

"Sure," Randall said, "which is why we're going to get right into this!" The audience cheered, while Alexa sighed and looked off to the side. "We lost some huge players since last time, including the first powerhouse of the game, Juan!"

Alexa had returned to normal. "Juan started off big, conducting eliminations, rigging votes, and making it through a team swap. He manipulated his current girlfriend, made a big splash, and than a bigger exit, Juan!"

Juan walked out on the stage, smiling. There were a few cheers, but not a lot. "Oh, come on," he said. "What gives? I changed!"

"Have a seat," Randall told him, "and we'll see for ourselves." Juan nodded and sat down. "I take it you know how this works?" he asked, pointing up to the giant hammer.

Juan nodded. "Sure."

"Perfect," Alexa said. "The first thing everyone wanted to know, is your language. Which is actually your primary? We've had...suspicions." A screen dropped down, and showed a confessional from Jonathan in Karon Island.

 _"While he's doing that impossible task, I'll work on getting rid of Norm. As if the team will vote Sarah off after today. Also, on a side note, has anyone else noticed that Juan's English levels are very inconsistent?"_

Juan stammered. "Oh, I guess one of you caught on. Good thing I dropped you early."

Jonathan grinned. "I knew it! You're a bigger scoundrel than I ever-" he was interrupted by Sarah hitting him.

"Yeah," she said, "don't even consider than for a second. Kayla and Madison hate you for life, as well as Ethan, Norm, and, actually, every one of us!"

Juan shrugged. "It wasn't a giant deal. I just didn't want to appear too strong. It worked for a while, did it not?"

Chander scoffed off to the side. "You really blew it this season, didn't you?"

Juan laughed at him. "You went home first."

* * *

"Ahem!" Randall announced. "Thanks for that one, Jonathan. Now, we're low on time. Juan, go that way." He turned to the camera. "Now, we have another veteran coming over here. He was a giant powerhouse last season, getting all the way to the final three, where a choice elimination took him out. He bested his previous rival, but she's still out there now, Paul!"

Paul walked out and waved to the audience, who cheered for him. He still was angry. "Paul!" Alexa exclaimed. "So good to see you!"

Paul scoffed. "I don't deserve to be here. I should be on that submerged death trap, and Luna should be who you are interviewing."

"Yeah, that totally sucks," Randall added in. "Do you think the girl is stable still, after her blow up?"

Paul shrugged. "I don't really watch the episodes anymore. I just tune in for eliminations, to make sure Flora's okay. Other than that, I am done with this place."

"Are you concerned about her by herself?" Alexa asked the jock.

Paul shrugged. "Actually, no. She's far from anybody's target, and she seems to even be making friends with the newbies on her team. She's in a good spot."

* * *

"Okay then!" Randall concluded. "Thanks, Paul!" He turned to the camera. "Up next is a newbie who made a big entrance!"

Alexa continued the summary. "Sebastian took charge of his team instantly, and made sure they stayed in at any costs. Eventually, he turned from his team to himself. When it backfired, he was in too much of a hole to get his team convinced. He's a rugged military guy with a leading personality, Sebastian!"

Sebastian walked out, and saw Juan there. "Juan," he said, slightly aggravated.

Juan returned it. "Sebastian."

Sebastian sat down. "So," Alexa said, "Tell us about your time. Did you like it?"

"It's not something you enjoy," Sebastian said dejectedly. "It was about winning, which I didn't do."

Randall laughed. "Oh, come on, you really didn't enjoy it? I had a blast when I played!"

"No," Sebastian answered bluntly. "My team failed to perform, and now look at them. They got scattered."

"What a terrible thing for some of them, eh?" Ezekiel mentioned on the side. "Them two people were about to hook up!"

Sebastian rolled his eyes. "Mackenzie was a weak player. Aaron, worse." He quickly got out of the way from the hammer. Sebastian growled. "Fine! Aaron was a valuable asset to the team while it lasted." He got up. "I'm done here."

* * *

"Well," Alexa said. "I guess it's time to move on."

"You bet!" Randall said enthusiastically. "Up next we have someone who was taking no prisoners, but no friends either."

"Iris started off not trusting anyone, quickly punching Quaoar at the mere suggestion of an alliance. Little did she know she'd be sucked into a trap with him. Quaoar frequently opened up to her and she finally trusted someone. She's got a spooky past, owns a sword, even though she might not be allowed to, Iris!"

Iris nervously shuffled to the stage. It'd be impossible to read how she was feeling- exactly how she likes it. "Hiya," she said. "Let's get this done. Don't expect me to lie, I'm not dumb."

Randall laughed. "Sure thing. To start off, what was your game plan with the 'no alliances' thing. Weren't people going to pick you off eventually?"

Iris simply shrugged. "The means you give me to defend that paint me in a bad light regardless. But, to answer simply, I figured I'd get rid of the strong players in time."

Alexa nodded. "How do you feel about losing to rigged votes?"

Iris pulled out Quaoar's sword and held it to the camera. "Marty, you will pay, be it you life, or just a finger nail." Everyone stared at her.

Chander laughed on the side. "Ha! Like she'll actually kill someone!"

Iris gestured over to him. "Finally, someone that gets it. Yeah, I'll beat the snot out of him when he gets here, but not until then."

Randall pointed at the sword. "This actually is a perfect segue into our next question. Quaoar. What about him?"

Iris blushed. "He's...a close friend at the moment. I know I said not to trust anybody, but...he proved he's not going to betray me."

The hammer didn't come down. Alexa frowned, and turned to Randall. "Why didn't the hammer fall?"

Randall shrugged. "She technically answered honestly. You didn't specifically ask-"

"Do you like him?" Alexa asked Iris.

Iris's eyes went wide. "I think that's an unfair question." The hammer dropped. "Fine! I just don't want to answer."

Randall laughed. "Because you like him."

"Because he's good at the game!" Iris defended. "He's part of someone who won a season, remember? Everyone should like him!"

Alexa grew a smug look. "But you like, like like him."

Iris blushed. "Okay! Fine! He's one of the only people I feel like I can let my guard down and still feel safe. I just...I didn't get the chance to tell him before I left."

Alexa smiled. "Wow, that's really sweet. I bet it'd be real nice to hear something like that, right Randall?"

Randall shrugged. "Yeah, I bet, but don't you think we've taken a little too long on this girl?"

Alexa groaned. "Ah! I give up...for now!" She stormed off.

* * *

Randall was puzzled. "Well, I guess I'm taking full duty today. Next up is a girl who started off big. She was physical, lied about her purposes, and rigged a set of votes, a common theme we've seen."

"It shouldn't be allowed," Kara griped. "The people who rigged should go home!"

"It's great drama!" Chander defended. "Chris has a show to run! Even worse, some mega alliance is gonna ruin the drama!"

Paul shoved him. "You act like you're gonna work with the man. Trying to usurp Chef?"

"I didn't know you knew a big word like 'usurp'," Kara teased.

Randall stopped them. "Ok, well, I'm going to introduce one of the sneakiest players this season, Brook!" The audience cheered as Brook walked out and sat down. "So, bummer out there, huh?"

Brook shrugged. "I'm over it. I could have done worse, or not qualified at all." She looks at him slyly. "Think of anyone who didn't qualify?"

Randall nodded. "Yeah, and he's getting paid to run this show while you lost on a million bucks."

Brook sighed. "Touche."

Randall continued. "So what was your deal this season anyway? What made you do that stuff?"

Brook shook her head. "The competition gets to everyone, but me worst of all. Even Ethan, who struggled with that last time, figured it out. I guess I didn't in time. I thought siding and obeying Marty would get me far enough to do so, but it failed me in the end."

Randall checked the watch. "Well, that's a hot take on your performance, but we gotta move on for the fun challenge today!"

* * *

"Our last guest," Randall said, "is a snarky girl who isn't afraid to speak her mind. This season, we found out that Gretchen was her sister all along! With their new bond, they dominated the team, until Marty got one over her, tricking her into thinking Gretchen was going home. Taking the not needed blow for her sister, Angie quit. But she isn't gone, because here she is now!"

Angie walked out with a scowl. She sat down. "Marty is-"

Iris interrupted her. "Going to pay, no matter what. Yeah, we know. We all said it."

"So," Randall asked. "Have you talked to your parents about this whole Gretchen thing?"

Angie nodded. "Yep, all cleared up an no drama. Must be nice." Randall was about to speak again before she was interrupted. "No, I'm not into anyone here, I regret quitting without thinking, and I wish I was more clear in my words before doing said action. Am I good to go?"

Randall fumbled around with some cards. "Um...yeah, that's all I had. Sit, we have a game for you."

* * *

Randall took a look around. "Wonder why she stormed off like that," he thought.

Juan was about to speak up when Kara stopped him. "It's best we don't."

"Whatever," Randall concluded. "I can run this. Here's the challenge. We are going to be playing musical chairs. I'll select the people who are entering by dropping these!" The ceiling opened up, and various cans began to drop. "If you can contains a golden life preserver, you get to try again and try and get back on that submarine!"

One by one, each person began to open their cans. Damien popped his open first, with no success. Angie threw hers at a wall. It shattered, but nothing was in it. Chander opened his, and a golden ring fell out. "Awesome!" he said. "I'm gonna light this on fire when I get a source..."

Kara and Juan thew theirs at each other, and the one that hit Juan opened with a ring. "Yes! Another shot!" she cheered.

Sybil kicked hers at a wall, and a ring was exposed. "...I guess."

Iris grabbed Quaoar's sword and swung, splitting the can in half. A ring popped out. Jonathan reached for the sword. "Don't even think about it," she warned. Jonathan nodded and crushed his with his hand. It had nothing in it. Brook opened hers, showing a ring.

Paul and Sebastian cracked their cans on their heads. Neither produced a ring. "That's all of 'em," Randall said. "Wait, what's this?" He grabbed A can beside him and threw it at Ezekiel. The can burst open, with nothing in it. "Huh. Well, you five, come on up."

Brook, Iris, Sybil, Chander, and Kara made their way up. "Here's how our musical chairs works. You each need to step on one of these dance pads." He waited while everyone followed the first instruction. "Perfect. Now, As long as you keep the rhythm, you're fine. Otherwise, a bunch of chairs come flying at you. However, you are in until the chairs knock you off the pad."

"I knew there was a twist," Kara grumbled.

"Last person standing wins a chance at the million," Randall said. "Begin!"

* * *

The symbols with each arrow started off easy and slow, one at a time. Each player stepped in sync, and was easily matching time with the screen in front of them. "I think it's speeding up," Brook stated. At that point, two arrows dropped at the same time. "Two?" She complained. "No way is anyone gonna- woah!" She misstepped, prompting her pad to beep and chairs to start flying at her. The arrows kept dropping for everyone else, who was doing fine. Eventually, a chair hit Brook square in the stomach. "Ah!" she screamed before flying off to the side.

"Looks like Brook is our first to go down," Randall announced. "Who will go next."

Iris watched as the chairs stopped going in Brook's direction. She pondered. "Yeah, child's play," she concluded. She jumped on the wrong arrows on purpose, and drew out Quaoar's sword. As the chairs began to fly, she sliced the ones near her in half.

Randall narrated this on the sideline. "Looks like Iris found a different solution. Is anyone else going to be as crafty as- no, Chander, no fire!" He watched in horror as Chander pulled out fire, and purposely stepped in the wrong place.

"That has to be cheating!" Kara complained, as she accidentally stepped in the wrong direction. "Oh no..." she grumbled as chairs flew at her. Eventually one sent her off. "No!" she groaned from the side. "I lost...again."

Sybil chuckled as Kara got hit. She was the only one without chairs flying at her. Meanwhile, Iris got an idea. She dodged out of the way of a chair, and swung her sword at Chander's fire wand. "How dare you!" he shouted. Then, the conflict made them both lose focus, and get hit. Sybil laughed again, and stepped off.

"Well, that went differently than expected," Randall said. "But, a win's a win. Congratulations, Sybil, you get to go back!"

Sybil shrugged. "Ok, that's fine." She then looked at Iris. "I'd hate to be here with that new drama regarding Quaoar."

Iris stared at her. "What was that?"

Sybil responded. "You haven't seen? That's too bad."

Randall stopped them. "I actually think we have a clip from the show on that." He played it as a screen dropped.

 _Quaoar got in front of his team. "I'll take this one. Least I can do for blowing last challenge."_

 _Mag looked over and shot her hand up. "Me too. Prove my worth, am I right?"_

 _Marty and Adrian looked at each other. "Uh, you've been on our side of the stage before," Adrian told her. "We know your character, and you proved your worth."_

 _Mag laughed. "Ha, relax! I've got this!"_

Everyone was looking at Iris. "Her?" she asked. "They're not, you know, right?" Some people began to answer, but she stopped them. "No, I don't want to hear it. I trust Quaoar enough." But she growled. "But I don't trust her. I'll find my way back, and she'll be finished."

Randall laughed. "Wow, well, that's all the time we have for today!" He pushed Iris out of the frame. "How's Sybil gonna do? Will Iris do as she promises? Will Mag find out about this? The answer to the last question: no. See who we get to interview next time on Total! Drama! Aftermath!"

(END OF CHAPTER)

* * *

 **Bonus Clip:**

Randall pushed open the door to the green room. "Alexa? Are you in here?"

Alexa made a sound in the corner. Randall went over and saw her sitting in a couch. "I'm fine," she said. "I just...needed a break."

Randall sat next to her. "If something's wrong, you can tell me."

Alexa shook her head. "I'm really fine. I'll figure myself out." She smiled at him.

Randall smiled back. "Ok then, if you insist. I'm getting a bite to eat. Wanna come?"

"You bet I do," Alexa said, getting up. As they left, a blush appeared on her face.

* * *

 **Team Statuses:**

 **Team Alpha:** Eden, Ethan, Hannah, Kayla, Luna, Sheldon

 **Team Fire:** Flora, Gretchen, Lavender, Mackenzie, Madison, Norm

 **Team Friendship:** Aaron, Adrian, Mag, Marty, Quaoar, Sybil, Therion

* * *

 **So, most of you guessed it. Sybil's coming back. I actually had her planned to come back in the third of fourth aftermath, but I have decided to not have anyone come back in the third one. Fourth is still up in the air.**

 **Iris knows, the others don't. How's that gonna fair. Do you think she can actually make it back on the show, or will she have to wait until they (possibly) get eliminated?**

 **Like Norm, Sybil will return to her original team. However, that one was disbanded, so her second team will be where she is placed, aka Friendship.**

 **I actually don't have a lot to say. Updates are every two weeks until otherwise noted, or unless I figure out a challenge, location and song, and write it all down in a 4000 word chapter, in one. Odds are against that, but I do have a bit more time next week.**

 **Actually, PM me location ideas. I can handle the challenge there, but if you want to suggest that too, that'd be good. Know a place your character might excel? Sounds like a good idea to suggest that (Doesn't make them safe if we go there, remember Sarah in the water challenge last season).**

 **So until next time, review, tell me how your character's doing, tell me your favorite, just say 'hi', let me know you're reading, or don't. I'm pretty content with the feedback from this season so far. Until next time, see you!**

* * *

ELIMINATION TABLE:

ELIMINATED: Norm

30- Chander

29- Kara

28- Damien

27- Jonathan

26- Ezekiel

ELIMINATED: Sybil

25- Juan

24- Paul

23- Sebastian

22- Iris

21- Brook

20- Angie


	13. An Art of Circle

**Replies** **but I remember them**

 **Ddynamo- Most people figured Sybil would be back. I'm not entirely sure on my final plans for now, but trouble may or not be stirred a bit.**

 **Guest 1138- I will not confirm whether she is evil. Or the main protag. That will only be confirmed when she is either eliminated or the winner.**

 **Sephiria Arks- Thanks for the locations! One of those is the finale location, another is getting used today.**

 **Eh, only three today. Time for a chapter.**

* * *

Episode 13: An Art of Circle

The scenes began to play as the episode opened. "Last time," Chris's voice sounds, "On Total Drama Submerged, we took a trip to Vancouver, home of the Winter Olympics, sometimes. We started off by having a ski race." Various scenes from the ski race showed. "Eden destroyed her former teammates, and Mackenzie and Aaron instantly got in hot water with their teams." The scenes changed to the bobsled race. "Speaking of hots, Team Friendship played dirty on Mag's suggestion, which we leaned would be because she's got the hots for him! In the end, Angie took a hot take on Marty's statement, and quit to protect Gretchen, who didn't need protection at all." The scenes ended with Angie quitting and Marty staying in the game. "With all this hot talk, could we going somewhere hot today? Find out right now on Total! Drama! Submerged!"

* * *

 **Opening Sequence**

{The intro music plays as multiple camera pop out from random places. The first emerges from the ceiling in the control room, a second from a bowl of fruit, and a third one from a escape hatch.}

 _Dear Mom and Dad, I'm doing fine_

{The camera quickly goes through the Super Sub until it hits the sleeping chambers. It moves out the window until it reaches Gretchen, barely swimming underwater. Meanwhile, Juan is pressed up against the wall, trying to avoid Hannah. Juan is unable to escape. Sybil stands on the side and smiles evilly.}

 _You guys are on my mind_

{Ethan and Quaoar both have dueling sticks, but they appear to be evenly matched. Brook shoves Quaoar into water below him, while Ethan passes his dueling stick to Mag, who throws it at Jonathan. Jonathan also falls into water.}

 _You asked me what I wanted to be_

{The camera zooms to the mess hall, where Chef throws food at Damien and Ezekiel. Iris walks over to them, holding one of Quaoar's swords. She makes a threat to the two boys and walks off.}

 _And I think the answer is plain to see_

{Norm sits in his bed as Sheldon begins blabbing off to him. Norm has zoned him out and begins thinking about other things. Luna growls at him in the back, while Adrian overlooks this, laughing.

 _I wanna be famous_

{Flora, Lavender, and Mackenzie are looking at fish out the window. Paul walks over and taps Flora on the shoulder. She gets up and hugs Paul.}

 _I wanna live close to the sun_

{Eden pokes her head out as she watches Juan and Sebastian form some sort of deal. She scowls}

 _Go pack your bags, cause I've already won_

{Kara pokes at an escape pod near some benches. One of them shoots off, startling the girl.}

 _Everything to prove, nothing in my way_

{Aaron and Sebastian are seen arguing in front of their team. Meanwhile, Eden in looking for something.}

 _I'll get there one day_

{Ezekiel is now seen with Ethan, who is teaching him something.}

 _Cause I wanna be, famous_

{Kayla writes on a white board while Sheldon observes. Basic social manners can be seen on the board.}

 _Na na na na na na, na na na na, na na na na na na_

{Madison walks away from Sybil, who was being weird. She grabs a dueling stick to face off with Hannah.}

 _I wanna be, I wanna be, I wanna be famous!_

{Sets of two face off similar to the season five intro. Ethan and Jonathan, Eden and Marty, Madison and Hannah, Quaoar and Iris, Angie and Paul, Therion and Adrian are all facing off.}

 _I wanna be, I wanna be, I wanna be famous!_

{In the center of them all, Chander is seen spinning fire. He sends one though the middle.}

 _Whistling- I wanna be famous_

{The mess hall zooms out to see all thirty contestants. In the middle, Jonathan has flowers for Kayla, who walks away from it.}

* * *

The episode opens with a dejected Gretchen at the table with her food. She pokes at it.

* * *

 **Gretchen:** "Angie's gone..." she said. "And Marty did it! I found out she had no reason to do that..."

* * *

"Listen," Lavender told Team Fire. "I know we're down another player, but we aren't out."

Norm looked up. "So, you're captain now?"

Lavender hesitated. "I mean...I don't see anyone else volunteering..."

Flora stepped in. "I don't have a problem with that," she told them. "Besides, none of you are volunteering."

"Then we have a leader," Madison said. "Hope you know what you're doing."

* * *

 **Lavender:** "I want to take charge of the team," she admitted. "I've been thinking about...it... too much. I need this to take my mind off it."

* * *

There was a loud crash, and everything shook. This time, there was less people, and everyone simply fell on the ground. In the control room, Chef opened up a door. "Pretty boy doesn't ever tell me who we get..." He grabs a crowbar. Instead of prying it open, he swings at the crate, and the sides break off. He looks at who's inside. "Ah!" Chef jumps back and hits his head.

Sybil simply laughs. "Did I...scare you?"

* * *

 **Sybil:** "...I didn't think I'd get to come back. I mean, all I did was let some people suffer a bit at the show, and they let me back...maybe it's a way to stay here..."

* * *

Another crash hit the sub. Norm groaned. "I know what crashes mean..."

"Care to explain?" Kayla demanded.

Sheldon decided to do it instead. "One crash either determines a returning player or an ice location. In the event of two, however..."

"Two ice places?" Hannah asked.

Norm rolled his eyes. "You are beyond stupid..."

Eden figured it out. "Both." She looked outside. "That looks cold. I'm grabbing my coat."

* * *

The three teams were gathered outside mats that responded to their color. Chris arrived in his white winter coat, and Chef in his orange and blue coat. "Welcome to Antarctica!" Chris said.

* * *

 **Sheldon:** "What a cold place...of course...it could be Siberia." He shuddered.

* * *

"When are we going somewhere warm?" Kayla demanded.

"Next time!" Chef answered angrily. "I've got business to do."

"W-we could huddle for warmth?" Flora suggested.

Mackenzie and Aaron grabbed each other. Ethan and Madison followed suit. Eden sat alone in her coat. Mag went over to Quaoar. "It's real cold here..."

Quaoar shrugged. "You could've worn something warmer." She proceeded to grab onto him anyway. "You're lucky Iris isn't here. She'd split you in half."

"You're not going to?" Mag asked.

Quaoar shook his head. "Not on TV."

* * *

 **Quaoar:** "What's with her?" he asked. "She comes back to the team and she's literally all over me. Was Sebastian that brutal?"

* * *

"Ok, enough huddling," Chris said. "Before I announce the challenge, I have an announcement."

"Who's coming back?" Eden asked.

Chris scowled. "You didn't even know what I was going to say!" They all looked at him, annoyed. "Fine. It is my honor to reintroduce, to Team Friendship, Sybil!" Sybil walked out, appearing unfazed by the cold.

Hannah leaned over to Kayla. "That ain't right..." Kayla slowly nodded.

Sybil stood by her team. "I take it you know," Marty whispered to her.

She nodded. "You are perceptive. Put it like this. Stay out of each other's way, and we don't associate more than we need to."

Marty nodded. "You know? I'm in."

* * *

 **Sybil:** "Marty's a threat," she explained. "My time is limited with him here. So, since I'm here for...other reasons, I need him out of the picture."

* * *

"Today's challenge has two parts," Chris said. "The first part, is a snowball fight. Hit the opposing team's players to get them out."

Madison shook her head. "I don't believe that for a second. What's the catch?"

"I mean, if you want to know..." He pointed at the arena. It was a triangular ring, cut into three even parts. There was snow in each area colored in red, blue, and black. "Hit someone with the blue snow, and you get that person out. Hit someone with red, and you take someone out with the person you hit. Black snow is a risk. You eliminate three players, but yourself in the process."

"That's quite the profitable trade," Luna mentioned.

"Shush, Greeny," Kayla threatened.

* * *

 **Luna:** "It's been ages since I did that!" She cried out. "Why can't I be forgiven!" She gasped. "They don't know...I still need to get Norm."

* * *

The teams lined up. Chef blew a whistle. The challenge had begun.

Adrian and Therion began throwing from their end. Adrian threw red ones, while Therion threw blue ones. "You need to watch out for Marty," Therion warned him. "He's going to take you out once you're useless." Therion's snowball missed.

Adrian laughed. "I'm aware. I'll make sure my role is never ended. But you, are outnumbered, and won't be saved. It's going to be curtains for you." His snowball hit Norm. "Take out flower girl with you. I don't trust her." Lavender walked off with Norm.

Luna threw a black snowball at Sybil. "I know your true nature," she told her. "You won't get away with it."

"Dawn will be around as long as Norm is here. I'll be keeping him in," Sybil countered. She picked up a black snowball and threw it at Gretchen. "Mackenzie and Madison, please leave too." Sybil walked off.

Flora looked around. "Oh, I'm by myself..."

Ethan and Marty both grabbed red snow and get near each other. "This is bad for both of us," Marty warned.

Ethan nodded. "I think we need a different course of action." Marty nodded. He threw his red snowball at Flora, while Ethan put his down and grabbed blue snow. Flora dodged the red one, but Ethan's follow through hit her. Ethan then picked up the red one and hit Marty. "Take Quaoar with you. I don't like how good he is."

* * *

 **Marty:** "Ethan's smart..." Marty stated. "He's also a quick thinker and a past winner. He needs to go, and he'll be next."

* * *

Chris laughed. "Just like that, Team Fire loses this part of the challenge. Team Alpha is dominating again, and Friendship is down to four people!"

Kayla looked at their numbers. "Good work. Hit Therion with a black one. I'll handle Adrian."

Adrian had other ideas. He grabbed a red one and threw it at Sheldon. Luna stared at it for a while, and then perfectly threw hers so it stopped the one going for her teammate. "Impossible!"

"Curtains!" Kayla teased with a wink. At the same time, Hannah hit Therion with a black snowball.

Chris looked at the colorful carnage Team Alpha had given them. "Looks like Team Alpha gets an advantage in the next part!"

* * *

The three teams were gathered on the edge of a circle. Behind them all was water. "Welcome," Chris told them, "to our own little Antarctic circle!"

"I don't like this already," Aaron said.

Chris threw shells down. "These are special shells we picked up from Pahkitew Island."

"What were you doing there?" Quaoar asked.

"That isn't important," Chris said. "What is important to know is that when these shells are jumped on, they go off in a different direction. If you are hit by one, you are going to fall in the frigid ice waters we are currently in. Try not to knock your own team in the water." He pointed to Chef up top with a cannon. "My shells are expensive. If you let it fall in, Chef will randomly hit you and one other person on your team." He dropped three shells in the middle. "One I drop this, they will start moving. Oh, and while you are trying your best to stay alive..."

 _ding dong_

"You must be joking," Flora pleaded.

"Sadistic? Maybe, but I don't joke."

* * *

 **Musical Time!**

Song: Shell Them Out (To the tune of Strip them Down- the London one)

{The song opens with a small drum fill}

Madison opens up. _It's crazy what he does now..._ She hit the shell and sent it a different direction. _That place looks cold,_ she added, looking below.

Gretchen continued. _I don't wanna fall and die...would I be pulled?_ She got hit by a different shell and sent in the water.

 _Hey buddies, could you please not, send me down there,_ Norm sang, deflecting a shell.

Ethan hit one away, knocking Marty in and smirking. _Think I could take them all?_

Norm shrugged. _Not that I care._

Flora hit a shell toward Team Friendship. _No way, I can't do this, I'm scared to fall!_

Lavender hit a shell and knocked in Therion. _Well maybe we should not lose this._

Norm rolled his eyes. "Wow, splendid call."

Mackenzie hit a shell. _If we're gonna win this game,_

 _There's only one thing to do,_ Madison added.

 _Get these shells to hit one more,_ Flora sang. Madison and Mackenzie joined in. _And sorry Mag, that's you!_ Madison hit a shell, sending her down.

The song cut to Team Alpha. _If we're gonna win this game,_ Eden sang.

 _There's only one thing to do,_ Hannah added.

Kayla joined in. _Get these shells to hit one more,_ She hit one as they kept moving. _And Flora, girl, that's you!_

"Hey, look!" Lavender said, "we're winning!" _And I think there goes one more!_ she added in verse as Ethan was sent down.

"Oh really? Well, here's another," Madison said, hitting Hannah in. "All there's left is four!"

Lavender smirked. _Yeah we're gonna win this game._

 _We're sending them in the drink!_ Mackenzie sang.

 _Just two more it's over now, be careful not to blink!_ Norm finished.

Lavender finished it off. _Better not bli-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-iiiiiiiink!_

* * *

"Looks like Team Friendship has bit the dust," Chris said. "Can Team Fire pull this off?"

"How many more?" Norm asked. He looked over to see Eden.

"You really want to test me?" she asked. "Hit me with everything you've got!"

"Do it," Lavender told Norm. Norm shrugged and obeyed. Eden smirked and sent two shells right at Lavender. Lavender laughed, and jumped higher than she has been. The shells went in the water.

Chef laughed. "Shame that's how that girl went out..." he fired two shots at Eden and Luna, sending them both in.

"Team Alpha has been shot down! Team Fire wins!" Team Fire cheered, while Team Alpha was angry.

"W-wait," Ethan chattered. "Where was our advantage?"

Chris shrugged. "You never asked, and I forgot. Too bad. See you at elimination, potentially. The rest of you, get dried off. I'm only allowed to rent out this water for twenty more minutes."

"Who would accept such a deal to rent water?" Sheldon asked.

* * *

As the submarine began to sink back down, various penguins, wearing official-looking shades, parked an iceberg where the water was.

* * *

The mega alliance met back up. "Look," Mag told them. "This is not going well. We have only been losing our members."

"We are prepared for that on our end," Kayla said. "Team Alpha knows who they are voting for."

"We haven't discussed yet," Quaoar noted, "but it shouldn't be necessary. I say we get Sybil to seal the deal."

Madison spoke up. "I'm not so sure about that one," she said. "She reminds me a lot of myself back when I started off on Karon. But...something's different about her."

Ethan finished it. "She's not sweeter on the inside than she is on the outside." Madison giggled at this statement, and Ethan continued. "She's hiding something big, and I don't want to be involved in that at all."

"We may as well risk it," Therion said.

"What about Aaron?" Lavender asked. "Why not him?"

Mag shook her head. "He's sketchy too. He's been hanging a lot with Marty lately, because Marty was behind sparing Mackenzie."

"So...we're just voting? Without his help?"

Mag nodded. "We need strong, dependable men- uh, players here." She winked at Quaoar, who's eyes widened.

* * *

 **Quaoar:** He shook his head. "That was it, huh? That's the issue." He sighed. "I don't like telling people off, but if it gets to be a problem, I'm gonna do it."

* * *

Sybil smirked as she observed the meeting. She walked away before it adjourned. She waited until Mag got back to the sleeping area. "Quaoar, huh?" she asked. "That's cute. I can see it."

Mag looked over at her. "You...have emotion? Also, how did you know?"

Sybil shrugged. "It was...apparent over the episodes I was not here." She looked at him. "That is something I can help you with, if you return the favor."

Mag nodded. "Anything."

Sybil sighed. "I don't have a lot of friends in this game and..."

"Say no more," Mag said. "I have the solution."

* * *

 **Mag:** "Letting Sybil in the mega alliance and a chance at Quaoar? That's a steal!"

* * *

 **Sybil:** "That went easier than expected." She chuckled. "They are easier to trick when they're madly in love."

* * *

Mag left. Marty walked in. "I like the way you work," he said.

Sybil shook her head. "You're mistaken. I'm not planning on eliminating her."

"Huh?" Marty was confused.

Sybil sighed. "I know why you're here. I'll do it, tonight only. Then, you get out of my way."

"Good," he said. "And that's a promise on my end, that I will keep. But I have to ask: what are you doing exactly?"

Sybil didn't move. "Let's just say...winning is not my priority."

* * *

Team Friendship sat on the loser side of the bleachers, while Team Alpha sat on the other end. "Friendship, welcome back," Chris said. He laughed. "Team Alpha, welcome to your second legitimate elimination."

"Paul's was a fluke!" Ethan protested.

"I'm over it," Kayla said.

Chris held them off. "We'll talk to you later. Team Friendship, how are you guys feeling?"

"We have the upper hand," Quaoar said. "It's obvious the divisions are here on this team, and with the one wild card, I think we're pretty solid."

Chris turned to Marty who chuckled. "I got what I want."

Chris nodded. "We'll see." He got out life preservers. "Sybil, Adrian, and Aaron, you all are safe."

Adrian caught his and smiled. "Another chance at the spotlight."

"Excellent, Shakespeare," Mag countered.

Chris tossed out two more. "Mag, Quaoar, you two are safe too." They caught theirs at the same time. Mag smiled at him. Quaoar didn't look over.

Marty and Therion stared at each other. "This is the last stand for one of you," Chris told them. "You've been at each other's throats for ages, but tonight, the loser is...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...Therion." Marty smirked and caught his preserver.

Therion scowled at Marty, then sighed. "Welp, I thought I will go farther than this, but at least it isn't last place..." he sighed again, "but I have to accept my lost gracefully..."

"Whatever makes you sleep at night," Chris said. "Out you go." Therion got in a pod and departed.

Eden looked at where he was shot out. "There's another one in there," she said. "We are indeed eliminating someone."

"You sure are," Chris said. "Who's nervous now?" No one raised their hands. "No one? Well, this is going to be funny then." He then put his hands up. "I'm not surprised in the slightest, but it'll still be funny." He tossed the first two. "Ethan, Kayla, both of you are safe." They caught their preservers and nodded at each other.

"Also safe," Chris said, is Sheldon.

"I am indeed doing better than last season," he bragged.

"Don't let it get to your head, Pencil," Kayla told him.

* * *

 **Kayla:** "What?" she asked. "It eliminated me last time. Don't think I'm gonna drop my guard on anyone, even myself. Madison was right though, about Sybil..."

* * *

Chris tossed another preserver. "Eden, for being perceptive, and for not having any votes against you, you are safe." He put her preserver in a pitching machine. Eden still caught it. "Oh."

Hannah and Luna looked at each other. "Luna, you are on the chopping block because your team may not have forgiven you for...whatever you did. Hannah, you're in trouble because your teammate's girlfriend doesn't like you, and you aren't any use to stop villains now that Juan is gone."

"Are those like, even real reasons?" Hannah asked.

Chris shrugged. "I don't know, let's find out. Team Alpha's loser tonight is...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...Hannah!"

"What? Me?" Hannah asked. "But- I'm useful! She's evil!"

Kayla sighed. "It was a hard choice, but you have truly lost your use."

Ethan added in. "Also, Madison recommended it. She's still ticked at that stuff you said."

"Oh," Hannah said. "Well, fine...I'll go." She got in a pod and left.

Chris turned to the camera. "We've lost a media girl and a gamer guy, polar opposites. But, we've got a lot of people left in the game. Who's gonna make it? Find out next time on Total! Drama! Submeeeeeeeeeerged!"

(END OF CHAPTER)

* * *

 **Bonus Clip: Therion**

"Am I happy about my placement?" he asked. "A bit. I raised awareness on Marty, which is more than I wished for." He laughed. "As long as they are aware, we've got him locked down. He won't win."

* * *

 **Bonus Clips: Hannah**

"Really? Me? Over Luna?" She was angry. "I mean, sure, it wasn't the nicest things I said, but, she orchestrated my elimination!" She laughed. "I guess the little twerp was better than I thought at this."

* * *

 **Votes: Team** **Friendship**

 **Votes against Therion:** Marty, Adrian, Aaron, Sybil

 **Votes against Marty:** Therion, Quaoar, Mag

 **Eliminated: Therion (4-3 vote)**

* * *

 **Votes: Team Alpha**

 **Votes against Hannah:** Ethan, Kayla, Sheldon, Eden, Luna

 **Votes against Luna:** Hannah

 **Eliminated: Hannah (5-1 vote)**

* * *

 **Team Statuses:**

 **Team Alpha:** Eden, Ethan, Kayla, Luna, Sheldon

 **Team Fire:** Flora, Gretchen, Lavender, Mackenzie, Madison, Norm

 **Team Friendship:** Aaron, Adrian, Mag, Marty, Quaoar, Sybil

* * *

 **We lost two big season players.**

 **Therion, I tried to get further, but as the cast gets smaller, more relevant characters have to start leaving. I have a few more small things to wrap up with certain characters, then, they go. Others, haven't even started their development, but there have been some hints on what it will be. Hannah, was falling into obscurity, so I had no more need for her. I am moving her thing to the aftermath, during someone else's interview (not hers).**

 **The first challenge had no inspiration. The second one came from a battle minigame from Mario Party 8. I hope it was easy enough to follow. Also, if you have challenge ideas, feel free to send them my way. I have a lot more things to do.**

 **The business I allured to with Chef will be a key up for the next season. There won't be a special this time. After the finale, this season is over. Also, the last season in this trilogy is my last story here, and I've probably planned more on that than this one. It will be big in quality, maybe not size.**

 **When I am done with this season, I am putting down my scratched season on my profile. I will talk briefly about each episode, but no challenges will be seen there.**

 **Ok, I think I covered everything. *checks to see if replies are done this time*. Yep, everything. See you next time!**

* * *

ELIMINATION TABLE:

ELIMINATED: Norm

30- Chander

29- Kara

28- Damien

27- Jonathan

26- Ezekiel

ELIMINATED: Sybil

25- Juan

24- Paul

23- Sebastian

22- Iris

21- Brook

20- Angie

19- Therion

18- Hannah


	14. The Keys of F

**Replies, fresh from Chef's underwater oven**

 **Candela Monsoon- Polar opposites indeed. Hannah was actually a finalist in that scrapped season I had, but she had no real place here after Juan left.**

 **Epifanio Therion- Therion's plot was underlying the whole time, in his conquest to get rid of Marty. He formed the mega alliance with Mag, but with what I have planned for the others, and needing a big player eliminated, he had to go.**

 **Guest 1138- I made this season redemption arcs for Gretchen and Sheldon, who even with the extra ten have outdone their previous rankings.**

 **Ddynamo- Sybil's only done things in the background as of now. She'll be shy and stuff when working with her team.**

 **Story, fresh from my head**

* * *

Episode 14: The Keys of F

Chris started the episode as normal. "Last time, on Total Drama Submerged, we went to the bottom of the world! There we had a colorful snowball fight, where Ethan proved he still has some tricks up his sleeve." Clips showed of the fight and Ethan tricking Marty. "Later, we threw shells at people and hoped they didn't freeze, and thankfully, no one did, though it would have been great for ratings..." Clips showed of the second challenge. "Sybil came back, and only people who have actually seen her know what she's up to, which is a lot. She got Mag to let her into the biggest alliance of this series, which is dwindling every elimination." Clips showed of Mag and Sybil making a deal. "Speaking of eliminations, Hannah finally joined her boyfriend, and Therion was beat out by Marty, who made a deal with Sybil to not deal with her. Make sense? Hopefully, or this will be a mess coming up, on Total! Drama! Submeeeeeeeerged!"

* * *

 **Opening Sequence**

{The intro music plays as multiple camera pop out from random places. The first emerges from the ceiling in the control room, a second from a bowl of fruit, and a third one from a escape hatch.}

 _Dear Mom and Dad, I'm doing fine_

{The camera quickly goes through the Super Sub until it hits the sleeping chambers. It moves out the window until it reaches Gretchen, barely swimming underwater. Meanwhile, Juan is pressed up against the wall, trying to avoid Hannah. Juan is unable to escape. Sybil stands on the side and smiles evilly.}

 _You guys are on my mind_

{Ethan and Quaoar both have dueling sticks, but they appear to be evenly matched. Brook shoves Quaoar into water below him, while Ethan passes his dueling stick to Mag, who throws it at Jonathan. Jonathan also falls into water.}

 _You asked me what I wanted to be_

{The camera zooms to the mess hall, where Chef throws food at Damien and Ezekiel. Iris walks over to them, holding one of Quaoar's swords. She makes a threat to the two boys and walks off.}

 _And I think the answer is plain to see_

{Norm sits in his bed as Sheldon begins blabbing off to him. Norm has zoned him out and begins thinking about other things. Luna growls at him in the back, while Adrian overlooks this, laughing.

 _I wanna be famous_

{Flora, Lavender, and Mackenzie are looking at fish out the window. Paul walks over and taps Flora on the shoulder. She gets up and hugs Paul.}

 _I wanna live close to the sun_

{Eden pokes her head out as she watches Juan and Sebastian form some sort of deal. She scowls}

 _Go pack your bags, cause I've already won_

{Kara pokes at an escape pod near some benches. One of them shoots off, startling the girl.}

 _Everything to prove, nothing in my way_

{Aaron and Sebastian are seen arguing in front of their team. Meanwhile, Eden in looking for something.}

 _I'll get there one day_

{Ezekiel is now seen with Ethan, who is teaching him something.}

 _Cause I wanna be, famous_

{Kayla writes on a white board while Sheldon observes. Basic social manners can be seen on the board.}

 _Na na na na na na, na na na na, na na na na na na_

{Madison walks away from Sybil, who was being weird. She grabs a dueling stick to face off with Hannah.}

 _I wanna be, I wanna be, I wanna be famous!_

{Sets of two face off similar to the season five intro. Ethan and Jonathan, Eden and Marty, Madison and Hannah, Quaoar and Iris, Angie and Paul, Therion and Adrian are all facing off.}

 _I wanna be, I wanna be, I wanna be famous!_

{In the center of them all, Chander is seen spinning fire. He sends one though the middle.}

 _Whistling- I wanna be famous_

{The mess hall zooms out to see all thirty contestants. In the middle, Jonathan has flowers for Kayla, who walks away from it.}

* * *

The episode opened in the mess hall, where Lavender and Flora were talking. "He really just told you, like, just like that?"

Flora laughed. "I really didn't know at first. My older brother warned me not to get too nice around people, but it worked well...I think."

Lavender laughed. "You did get quite the catch there."

Flora smiled. "Thanks. Has anyone here caught your eye?" She cringed. "Oh- I'm sorry- I-"

Lavender cut her off. "It's fine. I know you didn't mean anything by it..."

"If I could ask-"

"Please don't," Lavender carefully said. Flora nodded quietly. Their conversation resumed.

* * *

 **Lavender:** "That's the first time anyone's said anything to me about that," she thought. "Good thing it was with Flora. I can't let anyone know, and she's nice enough to be trusted."

* * *

Norm walked into the dark storage area again. "You asked again?" He saw Luna staring at an orb. "Oh no, you're going to break again."

Luna didn't take her gaze off the orb. "It's...back."

"What?" Norm asked.

"I can't tell you, for reasons I don't remember," Luna said. She stopped, and looked at Norm. "Did I tell them about the alternate timeline?"

Norm shrugged. "Beats me."

Luna hissed at him. "I know you didn't wipe your memory of that day! I told them, didn't I?"

Norm hesitated. "Ok, fine, you did. Something about the timeline stopping. Is it back?"

Luna nodded. "Yes, but it shouldn't be of concern."

"Good," Norm said. "I don't want to deal with you anymore so I'll just-"

"You come down for ten minutes before breakfast each day," Luna said. "If you don't come, I tell them you know. You will help me get my memories back." Norm nodded.

* * *

 **Norm:** He groaned. "So here's the point I'm at: I can either find a way to make Team Alpha lose, or get voted off myself out of recklessness trying. I feel like this won't go well for me unless I comply. Do I have a choice?"

* * *

"Attention everyone!" Chris announced. "We're at our location! Please file out and get with your team!"

* * *

Everyone got out and stood around. "Key West...this is one of the first natural locations we've been to," Sheldon said. "We actually came up in an ocean."

"Thanks for that," Chris deadpanned. "Today's challenge-"

"-is two parts," Eden finished.

Chris was angry. "No one else interrupt me! Yes, it's two parts. The first part is a surfing challenge. First to surf that distance without dying and grab the rings on a hook over there, earns their team an advantage in the next challenge. You may go one at a time, but everyone must go before you go again."

"Where's Chef?" Gretchen asked.

"Business," Chris answered.

* * *

Chef knocked on a door. A man in a suit answered it. "You asked for me," Chef said.

"Yes," the man answered. "I'm Dr. Kablar. I'm the producer of that season you had in mind."

Chef lit up. "So...we're good to go?"

Kablar nodded. "It seems so. It's a lot of people."

"There will be less episodes than contestants. Besides, it's smaller than the two before..." Chef held up the papers. "With this group, we're gonna be huge."

Kablar silently grabbed the papers. "Yes...but...what about-" he pointed to one of the names on the list. "Her?"

"Legal says we can," Chef said. "I don't like it either, but she fits the bill."

"As does...he...and her..." Kablar responded. "This could be a dangerous season. Are we sure?"

Chef nodded. "You green-lit it with the cast. We ain't backing out." They shook hands as the camera panned down to the papers, with a picture of the first girl in question, with red hair, a boy with a grey coat, and the last girl with near white hair.

* * *

"First team to grab that ring gets to start the next challenge!" Chris said. "Teams, pick your first group!"

Eden looked at her team. "If it's okay with you, I can handle this too."

"Go for it," Kayla agreed. "If you're good, we like ya."

"Let me," Flora offered for her team. "I'd like to contribute." the team agreed.

Team Friendship was at a loss. "No thanks," Quaoar said. "I hate surfing."

* * *

 **Quaoar:** "In between seasons I tried it out," he confessed. "I'm actually really good. But, giving Mag any more ideas than she has already is not going to happen on my watch."

* * *

The team was still arguing. "Someone, just, do it!" Marty shouted.

Sybil raised her hand. "S-sorry for speaking my piece, but I think Quaoar should do it. He has keen balance necessary for swordsmanship."

Quaoar stuttered. "We don't need- I'm not-" He sighed. "Fine." He threw off his shirt and grabbed a board. "Let's get this over with." Mag smiled and blushed in the back. She looked over at Sybil, who was grinning.

* * *

With the three first surfers chosen, Chris got ready to start them. "Are there sharks in these waters?" Flora asked.

"Yes," Chris said. "We put them in."

"Oh boy..." she sighed. Chris sounded off the air horn, and all three competitors started going out to sea. "Easy does it," Flora muttered.

Quaoar and Eden were way ahead of them, trying to best each other. "You're pretty good," Eden complimented. "We could use your skills in our agency."

She pulled ahead as Quaoar took sight of a ring. He dashed ahead. "I'm flattered, but I need to win this as soon as possible. She's staring, I can feel it."

"Who?" Eden asked, swinging and missing the first ring. "Dang! Better keep moving..."

"Mag," Quaoar said. "It's...an issue I don't want to discuss."

"If you need help telling people off," she offered, "the rest of my team is perfect for that." Quaoar shrugged at her response, and jumped for a ring. He grabbed it, but fell in the water.

Eden kept going ahead for the next available ring, while Flora slowly made it to the first. "I guess being slower has advantages." She reached up and got it. "Now, ho do I steer into shore?"

* * *

 **Flora:** "Paul can surf," she said, sighing. "He would have been great at this. Oh, I miss him..."

* * *

The three made it to the edge of the water. "Yes!" Quaoar said. "First!" He threw his shirt back on.

"Almost," Chris said. "You got beat."

"By who?" Eden asked, coming out.

They watched as Flora poked out from behind Chris. "Uh, sorry!" she said.

* * *

Chris took the teams to a sand lot. "You each have three keys in your area. One of them opens a chest. Get the chest open and you win. Second place will be safe tonight."

"Thank goodness," Aaron said. "Let's rumble!"

Chris stopped him. He tossed shovels to Team Fire. "For winning," he tossed baby shovels to Team Friendship, "and, for trying."

"Guess it's our hands," Kayla griped. "Thanks, agent."

Eden put her hands up in defense. "I'm not perfect." She muttered, "neither are you."

* * *

Team Fire was moving fast with the shovels. "I got a key!" Madison cheered. She ran over to the chest and tried to open it. "Nothing," she said. "Let's keep looking."

"Thanks, real insightful," Norm complained.

"At least she's trying," Lavender defended. "What are you doing?"

Norm gestured over to Team Alpha. "Observing."

"Sheldon, we need all the hands we can get," Ethan asked. "Could you be of some help?"

"I am," Sheldon defended. "I'm making a metal detector."

"Perfect," Kayla complained. "What are you going to do with that?"

Sheldon hit the stick a few times. It beeped. He stood up and started searching. "Win."

* * *

 **Sheldon:** "Digging with shovels is a menial task," he explained. "My high intelligence allows me to stay mentally in check and assist in the greatest way possible at all times, which includes not doing menial tasks."

* * *

 **Norm:** "A great person once said, 'find someone lazy to do a job. They'll find the quickest way to do it.' I just found our way."

* * *

"Here's a key!" Mag cheered. "Quaoar, be a dear and put it in, please?"

"Do it yourself," Quaoar scoffed. Mag frowned.

Sybil walked over. "If I could interject...sorry, this isn't a good place for me...but I don't think she'll budge unless you do."

Quaoar sighed. "Fine." He grabbed the key and made his way to the chest. "It's always her...wait...no, there's no way." He put the key in the chest. "No go..."

Sheldon started moving along. "Got a high reading here," he said. "Let's dig and check."

"On it!" Ethan said. He started digging rapidly and pulled out a key. "This is much faster than using our hands!" Sheldon beamed. Ethan ran over and put the key in. It opened the chest.

"Team Alpha wins again!" Chris announced. "In a twist, the teams with advantages are still digging, but only have two keys each left."

* * *

Lavender got a key. "Here's one!" She ran over to open it. Nothing.

Norm finished copying Sheldon's prototype. "Hey!" The nerd called out. "What do you think you're doing?"

The genius shrugged. "Finding a more efficient way for my team. I don't see a patent." His device started beeping near his spot. Norm sighed. "I could have at least checked around here first...

 _Ding-ding_

"I was hoping he forgot," Lavender griped.

"I wasn't," Chris replied. "Get to it!"

* * *

 **Musical Time!**

Song: Be A Winner (To the tune of Be A Hero, from Pokemon XY: Kalos Quest)

{The song opens up with a calm choir of Norm, Ethan, Quaoar, and Marty. Then, the guitar kicks in...}

 _It's time to dig really fast,_ Norm started.

 _No one knows of my_ _past_... Lavender muttered.

Adrian pointed at his team. _We better win or it's you that will pay!_ He pointed at Quaoar.

Team Alpha was getting riled up. Kayla smiled. _It's good to be back up top,_

 _Where nobody can stop,_ Eden added.

They stared each other down and sung together. _But bring us down and goodbye's what I'll say!_

A short drum fill played. Madison and Norm started intently digging. _Be a winner! Be a winner! We need victory to remain safe!_

Team Friendship still couldn't find their key. Mag grumbled at them. _Make us lose, and you won't be a winner! We're gonna kick you right off of the shoooooow!_

"Got it!" Norm said, as the chest opened.

Chris watched it go. "Team Fire manages to do something right. Team Friendship, I'll be seeing you guys again." They all groaned.

* * *

Chef returned to Chris as they were about to go. "Did we get it?" Chris asked.

Chef nodded. "Yup, but they said we need a vacation in between seasons. So do the kids here that, you know, qualified."

"We have to go all out, and that's what we'll do," Chris said, grinning.

* * *

Mag groaned next to Sybil in their sleeping area. "Being that playful with him makes me insane! I'm sure it will work like you said, but I'm really suffering here."

"That's ok," Sybil said, smiling. "Just keep it up. I saw it work on Juan. Quaoar's even more easy."

Mag nodded. "If you say so...let's go to the meeting." Sybil followed her in.

* * *

Kayla watched as they entered. "No. No no no no no no! She is not coming in for this."

"She knows now, might as well force her to contribute," Norm said. "What option do we have?"

Sybil sighed. "I- I am only looking for a few friends. I don't have any others back at home."

"Not buying it," Kayla said.

Lavender shook her head. "It's best we give her a chance."

"I agree," Flora said.

Ethan sighed. "Well then, welcome aboard." Madison shook her head.

* * *

 **Madison:** "Ethan's way to nice," she said. "He's always looking to help people, so he is never confused as a villain again. It's nice...normally. I don't trust Sybil."

* * *

"Thanks," Sybil responded quietly.

"There's six of us left on Team Friendship," Mag said. "Three of us are in here. If there isn't a tie, we go interrogating."

Quaoar nodded. "As far as I'm concerned, that's the first sane thing you've said all day."

"Who's next?" Eden asked. "Once Marty is gone, who's our next target?"

"Luna," Norm jumped in quickly.

"No!" Kayla said. "Like her or not, we are not throwing a challenge."

"Please," Norm asked.

Kayla shook her head. "No can do. Also, you copied our strategy. You're on thin ice."

Lavender shook her head. "It was a viable strategy to get them to lose again! Who do you think you are to try and remove people from where they want?"

"I was eliminated on a fluke," Kayla said. "I could have won!"

Ethan smirked. "That's why I did it. You should be flattered."

Flora got up in between all of them. "Guys, can we please get along? This is all we have to work with. The more challenges go by, we're guaranteed to lose some more. But we need to stick together!"

"She's right," Lavender said. She looked at Kayla. "I'm sorry."

Kayla sighed. "Fine."

* * *

 **Kayla:** She sighed. "Haven't lost my temper like that in a while," she thought. "It's the game, ugh! Lavender's a good player. She deserves to stay until it's time for me to win."

* * *

 **Lavender:** "That was rough," she said. "But I need Luna gone. She's a threat to me in ways no one would understand."

* * *

As they left, Marty stopped someone. "Here's our vote tonight. Join if you think it will help your cause."

* * *

 **Elimination 11**

Team Friendship gathered on the bleachers. Mag sat between Sybil and Quaoar. Marty sat between Aaron and Adrian. "Another loss?" Chris asked. "You people are sad."

"You're an aging man who's acting talent got them a low-budget movie and a teenager reality show," Adrian countered. "That's sad. My acting will be put to new heights!"

Chris frowned. "As much as I hate to say it, you got no votes, Adrian. So, you are safe." He tossed Adrian a preserver. Adrian smirked.

* * *

 **Adrian:** "I have no theater stuff to put into this statement," he said. "That felt good."

* * *

"Also safe," Chris said, "Sybil, Quaoar." Quaoar rolled his eyes as he caught his. Sybil tried to catch it, but dropped it. "Mag, you're safe too." Mag simply nodded and caught it with one hand.

Aaron was startled. Marty simply hesitated a bit. "Concerned, Marty?" Chris asked.

Marty resumed a calm position. "Only a bit. I hope my team will see the good I can bring." Mag snickered below him.

Chris looked at them. "Aaron, you have a close tie to another team, which is an issue for this one. Marty, I think you know why you're here. But, only one of you is leaving, and that person is...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...Aaron!" Marty smirked as he caught another preserver.

Aaron was shocked. "I mean, what did I do?"

Quaoar scoffed. "Marty probably thought you were useless."

* * *

 **Marty:** "The kid's perceptive," he admitted. "Him and his brother-friend, they need to go."

* * *

Mag looked around. "We all talk about this later."

Aaron shrugged. "Better now then late at the merge. I'm totally gonna party with the other losers!"

He stepped into the pod. "Wait!"

Everyone turned around to see Mackenzie, with tear in her eyes. "You're...going?"

Aaron nodded. "Seems so. Win for us."

Mackenzie nodded. "I'll do my best." She ran over to him and kissed him on the lips. "Bye."

Aaron looked at his team one last time. "Who's the real winner, eh?" He shot out of the pod.

* * *

 **Sybil:** "Mackenzie will do poorly without him here. She'll suffer." She laughed. "Another one, done."

* * *

Sybil stepped out of the confessional. There, she saw someone standing and staring at her. "Oh, d-did you need this?"

Madison smirked. "No, I got what I needed." She walked away.

* * *

"Ooooh," Chris said. "Madison's mad! Can she get angrier than she is tall? Is Kayla going to listen to anyone? Who will stop Marty? No one? Find out next time, on Total! Drama! Submerged!"

(END OF CHAPTER)

* * *

 **Bonus Clip: Aaron**

"Did I lose?" he asked. "No. I was eliminated from a competition. But, I didn't make the merge, wasn't led on to winning, and met the coolest girl ever! Plus, none of them are invited to my party. I'll save it for the aftermath, so they can see it."

* * *

 **Votes: Team Friendship**

 **Votes against Aaron:** Marty, Adrian, Sybil

 **Votes against Mag:** Aaron

 **Votes against Marty:** Quaoar, Mag

* * *

 **Team Statuses:**

 **Team Alpha:** Eden, Ethan, Kayla, Luna, Sheldon

 **Team Fire:** Flora, Gretchen, Lavender, Mackenzie, Madison, Norm

 **Team Friendship:** Adrian, Mag, Marty, Quaoar, Sybil

* * *

 **There goes another one.**

 **Let's start with the song- at this point it's a five minute scroll through my phone to find something, almost rhyme it, and call it good. It's becoming a couple minute process. Excellent.**

 **Luna's thing with the orb is true- that "alternate timeline" that was in Going Green is back up! You all should check that story out! It's called Total Drama- Brains vs Brawn vs Beauty by The Young Buck.**

 **Thanks for the location/challenge info! I don't want to spoil too much, so you'll know if a suggestion was taken if you see it in the story.**

 **Aaron's elimination was very much like Brook's- Marty rendered her useless.**

 **We also saw some new arcs coming up: Luna's memory retrieval, the mega alliance issues, and Sybil vs Madison was hinted at. Which silent girl will win out?**

 **Quaoar and Mag are doing a thing, I guess. Sybil's doing it too, I guess. Mayhem ensues, I guess. Keep an eye on that. It's gonna last longer than you think. No, that doesn't mean the characters all stay. It also doesn't mean they go. I refuse to spoil this.**

 **Next season- you can probably guess the first two people, and maybe the third if you dig deep enough. The key words are "qualified" and "fits the bill" Basically there's some sort of requirement. Will be announced before this season is over.**

 **I've got nothing else. So, until next time, Tempo's gonna take a nap.**

* * *

ELIMINATION TABLE:

ELIMINATED: Norm

30- Chander

29- Kara

28- Damien

27- Jonathan

26- Ezekiel

ELIMINATED: Sybil

25- Juan

24- Paul

23- Sebastian

22- Iris

21- Brook

20- Angie

19- Therion

18- Hannah

17- Aaron


	15. Cast from the Past

**Can I get uhhhhh reply**

 **Space Zodiac- exactly the reasoning. I try to get characters as far as I can with what's planned. At this point, anyone could go though, as everyone is getting to be important.**

 **Guest 1138- We'll have to see on those guesses, but as a reminder, those three have "qualified." As far as Silent Girl Games, remember Team Fire has a leader she hasn't entirely warmed up to yet, so telling the others isn't certain.**

 **Mistress Mysterious- That was one of the first couples once I had my full cast, besides Juan and Hannah, which was planned ages ago.**

 **Ergo Glast- The answer to those three characters is in a really obvious location. It just takes some looking.**

* * *

Episode 15: Cast from the Past

The episode opened up with a scene of the submarine dropping down to the ocean. "Last time," Chris said, "on Total Drama Submerged, we went surfing and searching. Quaoar revealed a secret talent, which he regretted using immediately." The first clips from the surfing competition was of Quaoar surfing and Mag staring at him. "Flora unexpectedly beat out two very capable competitors, which got them a saving advantage." The next clips showed the second challenge, where Team Fire dug with real shovels. "Sheldon and Norm argued about copyright, but still got both their teams to safety, leaving Team Friendship out of the water to send another person packing." The final clips were from Aaron's elimination. "In the end, Aaron was deemed useless by Marty, who has got himself in a very good spot among his team. Where are we going today? You'll know when we get there, on Total! Drama! Submerged!

* * *

 **Opening Sequence**

{The intro music plays as multiple camera pop out from random places. The first emerges from the ceiling in the control room, a second from a bowl of fruit, and a third one from a escape hatch.}

 _Dear Mom and Dad, I'm doing fine_

{The camera quickly goes through the Super Sub until it hits the sleeping chambers. It moves out the window until it reaches Gretchen, barely swimming underwater. Meanwhile, Juan is pressed up against the wall, trying to avoid Hannah. Juan is unable to escape. Sybil stands on the side and smiles evilly.}

 _You guys are on my mind_

{Ethan and Quaoar both have dueling sticks, but they appear to be evenly matched. Brook shoves Quaoar into water below him, while Ethan passes his dueling stick to Mag, who throws it at Jonathan. Jonathan also falls into water.}

 _You asked me what I wanted to be_

{The camera zooms to the mess hall, where Chef throws food at Damien and Ezekiel. Iris walks over to them, holding one of Quaoar's swords. She makes a threat to the two boys and walks off.}

 _And I think the answer is plain to see_

{Norm sits in his bed as Sheldon begins blabbing off to him. Norm has zoned him out and begins thinking about other things. Luna growls at him in the back, while Adrian overlooks this, laughing.

 _I wanna be famous_

{Flora, Lavender, and Mackenzie are looking at fish out the window. Paul walks over and taps Flora on the shoulder. She gets up and hugs Paul.}

 _I wanna live close to the sun_

{Eden pokes her head out as she watches Juan and Sebastian form some sort of deal. She scowls}

 _Go pack your bags, cause I've already won_

{Kara pokes at an escape pod near some benches. One of them shoots off, startling the girl.}

 _Everything to prove, nothing in my way_

{Aaron and Sebastian are seen arguing in front of their team. Meanwhile, Eden in looking for something.}

 _I'll get there one day_

{Ezekiel is now seen with Ethan, who is teaching him something.}

 _Cause I wanna be, famous_

{Kayla writes on a white board while Sheldon observes. Basic social manners can be seen on the board.}

 _Na na na na na na, na na na na, na na na na na na_

{Madison walks away from Sybil, who was being weird. She grabs a dueling stick to face off with Hannah.}

 _I wanna be, I wanna be, I wanna be famous!_

{Sets of two face off similar to the season five intro. Ethan and Jonathan, Eden and Marty, Madison and Hannah, Quaoar and Iris, Angie and Paul, Therion and Adrian are all facing off.}

 _I wanna be, I wanna be, I wanna be famous!_

{In the center of them all, Chander is seen spinning fire. He sends one though the middle.}

 _Whistling- I wanna be famous_

{The mess hall zooms out to see all thirty contestants. In the middle, Jonathan has flowers for Kayla, who walks away from it.}

* * *

The episode started at breakfast, where consistency had allowed it to go every time. Team Alpha was eating their food. "Hey, Pencil," Kayla asked, "do you ever feel, I don't know...out of place on this team? Like no one respects you?"

Sheldon shook his head. "Nope, I'm fine."

Kayla frowned. "Are you sure? I mean, no one stopped you when Norm stole your idea."

Sheldon nodded. "Yes, and neither did you." He continued eating.

Kayla stopped him and leaned in. "Look, I need to make sure we make it to the merge. If anything goes off course of our plans, we can break the alliance, but with your brains and my social skills, we could rule this place."

Sheldon was now interested. "I guess an alliance would be useful. Maybe I could even teach you how to do basic algebra."

Kayla sighed. "Ok, I'm going to ignore that. Actually, you could use some social help. You're as bad as Luna." She stopped. "Where is she, anyway? Always leaves..."

* * *

Norm was in the cargo hold again with Luna. The girl was staring into a ball. "The episode has to be traceable from somewhere in here," she muttered at the glowing orb in front of her.

Norm sighed. "Just let me hack into the systems. It will be so easy."

Luna sighed. "Fine, just get me what I need."

Norm nodded and hit some stuff on a computer. "Here it is, everything you said. Am I good to go?"

"No," the Psychic answered. "You stay in case something was cut out." She finished scrolling through. "What was about Angie and Lavender?"

Norm shook his head. "Actually, what you see is what happened. Lavender was never revealed, but we know about Angie's secret now, because she's on our team."

"So she has something hidden," Luna said, smirking. "I want it."

* * *

 **Luna:** "Consider this equalizing," she explained. "I'm in need of something I had before. This is Norm's fault."

* * *

 **Norm:** "So I've now done all I can do," he said happily. "I'm free to go, but, Lavender, sorry in advance."

* * *

Team Fire was eating peacefully. "Any news anyone would like to bring to the team?" Lavender asked. "We should all be on the same page before a challenge."

"I slept well!" Gretchen said.

Lavender sighed, but kept a smile. "Excellent. Anyone else?" She looked at her team, and saw Madison struggling with something. "Do you have something to share?"

Madison shook her head. "Um...I uh...not right now." Lavender gave her a smile and walked off.

* * *

 **Madison:** She sighed. "That was my chance to expose Sybil to everyone, and I blew it...I haven't struggled to speak to anyone like that in a while. I need help."

* * *

"Are you going to be ok?" Gretchen asked Mackenzie.

Mackenzie nodded. "Yeah, Aaron wouldn't want me to be upset about it anyway. I'm ready to help."

"That's the spirit," Flora said encouragingly. "I mean, I'm where you are. It gets a bit easier once he's gone for a while. You'll remember that you'll see him again."

They all felt something jump in the sub. "Why are we rising in the middle of the ocean?" Mag asked.

"Not exactly," Norm said. "Looks like some sort of underwater island over there."

Sheldon lit up. "Underwater...island." He ran to the window. "Looks submerged about two years ago. Oh, I know where we are."

* * *

The teams gathered on the top platforms again, where they were for the first ocean challenge. In front of each team was a boat big enough for all of them, equipped with a fishing rod and industrial hooks. "Anyone figure out where we are?" Chris asked.

Mag nodded. "The middle of the-"

"No," Chris interrupted. "We're at the old stomping ground. Everyone, welcome to Camp Wawanakwa!"

Kayla looked around. "You're missing a few things. Like, you know, dirt, rocks, land of any sort."

Chris nodded. "Those things don't matter to me. I want to see what you can find here. Each team will get in their boat and go fishing and/or diving for materials that would be of value. Best thing wins. Simple enough?" Everyone nodded. "Alright, hope to it!"

* * *

Team Alpha assembled. "We need to split up," Ethan pointed out. "Half of us scan for things on the surface and fish, while others dive down."

"My vision is perfect underwater," Eden mentioned. She took a look at the rest of the team. "You!" she said, pointing at Sheldon, "you dive with me." She threw a helmet on top of him. "The fish won't smell the meat if there isn't any."

They dove off, while Kayla scoffed. "What does she think she's doing with him? He's much more useful up here."

Ethan smirked. "Someone jealous?" He burst out laughing. "You? Pencil? Sorry, but I don't see it."

Kayla didn't blush at all. She was unfazed by the remark, and simply shoved Ethan in the water. "Trust me, it's not like that."

"I know what it is, though," Luna said, her eyes glowing for the first time since the blowup. She stopped. "Did I just- I read a mind! Yes! I'm back!"

* * *

 **Kayla:** "And dangerous...why is no one believing me when I say she needs to go!"

* * *

Marty and Adrian agreed to go and dive for their team. That left Sybil, Mag, and Quaoar up top. "So," Mag said to both of them, "you guys see anyone you like here?"

Sybil hesitated. "Uh...let's just say...no."

* * *

 **Sybil:** "I'm not into guys," she admitted. "Also not into girls. I think hating people is just part of my DNA."

* * *

Quaoar scoffed. "You know my answer."

Mag laughed. "But, like, I'm sure Sybil is interested."

"I doubt it," Quaoar responded.

"Me too," Sybil said.

Mag went wide eyed and turned to her. "But you- Hold on, did you-"

* * *

 **Sybil:** "It's only a matter of time before Madison tells the others. Besides, I saw what I wanted from this one the other day. Let's move on."

* * *

 **Mag:** "So, she was making me do that on purpose. I was lied to!"

* * *

Adrian popped up briefly. "This water is disgusting. I can hardly see in it, and my hair is becoming a mess!"

Quaoar took the helmet. "Let me go in. I'm made for this, also, I need to get out of here." He put on the helmet, helped Adrian up, and dove in.

* * *

Eden found a cave underwater. She signaled Sheldon, who looked at it and nodded. They both swam inside. They found a dark area, which they denoted as where the mutant gophers used to be. Sheldon smiled as he picked up a green based statuette- or, the bottom half of it. They looked at each other, and Eden began to swim for the exit. Sheldon seemed to be lacking, so she grabbed him and pulled up along.

* * *

Gretchen started reeling in her line. "I got something!" She pulled up a large piece of grass. "Maybe Chef cooked with it?"

"That's grass," Norm said, annoyed. "If we want to look, we need to try harder than that." Gretchen proceeded to pull out more sea life. "If only we were actually fishing...wait a minute..."

* * *

Marty found an air pocket in the island, in an old room. "Wow, they really don't want us finding anything." He suddenly heard a drop through the bottom, where he entered. "Excellent," he said. "Listen, I think Mag has expended her usefulness. I say she's next, then we go for our big target." He watched as the other person took off their helmet. "...you're not Adrian."

Quaoar shook his head. "We swapped at the top. This should be a good place to find stuff."

Marty was shocked. "You're gonna ignore everything you heard?"

Quaoar shook his head. "No, I want to offer advice. There's someone else you want to get rid of first on our team. I'll tell you if you tell me who the big target is."

Marty hesitated as he looked, causing him to hit his head, dropping a portrait from the room. "Oh, we're in the spa hotel. There's got to be something Chris likes in here."

"Himself," Quaoar deadpanned. "Grab the picture."

"Right," he replied. "Listen, you aren't gonna like this, but Ethan's on our list."

Quaoar nodded. "That information will be relayed where it's necessary. For you, I'll tell you this. Madison told Ethan, who told me, that Sybil is trouble. Came here only to make us suffer some more." He whispered the last part. "I think she's sadistic."

Marty nodded. "Fine, she's next then. But, how did what's her face find out?"

"Heard her say it in a confessional. You saw how Mag's been flirtin' with me, right?" Quaoar started to put his helmet back on. "Totally not like her at all. In fact, it's rather creepy. And, Mag hates doing it. And, she hates being lied to."

Marty put on his helmet. "So, Sybil then?" Quaoar nodded. "You got it."

* * *

 **Quaoar:** He laughed. "Perfect."

* * *

 **Marty:** He laughed. "Perfect."

* * *

Eden dragged Sheldon to the next spot, right at the exit of the old mine. She signaled down, and a whole green statuette. Sheldon grabbed it and smiled. They swam up. As they were going, they saw Marty and Quaoar emerge with their painting. They stared each other down briefly, and raced to the top.

* * *

Norm threw some fish on a line. A few sharks came and tried to chomp it away. "Not what I'm looking for..." he complained.

Gretchen was confused. "What _are_ you looking for?"

A giant chomp hit the fish bucket at that time. Norm smirked and threw a rope around the large shark's mouth, pulling it shut. Eventually, he got it secured and attached to the boat. "That," he said. Gretchen went over and saw the shark he caught- a shark grayer than the others, with two legs.

* * *

Chris sipped his coconut milk on the side on a floating platform. "All this searching is making me bored," he said. Chef nodded in approval. "Hey, everyone!" the host called out. Everyone turned to his direction.

 _Ding Dong_

"Are you kidding me?" Kayla griped.

Adrian cheered. "Finally!"

* * *

 **Musical Time!**

Song: We are Fishing Gold (To the tune of We are Sheering Sheep)

{The song opened up with a rock beat, showing scenes of the island while it was still on the surface. Scenes changed to the the mess hall, the cabins, and the film tent, finally, the dock.}

Adrian took control of the song first. _Fishing gold, our victory's sold, but you need to do what you're told!_ He faced Mag. _Quaoar's next, you vote with us, prove your loyalty or you'll be dust!_

A pile of gold coins filled the screen and into Team Alpha. Luna took the next line. _Fishing gold, and with my mind, I am gonna find that fact on time! She didn't share, and that's her fault, soon it's gonna spill out by default!_

Team Alpha, or rather, Kayla, Luna, and Ethan changed to a Canadian rock setting. _We are fishing gold, we are fishing gold, we are fishing gold, we are fishing gold._

The scene switched to Team Fire, with Norm smirking on a boat. _Fishing gold? Don't be absurd, check it out, I think this thing eats birds! This'll wow him, we'll win for once, and I'll be here, pulling off these stunts!_

Team Fire was a rock group now. Cool. _We are fishing gold, we are fishing gold, we are fishing gold, we are fishing gold._

After a lot of rock stuff, the gold coins exploded again.

* * *

Marty and Eden got up first, trying to reach their boats first. Eden then stopped, turned around, and swung at Marty. Marty instinctively swung the only thing in his hand, which ripped the painting. "No!" Marty cried.

* * *

 **Eden:** "Basic maneuver. Of course he'll swing that, it's all he has."

* * *

Quaoar frowned at Marty. "Really? Metal against a painting, and you thought the painting would win?" He looked at the boat. "Did we at least catch anything?" The team shook their head. "Great."

* * *

"Time's up!" Chris called. "Let's see what you have! Team Alpha, you're up first."

Team Alpha paddled over, and dropped the statuette. "This is a relic from the mine episode in season four," Ethan explained. "As you can see, the man depicted in this statue is of the highest value in all the land. You'll never find a treasure greater than that."

Chris smiled. "And so eloquently delivered too! Wow! That will be hard to beat."

Next up was Team Friendship. "So," Adrian presented, "funny story, a true comedy. We had a truly excellent piece of art and showmanship, but it was tarnished in war, a true tragedy for a brave hero." He put the painting down, ripped up on the side.

Chris frowned. "Defacing the most important face out there, mine." He shook his head. "You better hope Team Fire really screws up."

* * *

 **Adrian:** "I hope they don't take this the wrong way, but I think they will."

* * *

Lavender pulls up, one foot on the boat, and one foot on Fang. "So, you came looking for treasure? Well, nature is truly grand, and we've found one of its best species, a mutant shark." She bowed. "We hope you appreciate the effort this took to catch."

Chris nodded. "Not as good as golden me, but certainly better than broken me. Team Alpha, you win again."

* * *

 **Sheldon:** "I used to be excited about winning," he said, "but honestly, it's becoming routine."

* * *

Chris continued. "And, since you located a very hard-to-find beast, Team Fire, you will keep all your members!" Team Fire cheered.

* * *

 **Norm:** "Did we win?" he asked. "No. But, I saved everyone from an elimination. That's a prize to me."

* * *

Sybil ran up to Mag back on the boat. "Headed to the alliance meeting?"

Mag shoved her away. "Yes, and for lying to me, you aren't coming. You're out." She walked off.

Sybil shrugged as she watched her go. She turned around to see Marty leaning on a wall. "You got kicked out? Where does that bring you? Back to me."

Sybil sighed. "One last time, I vote with you. I told you, I have other motives."

* * *

 **Marty:** "She keeps saying that."

* * *

"Team Friendship is ready to get rid of Sybil today," Quaoar said.

"You mean Marty, right?" Kayla asked.

Quaoar shook his head. "Nope. Marty's voting with us tonight."

The room opened up with commotion. Ethan stood up. "Guys, wait!" Everyone turned to him. "Could all new players leave the room and scatter? I promise we won't turn on you."

"I'm suspicious," Mag said. She watched Quaoar get up and leave. "New plan. See ya."

Once everyone left, Ethan gestured to Madison. "Um...thanks for that," she said. "Sorry, they haven't been around too long...anyway, I heard Sybil say something about making us suffer in the confessional. This goes beyond just the game. She's here for a completely different reason. I say we keep Marty on hold until this ethical threat is terminated."

"What the heck," Kayla said. "I'm in."

"Me too," Flora agreed, standing up.

"No," Norm said. Everyone turned to him. "I mean, like, I'm not standing. Totally in with you on the new plan. We should tell them though."

Ethan nodded. "We will."

The meeting closed up. Madison went to Ethan. "Hey, thanks for that..."

Ethan smiled at her. "No problem." Madison kissed him on the cheek and walked off.

* * *

 **Elimination 12**

Team Friendship sat down again. "This is sad," Chris said. "Really, really sad. But, I'm not leaving. Time to vote!"

* * *

 **Marty:** "One less in my way."

* * *

 **Quaoar:** "So long, sadist."

* * *

 **Sybil:** "This has to stop happening. Marty's getting joy from this."

* * *

Chris held up the life preservers. "Five becomes four. Adrian, you're probably the only one who's very safe tonight, and even that's a stretch." Adrian shrugged as he caught his safety icon. "Mag, a little flirty, but you are safe." Mag rolled her eyes. "And that leaves you three. Marty, messed with the challenge. Quaoar, messed with Mag."

"Did I really?" Quaoar asked. He then sighed. "I mean it's obvious that-"

"And Sybil, messed with, well, I'm not even sure. But tonight, I want to congratulate Marty for not being in the final two." Marty smiled as he caught the life preserver.

* * *

 **Marty:** "Yep," he said evilly, "they're going to regret that."

* * *

"And, tonight's giant loser is...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...Quaoar!" Sybil's eyes lit up as she remained safe.

"Saw that a mile away once I wasn't first," Quaoar said. He was about to leave, when Mag ran up.

"Look," she said, "I know I've been annoying you lately, and we know who's fault that is." Sybil was twirling her preserver around her finger. "But, I like you. I know there's her, but she's eliminated, and she never said it to you. I will. I like you."

Quaoar grimaced. "Oh, well, I've never been put in this position before...look, I can't. Sorry, not right now." He left. So did everyone else. Mag was left there, and made a slicing throat sign to her team behind their backs.

* * *

 **Mag:** "Oh yeah," she said. "Things are getting messy. First up," she changes her voice to sound just like Sybil's "me."

* * *

 **Sybil:** "That concludes what I want with Mag. Ethan will be easy, I'm thinking a challenge next. Hmm...Lavender."

* * *

Chris laughed. "Team Friendship just became the most unfriendly team ever! What did Mag just do? And what is Lavender hiding? Find out next time on Total! Drama! Submerged!"

(END OF CHAPTER)

* * *

 **Bonus Clip: Quaoar**

"I hope I let her off easy," he said. "Like I said, never done that before. Actually, I hardly did anything! This was actually killer for my physical lifespan. Man, I can't wait to see Iris. Is she mad?"

* * *

 **Votes: Team Friendship**

 **Votes against Quaoar:** Sybil, Marty, Adrian

 **Votes against Sybil:** Quaoar, Mag

* * *

 **Team Statuses:**

 **Team Alpha:** Eden, Ethan, Kayla, Luna, Sheldon

 **Team Fire:** Flora, Gretchen, Lavender, Mackenzie, Madison, Norm

 **Team Friendship:** Adrian, Mag, Marty, Sybil

* * *

 **So both my new OC's are officially eliminated. At least they have each other, so we think.**

 **Quaoar was one of my favorite characters to write, but Iris is still my favorite to write. She's like a darker, saner(?) Izzy. That's fun.**

 **Yeah, Team Friendship, the now scariest team alive, has four people playing for themselves, tricking the others.**

 **Now two people are interested in Lavender? Why does she keep mentioning her past? Luna has her powers back, what will happen?**

 **We saw Kayla and Sheldon's alliance. Clarification: in the challenge, Kayla is strictly concerned for alliance purposes. She isn't into him. I'm not making it happen. That is all.**

 **Also, this came out a bit late. I miss the two week deadline in- oh man, 20 minutes, I need to get this uploaded.**

 **K cool see you next time bye!**

* * *

ELIMINATION TABLE:

ELIMINATED: Norm

30- Chander

29- Kara

28- Damien

27- Jonathan

26- Ezekiel

ELIMINATED: Sybil

25- Juan

24- Paul

23- Sebastian

22- Iris

21- Brook

20- Angie

19- Therion

18- Hannah

17- Aaron

16- Quaoar


	16. Let's go Gulfing

**Replies. That is all.**

 **Candela Monsson- Interesting you would suggest a name change. Not what I would've had in mind, but good name.**

 **Space Zodiac- To make it easier for ya, one of them does. The cast is getting smaller, and most people are involved in something now. And if they aren't...or if they are. Some arcs could end in someone's elimination. Others won't (like Luna's blowup arc).**

 **Ddynamo- Yes! It was! I enjoyed that movie, and wanted to throw something in like I did with Xenoblade 2**

 **Guest 1138- Quaoar was supposed to be around longer, but I need everyone else to stay, and I mean everyone. So, he had to go by default. Assuming I can fit all the plot and the challenge into this chapter, I can get the eliminations I need before the next aftermath.**

 **Well, let's get back at it.**

* * *

Episode 16: Let's Go Gulfing

The episode opened with the recap, starting with Mag, Quaoar, and Sybil arguing on the boat. "Last time," Chris narrated, "on Total Drama Submerged, we took a trip to the old stomping grounds, where we fished for treasure! Most of the teams quickly figured out the best treasure on the island- Me." Scenes showed of Sheldon coming up with a Chris statuette, and Marty grabbing the painting underground. "Some dove deep for their treasures, while others had other ideas." The next clip was Norm catching Fang. "During the challenge, Mag found out Sybil was lying the whole time, and now she's mad. Also, Sybil was kicked out of her insurance policy, who also exposed her. Now she's mad." The corresponding clips for those events showed. "Adrian's mad because he's not Marty, and Marty's mad because he isn't Adrian, but neither are mad at each other. But, the maddest team member was Quaoar, who totally gave it to Mag rough as he was eliminated, and now Mag's on a full bloodhunt for revenge. Oh, Kayla's playing the game now."

"Who's secrets will spill? Who's revenge will be fulfilled? Find out today on Total! Drama! Submerged!"

* * *

 **Opening Sequence**

{The intro music plays as multiple camera pop out from random places. The first emerges from the ceiling in the control room, a second from a bowl of fruit, and a third one from a escape hatch.}

 _Dear Mom and Dad, I'm doing fine_

{The camera quickly goes through the Super Sub until it hits the sleeping chambers. It moves out the window until it reaches Gretchen, barely swimming underwater. Meanwhile, Juan is pressed up against the wall, trying to avoid Hannah. Juan is unable to escape. Sybil stands on the side and smiles evilly.}

 _You guys are on my mind_

{Ethan and Quaoar both have dueling sticks, but they appear to be evenly matched. Brook shoves Quaoar into water below him, while Ethan passes his dueling stick to Mag, who throws it at Jonathan. Jonathan also falls into water.}

 _You asked me what I wanted to be_

{The camera zooms to the mess hall, where Chef throws food at Damien and Ezekiel. Iris walks over to them, holding one of Quaoar's swords. She makes a threat to the two boys and walks off.}

 _And I think the answer is plain to see_

{Norm sits in his bed as Sheldon begins blabbing off to him. Norm has zoned him out and begins thinking about other things. Luna growls at him in the back, while Adrian overlooks this, laughing.

 _I wanna be famous_

{Flora, Lavender, and Mackenzie are looking at fish out the window. Paul walks over and taps Flora on the shoulder. She gets up and hugs Paul.}

 _I wanna live close to the sun_

{Eden pokes her head out as she watches Juan and Sebastian form some sort of deal. She scowls}

 _Go pack your bags, cause I've already won_

{Kara pokes at an escape pod near some benches. One of them shoots off, startling the girl.}

 _Everything to prove, nothing in my way_

{Aaron and Sebastian are seen arguing in front of their team. Meanwhile, Eden in looking for something.}

 _I'll get there one day_

{Ezekiel is now seen with Ethan, who is teaching him something.}

 _Cause I wanna be, famous_

{Kayla writes on a white board while Sheldon observes. Basic social manners can be seen on the board.}

 _Na na na na na na, na na na na, na na na na na na_

{Madison walks away from Sybil, who was being weird. She grabs a dueling stick to face off with Hannah.}

 _I wanna be, I wanna be, I wanna be famous!_

{Sets of two face off similar to the season five intro. Ethan and Jonathan, Eden and Marty, Madison and Hannah, Quaoar and Iris, Angie and Paul, Therion and Adrian are all facing off.}

 _I wanna be, I wanna be, I wanna be famous!_

{In the center of them all, Chander is seen spinning fire. He sends one though the middle.}

 _Whistling- I wanna be famous_

{The mess hall zooms out to see all thirty contestants. In the middle, Jonathan has flowers for Kayla, who walks away from it.}

* * *

Everyone was eating. What else is new? Team Friendship was eating in complete silence.

Adrian broke the quiet aura of their table. "So...are we going to address the dead silence? No audience is this quiet."

Marty shrugged. "Listen, I think it's best our team takes some time to cool off. Take a break from each other if we can. If the challenge lets us split up, we should."

"Agreed," Adrian said. "We can't afford to lose any more players."

* * *

 **Adrian:** "Yes we can," he said slyly. "Once we lose again, I think it's about time we shuffle Marty off the stage. I don't want him reaching the merge."

* * *

"Split up now," Mag said. "Let's just not deal with each other. Besides, the person I'm ready to clobber isn't here."

Marty shook his head. "We need some aspect of teamwork. Isn't that why we made this team?"

"Drop the nice act," Mag said. "You're not Adrian. You can't act."

Adrian looked around. "Aren't me missing a vile pest?"

* * *

Sybil walked in the same area Norm has walked in. "Hello. I ask of your assistance."

"Hush," Luna said, carefully staring. "I'm starting to see what I lost."

* * *

 **Luna:** "I've been up all night trying to visualize Lavender's past. I can almost see it. Maybe asking her a few things will help me clear it out."

* * *

"I want her to be my next goal, for... why I'm here," Sybil explained.

"There's no need to hide yourself," Luna said. "I know why you're here. As long as it isn't me, you'll be safe."

Sybil looked at her cautiously. "And...if it is?"

Luna chuckled. "You will leave the show due to injury." Sybil nodded and walked away, but was stopped by Luna, who had one last thing to say. "This isn't a warning. It's a promise."

* * *

Leaving at separate times, Luna went over to the Team Fire table, and Sybil went back to her own, not speaking to any of them. "Hello, everyone," Luna greeted cheerfully.

"Great, hide your minds, the witch is here," Norm snarked.

Lavender put a hand up to Norm. "Norm, please, we should be nice to as many people as we can."

"Thank you," Luna said. "Actually, Lavender, I was hoping I could ask you a couple things."

Lavender looked at her for a brief minute, and her cheerful smile quickly turned into a glare. "No. Please do not ask that to me. Ever again." Luna simply nodded and walked off.

* * *

 **Lavender:** "There's a reason I don't like talking about that," she said. "I hate to think about it myself. The event was...traumatic. Now that people are trying to figure it out, I guess I need to take some matters into my own hands."

* * *

 **Luna:** "She says no? No matter. I'll draw it out myself, and before anybody else!"

* * *

 **Sybil:** "Lavender's secret...I'm interested. I could get two people at once if I find it before Luna."

* * *

Kayla looked out the window. "I don't see any land...you have to be kidding me."

Chris walked out. "Hello everyone. In order to safely arrive at your destination, we have three different exits prepared. Team Alpha, go through your room, Team Fire though yours, and Team Scary, go through the normal hatch."

"Team...scary?" Adrian asked.

Chris nodded. "Your team name gag was funny, now it's just blatant dishonesty. This is more fitting."

"Why are we rising in the middle of the ocean...again?" Kayla asked.

Sheldon looked her way. "To be fair, this is at least realistic."

Chris stopped them. "No more questions until we reach the top. Let's move."

* * *

The teams arrived on top of the submarine. They saw three different sized golf courses. "Here's the deal," Chris told them. "you are currently in the Gulf of Mexico, and about to participate in Total Drama Golf Extravaganza! One course has three holes to do, one has five, and one has eight. Your first challenge is to take your boats and swim all the way to the first golf course you can reach. First team to fully get on a course claims it." He blew the horn. "Go!"

Team Alpha looked at each other for a second. "Go for course with five," Eden said. "The others will scramble for the one with the least."

"Which we won't get," Ethan argued.

"Do you want the one with eight holes?" Kayla asked. "Hate to say it, but agent girl has a point."

"We're wasting time," Sheldon said. "Let's move."

Team Fire was already in their boat. "We've got this," Mackenzie said. "Looks like Alpha's going in the wrong direction."

Flora nodded. "To victory!" They then looked in shock as Team Scary passed them. "How?" They saw only Sybil in the boat, and everyone else was paddling or kicking.

Madison was confused. "Why isn't Sybil contributing?"

Sybil's voice responded with, "because I'm weak and have no idea what I'm doing except for lying and torturing others!"

Sybil was startled. "Wait...I didn't say that...who did?"

* * *

 **Mag:** "First I piss her off," she explained. "Then, I get rid of her."

* * *

Flora leaped into the water. "We don't have a choice. Let's beat them there!"

Meanwhile, Team Alpha arrived at the second one without any competition. "Good work," Eden said. "Now, who else can golf?" Sheldon raised his hand. "Really?"

* * *

 **Sheldon:** "My family was very into sports," he said. "I was not. But, in an attempt to get me to like them, if I did sports for an hour, I could study for two. I mainly played golf, or watched football to learn the rules. No way I'd play football, though."

* * *

Eventually, Adrian got out of the water, and tossed Sybil onto the course. He got on as well. Madison, Flora, and Gretchen were on already. Then, Norm and Mag arrived at the same time, but Marty barely beat out Lavender and Mackenzie. "That's too bad," Marty said, snickering. "You lost. We didn't. Enjoy doing twice our work!"

* * *

Chris stood in front of them. "As you know, in golf, the least amount of stokes wins. For the first three holes, they are all the same. Four and five match on the two long courses, and the last three don't exist anywhere except the last course. In other words, the course is even until it isn't. You must rotate through your entire team before going again." This can be done at your own leisure, but not too long, I only have this place for another five hours."

Norm was shocked. "You rent this place? I thought you made it."

Chris laughed. "Of course I don't. That requires effort."

Lavender looked at the rest of her team. "Please, let me go first."

* * *

 **Lavender:** "I don't want to admit it, but..." she sighed. "I need to help Team Scary. It's the only was Alpha can lose, and I need Luna gone."

* * *

She went forward, then sighed. "Ok, I think we need to help Team Scary."

Norm snickered. "Oh, I'm gonna want to hear this."

"Team Alpha is a threat," she argued. "We make them lose, it's one less player they have."

Madison raised her hand. "I don't mean to be biased at all, but..." Lavender glanced at her. "Never mind."

Lavender went and looked at the first course. "It seems straightforward." It was a simple "L" with an angle to allow for an easy hole-in-one. She swung at the ball, which rolled right into the cup.

"It's a hole-in-one for Team Fire!" Chris said. "Unfortunately, it will have to be that every time if they want to win."

Sybil swung first for her team, barely missing the hole, and finishing in a second. "Physical challenges...are not my thing."

"I'm so weak," Mag mocked again. Sybil silently glared at her.

* * *

 **Madison:** "Sybil seems upset today," she noted. "I'm surprisingly happy about that."

* * *

Luna was up first for Team Alpha. She stared down the ball, trying to formulate the perfect hit, but she was being distracted. "I'll almost have it," she heard someone say. "I'll figure out Lavender before her." Luna tried to block it out, but the first course took three strokes.

 _Ding-dong_

Norm sighed. "I saw this one coming. I'm not even disappointing anymore."

* * *

 **Musical Time!**

Song: What's not to Club? (To the tune of What's not to Love?)

{The song opened with a pretty instrumental}

Adrian looked at the club. _What's not to love about ocean golfing? All I can hear around me is others coughing!_ He glared at Flora on the other side, who sheepishly backed away. _The air here stinks, my team is jinxed, what's not to love about this gaaaaaaaame?_

Gretchen continued with a smile on her face. _What's not to love about ocean golfing? The sweet, sweet air, it smells like coffee!_ She picked up the club. _What's this thing? Ooh! It swings! What's not to love about this gaaaaame?_ She takes multiple hits and then realizes what she's doing. "Uh oh."

Eden laughed at the other failures. _Team Scary is hectic, Gretchen repeatedly pecked it, everything is going just our way!_ A short instrumental came in. "Yes! First hit!"

 _Plastic balls and a big white ocean,_ Team Alpha sang.

Mackenzie sighed. _Man, this sucks, I'll take some lotion_.

Norm swung, completely missing the ball. _And sports help for the ones with arms like kelp. What's not to love?_

 _What's not to love?_ Team Fire sang

 _What's not to love about this gaaaaaaame?_ Everyone finished off.

* * *

The teams were still working. "After the song, Team Scary is in the lead with only five strokes. Team Alpha has to finish their last hole soon to have a chance."

Sheldon swung, and perfectly got the last hole in one swing. "Child's play."

"And Team Alpha finishes second today, with seven strokes," Chris announced.

Norm put the club down. "So we lost then," he said. "Mathematically, we can't win." Chris nodded. "So, why are we still playing? Let's just eliminate someone."

"Because," Chris told them. "Your athletic inability is funny to everyone else."

Lavender sighed. "Come on, only three more holes. How many strokes are we at?"

Flora sighed as well. "Um, fifteen." She looked at Norm. "May I have a turn?"

Norm tossed her the club. "Go for it."

Flora aimed carefully and looked for a good wind speed. Eventually, she found it and swung. The ball bounced out of the hole they were doing and into the next one.

"She just got...two holes at once," Kayla whispered, astounded.

"Why didn't she go during the song?" Gretchen asked. "We could have won."

After the last hole, Chris stared at them. "Team Fire, when this is all over, we will miss how much you lose."

"We can get over it," Mackenzie said. "I'm not into losing."

* * *

Back on the submarine, the mega alliance was meeting again. "So Team Scary managed to win," Mag told them. "That sucks. We can't get rid of Marty or Sybil!"

Sheldon cleared his throat. "Actually, we could convince Marty to rig the votes again, disqualifying him."

Kayla elbowed him. "Pencil, he's smart. He understands how to play the social aspect of this."

Madison looked at everyone. "So...what do we do now?"

"We don't have a choice," Ethan said. "We lose one or two members. Alpha has their vote ready. Fire? Are you doing what you wanted to ages ago?"

Flora nodded. "It appears so."

Norm got up. "Nothing else to discuss then. Let's leave." The group dispersed until the next meeting.

* * *

 **Kayla:** "We set that alliance up on the idea it would protect us," she reflected. "It's done quite the opposite. That's why I'm going to try and disband it. We have no need to lose more sane players."

* * *

Marty sat down with Adrian and Sybil. "So," he asked. "It's true they have a mega alliance?"

"All true," Sybil said. "Here are the members involved." Marty took the list. "And before you ask, yes, I want Mag gone too."

Marty smiled. "I knew you'd come around."

* * *

 **Sybil:** "My vote next elimination we have will be for Adrian. Marty would not be able to stand losing a powerful ally like that."

* * *

Sybil continued walking to Lavender. "I know you know why I'm here."

Lavender scoffed. "You won't get anything out of me."

Sybil nodded. "No, but I'll get it from somewhere."

* * *

 **Lavender:** "I'm sick of this," she said. "Everyone wants to know, and now it's making me go crazy! Maybe I should tell someone, to calm down a bit. Someone dependable."

* * *

Sybil's next destination was Team Scary's room, where only Mag was. "What do you want?" she asked.

"I want to make a deal with you," Sybil said. "You help me get something, and I will eliminate myself from the game."

Mag laughed. "I'm not an idiot. You'll back stab me again."

"It's probable, but for what I want, that wouldn't be worth it," Sybil said. She whispered to Mag her idea.

Mag was surprised. "Really? That's all you want? And I get in on the info as well?" Sybil nodded.

* * *

 **Mag:** "I know a good deal when I see one. That right there, was a good deal."

* * *

 **Elimination 13**

"Let's make this snappy," Chris said. "We have two eliminations to do today."

"Two?" Ethan asked.

* * *

 **Ethan:** "I've been dreading eliminations," he admitted. "When we lose, I feel like it's my fault. Did I do something bad? Am I still the villain?"

* * *

"Team Fire," Chris said, "due to your stunning record of losses, you are going first."

Chris held up the first life preserver. "Lavender, you are safe."

* * *

 **Lavender:** "A part of me wishes I wasn't."

* * *

"Flora and Madison, you are both safe as well," he said, tossing two more preservers. "That leaves three of you. Norm, for your bad attitude, Gretchen, for your bad golfing, and Mackenzie, for predicting victory only to have it taken away from the most dysfunctional team yet."

Mackenzie sighed. "When you put it like that..."

"But!" Chris said. "You could be safe, once Norm takes his." Chris faced the final two. "We've seen this before. Angie can't save you two now. Tonight's loser is...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...Mackenzie."

"What was the buildup for, then?" Mackenzie asked.

Chris smiled, as he knocked Gretchen over with the preserver. "Ratings. I thought we all knew that."

Mackenzie nodded. "Well, I had fun," she said. "Plus, I'll see Aaron again."

"Touching," Norm snarked.

"Speaking of touching," Chris said as Mackenzie was shot out in a pod, "Team Alpha, one of you will be touching a pod tonight."

"That sounds wrong on many levels," Kayla said calmly.

* * *

 **Sheldon:** "I didn't get it."

* * *

Chris rolled his eyes. "Kayla, it pains me to do this, but you are indeed safe." Kayla smirked as she caught her safety symbol. "Also safe, is Sheldon." Sheldon beamed as his was caught as well.

The other three looked at each other. "That leaves Ethan, the great doubter, Eden, the one who went for second place, and Luna, who let the small child on Team Scary distract her."

Luna hissed. "This has an awful similarity to the most recent elimination."

Chris shrugged. "Maybe it won't. Ethan, choke on this." He threw the preserver as fast as possible.

Ethan caught it with one hand. "Man, your throwing sucks."

Kayla shuddered. "Even more wrong..."

Chris ignored them. "Tonight's loser is...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...Luna."

Luna hissed again. "You'll regret it! You will! Someone will pay!"

Norm laughed. "Oh, I've heard this one before."

Eden and Kayla got Luna into the pod, who was resisting. "I'll have revenge!" She screamed out again before being shot out.

It was silent for a second. "Well, I'm done," Chris said. "Leave." They left. "We lost two, and are losing more next time. Who will it be? Stay tuned to find out on Total! Drama! Submerged!"

(END OF CHAPTER)

* * *

 **Bonus Clip: Mackenzie**

"So Aaron's having a party on the aftermath?" she asked. "I'm excited. I can't wait to see everyone again. I wonder if my channel grew at all too. You know, there isn't much service eight hundred feet down...I don't even know if that's right."

* * *

 **Bonus Clip: Luna**

"Well, she messed up," Luna said. "If she wants to find the answer, she should know she was warned. I'm not wrong, and it will happen. Good luck." She sighed. "Bad run this season...if I get another chance, the gloves come off. No one can compare to me."

* * *

 **Votes: Team Fire**

 **Votes against Mackenzie:** Gretchen, Flora, Madison, Norm

 **Votes against Gretchen:** Mackenzie, Lavender

 **Eliminated: Mackenzie (4-2 vote)**

* * *

 **Votes: Team Alpha**

 **Votes against Luna:** Eden, Ethan, Kayla, Sheldon

 **Votes against Eden:** Luna

 **Eliminated: Luna (4-1 vote)**

* * *

 **Team Statuses:**

 **Team Alpha:** Eden, Ethan, Kayla, Sheldon

 **Team Fire:** Flora, Gretchen, Lavender, Madison, Norm

 **Team Scary:** Adrian, Mag, Marty, Sybil

* * *

 **13 remain!**

 **These songs are getting harder, and I'm running out of songs. This season is a traditional 26 episodes, so I might be ok.**

 **The next chapter may or may not be the aftermath. But, for the next aftermath, I am bringing back the last returnee. I'm keeping it at three aftermaths for now, maybe a fourth if my eliminations allow, but it seems unlikely.**

 **We lost a big player this week: Luna. She's in mental stability purgatory. Oh, the aftermath will be fun when it comes around. I wonder if anyone else there can cause drama...maybe we need a wholesome moment too. Those are hints. Good hints, but hard to figure out.**

 **I am nearing the end of this, and then I'm going to try and predraft a bunch of chapters for next season over the summer. If your OC "qualifies", or I need them...you will be notified in time.**

 **Until then, I will be pumping these chapters out as much as I can! Bye!**

* * *

ELIMINATION TABLE:

ELIMINATED: Norm

30- Chander

29- Kara

28- Damien

27- Jonathan

26- Ezekiel

ELIMINATED: Sybil

25- Juan

24- Paul

23- Sebastian

22- Iris

21- Brook

20- Angie

19- Therion

18- Hannah

17- Aaron

16- Quaoar

15- Mackenzie

14- Luna


	17. Harpoons and Fears

**New batch of replies!**

 **Space Zodiac- I wouldn't consider Luna derailed. Think about this from Juan's standpoint. His character was never derailed, it just showed his true colors a bit more. Luna is not a nice person. She's neutral evil.**

 **Sephiria Arks- That will all be revealed entirely in this chapter. I'm still looking forward to your story, and hope to see Flora do okay in it.**

 **Mistress Mysterious- Thanks for submitting her! Mackenzie was the first submission I got. Like all characters, I try to make them go as far as possible. There's only one person she could have outlasted plot-wise, but that person is going home in this chapter.**

 **Guest 1138- You got your first guess right! Let's see how you do going forward. Merge is not today, so your predictions still stand.**

 **Let's hit this chapter real quick!**

* * *

Episode 17: Harpoons and Fears

The submarine was rising as the episode opened. Chris could be heard starting the recap. "Last time, on Total Drama Submerged, we golfed in the Gulf! Team Alpha decided it would be best to settle for second place, which is a pattern they continued until the end of the day. Mag made Sybil uncomfortable, which was a win for many people, except Sybil." The clips showed Team Alpha getting second often, and Mag mocking Sybil. "Kayla expressed her concern about the mega alliance, which disbanding would also leave her with her own ally, who she claims is not a romantic interest." The next clips were Kayla begrudgingly agreeing with Eden and the confessional. "In the end, we lost Luna, who went very nuts this season, and Mackenzie, who held her own on a team full of vets." The last two clips were the eliminations. "Who will fall today, and what's gonna happen? Find out today on Total! Drama! Submeeeeeeeerged!"

* * *

 **Opening Sequence**

{The intro music plays as multiple camera pop out from random places. The first emerges from the ceiling in the control room, a second from a bowl of fruit, and a third one from a escape hatch.}

 _Dear Mom and Dad, I'm doing fine_

{The camera quickly goes through the Super Sub until it hits the sleeping chambers. It moves out the window until it reaches Gretchen, barely swimming underwater. Meanwhile, Juan is pressed up against the wall, trying to avoid Hannah. Juan is unable to escape. Sybil stands on the side and smiles evilly.}

 _You guys are on my mind_

{Ethan and Quaoar both have dueling sticks, but they appear to be evenly matched. Brook shoves Quaoar into water below him, while Ethan passes his dueling stick to Mag, who throws it at Jonathan. Jonathan also falls into water.}

 _You asked me what I wanted to be_

{The camera zooms to the mess hall, where Chef throws food at Damien and Ezekiel. Iris walks over to them, holding one of Quaoar's swords. She makes a threat to the two boys and walks off.}

 _And I think the answer is plain to see_

{Norm sits in his bed as Sheldon begins blabbing off to him. Norm has zoned him out and begins thinking about other things. Luna growls at him in the back, while Adrian overlooks this, laughing.

 _I wanna be famous_

{Flora, Lavender, and Mackenzie are looking at fish out the window. Paul walks over and taps Flora on the shoulder. She gets up and hugs Paul.}

 _I wanna live close to the sun_

{Eden pokes her head out as she watches Juan and Sebastian form some sort of deal. She scowls}

 _Go pack your bags, cause I've already won_

{Kara pokes at an escape pod near some benches. One of them shoots off, startling the girl.}

 _Everything to prove, nothing in my way_

{Aaron and Sebastian are seen arguing in front of their team. Meanwhile, Eden in looking for something.}

 _I'll get there one day_

{Ezekiel is now seen with Ethan, who is teaching him something.}

 _Cause I wanna be, famous_

{Kayla writes on a white board while Sheldon observes. Basic social manners can be seen on the board.}

 _Na na na na na na, na na na na, na na na na na na_

{Madison walks away from Sybil, who was being weird. She grabs a dueling stick to face off with Hannah.}

 _I wanna be, I wanna be, I wanna be famous!_

{Sets of two face off similar to the season five intro. Ethan and Jonathan, Eden and Marty, Madison and Hannah, Quaoar and Iris, Angie and Paul, Therion and Adrian are all facing off.}

 _I wanna be, I wanna be, I wanna be famous!_

{In the center of them all, Chander is seen spinning fire. He sends one though the middle.}

 _Whistling- I wanna be famous_

{The mess hall zooms out to see all thirty contestants. In the middle, Jonathan has flowers for Kayla, who walks away from it.}

* * *

Mag walked down a hallway. She waved at Flora, who walked in the other direction. "Good morning, Flora!" she said cheerfully.

Flora smiled and waved back. "Good morning!"

Flora continued to walk in the other direction. Mag smirked and said to herself, "good morning," in Flora's voice.

* * *

Sybil was waiting in Team Scary's room, while Adrian and Marty were at breakfast. "How'd it go?" she asked.

"Got the sample," Mag said. "Now, we wait for Lavender to ask Flora for it, intercept her, and get the info."

* * *

 **Sybil:** "Mag is doing an excellent job," she said. "I hope that I didn't hurt her too much. She'll be useful for this bigger job I have."

* * *

 **Mag:** "I kinda want that info too," she admitted. "But this is all part of my revenge plan. I will be done what I need today."

* * *

Lavender sighed as she ate breakfast. "Something wrong?" Flora asked.

"You've heard them," she told her. "They are getting curious about my past. You know, what gave me this." She pointed at her flower that covered one of her eyes. "C-can I trust you?" Lavender asked the Pacifist. Flora nodded. "Meet me later in the storage area. I need to to get this off my chest and focus on the game."

On the side, Mag was watching and smiling.

* * *

 **Mag:** "It's dark there," she said. "Perfect." She looked around. "If you want to know what the plan is, I send Sybil in the dark room, I act as Flora, and Lavender will spill, with no one there except Sybil."

* * *

They all felt the submarine stop moving. "Land," Kayla said, smiling. "That's reassuring to see."

Chris walked in, shaking his head. "Sorry, welcome to the water season. You won't be going on that land." Kayla scowled. "Everyone, up to the top!"

* * *

Once all the teams gathered on the platforms, Chris stood in front of them. Behind Chris, there was an obstacle course. "Welcome to Wales! You all remember last season's Aquastacle course? Sheldon?"

Sheldon frowned. "That elimination had nothing to do with the pathetically easy challenge."

Chris pointed to the place behind him, floating on the water. From the distance, there was a ladder with some sort of launcher on top. "You will each have five obstacles, each with a fear of yours to deal with. The member must admit to the fear, and tackle it themselves. After that, use that harpoon to swing across to the next obstacle. Each on has a zip-line attached to it. Don't fall, that will be bad."

"What if there are less than five people?" Sybil asked.

"Some people have two fears," Chris said. "You are also all granted one pass, for the chickens on your team. I hope you all are ready! Go!"

* * *

Team Alpha made it across first. "What is this stuff?" Kayla asked, poking at it. She swiped a bit of the liquidy stuff in her hand. "Is this...face paint?"

"Seems like it," Eden said. "Who here is..." she noticed Ethan backing away. "Oh no," Eden shouted. "You get back here and put this stuff on!"

Ethan backed up more. "Use the pass! Imagine wearing that the whole time!"

Eden picked up the jars of face paint. She pointed into the water. "If we aim the harpoon low enough once we're done this, you can "fall" into the water and climb back up with our help. Good?" Ethan nodded. "Great, now, go put that easy stuff on." She patted him on the back.

Across the way, Team Fire was doing their first trial. Gretchen was currently dealing with snakes. Madison looked over and saw Eden helping Ethan. She watched as Ethan smiled and grabbed the face paint. "What's she doing?" she asked, quite angry.

Lavender got Madison back into focus. "Helping out a teammate, which Flora did greatly for Gretchen. Let's move on." Madison walked on with them.

* * *

 **Madison:** "I know what I saw," she said, angry. "She'll pay."

* * *

 **Eden:** "I definitely look up to Ethan, for being the only one from the final five of last season to still be around. But, he's also a threat. This is a hard choice..."

* * *

Team Scary got to their first obstacle. "I can't read it..." Adrian mutters. "That's annoying. How o we move on?"

"What do you mean?" Mag asked, genuinely confused. "I can read this thing fine."

Adrian stammered. "B-but it's blurry and all..."

"Nope," Marty said, "I see exactly what's on it."

* * *

 **Chef:** "This was a hard one," he said. "That kid's a picky eater, and it took a lot of effort to make sure he didn't know what the sign says."

* * *

Adrian sighed. "C-could one of you...tell me what it says?"

Sybil nodded. "Once Adrian asks for help, proceed." She looked around. Everyone looked at each other quickly. "So..." she added. "We go?"

"That was easy," Marty said. "Let's go!"

* * *

Team Fire reached the second obstacle first. "Who's stupid enough to have this as a fear?" a voice asked. The entire team looked over to see a girl in short shorts, a maroon halter top, and long black hair. "I mean, fears are common and all, but this, fear of being shunned by popular people? Ha."

Flora looked around. "Who's fear is this?" She saw the girl. "H-heather?"

Madison was watching Eden pull Ethan out of the water. "Payback..." she climbed up to everyone else.

Heather shrugged. "The four of you can move on. No one else matters here."

Madison wasn't frightened at all. She was just angry. "My...popularity...doesn't matter!" She shoved Heather into the water. "Let's go."

* * *

 **Madison:** "I guess popular people are good for something. Thanks, Hannah."

* * *

Chris was shocked. "Chef...what was that?"

Chef pulled out a paper. "It's what her application said. Guess she got over the fear from camera girl."

* * *

Team Alpha finally was assembled. "Looks like we gotta go through fire to get to that next spot," Kayla said. "Just a stupid ring of it too. Not even that cool."

"It's unwise to use the pass here," Sheldon said. "Time efficiency is important. We're already in second." He grabbed one of the five handles and swung down.

Kayla grabbed the next handle and went down. "Lame," she said.

* * *

 **Kayla:** "I ask for something cool that could burn me to death, and Chris fails to deliver? Geez." She stops. "Was that my trial? Intense boredom?"

* * *

Ethan grabbed the next bar? You okay?" He asked Eden.

Eden nodded. "Yeah, just a dumb ring."

"Just condense yourself to avoid getting hit. Should be easy, right?"

Eden grabbed the bar. "Can we go together?" she asked.

Ethan shrugged. "No rule against it. As teammates, we're here to get you past this." They rode down together.

* * *

 **Ethan:** "I kinda figured out Kayla and Sheldon's alliance," he confessed. "So, I figured, to stay in the game, I need to play it a bit."

* * *

Madison watched them again. "Must not...kill..."

Flora grabbed her. "He's helping a teammate. I'm sure it will be okay."

* * *

 **Flora:** "As myself, left in the game, being nice is all I really have." She sighed. "I wish I was a bit more athletic or smart. That'd really get me an edge."

* * *

Team Scary got to the second point. "Halt!" Two people called out.

Swarming around Team Scary was a bunch of police officers. "Oh man..." Marty said. "The police..." He turned to his team. "Let's use the pass," he told them. "It's the quickest way out."

"So be it," Mag said, dropping the pass, and running off. The rest of them followed.

* * *

 **Marty:** "That, as a matter of fact," he said, "was a true attempt to get us in first place. Taking down all those cops would have been easy, but it would have taken time."

* * *

Team Alpha hit the next location. "Where are we?" Sheldon asked. "What's the obstacle?"

"There's a sign here," Ethan said. He read it aloud. "Dear Sheldon. Despite out impeccable consistency with the show, we regret to inform you we won't be singing today."

Sheldon's eye twitched. "I-it's part of the show. A rule!"

Kayla simply smacked him. "Get over it! We aren't singing today! Move! On!" Sheldon nodded. "Good," Kayla said. "Let's keep going."

"Your fear is next," Eden reminded her. Kayla just glared at her.

* * *

 **Kayla:** "Seriously," Kayla griped. "What is that girl's deal? She got moved to _our_ team! Back off."

* * *

Team Fire got to their next obstacle, a field of poisonous flowers. "Flora, is this yours?" Madison asked. "Poisonous plants?"

Flora shook her head. "Things that aren't what they seem. My worst fear is being taken advantage of because of my personality."

Norm pulled out a plant and threw it into the water, shaking his hand off. "These are not poisonous if you take them head on and expose them. It's really good symbolism." They all continued pulling the plants out to make it through.

"This is taking time," Gretchen said. "We should use the pass."

"No!" Lavender said. "We need the pass for my obstacle, or we will lose." They all exchanged glances, then continued working on the flowers.

* * *

Team Scary hit obstacle number three. "I was apparently instructed to climb up a separate ladder," Sybil said.

Chris popped in on a jetpack, laughing. "Oh, I'm staying for this one. Mag, legal has cleared you for one clean punch on Sybil for lying to you."

Mag cracked her knuckles. "One is all I need." She charged up, and swung right at Sybil's head, only to be stopped by some sort of invisible wall. "What the- no! Let me hit her!"

Adrian sighed. "Inability to get revenge. You are too predictable. Legal probably didn't even clear you."

Mag looked at Chris. "Is this true?"

Chris laughed. "Yes, but it was fun seeing you hit a wall!" He flew off. "Feel free to move on, obstacle number five is over that water!"

"Five?" Marty asked. "We just have to cross water?"

They all got ready to swim across, when Sybil stepped back. "Uh...I can't swim."

Mag snickered. "You are pathetic."

Adrian pushed Sybil in. "We can carry her across. We need to win."

* * *

 **Adrian:** "So worth it," he said, snickering.

* * *

Team Fire hit the fourth obstacle. "A...microphone?" Gretchen asked. "Who's scared of microphones?"

"It's probably singing, not microphones," Madison corrected.

"No," Lavender said. "They want me to tell everyone what happened." She took the pass out. "No."

Norm shrugged. "I can handle whatever's next, and it's probably a long story. Good call." They all kept moving.

Lavender stopped Flora so they were the only two left on obstacle four. "I want to tell you later. Please don't forget." Flora nodded and smiled.

* * *

Team Alpha hit obstacle four. "Kayla, you are not permitted to use the pass here," Chris said.

Kayla was in shock. "Why? I'm allowed, just like everyone else!"

Chris shook his head. "Chef needs to make food in the kitchen, so not everyone can be back yet."

"That's so stupid!" Kayla argued. "Let's use the pass!"

* * *

 **Eden:** "I figured to let her figure out she was being given an exception as her fear. Besides, if we use that pass on the fifth obstacle, we could win."

* * *

"No," Eden said. "Kayla, just accept it and do your fear."

Sheldon stammered. "I think she has a point."

Kayla sighed. "Fine. What's my trial?"

Chris flew off. "You just did it!"

Kayla stopped. "Well...that was dumb." They all got in the water to swim to the last obstacle.

* * *

Team Scary hit obstacle five. "Snakes? Didn't someone else get snakes?" Adrian asked.

Marty shook his head. "These are mine." He stepped on one's head. "I've gotten over it since the show started."

* * *

 **Marty:** "Actually, I was never scared of snakes. But, Chris only knows that now."

* * *

Chris flew over. "Team Scary wins!"

"Seems we are good for something," Marty said.

Meanwhile, Norm just shoved a clown into the water. "Freaky thing," he said. "But, I'm done."

"Team Fire takes second!" Chris said. "And, for the second time in the competition, Team Alpha takes third place!"

* * *

Back on the submarine, Kayla and Sheldon were in the dining area. "I know you dislike Eden," Sheldon said. "However, this game requires constant logical thinking. Why don't we get rid of Ethan, he's a bigger threat, especially in the merge."

"With no idols, he'll be gone quickly," Kayla countered.

Sheldon shook his head. "I am capable of roping in Eden with us. We'll have the necessary vote. Besides, once the merge picks up, Ethan's competitive side might come out again."

Kayla sighed. "Fine."

* * *

Lavender heard footsteps in the storage room. "Flora, that you?" She asked.

Flora's voice responded. "Yes, it's me." The source of the voice came next to Lavender. Without the glowing orb Luna had to provide light, it was pitch black in the room.

* * *

 **Mag:** "I sure hope we sidetracked Flora long enough."

* * *

Flora was running around the submarine. "Is this anyone's wallet? Please pick it up soon. I don't want it to get lost, and there's no name on it..."

* * *

Lavender sighed. "I need to tell someone, and you're the only one I trust."

Mag mimicked Flora again. "I understand."

Lavender sighed. "When I was four, my mother tried to kill my brother and my father. She succeeded. She also tried to kill me. Failed, barely. Weapon almost hit my brain, but instead hit my eye. That's how I got the eye patch. I made it in the forests. I bounced around foster care after the incident, but everyone treated me like crap. I found myself wandering in nature a lot. I took a real liking to it. But I made the violet in my hair and the lilac on my eye because those are two of my favorite flowers. Lavender is my favorite color, so I chose it for my name." She hesitated. "My name's not really-"

"Please stop," Mag said, still in Flora's voice.

* * *

 **Mag:** Her eyes were wide. "Holy crap. I wasn't expecting that at all. What did Sybil make me do?"

* * *

Mag hesitated. "Look," she said in her normal voice, causing Lavender to jump back in fright. "Sybil sent me here to get this out of you, and forced me to manipulate my voice to trick you. I didn't expect this story at all... I'm beyond sorry about this, and if there's anything-"

Lavender cut her off. "You said Sybil did this?" she asked.

"Y-yes," Mag confirmed.

Another voice sounded in the room. "I must thank you for the grand story. Mag, thanks for your help."

Lavender ran over to Sybil's voice. "You...how dare you!"

Sybil chuckled. "It's why I'm here. You figured me out already, in your mega alliance. So, before I'm inevitably voted out, I wanted to get this done."

Lavender quickly looked at Mag. "Please, don't treat me any differently...I'm fine now, I promise. Go get Flora. I still want to tell her." Mag nodded and walked off to find Flora. Lavender turned to Sybil. "You...stay there." Her voice was getting louder. "You made me spill the horrifying details of my past to simply watch me suffer? Watch me squirm as I remember my family and my life nearly going away? You are despicable...and you will pay!"

Sybil shrugged. "Of course. Whatever you want, I'll do. I feel in your debt."

Lavender shook her head. "No...you'll pay now!" She swung her arm, clobbering Sybil in the head, knocking her out.

* * *

 **Elimination 14**

Everyone made it to elimination that night. Team Alpha sat in a square on the right, with Kayla and Sheldon on top, Ethan and Eden on the bottom. Team Scary was missing a member, but Adrian, Marty, and Mag sat in a row. In the front, Flora was comforting a crying Lavender, while Madison, Gretchen, and Norm sat above them. Chris walked over to them. "Well, Team Fire was going to be in tonight's elimination, but someone else seems to have bitten the bullet for them. Sybil, do you plan on continuing?"

Sybil could hardly talk, likely from a concussion. "No...did what I wanted..."

* * *

 **Mag:** "And I got what I wanted...revenge is best served cold..."

* * *

Chris nodded. "Awesome. Someone load her up and...you know..." Marty and Gretchen loaded her up and sent her off. Awesome, now...Team Alpha. You still lost, and you still need to vote."

* * *

 **Kayla:** "This has been coming for a long time, bud."

* * *

 **Eden:** "No one's told me who to vote for...am I the target? Better be safe..."

* * *

Chris looked at the votes. "Yeah, not surprising at all." He grabbed the life preservers. "Kayla, Sheldon, you two are safe, and you should have known that." He tossed the preservers, which Kayla caught, but Sheldon dropped out of inathleticism. "That leaves Eden and Ethan. Eden, you could be going home because your team hates you, and some people on other teams do too. Ethan, you're on the chopping block because you're a threat, and a big one too. Tonight's loser on Team Alpha is...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...Ethan!"

Eden sighed as she caught her life preserver. "Thank goodness."

Ethan sighed. "Well, no one to blame but myself. See you all."

Madison ran over to him. "I guess...see you."

Ethan nodded. "I guess."

Madison pecked him on the cheek. "About you and Eden..."

Ethan was confused, but figured it out. "Oh, that. Sorry, just trying to win. Guess it didn't work."

* * *

 **Madison:** "Huh. I guess it was all in my head."

* * *

Ethan got in the pod left. Everyone else went back to their sleeping areas. "Team Scary will sleep safely tonight," Chris said. "Who isn't safe next time?" Fine out then on Total! Drama! Submerged!"

(END OF CHAPTER)

* * *

 **Bonus Clip: Sybil (again)**

"I did it..." she weakly said. "My work is done...I did what I wanted. No money could have paid for that..." she smiled.

* * *

 **Bonus Clip: Ethan**

"I guess Kayla got the revenge she wanted," he muttered. "I'm just glad I dodged the merge this time. I'd hate to get all...competitive on them." He smiled. "Well, I guess since no one came back, I get to go to Aaron's party at the aftermath. Sweet!"

* * *

 **Votes: Team Scary**

 **No Vote**

 **Eliminated: Sybil (injury)**

* * *

 **Votes: Team Alpha**

 **Votes against Ethan:** Kayla, Eden, Sheldon

 **Votes against Eden:** Ethan

 **Eliminated: Ethan (3-1 vote)**

* * *

 **Team Statuses:**

 **Team Alpha:** Eden, Kayla, Sheldon

 **Team Fire:** Flora, Gretchen, Lavender, Madison, Norm

 **Team Scary:** Adrian, Mag, Marty

* * *

 **11 to go!**

 **Congrats if your OC has made it this far. That means I found use in your character for a large arc. Nice.**

 **No song this week, because I'm lazy, but I made it fit into the challenge, so it was ok. No song next week, it's aftermath time. Someone's coming back...who's it gonna be? Leave your guesses in reviews!**

 **Lavender's story has been revealed. Oh, consider that she told it to Flora off-screen. Flora knows now. Also, did you catch what Luna said last time, about what would happen if Sybil found out first? Because Sybil found out first, and it happened.**

 **Who are you rooting for? Is your OC characterized well still? The eliminations are starting to solidify, so who do you think is next to go?**

 **I got nothing else for now, soooooo...bye.**

* * *

ELIMINATION TABLE:

ELIMINATED: Norm

30- Chander

29- Kara

28- Damien

27- Jonathan

26- Ezekiel

ELIMINATED: Sybil

25- Juan

24- Paul

23- Sebastian

22- Iris

21- Brook

20- Angie

19- Therion

18- Hannah

17- Aaron

16- Quaoar

15- Mackenzie

14- Luna

13- Sybil

12- Ethan


	18. Aftermath III: A Party in the Aaron

**Let's hope I remember replies, part 17**

 **Chandagrigus- I hope it was to your liking. I took a few liberties with it, but I feel like it worked out really nicely.**

 **Candela Monsoon- I think it's weird everyone thought Ethan left. We all knew he wouldn't win, but I guess it's a bit early. His elimination over Eden was a matter of consistency. I have more things for Eden planned anyway. So, I put it like this- Eden voted for Ethan to be in the crowd and stay safe. They're friends, but the game comes first for both of them. Ethan voted for Eden in case Kayla's ego beat out Sheldon's logic.**

 **Guest 1138- Interesting return guesses. Sheldon is getting more fun for me to write as well. Don't worry about reviewing not as often. You don't even have a character who competed and the fact you still review every chapter is great.**

 **Space Zodiac- I never really considered gender ratio except for the original standings (15-15). After that, it's all a matter of how plot-driven they are. Since I know my final four-eight, I try and direct the plot more to them for the next chapters.**

 **I always remember the story**

* * *

Episode 18: The Aftermath III: A Party in the Aaron

Three letters dropped down from a blue screen. The first, a 'T', followed by a 'D', and finally an 'S'. They all lined up, and then, the word 'aftermath' dropped below it. Following that, clips began to play of each eliminated contestant.

 _Therion scowled at Marty, then sighed. "Welp, I thought I will go farther than this, but at least it isn't last place..." he sighed again, "but I have to accept my lost gracefully..."_

 _"What? Me?" Hannah asked. "But- I'm useful! She's evil!"_

 _Aaron shrugged. "Better now then late at the merge. I'm totally gonna party with the other losers!"_

 _"Saw that a mile away once I wasn't first," Quaoar said. He was about to leave, when Mag ran up._

 _Mackenzie nodded. "Well, I had fun," she said. "Plus, I'll see Aaron again."_

 _Luna hissed again. "You'll regret it! You will! Someone will pay!"_

 _Chris walked over to them. "Well, Team Fire was going to be in tonight's elimination, but someone else seems to have bitten the bullet for them. Sybil, do you plan on continuing?" Sybil could hardly talk, likely from a concussion. "No...did what I wanted..."_

 _Ethan sighed. "Well, no one to blame but myself. See you all."_

* * *

 **Opening Sequence**

{The intro music plays as multiple camera pop out from random places. The first emerges from the ceiling in the control room, a second from a bowl of fruit, and a third one from a escape hatch.}

 _Dear Mom and Dad, I'm doing fine_

{The camera quickly goes through the Super Sub until it hits the sleeping chambers. It moves out the window until it reaches Gretchen, barely swimming underwater. Meanwhile, Juan is pressed up against the wall, trying to avoid Hannah. Juan is unable to escape. Sybil stands on the side and smiles evilly.}

 _You guys are on my mind_

{Ethan and Quaoar both have dueling sticks, but they appear to be evenly matched. Brook shoves Quaoar into water below him, while Ethan passes his dueling stick to Mag, who throws it at Jonathan. Jonathan also falls into water.}

 _You asked me what I wanted to be_

{The camera zooms to the mess hall, where Chef throws food at Damien and Ezekiel. Iris walks over to them, holding one of Quaoar's swords. She makes a threat to the two boys and walks off.}

 _And I think the answer is plain to see_

{Norm sits in his bed as Sheldon begins blabbing off to him. Norm has zoned him out and begins thinking about other things. Luna growls at him in the back, while Adrian overlooks this, laughing.

 _I wanna be famous_

{Flora, Lavender, and Mackenzie are looking at fish out the window. Paul walks over and taps Flora on the shoulder. She gets up and hugs Paul.}

 _I wanna live close to the sun_

{Eden pokes her head out as she watches Juan and Sebastian form some sort of deal. She scowls}

 _Go pack your bags, cause I've already won_

{Kara pokes at an escape pod near some benches. One of them shoots off, startling the girl.}

 _Everything to prove, nothing in my way_

{Aaron and Sebastian are seen arguing in front of their team. Meanwhile, Eden in looking for something.}

 _I'll get there one day_

{Ezekiel is now seen with Ethan, who is teaching him something.}

 _Cause I wanna be, famous_

{Kayla writes on a white board while Sheldon observes. Basic social manners can be seen on the board.}

 _Na na na na na na, na na na na, na na na na na na_

{Madison walks away from Sybil, who was being weird. She grabs a dueling stick to face off with Hannah.}

 _I wanna be, I wanna be, I wanna be famous!_

{Sets of two face off similar to the season five intro. Ethan and Jonathan, Eden and Marty, Madison and Hannah, Quaoar and Iris, Angie and Paul, Therion and Adrian are all facing off.}

 _I wanna be, I wanna be, I wanna be famous!_

{In the center of them all, Chander is seen spinning fire. He sends one though the middle.}

 _Whistling- I wanna be famous_

{The mess hall zooms out to see all thirty contestants. In the middle, Jonathan has flowers for Kayla, who walks away from it.}

* * *

Once again, the three letters descended down and the aftermath logo appeared. It faded to the old studio, where Randall and Alexa sat in the couch in the middle. The old and eliminated contestants sat on the right, and no one occupied the couch on the left, which was actually stage right. Huh.

Alexa grinned as she greeted everyone. "Welcome back to our next aftermath! We have a bunch of new arrivals and Randall and I will be interviewing all of them!"

Randall laughed. "We sure are!" He looked at Alexa. "You seem a bit more enthusiastic than normal."

Alexa blushed. "Uh...just happy for the new arrivals! Here comes one now!" She gestured as Therion walked out, with cheers following him. "Hey," she said. "Therion, you did great this season."

Therion nodded. "It's appreciated, but I didn't do as great as I wanted to." He shook his head. "Marty is still out there."

Randall asked a question. "Do you think Marty could take the game?"

Therion nodded. "Absolutely. At this rate, he'll take out the threats before he has to win challenges for himself. I'd expect a big player to leave next."

Alexa asked the next question. "I have to ask this one, it's kinda my job. Any interests romantically?"

Therion shook his head. "No, not here. Not at home either. I kinda just do what I can to move forward."

Randall clapped. "Awesome man, and great job on the show. Have a seat in the peanut gallery." He pointed to the giant couch, in the top row, from left to right, Jonathan, Kara, Iris, Helio, Chad, Juan, and Paul. In the bottom row was Sebastian, Damien, Daniel, Chander, Zeke, Angie, Brook, and Sarah.

* * *

"Next up," Randall introduced, "is our social media specialist, who smuggled over thirty phones into the game, dissed people on their popularity, and was one of the big factors in Juan going home. Here's Hannah!"

Hannah came out and waved. "Hi!" Alexa waved back. Hannah looked at her and Randall. "Are you two..."

"Not yet!" Alexa interrupted. Randall grew a confused look. Alexa simply tried to continue the interview. "So...out over Luna. How's that make you feel?"

Hannah frowned. "I'm just glad she didn't win. But, she was dangerous, and I'm upset she was spared."

"You were pretty useless," Randall commented. "You hardly did anything after Juan went home."

Hannah looked at him. "Try dealing with losing a loved one and being stuck on the submarine."

"Flora's doing great," Paul commented. "You didn't."

Hannah got up. "I'm done. You aren't worth my time."

* * *

Alexa introduced the next member. "He's coming with more balloons and soda cans than anyone has before, he put the good times in the show to a new extent, and he's about to throw a giant party, here's Aaron!"

Aaron walked out. "Chander, ready?"

Chander pulled out a remote. "Always." He pressed the button, and balloons dropped from the ceiling. Streamers shot across the top, and torches popped out of the floor and ignited. "The torches were my touch."

Aaron grinned. "Awesome! Everyone come out!"

Randall held his hands up in defense. "Ooooh...sorry to kill the vibe, but we gotta interview everyone individually." Aaron frowned. "But, today's return challenge will be party related, just for you!"

Aaron smiled. "I can work with that. Skip mine. Let's get this moving."

Alexa gave him a grim smile. "Sorry, but we have to talk with everyone. Let's start with the obvious. Mackenzie. Did you expect that to happen?"

"Do you mean if I expected to be dating a rocking YouTube star and awesome partner? Not at all, but I'm so glad it happened." A loud chorus of "aww"s could be heard in the audience.

Randall gave him a thumbs up. "Awesome. For such a great answer, we'll let you off the hook."

* * *

"Up next," Randall said, "a brutal sword wielder who snuck his way into last season by living inside of someone, and traumatizing Jonathan for fun. He dealt with two girls after him, and teamed up to try and get rid of the biggest threat in the game, here's Quaoar!"

Quaoar walked out and waved, getting significantly more cheers than everyone else in the peanut gallery for now. "Balloons?" he asked. "What were we doing?"

Aaron smiled. "Party. Make this fast."

Alexa greeted him. "Hey Quaoar. How'd you think you did this season?"

Quaoar pulled out a sword and threw it into the floor. "Rotten. I tripped over emotions, I dealt with things poorly, and didn't take out the threats I saw on my team. I accomplished nothing there."

"I wouldn't say nothing," Randall pointed out. "You secured the trust of the most skeptical person on the show."

Iris huffed. "We'll see."

Quaoar looked at her. "Oh man, I guess she saw all that too." Iris nodded, flipping her hair in anger. He sighed. "Well, Iris, please hear me out. I...I really-"

Chander interrupted. "Sorry bro, but we have a party, and my fire won't last forever." Quaoar tried to continue, but Chander stopped him. "Half hour show, four more people and a challenge to do."

"Who made you producer?" Quaoar asked.

Chander shrugged. "I did my time here. I think I have a natural ability for it."

Quaoar sighed. "I get it...I'll go sit." He got up and sat next to Iris.

He tried to say something else, but was stopped by The Skeptic. "I don't want to hear it," she said. "...yet."

* * *

"Is it her turn?" Aaron asked.

"You bet," Alexa said. "This girl had my favorite singing voice on the show, and was the first one to fall in love this season. Popular YouTube Star, Mackenzie!"

Mackenzie came out to even more cheering than Quaoar. "Wow," she said, "my reception is very nice. Thanks, everyone!" She caught sight of Aaron. "There you are!" she ran over and hugged him. "Ok, fire away at these questions."

"What made you sign up?" Aaron asked.

Mackenzie shrugged. "Great opportunity to meet people and get some publicity. I've gained over ten thousand subscribers since joining!" This came with an applause. "I just want to thank everyone for their support. I did both things I came to do. Imagine if I won...it would have been a dream come true."

Sebastian scoffed. "It's inevitable we all lose at some point."

Damien nodded. "Word."

"It's been great to speak to everyone again," she said. "Without the stress of the game, we can all be friends."

Randall leaned over to Alexa. "Did no one fill her in?"

Alexa smiled carefully at Mackenzie. "One of you is going back." Mackenzie tensed up. "It's easy to lose, so don't bother trying if you don't want to go back." Mackenzie nodded. "Great, that's all the time we have for you."

* * *

"Up next," Randall said, "is a crazy psychic who tried to mentally torture everyone, blackmailed her ex-boyfriend for most of the game, and teleports regularly. Here's Luna."

Luna walked out boldly, despite the number of booing audience members she heard. "Youch," Alexa noted. "Not much support."

"They wouldn't get it," Luna answered. "They aren't like me, and thus have no point to try and make me feel bad about my actions. What I did helped me survive on the sub, and that's what's important."

"Blackmailing Norm helped you survive?" Randall inquired.

Luna shook her head. "Like I said, you don't get that. It's completely just. He's withholding information with everyone else. He has those memories from that challenge!"

"We all saw the challenge, idiot," Iris called out. "We all know what happened. They just don't have access to it there."

Luna stammered. "B-but he still should have spoken up! He made sure everyone knew what you and I did still!"

Iris shook her head. "You're the one that doesn't get it. It was a strategic move. That made both of us targets, and it worked in getting rid of both of us. Everyone else there is also trying to win."

Luna growled. "Let's move on. I'm done here." She stormed over to the peanut gallery.

* * *

"If you're into villain's," Alexa said, "We've got a good one for you! This girl was not in it to win it. She was in it for suffering. A true sadist, who exposed Lavender's past and left because of injury, Sybil."

Sybil was more hesitant in coming out. She received almost dead silence. "...I expected this."

Randall nodded. "Before we get into the juicy stuff, how's your concussion?"

Sybil shrugged. "I can think on my own again. I think I could have stayed on, but I didn't want to."

"What was the reason behind everything you did?" Alexa asked. "Was it really just to make people suffer?"

Sybil nodded. "Yes. I'm a sadist. We all knew that. Am I done?"

"Sure, I guess..." Randall said, shuddering.

* * *

"Up next," Alexa said, "a true strategist, and last season's winner. He worked hard to be remembered in a good light, hates evil people, and took extreme caution with his leadership, Ethan!"

Ethan came out and smiled. The audience had a huge reaction to him. "Welcome, man!" Randall said. "Just in time for the party!"

"Awesome," Ethan said. "I'm tired of all this game stuff anyway. Sure hope this is over."

"If you lose this next challenge here, yes it is," Alexa said. "But I have to ask about something. Do you know why Madison snapped at all those people, like Heather and Hannah?"

Ethan nodded. "Her school is...very particular about that stuff. If you have popularity, you are golden. But, she doesn't. And she hates being looked down on because of it...but of course, no one cared."

"That's rough," Hannah said, "but, not my problem."

Ethan rolled his eyes at her. "You were the first one Norm and I decided to get rid of because of personal issues. Take the hint." Hannah simply scoffed and looked away. "Point is," he continued. "the reason I feel so free is because I never had that problem. I live by my own code, and I think she does too now, especially seeing her take a stand against Sybil."

"That was sweet," Alexa said. "Must be nice," she muttered. Randall caught note of it.

"Are you okay?" He asked Alexa.

Alexa nodded suspiciously. "Sure am. Party time!"

"Yes!" Aaron said.

* * *

After a scene transition, everyone was holding a balloon. "You will each get the chance to pop your balloon. If there is power inside it, that means you get to try and get back in the game! If not, you're stuck here. For good, because this is it." Randall finished passing out balloons. "Okay, now pop!"

Immediately Quaoar pulled out a sword and swung it right at his balloon, revealing powder. Accidentally, he hit Kara's and Jonathan's too, but revealed nothing from theirs. He offered his sword up to Iris. "Wanna use it to pop yours?" Iris gave a fake smile, then proceeded to pop her balloon by pressing her hands into the center.

Powder spilled out. "Iris and Quaoar have earned another shot!" Alexa said.

"What was that?" Quaoar asked Iris.

Iris smirked. "I imagined I was bashing Mag's skull in. That type of therapy will help me not do it when I see her on the sub."

"If you win," Daniel warned her. He popped his balloon, but nothing came out.

Sebastian stomped on his, and powder came out. "Excellent," he said. "Time to show them what I can do."

Ethan picked up Quaoar's sword, but before Quaoar could swipe it back, he swung at his balloon and Paul's. Nothing for either of them. "What a waste," Paul said.

Chad tossed his balloon against Helio's head, popping it instantly, but getting nothing. Chander threw his at Helio's head while it was on fire. Helio was unfazed, but still nothing came out. Helio pressed his own balloon against his head, and popped it. "Me ready to play," he said, covered in his own balloon's powder.

One by one, everyone began to pop their balloons. Zeke, Angie, Hannah, Juan, and Sybil got nothing. Sarah kicked her balloon up in the air, and slammed it on the ground. It popped and revealed powder. "Yes!" she exclaimed. "Time to win the water season!"

Therion's balloon broke, also revealing powder. "This won't go to waste," he said angrily. "I want Marty to leave that game."

Luna's eyes began to glow, and her balloon burst, but nothing came out. Luna shrieked. "Just one more spot!" Randall said. "Who wants it?"

Aaron and Mackenzie put theirs against each other, but neither of them got the powder. Brook also broke hers and got nothing. "Only one more spot," Alexa said. "Who has it?"

Damien looked at his balloon. "Who? Me? Oh." He poked his balloon with a pencil, and powder spilled out.

"We have our seven players!" Alexa said. "Great!"

"Six," Damien countered. "I don't want to play."

Randall grabbed him. "Seven."

* * *

The seven competitors stood in a circle, with the order Damien, Helio, Iris, Sarah, Quaoar, Sebastian, Therion, and then back to Damien. Each of them was holding a new balloon. "Here's the deal," Alexa said. "You each have been given a pencil. This challenge is inspired by Quaoar himself. Pop your opponent's balloon, and don't get your own popped. It's a metaphor, or something."

"Any additional rules?" Therion asked.

Randall shook his head. "Nope, just a simple battle to get back in the game." He waved his arm down. "Go!"

Iris began by jumping back and holding up her pencil in defense. "No one touches me," she growled.

Helio took a giant swing at Damien, who ducked his head, but not his balloon. "Oooh, and Damien is out already," Alexa said. "Except, that's exactly what he wanted..." Damien nodded as he sat down and took out a book.

Quaoar turned to Sarah. "This is my season," he told her.

"Last season was your season," she retorted. "This is my season!" They sparred briefly, but were interrupted when Helio came in again and swung at Quaoar's balloon, popping it. "Oh, man," he said.

"I be winner soon," Helio said, swinging the pencil so it instantly pops any balloon that gets near it. "No one in way."

He moved toward Sebastian, but stopped at the sound of a pop. "Nothing personal," Iris said, behind him.

Sebastian clapped. "I like the strategy."

Iris charged at him. "Don't ever speak to me again!" Sebastian started to defend, but was very confused.

Therion faced Sarah. "I need to go back and get Marty away from there. Let me back."

Sarah shook her head. "Water. Season." She charged at him, and Therion had no choice but to back up. At the same time, Iris was still attempting to wail away at Sebastian's balloon. Eventually, the two groups ran into each other.

At the collision, Therion and Sebastian hit each other, and popped each other's balloons. "Two more out," Randall said. "It's down to Sarah and Iris. Who will make it into the game?"

Sarah stared at Iris. "Water. Season."

Iris simply shook her head. "Redemption and revenge." Iris lunged and rolled to the other side of Sarah. Before she had time to react, Sarah had already lost. "Nothing personal," Iris repeated. "Except it will be."

Quaoar ran over to her. "Okay, look, I'm proud you won, and I'm mad at Mag too, but don't do anything there that would get you eliminated. If you cared, please, just, try and win like the rest of them."

Iris hesitated. "Do you think that will work?"

Quaoar replied with, "Do you still trust me?"

Iris sighed. "I...I guess."

Quaoar smiled. "Good. Now, I have something I want to tell y-"

"Wow!" Alexa said, "Congrats to Iris! No time for that, time to get you packed!" Iris walked off. "Good luck to her. We will come back when we have a bunch more players to interview. Until then, I'm Alexa!"

"And I'm Randall," Randall finished. "And we'll catch you next time on Total!"

"Drama!"

"Submerged!" They finished together.

(END OF CHAPTER)

* * *

 **Bonus Clip:**

Alexa sat on the couch once everything was done. "So, Randall," she asked. "Any of our friends catch your eye?"

"Anyone we interviewed?" he asked. "Not in particular." He threw down a backpack.

"What's that?" Alexa asked, genuienly curious.

Randall began packing it. "I'm heading on a trip into the mountains as soon as the finale is over. It's been too long since I've been up there." He looked at her. "Actually, do you...wanna...come with me?"

"Me?" Alexa asked, "l-like a date? But multiple days?"

Randall shrugged. "I guess something like that."

Alexa ran over and hugged him. "I'd love to."

* * *

 **Challenge Results:**

 **Helio- 2** **eliminations (Quaoar, Damien)**

 **Iris- 2 eliminations (Sarah, Helio)**

 **Therion- 1 elimination (Sebastian)**

 **Sebastian- 1 elimination (Therion)**

 **Winner: Iris (Last one standing)**

* * *

 **Team Statuses:**

 **Team Alpha:** Eden, Kayla, Sheldon

 **Team Fire:** Flora, Gretchen, Lavender, Madison, Norm

 **Team Scary:** Adrian, Iris, Mag, Marty

* * *

 **Iris is back! Mag is still there! Quaoar isn't. That's fun.**

 **After next chapter, if your OC is still in the competition, you will be contacted in PMs for a question. Answers do not need to be quick, but I would like them sooner rather than later. One of you will also receive this question.**

 **I moved the last return challenge to this aftermath so no one is coming in at the final five. The last aftermath will be episode 24 (they're every 6). Eights player will be eliminated between then. Songs return next week!**

 **Who do you want to win? Who do you think is going next? Let me know!**

 **It's an aftermath, I don't really have a lot more. Just, review, or something. See y'all next time.**

* * *

ELIMINATION TABLE:

ELIMINATED: Norm

30- Chander

29- Kara

28- Damien

27- Jonathan

26- Ezekiel

ELIMINATED: Sybil

25- Juan

24- Paul

23- Sebastian

ELIMINATED- Iris

22- Brook

21- Angie

20- Therion

19- Hannah

18- Aaron

17- Quaoar

16- Mackenzie

15- Luna

14- Sybil

13- Ethan


	19. Bearmuda Triangle

**ReplyTime(consider that a hint for today)**

 **Space Zodiac- Eden and Adrian haven't been big players, but that doesn't mean that they are fodder yet. There is always the chance the arc hasn't started yet.**

 **Candela Monsoon- Congrats on the guesses! Helio and Sarah were high considerations for this season, so I wanted to give them something.**

 **Guest 1138- Iris was a pretty predictable return, since it felt like she didn't complete her time, as in, her departure was abrupt.**

 **Sephiria Arks- You threw out a lot of names...but one of them is right.**

 **Alright, here we go!**

* * *

Episode 19: Bearmuda Triangle

Chris looked at Chef driving the sub. "You know where we are?" he asked. Chef shrugged. Chris sighed. "We better be able to run this challenge still. Anyway, last time, on Total Drama Submerged, we went through fun times with deception, with a fear challenge as well. Shooting harpoons across waters was the goal, unless your fear was water." The clips of the challenge were Team Scary doing Sybil's challenge. "Some fears were funny," as Ethan's face paint challenge showed. "And others were kinda weird." Adrian's challenge showed. "In the end of the challenge, Team Scary took immunity, and Team Alpha acquired another third place. Due to his failure to lead and poor handling of his fear, Ethan was voted off for the first time in his Total Drama run. On the other hand, Sybil left a second time, for the first injury related departure in a long time." The next clips were of Lavender punching Sybil and Ethan's elimination. "Now we all know what happened to her. It's actually...really...sad." He shed a singe tear, then took his stature again. "Who will fall today? Are we lost? Is everything lost? Who will be lost? Find out today on Total! Drama! Submerged!"

* * *

 **Opening Sequence**

{The intro music plays as multiple camera pop out from random places. The first emerges from the ceiling in the control room, a second from a bowl of fruit, and a third one from a escape hatch.}

 _Dear Mom and Dad, I'm doing fine_

{The camera quickly goes through the Super Sub until it hits the sleeping chambers. It moves out the window until it reaches Gretchen, barely swimming underwater. Meanwhile, Juan is pressed up against the wall, trying to avoid Hannah. Juan is unable to escape. Sybil stands on the side and smiles evilly.}

 _You guys are on my mind_

{Ethan and Quaoar both have dueling sticks, but they appear to be evenly matched. Brook shoves Quaoar into water below him, while Ethan passes his dueling stick to Mag, who throws it at Jonathan. Jonathan also falls into water.}

 _You asked me what I wanted to be_

{The camera zooms to the mess hall, where Chef throws food at Damien and Ezekiel. Iris walks over to them, holding one of Quaoar's swords. She makes a threat to the two boys and walks off.}

 _And I think the answer is plain to see_

{Norm sits in his bed as Sheldon begins blabbing off to him. Norm has zoned him out and begins thinking about other things. Luna growls at him in the back, while Adrian overlooks this, laughing.

 _I wanna be famous_

{Flora, Lavender, and Mackenzie are looking at fish out the window. Paul walks over and taps Flora on the shoulder. She gets up and hugs Paul.}

 _I wanna live close to the sun_

{Eden pokes her head out as she watches Juan and Sebastian form some sort of deal. She scowls}

 _Go pack your bags, cause I've already won_

{Kara pokes at an escape pod near some benches. One of them shoots off, startling the girl.}

 _Everything to prove, nothing in my way_

{Aaron and Sebastian are seen arguing in front of their team. Meanwhile, Eden in looking for something.}

 _I'll get there one day_

{Ezekiel is now seen with Ethan, who is teaching him something.}

 _Cause I wanna be, famous_

{Kayla writes on a white board while Sheldon observes. Basic social manners can be seen on the board.}

 _Na na na na na na, na na na na, na na na na na na_

{Madison walks away from Sybil, who was being weird. She grabs a dueling stick to face off with Hannah.}

 _I wanna be, I wanna be, I wanna be famous!_

{Sets of two face off similar to the season five intro. Ethan and Jonathan, Eden and Marty, Madison and Hannah, Quaoar and Iris, Angie and Paul, Therion and Adrian are all facing off.}

 _I wanna be, I wanna be, I wanna be famous!_

{In the center of them all, Chander is seen spinning fire. He sends one though the middle.}

 _Whistling- I wanna be famous_

{The mess hall zooms out to see all thirty contestants. In the middle, Jonathan has flowers for Kayla, who walks away from it.}

* * *

The sun rose on the ocean. Gretchen woke up. "Morning!" she said cheerfully. She stood up, walked a few feet, then plunged into the water. "Ah!" Her scream woke everyone else up.

Norm looked at his surroundings. "What the-" He looked around and saw that everyone was on one giant platform.

Sheldon shook his head. "I can't even pinpoint what location we are at."

"Hey, dweebheads!" Kayla shouted. "How about the bigger question..." the screen zoomed out. "Where's the submarine?"

"That's not the only interesting development," Eden said. She put her hand on a box. "I think we have another returnee."

"Quaoar?" Mag asked. "Actually...no. Please don't be Quaoar."

"Glad that's out of the way," the voice from the box said.

Marty stopped in his tracks. "Oh no..." They all watched as a sword punched out of the box multiple times, followed by a few kicks. Eventually, brown hair emerged from the box, sporting blue streaks in it.

"Oh yeah," Iris said. "You all have the right to be scared."

* * *

 **Iris:** "Mag will come later," she said. "So will the weird platform. First up, is taking care of my rotten teammates, Marty and Adrian."

* * *

A honk was heard on a jet ski. "Morning everyone!" Chris said. "You all like the new member?"

"None of us do," Adrian scoffed.

Iris scoffed back. "Feeling is mutual."

"I'm okay with it," Flora admitted.

Chris shook his head. "Whatever. You all know where we are?"

Sheldon was now rapidly typing away on a GPS. "I've tracked our coordinates using the sun and an estimate on the time of day. We're in...the Bermuda Triangle?"

Chris nodded. "We sure are! Home of everything that gets lost! You guys notice anything lost?"

"The submarine," Kayla mentioned.

"My sanity," Mag said.

"Her sanity," Eden said, pointing at Iris.

Chris scowled. "You people may have gotten this far, but you all are as dumb as a rock. As of now, you have no teams. Gone. Merged." Everyone gasped.

* * *

 **Iris:** "I show up and I'm not required to work with anyone? Perfect. Problem is, now I'm always a target. I have to make sure these people don't hurt me."

* * *

 **Gretchen:** "First one out and now a merge player? I'm doing great! I could win this season!"

* * *

 **Kayla:** She tossed a rock up and down and bounced it against the wall. "Last time, I went out swinging at the hint of the merge. I'm gonna lay low this time. Maybe even...make a f-friend. Maybe."

* * *

 **Marty:** "I knew this would happen," he said laughing. "And now, they're all my enemy. I can handle winning immunity. I guess it's time to drop Adrian."

* * *

Chris was not done speaking. "Merge challenges are going to work a bit differently," he explained. "Each challenge will have a 'midpoint'. If you are the last to complete the midpoint challenge, you could receive any sort of disadvantage, from having to carry something, or, just being eliminated. So, you will know when two people go home. There will still be a vote after every challenge, and one person only can earn immunity."

"So," Madison clarified, "if we suck at the first half, we could be going?" Chris nodded. "Okay..."

Chris continued. "Here's the first half of your challenge today. You are in a triangle right now."

"Thanks for that," Norm snarked.

Chris simply ignored him. "Your second half is found at one of the tips of this triangle. First to get there will win an advantage. Use these boats to get to the next spot. Everyone got it?" Everyone nodded. "Good. You don't want to be last. Go!"

Everyone ran to a boat. "Lavender," Flora offered. "Let's go together."

Lavender sighed. "Fine."

* * *

 **Lavender:** "I still feel terrible about punching Sybil, even though she did that awful thing to me."

* * *

Kayla pulled Sheldon into her boat. "No one will suspect a thing."

Sheldon screamed as he was tossed in. "This serves no additional purpose!"

"Chris can't boot both of us," she said.

Meanwhile, Iris was getting in her own boat. She started it up, and floored it without checking around. "Eye on the prize," she muttered. "Eye on the prize. Don't hurt anyone this time, eye on the prize."

Mag quickly looked around. "Adrian!" she called out. "Wanna go with me?"

"What purpose would that be for?" Adrian countered. "Only one of us can be the star anyway."

Marty smirked at her as he left. "She's done for," he said.

Adrian drove with him. "How do you reckon?"

"Easy," Marty answered. "I know what happened. Mag's plan was Sybil's initial idea, but I found out that Mag wanted the info too."

"What?"

Marty held up some tapes. "I can break into the confessional whenever I need."

* * *

 **Chef:** He's currently using duct tape on a box of confessional tapes. "That boy needs to stop breaking my box!" he complained.

* * *

Madison sighed. "Please, don't let me be last."

Norm went up to her. "I'd stop being sad. Marty will take advantage of that."

"Ethan's gone," Madison said. "He's been my lifeline in this game. Now I have none."

Norm was confused. "What? What was he doing to keep you in?"

Madison thought about it. "He...you know...he would always...well...I guess he didn't do a ton..."

Norm nodded. "You're more independent than you think."

Madison's eyes went wide. "I-I have a boyfriend!"

"Really?" Norm deadpanned. "Really? I also have a girlfriend. You need to stop jumping to conclusions." He drove off.

* * *

Mag sped past Iris. "Hey!" Iris called to her. "Pick your own direction!"

"How was I supposed to know you'd be going this way?" Mag countered.

Iris then got skeptical again. "How did you catch up?"

Chris announced the answer from a helicopter. "Some boats are faster than others!"

* * *

Gretchen turned on her boat. "Yay! It works! she cheered. "How do I move it?"

* * *

Kayla and Sheldon pulled up at a set of platforms. There were eleven podiums. Next to it was a giant brown crate. Chris was waiting, lounging in a chair. "Kayla, congrats on making it first."

"Wait!" Sheldon pulled himself out of the boat as well. "Where did you learn to drive?"

Kayla shoved him back in the boat. "Where's my advantage?" she asked.

Sheldon complained again. "Hey! I deserve one too."

Chris pointed at a golden podium. "Stand behind that one," he ordered. "You get two lives for our academic challenge up next."

* * *

 **Kayla:** Her eyes were giant. "A-academic?"

* * *

 **Sheldon:** "I feel as though I won't require this advantage anyway."

* * *

Eden pulled up right after them. "My strategy worked. I stayed safe."

"What did you do?" Chris asked.

Eden pulled out a GPS. "Stole it from Sheldon, tracked his coordinates, followed him to the challenge site."

"Look out!" a voice called.

"Oh no," another one called. "I'm not done with you!"

They both screamed as their boats hit the platform, throwing both of them on. Chris walked over to them. "Besides destroying two boats I payed for, Iris and Mag, both of you are safe to play. Six spots left."

"Make it five!" Madison called, pulling up to the platforms.

* * *

Marty and Adrian stopped. "This has to be the wrong way," Adrian said. "We would have seen something."

Marty shook his head. "Then this must be the edge. Go along the triangles perimeter."

Adrian shook his head back. "No. That's time consuming."

Marty started speeding off. "Suit yourself!"

* * *

 **Adrian:** "Yeah," he said. "I think the alliance is up."

* * *

Back at the start, Gretchen finally stepped on the gas. "Oh!" she giggled. "Now, I can find this place!"

* * *

Flora and Lavender made it to the destination. "What is this?" Flora asked.

"Trivia?" Lavender asked.

"Get behind a podium," Chris said. "I'll explain later."

Adrian pulled up. "Is Marty here yet?" he asked.

"Nope," Eden said.

Adrian smiled. "Then there's a new star."

"Hold on," Mag questioned. "Didn't you go with him initially?"

"We had different ideas on speed."

"I hope he loses because of it," Iris said angrily.

Just then, Norm pulled up. "Am I too late?" he asked.

"No," Chris answered, "but there's only one spot left."

"Wait does that mean-" Madison began to ask.

"Yes," Chris answered. Someone's going out.

"Won't be me!" a voice called out. They pulled up on their boat. It was...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

..

...

...

...

...

...

...Marty. "Sorry I'm late losers," he said.

Chris nodded. "Well, Gretchen's eliminated. Guess I'll go find her."

* * *

Gretchen was driving, having fun. "Wee!" she cried out.

Chris pulled up. "Gretchen, did you forget to show up?"

Gretchen shrugged. "Couldn't find it."

Chris nodded. "So...you're out of the game now." He paused. "I guess you're already above surface so...use the boat."

"Aww," Gretchen said. "That's no fun..."

* * *

 **Eden:** "He wasn't kidding about that instant elimination...I better keep my game up."

* * *

Chris came back. Everyone was behind a podium, with Kayla behind the gold one. "Welcome to our Total Trivia Drama show!" Chris announced. "Today, to assist with our challenge, here's our trivia master of the game, Sierra!"

"No," Norm said wearily.

"No thanks," Flora kindly said.

Sierra ran out. "Oh. My. Gosh! Eeee! Newbies! I'm so excited!"

Chris was deadpan. "Sierra. Run the challenge."

Sierra nodded. "Ok. Hee hee! I wrote all these questions myself!"

"It's like Gretchen never left," Kayla said.

Sierra continued. "Okay. Question one. Everyone has to answer. How many boys have been eliminated because of an idol?"

A timer counted down from five seconds, and everyone held up a number with their answer. Everyone but Flora held up a '0'. "Oh no," she said.

Sierra held up a remote. "I-I'm sorry," she said. "You're really sweet and stuff, but it's in my contract..." she pressed the button, and a bear swiped up from below the platform, breaking the ground beneath Flora. She screamed as she fell in.

"That bear was mechanical," Norm concluded. "How did you get your hands on that?"

"We're close to our next challenge site," Chef answered. "You can hush up!"

Sierra moved on. "Question two. How many girls were eliminated by idols?"

Another timer went down from five, and all but Adrian and Mag held up a '4'. "I refuse to call that beast of a thing they called, 'Dakotazoid' a female," Adrian said.

Mag's eyes went wide. "Dakota...oh no!" Sierra pressed the button, and the bear swiped both of them into the water.

"Question three," Sierra continued. "Which character from Pahkitew Island plays an orchestral instrument." Five seconds clocked down again, and Lavender and Kayla got it wrong this time for not writing down 'Max'.

"How was I supposed to know that?" Kayla complained. At the press of the button, the bear swiped Lavender into the water, but only took a chunk out of Kayla's. "Thanks, advantage," she said, smirking.

Chris yawned. "This is taking forever! Rapid fire!"

Sierra nodded. "Oh. O-ok."

* * *

"Who's the best performing set of siblings on the show? Rank them in order."

Kayla quickly wrote herself down. Eden was struggling. "Did Amy and Samey do well?"

"Time's up!" Sierra said. Only Norm, Sheldon, Iris and Marty wrote the correct answers. "Ouch, that took out a lot of you!"

* * *

 **Kayla:** "How was I supposed to remember Gretchen and Angie?" she complained, drenched in water.

* * *

"Who sang the most in World Tour?" Sierra asked.

Everyone but Norm wrote down 'Heather', where Norm wrote 'Al.' "You're out," Sierra said. Norm was hit by the bear and fell into the water.

Chris nodded. "That's right, now, as for you guys...

 _Ding-ding_

"Welcome back," Iris grumbled.

"Relax," Sheldon said. "I've been waiting for this.

* * *

 **Musical Time!**

Song: Crown Victor (to the tune of "Believer" by Imagine Dragons)

{The song opened up with a clean beat, until Sheldon picked up the microphone. He was now dressed in all black.}

Sheldon began to rap. No one expected it. _First things first I'm the man, I'm the smartest, I'm the best. Back off or I'm gonna make you all go fail the test. Oh-oh, gonna fail the test Oh-oh-oh._

Iris shoved him to the side. _Second things second, you're real weak, you're arrogant, and you're real small. I think you're losing it if you think you'll beat us all. Oh-oh, if you think you'll beat us all. Oh-oh-oh._

Sheldon intercepted again. He pointed at Iris. _You're crazy_ then at Adrian. _You're annoying_ _the rest of you won't be enjoying, the fact I'm rising to the top and I'm gonna take you all out in a hop and then-_

 _Then! then I'm gonna be, gonna be victor! Crown victor!_ _Then! then I'm gonna be, gonna be victor! Crown victor!_ He finished as fire erupted from behind him.

* * *

 **Sheldon:** "Ideally, I wouldn't have made myself a target."

* * *

 **Norm:** He shook his head. "Kid's dug his own grave."

* * *

Sierra fired off a question. "First one to answer this question takes immunity. Who took out the most people, directly or indirectly, in a season they were a finalist?"

"I know this one," Madison told the others, who were now sitting on the side, wrapped in towels.

Sheldon was furiously writing down things. Iris was trying to figure it out in her head. Finally, Marty rang the buzzer. "Alejandro!"

The bear swung at him and knocked him in. Sheldon immediately pressed the buzzer. "Knowing that's wrong, Ethan."

Sierra nodded. "Correct."

Chris shoved Iris into the water for fun. "With that finished, Sheldon has immunity. Can't say I saw him getting it ever."

* * *

Marty sat down next to Adrian. "Are we gonna vote together?"

Adrian shook his head. "I don't want Iris out yet. She needs to be messed up a bit more to be easy pickings. So, no."

Marty nodded. "Very well. May the best one between us win."

* * *

 **Adrian:** "It will be me," he said. "I already gathered up sufficient votes."

* * *

Chris sat everyone down, the remaining eleven. Eden, Madison, Flora, Lavender, and Marty sat on the top row, while Sheldon, Adrian, Norm, Mag, Iris, and Kayla were on the bottom. "Remember, no votes against Sheldon, or they will be voided. Get going!"

* * *

 **Flora:** "I guess...this is the right choice?"

* * *

 **Lavender:** "It had to be done..."

* * *

 **Marty:** "There's no way they won't see my reasoning."

* * *

Chris held up ten life preservers. "One of you leaves tonight, but it won't be Norm!"

"That's nice to know," he said.

"Also safe tonight," Chris continued. "Flora, Madison, and Adrian." They all caught their safety symbols as well.

Chris held up two more preservers. "Eden, Sheldon." Sheldon fiddled with his, but inevitably dropped it.

"Lavender." Lavender smiled and sighed in relief.

"I don't like this," Mag said.

Kayla agreed. "Me neither." She then watched as she was tossed a preserver. "Change of plans, I like this."

"Interestingly, Marty, again, not in the bottom two," Chris commented.

"I'm glad we can all see eye to eye now," he said, catching his preserver.

Chris held up the last one. "That leaves Iris, the one who threatened to kill Luna, and Mag, the one who almost did."

* * *

 **Mag:** "It wasn't a death attempt..." she commented. "It was a bludgeon. If I wanted to kill her, I would have."

* * *

"With all that aside," Chris said, "the person going home tonight is...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...Mag." Iris sighed in relief.

"Well, at least it's the merge," she said, still angry. "It might as well be now." she turned to Chris. "If there's another season, expect me there."

Chris smiled, and proceeded to lie through his teeth. "Yup, sure, we'll send you info."

Mag got in and shot herself out without anyone looking back.

* * *

 **Iris:** "That was dealt with civilly," she explained. "But, it was still done."

* * *

 **Adrian:** "Eat it, Marty," he said, smirking

* * *

"Well, that's all for tonight, see you next time, for more water, more timing, and...no more teams! Until then, this was Total! Drama! Submerged!"

(END OF CHAPTER)

* * *

 **Bonus Clip: Gretchen**

It's about forty-five seconds of her driving her boat in circles, screaming, "weeeeee!"

* * *

 **Bonus Clip: Mag**

"Eh, that's pretty rotten," she said. "At least I'm away from Iris. I think she would have killed me in my sleep tonight. Sure glad that ain't a concern. Am I gonna have revenge? Nah, I'm above that."

* * *

 **Challenge Results:**

 **First to arrive at midpoint: Kayla**

 **Last to arrive: Gretchen (Disadvantage: Elimination)**

 **Midpoint challenge winner: Sheldon (Immunity)**

* * *

 **Votes against Mag:** Adrian, Flora, Lavender, Kayla, Sheldon, Iris

 **Votes against Iris:** Mag, Madison, Marty, Eden, Norm

 **Eliminated: Mag (6-5 vote)**

* * *

 **Merge Status**

 **Remaining Players:** Adrian, Eden, Flora, Iris, Kayla, Lavender, Madison, Marty, Norm, Sheldon

* * *

 **Top ten! You will be contacted if your character is still in the game!**

 **Did you like Sierra's cameo? How about Heather's last chapter? I still have no idea what the next cameo is, or if there is one.**

 **I don't wanna prompt any gameplay discussions this time, to avoid spoilers. Just...good luck.**

 **Replies: Today I replied to all of the reviews, implying there were four reviews. The traffic graph tells me there are more than four people reading. I will find you. Jk, but review please.**

 **This is scheduled to be a 26 episode season, with one aftermath at 24. That means there are only 7 more chapters! We're almost at the end! The third part of this trilogy is scheduled to start January 2020. I know it's far away, but I want this to be as good as possible! I also want to have a bunch pre-drafted so I can make actual edits and stuff. Additionally, I want it to be longer, goaling around 7k words per episode. Which means I have to put in more than dialogue. Yeowch.**

 **Anyway, I hope you enjoyed the chapter, and I hope you're excited for what's up next! See you next week!**

* * *

ELIMINATION TABLE:

ELIMINATED: Norm

30- Chander

29- Kara

28- Damien

27- Jonathan

26- Ezekiel

ELIMINATED: Sybil

25- Juan

24- Paul

23- Sebastian

ELIMINATED- Iris

22- Brook

21- Angie

20- Therion

19- Hannah

18- Aaron

17- Quaoar

16- Mackenzie

15- Luna

14- Sybil

13- Ethan

12- Gretchen

11- Mag


	20. Pahki-Too Late

**Replies (More than 4 to pick from!)**

 **Space Zodiac- I forgot about Gretchen too for a while, and I truthfully wanted only either her or Sheldon to make the merge, but since I wanted Ethan gone a bit earlier, she moved up in the rankings.**

 **Gwilledcheese- it was really just a point where Adrian and Marty have decided to want to get rid of each other, but they haven't figured out how yet.**

 **Candela Monsoon- yeah it was pretty predictable. Gretchen did around where I wanted her too, and I don't like having too many characters get derailed. I may be able to make it so no one is, but I'll have to see what I can do next season.**

 **Guest 1138- seems a lot of people forgot about Gretchen. I think this elimination will throw people off again in the same way.**

 **Story time, as scheduled.**

* * *

Episode 20: Pahki-Too Late

Chris was getting impatient. "Chef, they're gonna know we're here."

Chef simply shook his head. "They don't need to know anything else if you run your challenge correctly."

Chris sighed. "Fine. I'll just...start the recap." He shifted to his camera-perfect smile. "Last time, on Total Drama Submerged, we got rid of the teams! Iris was happy to know at her return that she'd have to salute to nobody." The proceeding clips were Iris's return and the merge announcement. "We had a boat race to our midpoint, which Gretchen lost, so she was sent home. Guess they really never learn. Anyway, next up was a trivia segment, which we brought Sierra to run, along with an emergency therapist. Sheldon decided to use the platform of the challenge song to make himself a target. Are we sure he's smart?" The next clips were Gretchen's elimination, Sierra's cameo, and Sheldon rapping. "However, Sheldon made himself a bigger target when he won the challenge and the first individual immunity of the season." The next clip was Sheldon winning the challenge. "In the end, Mag found herself in Marty's line of sight, as well as Iris's, and was taken out from both directions. Who's gonna take it all today? Where are we going? Find out today on Total! Drama! Suuuubmeeeeeeerged!"

* * *

 **Opening Sequence**

{The intro music plays as multiple camera pop out from random places. The first emerges from the ceiling in the control room, a second from a bowl of fruit, and a third one from a escape hatch.}

 _Dear Mom and Dad, I'm doing fine_

{The camera quickly goes through the Super Sub until it hits the sleeping chambers. It moves out the window until it reaches Gretchen, barely swimming underwater. Meanwhile, Juan is pressed up against the wall, trying to avoid Hannah. Juan is unable to escape. Sybil stands on the side and smiles evilly.}

 _You guys are on my mind_

{Ethan and Quaoar both have dueling sticks, but they appear to be evenly matched. Brook shoves Quaoar into water below him, while Ethan passes his dueling stick to Mag, who throws it at Jonathan. Jonathan also falls into water.}

 _You asked me what I wanted to be_

{The camera zooms to the mess hall, where Chef throws food at Damien and Ezekiel. Iris walks over to them, holding one of Quaoar's swords. She makes a threat to the two boys and walks off.}

 _And I think the answer is plain to see_

{Norm sits in his bed as Sheldon begins blabbing off to him. Norm has zoned him out and begins thinking about other things. Luna growls at him in the back, while Adrian overlooks this, laughing.

 _I wanna be famous_

{Flora, Lavender, and Mackenzie are looking at fish out the window. Paul walks over and taps Flora on the shoulder. She gets up and hugs Paul.}

 _I wanna live close to the sun_

{Eden pokes her head out as she watches Juan and Sebastian form some sort of deal. She scowls}

 _Go pack your bags, cause I've already won_

{Kara pokes at an escape pod near some benches. One of them shoots off, startling the girl.}

 _Everything to prove, nothing in my way_

{Aaron and Sebastian are seen arguing in front of their team. Meanwhile, Eden in looking for something.}

 _I'll get there one day_

{Ezekiel is now seen with Ethan, who is teaching him something.}

 _Cause I wanna be, famous_

{Kayla writes on a white board while Sheldon observes. Basic social manners can be seen on the board.}

 _Na na na na na na, na na na na, na na na na na na_

{Madison walks away from Sybil, who was being weird. She grabs a dueling stick to face off with Hannah.}

 _I wanna be, I wanna be, I wanna be famous!_

{Sets of two face off similar to the season five intro. Ethan and Jonathan, Eden and Marty, Madison and Hannah, Quaoar and Iris, Angie and Paul, Therion and Adrian are all facing off.}

 _I wanna be, I wanna be, I wanna be famous!_

{In the center of them all, Chander is seen spinning fire. He sends one though the middle.}

 _Whistling- I wanna be famous_

{The mess hall zooms out to see all thirty contestants. In the middle, Jonathan has flowers for Kayla, who walks away from it.}

* * *

Sheldon and Kayla were meeting again. "Can we please just get rid of Eden?" Kayla begged.

Sheldon shook his head. "We need to focus on staying in the game. They recognize you as a strong player, and I made myself a target, accidentally."

"She's not on my team anymore," Kayla said. "If I win, she goes."

Meanwhile, Eden was watching them from a vent, taking notes.

* * *

 **Eden:** "I've been scoping around," she said, "trying to figure out everyone's strategy. I feel pretty safe. Marty and Adrian are going to eliminate each other, Kayla and Sheldon are having disagreements, Iris is getting more paranoid than normal, and-" she puts her ear to the door. "Voices. I gotta go investigate."

* * *

Norm walked up to Madison. "Still upset about him?"

Madison nodded. "I can't believe he's gone...he was such a good player."

Norm nodded. "Well, I say we band up." Madison shook her head. "Well, I mean, I'm alone in the game, you're alone in the game. Common interest would be to not be alone in the game."

Madison hesitated. "I'm worried it will get to my head...the game, I mean."

Norm laughed. "You're just like Ethan. Look, if you want, take up my deal, but it seems like many other people are starting to pair up."

"Attention soon-to-be losers," Chris announced. "We're here at our destination. Please make an orderly exit and meet on the beach."

* * *

"This place is miraculous," Sheldon said. "I've so happened to never seen this projection on any map I've studied."

Norm looked around. "That's because this projection changes, Pencil. The island changes shape."

"How do you figure?" Sheldon countered, annoyed.

"Because," Norm said, sighing. "Other contestants have been here before."

Lavender looked up. "You don't mean that-"

Flora nodded, finishing her statement. "Welcome to Pahkitew Island, my fellow competitors."

* * *

 **Lavender:** "I disliked this location the most watching the show," she admitted. "The fact that everything around you is simply false nature is displeasing and honestly, really upsetting."

* * *

Chris walked up to them while they were discussing amongst themselves. "You all ready for the fun challenge today?"

Kayla shook her head. "You said fun, we think painful."

Chris simply ignored her and kept going. "You all figured out where we are, so your challenge is to use mechanical pieces from around the island to construct something useful. Chef and I will judge. For the midpoint today, we will be stopping you and seeing who looks the most promising, and they will be given an advantage."

"So...no elimination at the midpoint?" Flora asked cautiously.

Chris smiled and nodded. "That's correct. Only one person will leave today. Oh, and one more thing, everyone...pair up. Two people can earn immunity, but only if they're on a team."

Sheldon quickly looked over at Kayla. "Allow me to do all the building and designing. You just gather and lift."

"Whatever works, Pencil," Kayla agreed.

* * *

 **Kayla:** "This is the second academic challenge at the merge," she said, sighing. "Am I really cut out for this? I mean, Pencil of all people is doing the best."

* * *

Flora and Lavender nodded at each other, and went into the fake woods to find material. Meanwhile, Adrian and Marty stood facing each other. "So..." Adrian said.

Marty sighed. "Guess we have to. I don't want to work with anyone else."

Adrian pondered briefly. "We don't _have_ to work together...but it's advantageous if we do." They shook hands and went to work.

Norm went over to Madison. "Well?"

Madison hesitated. "Maybe later...I don't think an alliance is a good idea."

"It's not an alliance," he clarified. "Just for the challenge." Madison ignored him. "Okay then." He decided to go pair up with Eden.

Iris laughed at them. "They'll have differences of opinion...then they'll fight, then they'll fall. This will be far too easy."

* * *

 **Iris:** "I work better alone anyways," she said. "With no one in my way, no one can trick me."

* * *

Flora picked up a flower from the ground. "What's in here?" she asked to herself, poking around at it. She grabbed another one. "Hey, Lavender," she called out. "Maybe we can use these."

Lavender nodded. "Good idea. I like their look, even if they aren't real." She pulled at another one, except this time, it didn't pull out of the ground. Instead, they heard a clicking noise, and a circle opened up to an underground tunnel. "Oh my," Lavender said. "Did we just find the control room entrance?"

"Seems so," Flora confirmed. "Should we go in?"

Lavender looked in the hole. Not a lot was visible, except for the big chrome plating on everything. "We should," she said. "Then, we don't have to clean anything off." They carefully dropped down the hole into the control room.

* * *

Kayla dropped a pile of logs next to Sheldon. She appeared tired. "There...hollowed out...like you asked."

"Thanks," was all he said. He immediately went to work.

"Don't mean to sound too stupid," Kayla said, "but what are we doing with this?"

"We're making a soil converter," he explained. "I'm going to make something that can more efficiently change the terrain of this landscape."

Kayla shook her head. "But...why?"

"Chris will appreciate it," he said confidently.

* * *

Eden and Norm came back. "Ok," Norm said. "Hear me out: we make a meatball cannon. Something to fire even faster than Chef's current bazooka."

Eden was perplexed. "Why? He should be okay with it."

"Chef will like something that's faster and causes more pain," Norm said. "I'm certain of it."

* * *

 **Norm:** "Let's just hope I don't get hit by it."

* * *

Iris was stabbing a sword into a tree. Madison walked over to check on her. "How are you doing?" she asked.

Iris hardly payed attention. "Back away, scoundrel," she said. Madison simply sighed and walked off.

* * *

 **Madison:** "Oh dear," she said, defeated. "Maybe I should have sided with Norm."

* * *

Lavender popped open another door. Flora entered behind her, carrying a few items. "This was a smart move for us," Flora commented.

"Agreed," Lavender said. She peeked around another corner. She stopped when she saw light coming out from another room. "That's odd...it's almost like someone's down here."

"Should we check it out?" Flora proposed.

Lavender nodded. "There could be some useful material in there." The made their way to the open room, and both of them shrieked. In front of them, the man also shrieked.

"What are you doing here?" he asked.

"I could ask you the same question," Lavender countered. "...Chef."

* * *

"Times up for the midpoint!" Chris said on the surface again. "Let's see what everyone has." He walked over to Iris first. There were many more chunks out of the tree now. "Uh...whatcha got there?"

Iris continued to swing. "While everyone made the poor choice of bringing their materials to a different location, I'm going for a more natural approach." Chris simply nodded and walked away slowly.

He stopped at Norm and Eden. "Some sort of weapon?" Norm nodded. "That looks promising." He went over to Sheldon and Kayla. "Kayla," he said. "Care to explain what we're doing over here?"

Kayla shook her head. "No idea."

* * *

 **Kayla:** "I'm used to this in school projects," she explained. "Sports covered a lot of time, so I payed people to do my portion of projects and explain them to me right before the presentation...I guess I can spare Sheldon fifty bucks when I win."

* * *

"Madison," Chris said. "Anything?" she shook her head and sighed. "Might want to get something," he suggested.

Adrian and Marty were crafting something. It was small. "It's a coffee maker," Adrian told Chris. "We're supplying the most natural blends you can find on this island." Chris smiled and walked away.

* * *

 **Adrian:** "Hopefully he doesn't taste it," he admitted. "There aren't any natural flavors here."

* * *

"Are we missing someone?" Chris asked.

"Flora and Lavender?" Iris asked, not looking away, "probably got eaten by moose."

Chris hardly thought about anything. "Well, they don't get the midpoint then."He gestured to the winning design. "Today's midpoint winners are...Adrian and Marty! I'm looking forward to my sip of natural blends."

Marty put his hand out. "What's our advantage?"

Chris gave him an uneasy smile. "Well, it certainly won't help you two, but today's advantage is...a welder!" He tossed the welding setup next to them.

Adrian picked it up. "Yup," he said. "This is useless."

Chris held up his hand. "You all have thirty minutes to finish your contraptions." He poked his head into the woods. "I hope they didn't run into him."

* * *

Chef covered up some work. "I-I can explain why I'm down here!"

"Is it a good explanation?" Lavender asked sternly. Chef hesitated before shaking his head. "Good, then I don't want to hear it. I want the truth. I'm tired of being lied to."

Chef sighed. "Fine, but you'll ruin the surprise, so I ask you don't tell nobody up there. This is our location for next season."

"Next season?" Flora asked. "Who is returning?"

"T-the cast ain't finalized," Chef said. "If you two stay long enough though, you're in."

Lavender bit her lip. "What if I don't want to come back?"

Chef shrugged. "Tough, contracts require it."

Flora tilted her head. "So the only way out is...to lose this season?"

Chef was perplexed. "You girls are tryin' to lose?"

Lavender shook her head. "Oh no, I'm here to win. Flora?"

"I guess I'd be open to it," she said.

"Good," Chef told them. "Now, uh..." he rummaged around the room and pulled out an old computer. "Bring this up, Chris'll know what to do."

* * *

 **Flora:** "Another season?" she asked. "I hope I can compete with Paul again..."

* * *

Back above ground, everyone was finishing up. "Oh, everyone!" Chris said.

 _Ding Ding_

Norm sighed. "It was going to happen eventually, let's just get this over with."

* * *

 **Musical Time!**

Song: Building by the Book (To the tune of "Cooking by the Book", from Lazytown)

{Quick pulses on a synth was played as everyone began to work as the finished up.}

Kayla sighed as she pounded away on the contraption. _This thing is so stupid, it's never gonna win,_

Sheldon shook his head at her and pointed at Iris. _Take a look at our competitors, she's trying to cut tin._

Madison sighed. _I should have teamed up with my friend, but now I'm gonna lose, but maybe there's a way out of it, but is that_ she pointed at Iris _what I will choose?_

 _It's a sin if this contraption doesn't win,_ Norm sang. _It brings power and pa-ain._

Eden smirked at the competition. _Everyone else is going to fall down, we'll ride the victory train._

 _Stop using a messy recipe!_ Adrian scolded at Marty _Chris is expecting high gains._

Madison walked up to Iris carefully. _Hey, can I partner up with you? I need lots of help!_

Iris shook her head, _You want in on my team? No way that'll fly by me, but sadly you are desperate and alone!_

"That didn't rhyme," Madison said.

"I know," Iris said. "But it's true. Just let me work, and I promise we'll win."

* * *

 **Iris:** "My strategy has gotten so far that people are relying on me. I will claim my payment in the future."

* * *

Chris ran into Lavender and Flora in the woods. "Where have you two been?" he asked. "I was on the verge of several lawsuits!"

Flora handed him the computer. "Uh, Chef said you'd handle this."

Chris nodded, and dropped all anger at once. "Thank you, consider your challenge finished for today."

* * *

Chris went to everyone else. He walked up to Iris first. "...Are you done? Because time's up." He stopped and realized that Iris was not there, only Madison.

Madison pointed upwards. "My partner is up there."

Iris waved at them. "McLean, is this a good hair length?" The camera zoomed out to show that she had carved a giant statue of Chris from the tree.

Chef made his way over. "I hate that," he said.

"I love it," Chris countered.

They both went over to Kayla and Sheldon. "A soil...what?"

"It can change the terrain with tenfold the efficiency of your previous control settings," Kayla read off a note card.

"That mat be useful..." Chris said, "but I hate it."

Chef shook his head as well. "Boring."

They went to Norm and Eden next. "Glad you could make it," Norm said, leaning against a tree, spinning the new meatball bazooka. "This contraption brings firing speeds at twice of what your outdated model has. Apologies for digging into the kitchen storage, but we wanted to provide a demonstration." He pointed at Adrian and Marty, who were quickly trying to perfect a cup of coffee. Norm fired and hit Marty right in the head.

Adrian picked up some of the sauce from him. "Maybe I can use this," he said.

Norm smiled. "It's also finished with welded edges for extra durability."

That got Adrian's attention. "Hey! How'd you get that?"

* * *

 **Eden:** "Yeah, I stole it."

* * *

Chris smiled. "I like pain."

Chef, on the other hand, was near tears. "...it's wonderful. Chris, this group's got my vote to win."

Chris nodded. "Well, let's go drink some coffee."

Adrian's eyes widened. "Nonono, the sauce didn't help...Oh! Hey...here's your coffee!"

Marty looked at him. "It this going to work?" Adrian smiled weakly. "Great."

Chris spit it out immediately. "Yeah, that's a pass. Today, Immunity goes to Norm and Eden!" They high-fived. "Everyone else, you're on a chopping block."

* * *

Adrian met with Marty. "Voting together will be useful. Who's it tonight?"

* * *

 **Adrian:** "Reforming the alliance will be crucial to betray Marty's trust and eliminate him."

* * *

Marty held up a stone and a cup of nasty stuff. "This drink is putrid," he explained. "But, when I drop this stone it, you wouldn't notice any difference in taste or texture. The stone skates by without being noticed, and is only noticed one you've gotten through everything else."

"So," Adrian concluded, "we get the support of the others to get rid of the stone in this game." Marty nodded. "It will only take six votes, but we can do it in five."

* * *

Chris got everyone together. "Remember, no votes against Norm or Eden. Everyone else is fair game. Get voting! Adrian, you go first."

* * *

 **Adrian:** "It was a great analogy and made a lot of sense," he admitted, "even though I want him gone."

* * *

 **Iris:** "Adrian was actually pretty convincing," she said. Then, she started laughing. "Kidding! This is who I was going to vote for anyway."

* * *

 **Flora:** "This is so nerve-racking," she said. "Who is everyone voting for?"

* * *

Chris gathered the votes. "Wow, ok. Didn't expect that one."

"Is it that surprising?" Norm asked. "I thought you had all-seeing eyes and stuff."

Chris scowled at him. "Just, take your dumb floaty ring." Norm caught the miniature life preserver. "Eden, you too, congrats on a victory."

Chris held up two more life preservers. "Kayla, you are safe, as well as Sheldon." They nodded at each other as they received their place in the game. "Lavender." Lavender smiled as well.

"Iris," Chris said. Iris didn't move as her life preserver landed next to her.

"Once again," Chris said, "Adrian and Marty have avoided being in the final two, I'm astounded."

"Maybe you should stop being astounded," Adrian suggested. Marty was tossed his life preserver, while Adrian's was thrown at him, hitting him in the head and knocking him off the bleachers.

"That leaves two," Chris said. "Flora, for reasons I don't understand, and Madison, also for reasons I don't understand."

"M-me?" Flora asked. "I don't get it..."

Chris held up the final life preserver. "Tonight's loser is...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...Madison."

Flora sighed in relief. "I'm sorry," she told the shy girl. "I didn't vote for you though."

"It's okay," Madison said. "I should have trusted the people around me." She looked at Norm. "Sorry."

Norm shrugged. "Tried to warn ya. But I didn't vote for her either."

Madison got in the pod. "Bye, good luck." She flew out of the pod silently.

"The stone has been shattered," Marty said. "Thanks for trusting me, Iris."

Everyone turned to the paranoid girl. "Trust?" she asked. "That was for me. You didn't change my mind at all. I was just collecting my payment."

* * *

 **Marty:** "With Adrian under my wing again, and Iris getting closer to cracking, I think it's time to rev it up. They're all going to be acting like her soon enough."

* * *

Chris was back in the control room. "Oooh! What does Marty have planned? Is anyone safe? Find out next time on Total! Drama! Submerged!"

(END OF CHAPTER)

* * *

 **Bonus Clip: Madison**

"Norm was right..." she reflected. "But I'm truly relieved to get out of there. It was messing with my head. I almost tried to take on Eden that one day...well...it's over for me now...thank goodness."

* * *

 **Challenge results:**

 **Midpoint winner: Marty and Adrian (Advantage: Welding machine)**

 **Midpoint loser: No one**

 **Immunity: Norm and Eden**

 **Losers: No one**

* * *

 **Votes- merge**

 **Votes against Madison:** Iris, Adrian, Marty, Kayla, Sheldon

 **Votes against Flora:** Norm, Eden, Madison

 **Votes against Marty:** Lavender, Flora

 **Eliminated: Madison (5-3-2 vote)**

* * *

 **Merge Status:**

 **Remaining Players:** Adrian, Eden, Flora, Iris, Kayla, Lavender, Marty, Norm, Sheldon

* * *

 **9 to go!**

 **Let's start with the song: no regrets, it was super fun, and I haven't done a funny song since Jonathan's elimination.**

 **Madison was exactly how Marty put it. She was floating by, and with Sybil gone, ran out of plot. So, she has left. In terms of eliminations, the list is finalized, as well as how many people are leaving each chapter. This should streamline writing a bit. It will finish in exactly 26 episodes.**

 **Yes, Pahkitew Island is next season's location. There will be a fun twist there, which won't be revealed until the first chapter of that.**

 **The gender ratio has balanced out a bit, but it won't be like that forever. On second thought, it might be. I didn't really pay attention to that.**

 **I actually don't have a lot to say, so...I guess review, and I'll see you next time!**

* * *

ELIMINATION TABLE:

ELIMINATED: Norm

30- Chander

29- Kara

28- Damien

27- Jonathan

26- Ezekiel

ELIMINATED: Sybil

25- Juan

24- Paul

23- Sebastian

ELIMINATED- Iris

22- Brook

21- Angie

20- Therion

19- Hannah

18- Aaron

17- Quaoar

16- Mackenzie

15- Luna

14- Sybil

13- Ethan

12- Gretchen

11- Mag

10- Madison


	21. The Ring of Liars

**Replies, only four again :(**

 **Space Zodiac- Interesting thoughts on the pairings coming into play for your predication. Don't count that in completely, because my only planned pairing for next season so far is cross-generational.**

 **Candela Monsoon- while gender ratio is typically off-balance, the personalities tend to stay balanced. Evil: Adrian, Marty, Iris? Neutral: Sheldon, Kayla, Norm Nice: Flora, Lavender, Eden. Which side will win? We'll have to see.**

 **Guest 1138- I'm super excited to have it actually ready and stuff too. And, the island will have a fun twist to it.**

 **Iris isn't keen on strategy now that she's back. She's exacted her revenge, and now she's searching for proof of concept that her (lack of) strategy works.**

 **Ok, now it's time to get into** **the chapter.**

* * *

Episode 21: The Ring of Liars

Chris wasn't arguing with Chef today, so he simply began the episode. "Last time," he exclaimed, "on Total Drama Submerged, we went to the old stomping ground." The opening clips were of the cast arriving on Pahkitew Island. "The challenge involved making objects out of the remaining mechanical objects on the island, and there were a lot of them. Lavender and Flora went exploring, all the way to the control room, and big bad Chef was caught doing some preparations, and was frightened by the nicest people left in the game." The clips there were of Flora and Lavender interrogating Chef. "Despite winning the midpoint advantage, Adrian and Marty teamed up and lost the final part horribly, and Norm and Eden teamed up for immunity." Clips showed of Adrian and Marty's coffee pot, Eden stealing the welder, and Norm firing at Marty with the finished bazooka. "In the end of it, Madison, who struggled to find a teammate, teamed up with Iris, who as payment, joined in Marty's plot to eradicate her for sneaking by everyone." The final clip was Madison's elimination.

"Who's going down today? What atrocious water location will we encounter? Find out now on Total! Drama! Suuuuuuubmeeeeered!"

* * *

 **Opening Sequence**

{The intro music plays as multiple camera pop out from random places. The first emerges from the ceiling in the control room, a second from a bowl of fruit, and a third one from a escape hatch.}

 _Dear Mom and Dad, I'm doing fine_

{The camera quickly goes through the Super Sub until it hits the sleeping chambers. It moves out the window until it reaches Gretchen, barely swimming underwater. Meanwhile, Juan is pressed up against the wall, trying to avoid Hannah. Juan is unable to escape. Sybil stands on the side and smiles evilly.}

 _You guys are on my mind_

{Ethan and Quaoar both have dueling sticks, but they appear to be evenly matched. Brook shoves Quaoar into water below him, while Ethan passes his dueling stick to Mag, who throws it at Jonathan. Jonathan also falls into water.}

 _You asked me what I wanted to be_

{The camera zooms to the mess hall, where Chef throws food at Damien and Ezekiel. Iris walks over to them, holding one of Quaoar's swords. She makes a threat to the two boys and walks off.}

 _And I think the answer is plain to see_

{Norm sits in his bed as Sheldon begins blabbing off to him. Norm has zoned him out and begins thinking about other things. Luna growls at him in the back, while Adrian overlooks this, laughing.

 _I wanna be famous_

{Flora, Lavender, and Mackenzie are looking at fish out the window. Paul walks over and taps Flora on the shoulder. She gets up and hugs Paul.}

 _I wanna live close to the sun_

{Eden pokes her head out as she watches Juan and Sebastian form some sort of deal. She scowls}

 _Go pack your bags, cause I've already won_

{Kara pokes at an escape pod near some benches. One of them shoots off, startling the girl.}

 _Everything to prove, nothing in my way_

{Aaron and Sebastian are seen arguing in front of their team. Meanwhile, Eden in looking for something.}

 _I'll get there one day_

{Ezekiel is now seen with Ethan, who is teaching him something.}

 _Cause I wanna be, famous_

{Kayla writes on a white board while Sheldon observes. Basic social manners can be seen on the board.}

 _Na na na na na na, na na na na, na na na na na na_

{Madison walks away from Sybil, who was being weird. She grabs a dueling stick to face off with Hannah.}

 _I wanna be, I wanna be, I wanna be famous!_

{Sets of two face off similar to the season five intro. Ethan and Jonathan, Eden and Marty, Madison and Hannah, Quaoar and Iris, Angie and Paul, Therion and Adrian are all facing off.}

 _I wanna be, I wanna be, I wanna be famous!_

{In the center of them all, Chander is seen spinning fire. He sends one though the middle.}

 _Whistling- I wanna be famous_

{The mess hall zooms out to see all thirty contestants. In the middle, Jonathan has flowers for Kayla, who walks away from it.}

* * *

The merged contestants were eating breakfast. "Where's Eden?" Flora asked. "I'd hate for her to miss breakfast..."

"I'll go look," Sheldon said.

Kayla scoffed at him. "What's the point in that?"

Sheldon shook his head. "You wouldn't understand."

* * *

 **Sheldon:** "Find Eden, give her food, now I'm her good side," he said. "Too easy."

* * *

"Eden?" Sheldon called out, looking around one area of the sub. "The rest of them require your presence at breakfast. Where are you?" He listened for a response, but heard nothing. "Eden?" he called out again. He listened around, and this time heard a slight shuffle in a vent.

He grabbed a broom and hit the vent where he heard the sound. "Ah" a female voice sounded.

Sheldon shook his head. "Spying on people? The others will be very saddened to hear that..."

Eden maintained a steady stare at him. "I wouldn't do that, Pencil."

"Why's that?" Sheldon asked. "Like you could save yourself once that info's out."

Eden nodded at him. "True, I'd be done for, but mark my words, I'll take you down with me."

"We'll see," Sheldon said.

* * *

 **Eden:** "I'm not a fan of threatening," she commented. "But if he's gonna do it to me, I have to return the favor."

* * *

The submarine stopped amidst many rice terraces, in a small river. "Just when I thought the realism was coming back," he sighed.

"Did you find agent lady?" Adrian asked.

Sheldon nodded. "Yeah, in a vent."

Lavender stopped. "Vent, like, an air vent? Something that's capable of hearing all surroundings?" Sheldon nodded, as Lavender got visibly angry.

Kayla scoffed. "Eavesdropping? I'm not even that mean."

"Well," Marty said, putting a hand on Eden's shoulder, "it was nice knowing you. But, you're now danger to me. Goodbye."

They all walked off as Sheldon looked at her. "I'm not afraid of you."

"You should be," Eden said.

* * *

The gang arrived at the base of a volcano. "I don't like this," Flora said.

"You should," Chris called from above. "The ratings are going to be amazing!" He began to pace around in front of them. "We are at the western most point of the Pacific Ring of Fire, home to volcanoes, danger, and pain. Your first challenge is to do what I like to call, the fire drive. Each of you will take a standard mine cart down a hill that conveniently erupted from a volcano last night." He pointed at a row of nine mine carts, one of them being gold. "I see you all taking a look at that golden mine cart. Trust me, you want that one."

* * *

 **Iris:** "Does he think I woke up yesterday?" she complained. "No way am I going to fall for that trick..."

* * *

"Steer all the way down the hill without dying, and into the water below. There, you will swim out to the platform, and await everyone else. That is our midpoint."

"What's today's advantage?" Marty asked innocently.

Chris shook his head. "Can't tell you yet. It will spoil the next challenge." He waved his hand. "aaaaaand...go!"

Everyone immediately began to bolt off. Sheldon went to the closest cart, which wasn't the gold one, and went off first. Eden got into the next one, to try and pursue him. It was a bit faster. Marty stopped and decided to go for the gold one. "Oh my," he said. "I really did want this."

* * *

 **Marty:** He's holding up a statue. "This idol is apparently good for three eliminations, then it expires. So, if they want me in the next three, they have to boot me twice." He laughed. "And one of them will fall because of it."

* * *

Marty started moving in the cart, which moved around the same speed as the others. "Aw man," he said, playing it off, "I thought this one would be special..."

Iris noticed his idol. "Noted. But no one else has to know..." She hopped in the cart and sped down.

Eden and Sheldon were constantly battling each other out. "Out of my way!" Eden cried out. "You should have left a while ago! Team Alpha was worthless with you."

"That's why we only started losing when you got there," he countered. He spun into her, knocking them both over. Barely missing the lave, they had to figure out a way to put their carts upright without hitting the ground.

Eden slammed hard on the inside of her cart, and just had enough effort to get it up. "Let's move," she said, smirking at Sheldon. She was suddenly taken down again. "Huh?"

She watched as Kayla sped past them both. "That was personal!"

Lavender and Flora were moving together. "This is really efficient," Lavender said. "We should win at this rate." They passed Iris and Marty up front.

"Hey!" Chris called.

 _Ding-dong_

"I think it's time for a song!"

"Hey, how about not while the lava is hot?" Adrian snarked.

* * *

 **Musical Time!**

Song: You're losing this (To the tune of "I'm Winning This")

{A cool Hawaiian funk beat played as the gang did the challenge that isn't in Hawaii.}

Adrian sighed as he looked down the mountain. _The Philippines are pretty vile, nothing but lava for miles, but I need to win this one, so you all can go packing!_

Norm sped down a mine cart, passing Eden and Sheldon. _Out of friends, but out of sight, if that stays I'll be alright. That's all I really have left, or else I will go packing!_

The scene switched back to Eden and Sheldon fighting again. _You're losing this one,_ Eden announced.

 _You're done with this fun,_ Sheldon said, shoving he back in her cart.

Lavender and Flora took the lead. _Victory is coming!_ Flora sang.

 _We're winning, they'll see,_ Lavender added in.

Iris scowled at Marty, watching his idol carefully. _You think you're off their radars, and Quaoar said to not leave scars, but I know, what you're hiding from us so...It's time to send you away!_ She leaned in, in an attempt to take Marty's position, successfully passing him.

Eden shoved her cart up again and finally got ahead of Sheldon. _You're losing this one, you've had your fun._

Kayla sighed as Eden overtook Sheldon. _Guess Pencil's out now, I have to take them down!_

Everyone was nearing the end, except for Sheldon. Lavender and Flora crossed first, but Flora was in front. "Woo!" They cheered. Adrian and Norm came in next, followed by Iris.

Marty smirked as he held up his temporary idol. _This is too good, to be true, now I know what, to do!_ He pointed at a person. _That's my goal, they'll go out, and I know, how to remove them, oh-oh, I'm winning this time!_

Kayla swooped passed him. _Sorry, buddy, it's my time._

 _I guess it's finally my time,_ Sheldon sang, defeated.

Everyone faced each other. _Oh-oh, you're losing this time! Yeah Yeah Yeah!_

"Flora wins the advantage in part two!" Chris says.

* * *

Chef was hosing off the lava. "Can't believe they let him put a buncha fire on this hill..."

Sheldon looked up at him. "Have I...lost?" Chef nodded. "What's the disadvantage?"

"Elimination," Chef said. "Don't worry, we've got some realism for ya." He threw Sheldon into the water below them. "Happy trails, kid."

* * *

Chris gathered everyone up in a circle, with eight spots. "Aren't we missing Sheldon?" Flora asked. "I'd hate to start without him..."

Chris shook his head. "Chef should have sent him out. He's kaput. Eliminated."

* * *

 **Flora:** "This is so nerve-wracking," she said. "One wrong step at this point and you're out. I hope Lavender's doing better than I am."

* * *

 **Lavender:** "With Sybil, Mag, and Luna all gone, I feel safe about my secret now. Not many people know it."

* * *

"So...what's out challenge exactly?" Norm asked.

Chris held up a diagram. "This challenge took place at the aftermath, the first one. The goal is for your light to not be over you at the end of a round. You may all hit your button once a round, and the light shifts by one each time. Flora, since you earned the advantage, you get a second life for this."

"Appreciated," Flora gratefully told him.

"Let's begin the first round!" Chris announced.

* * *

The ring went as follows: Lavender, Flora, Adrian, Marty, Norm, Iris, Eden, Kayla. The light for the first round began over Kayla. "Thanks, Sheldon," she muttered, looking out to the water.

* * *

 **Kayla:** "Am I sad to see him go?" she asked. "No. Well...maybe a bit. He helped me in a lot of areas I needed in."

* * *

Everyone stared at each other for a bit. "Anyone going to move it?" Kayla asked. "There's a timer." Nobody moved. "Well, I don't like it over me," she said, hitting the button when there was three seconds to go. The light switched over to Flora, and everyone began hitting their buttons in a panic when it got to them. When the timer stopped, the light stopped moving, and the light was over Norm.

"Guess that's about expected," he said. He was about to get up, when he was hit with a big electric shock.

"Yeah," Chris said. "There's a penalty for losing the challenge. Don't screw up next time."

* * *

 **Norm:** "God, that's annoying," he griped. "From winning that challenge to losing it, I guess I really do need to stay hidden."

* * *

With seven players to go, they all got ready for the second round. The light began over Iris. "Let's do it," she said. The timer counted down again, and everyone sat around again, waiting for someone else to make a move. "It worked last time," Iris muttered. This time, Iris stared down the clock, waiting for the last second. As she was about to slap down on the button, Eden hit hers, moving it from Iris. Everyone else frenzied to get there, but no one was in time.

Only registering Eden and Iris's hits, the light ended over Kayla. "Nice," she said, "real nice."

* * *

With the light gone from Kayla, it now started over Lavender. "Allow me," Flora said, at the start of the round, as she hit it over to her instead. "It's the least I can do for giving me the advantage."

Lavender nodded. "Allow me to return the favor." She hit her button, putting the light over Adrian.

"I mean," Adrian thought, "if I have time," he hit his button, sending it over again. Everyone else followed suit, and the light ended up over at Lavender again.

"Oh no!" Flora said. "Chris, can I use a life on her?" she asked desperately.

Chris shook his head. "Those lives are non-transferable. They're all yours." Flora sighed.

* * *

Flora started with the light over her this round. She hit her button by accident. "Oh," she said. "Oh dear."

"No worries," Adrian said. "I got it." he hit his over to Marty, who stood there, content. "Gonna move?" The thespian asked him.

Marty shook his head. "I've done well enough in this challenge. I think I can handle myself tonight."

Norm pointed to him on the sidelines. "This is our chance," he told Kayla. "He's vulnerable."

Kayla shook her head. "No, it's time I got what I wanted."

* * *

 **Kayla:** "I'm tired of being bossed around this game! I'm taking it by the horns and driving myself to that finale. And, I can do it, too."

* * *

The timer went out. Marty took the shock and sat down. "You seem surprised," he said to Norm.

"That was a bold move, unless you think you're ready to go," the genius told him.

* * *

Iris held the light at the start of the round. "I'll do it again," she threatened.

"I have expert reflexes," Eden said. "You won't defeat me."

Iris stared down the timer, and right when it was about to hit zero, she started to move her hand. At the same time, Eden was watching her intently. She swung down when she saw Iris move, and hit her buzzer.

Just then, Iris stopped. "Gotcha," she said with a smirk. Eden growled at her. The timer hit zero and Eden, after taking the shock, got out of her seat and with the others.

* * *

Just Flora, Iris, and Adrian were left. Flora held the light initially. "Anyone want a truce?" she asked carefully.

"Sure thing," Adrian said. "You don't hit your's, we won't hit ours." He then paused. "Iris, doesn't she have two hits left? We should team up on her. Do you oppose?" Iris didn't answer. "Good." He hit his button. "Now, you move yours."

Iris laughed at him. "Did you really think _me_ , of all people, would agree to an alliance with _anybody_?" She laughed again. "You are quite the fool." The timer ran out, and Adrian was shocked and sent to the side.

* * *

 **Adrian:** "In hindsight, I should have thought that through a bit more," he admitted.

* * *

Iris stared down Flora. "I've taken down the rest of them, you won't be any different."

"I hope I am..." Flora muttered. The timer started. The light began over Iris this time. She began to stare down the clock. Flora went to hit the button at the last minute.

Iris laughed. "Not different at all." Iris stopped moving her hand.

Just then, Flora stopped too. "Huh? I didn't hear what you said."

Iris gasped. "No!" The timer hit zero, and she got shocked.

"In an unexpected twist," Chris announced, "Flora wins immunity tonight, without even using her advantage!" He turned to the others. "The rest of you are in dangerous waters. Who's it gonna be tonight?"

* * *

 **Flora:** "That felt bad," she said. "Iris had a really good strategy, and she deserved to win more than I did..."

* * *

 **Elimination 17**

Everyone sat in the bleachers. Kayla was up top, next to Iris, Norm, and Adrian, while Marty, Eden, Flora, and Lavender were on the bottom. "No votes for Flora," Chris reminded them, "unless you like wasting your vote."

* * *

 **Marty:** He laughs. "Time to watch them drop like flies."

* * *

 **Iris:** "I may or may not have accidentally hinted at Marty that we were voting for him...good thing we aren't."

* * *

 **Kayla:** "You should have left long ago, but Pencil can't stop me now."

* * *

Chris looked at the votes. "Ok then. Does anyone have anything to play before I say who's safe?"

Marty stood up and dropped his idol. "Found this baby in the gold cart today. You all should have trusted Chris."

Chris held it up. "Yes, this is a nullification idol. No votes for Marty tonight, and here's your life preserver." He handed the ring to Marty, who smirked at Iris. Iris returned a fake worried look. "Flora, since you won, you are also safe." Flora smiled as she took the ring.

Marty went and sat next to Iris. "Mad?" he asked.

Iris shook her head. "Not at all. Excellent strategy."

"You made good use today," he told her. "Are you certain no alliances interest you?" She slapped him. "Got it."

Chris held up two more rings. "Lavender and Kayla, you are safe." They both smiled as they caught their life preservers. Chris held up one more. "Norm."

"I was almost worried," he said falsely.

"Iris." Iris caught her life preserver with one hand and smirked at Marty.

"That leaves Adrian and Eden," Chris said. "Adrian, no one here likes you anymore, and you've been in close ties with a certain person here." Adrian shrugged it off. "Eden, you were found in the vents this morning, and got angered by Pencil of all people. Tonight's big loser is...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...Eden!" Adrian blandly caught his life preserver. Chris turned to Marty. "Marty, I hate to tell you, but there were no votes against you. You wasted this."

Marty growled. "How?" He looked over at Iris, who was trying not to laugh.

* * *

 **Marty:** "I can't believe she tricked me!" he exclaimed. "Oh...she's next for sure."

* * *

 **Iris:** "That, everyone, is what happens when you only have yourself to worry about."

* * *

Eden nodded. "This is exactly how far I wanted to get. Wouldn't hurt to have gone a bit further though."

Chef leaned in to Chris. "I think it would have hurt." They both started laughing, as Lavender and Flora exchanged uneasy looks.

* * *

 **Lavender:** "Between the remaining seven of us...only one of us won't qualify. Which means either Flora or I are guaranteed to suffer there next season."

* * *

Eden got in a pod, and it started to fly away, but was building up power. "Uh, what's that?" Chris asked.

Eden laughed. "I tricked it out a bit, wanted to get to the surface faster. See ya!" She flew out of the sub, leaving scorch marks over the floor.

"We need someone to clean this up," Chris said, looking at Chef. Chef shook his head. "Fine, I get paid more. More water, more danger, and more singing, next time on Total! Drama! Submerged!"

(END OF CHAPTER)

* * *

 **Bonus Clip: Sheldon**

"Rotten agent," he said. "I was expecting to go all the way. I outsmarted all of them combined!" He looked back. "I guess Kayla taught me a few things that are applicable outside the show. But, for now, I'm stuck here." He sat without a boat or anything. "How am I supposed to get back?"

* * *

 **Bonus Clip: Eden**

"I guess I had it coming when I started going into the vents...but it was a viable strategy! Getting a full scope on everyone in the game is important. I just wish I could go a bit further." She hit the surface. "Wow, that was fast. I'm good..."

* * *

 **Challenge Results:**

 **Midpoint Winner: Flora (Advantage: Extra life)**

 **Midpoint Loser: Sheldon (Disadvantage: Elimination)**

 **Immunity: Flora, Marty***

 **Losers: Everyone else**

* * *

 **Votes: Merge**

 **Votes against Eden:** Kayla, Flora, Lavender, Adrian, Iris, Norm

 **Votes against Adrian:** Marty

 **Votes against Kayla:** Eden

 **Eliminated:** **Eden (6-1-1 vote)**

* * *

 **Merge Status:**

 **Remaining Players:** Adrian, Flora, Iris, Kayla, Lavender, Marty, Norm

* * *

 **7 left! Who's not going to make it?**

 **So, let's start with Iris: the enigma. Her strategy, for clarity, is to not worry about anyone else and do what she wants. While screwing over Marty helps others, she too is a benefactor, which is what she focused on.**

 **The song takes an inverse role. Instead of surfing, the contestants are no longer the eliminated ones, and they're on lava. Fun!**

 **Immunity: I do think about who should win. I needed Adrian and Kayla to take votes, so they were obvious choices to not win. Norm already won this challenge (back in episode 6), and Marty was a no. At that point, it was either Iris, Lavender, or Flora, and Iris was playing too aggressive to get it. I chose Flora for a reason I'll explain later.**

 **At this point, one character does not make next season, which gives you your cast...pretty much. There's one surprise "addition". One character gets eliminated next episode, putting us at the final six. I'm going to make the midpoint have an actual disadvantage next time, though.**

 **Please review. I hate to beg, but I like to do the replies, and it sure gets difficult when I have exactly the right number. Makes me concerned that I won't next time.**

 **Other than that, hope you had fun on this one, and with five chapters to go, who will win?**

* * *

ELIMINATION TABLE:

ELIMINATED: Norm

30- Chander

29- Kara

28- Damien

27- Jonathan

26- Ezekiel

ELIMINATED: Sybil

25- Juan

24- Paul

23- Sebastian

ELIMINATED- Iris

22- Brook

21- Angie

20- Therion

19- Hannah

18- Aaron

17- Quaoar

16- Mackenzie

15- Luna

14- Sybil

13- Ethan

12- Gretchen

11- Mag

10- Madison

9- Sheldon

8- Eden


	22. Spanish In-Cuisine

**Time for replies!**

 **Guest 1138- Calculations are incorrect, since you're forgetting the aftermath. The structure will be explained later, since it's pretty easy to figure out anyway. Sheldon had a much bigger role in this story than Karon because I needed characters like Kara and Paul to be solid for this season. It's really a giant exchange. Only three Karon Island characters are left, after all.**

 **IGwilledCheeseI- My biggest issue from Karon was that from Madison's elimination it was pretty obvious Ethan would be a finalist, and Kara joined the obvious train in the merge. I'm proud that it's really hard to tell who the finalists will be.**

 **Candela Monsoon- Not that many challenges left. I'll explain that later, but the finale will be big, and next season will be even bigger.**

 **Ergo Glast- I didn't want to introduce an idol this late in the game, and I wanted the gold mine cart to actually be better than the others, so I had to let it go to waste. But now, Iris has a target on her back. Let's see how that plays out.**

 **Ok, now we move onto the story.**

* * *

Episode 22: Spanish In-Cuisine

Chris was prepping some odd things as he began this episode's recap. "Last time, on Total Drama Submerged, we took a trip to the most deadly water place yet, the Pacific Ring of Fire! While we couldn't find any natural lava, we made do to our innovative homemade lava an anonymous donor gave us. Thanks, Chander." The first clips in the recap were Eden and Sheldon flopped over in their carts, and Flora and Lavender speeding past everyone. "Iris got especially angry as Marty found a special idol, but she locked that anger away for later, as she used it in our second half of our challenges. With Sheldon gone and Norm messing up, somehow, she was among the smartest in the group." The following clips were Sheldon's elimination and Iris destroying everyone. "Eden kept her promise to Sheldon that she would take him out with her, by being voted off for sneaking around in the vents, and being a relatively large threat. Flora took immunity after accidentally tricking Iris, who purposely tricked Marty into using his idol when he had no votes. Marty claims she'll pay." The final clip was of Eden's elimination.

"Today, we will decide who is in for a special treat, that none of them know," Chris said evilly. He looked over as Chef said something to him. "What, really? You let that slip?" He groaned. "Fine. We'll decide who's in for a treat that two people know already...geez." He returned to his normal smile. "Who will miss out? Who will win out? You can find out today, on Total! Drama! Submerged!"

* * *

 **Opening Sequence**

{The intro music plays as multiple camera pop out from random places. The first emerges from the ceiling in the control room, a second from a bowl of fruit, and a third one from a escape hatch.}

 _Dear Mom and Dad, I'm doing fine_

{The camera quickly goes through the Super Sub until it hits the sleeping chambers. It moves out the window until it reaches Gretchen, barely swimming underwater. Meanwhile, Juan is pressed up against the wall, trying to avoid Hannah. Juan is unable to escape. Sybil stands on the side and smiles evilly.}

 _You guys are on my mind_

{Ethan and Quaoar both have dueling sticks, but they appear to be evenly matched. Brook shoves Quaoar into water below him, while Ethan passes his dueling stick to Mag, who throws it at Jonathan. Jonathan also falls into water.}

 _You asked me what I wanted to be_

{The camera zooms to the mess hall, where Chef throws food at Damien and Ezekiel. Iris walks over to them, holding one of Quaoar's swords. She makes a threat to the two boys and walks off.}

 _And I think the answer is plain to see_

{Norm sits in his bed as Sheldon begins blabbing off to him. Norm has zoned him out and begins thinking about other things. Luna growls at him in the back, while Adrian overlooks this, laughing.

 _I wanna be famous_

{Flora, Lavender, and Mackenzie are looking at fish out the window. Paul walks over and taps Flora on the shoulder. She gets up and hugs Paul.}

 _I wanna live close to the sun_

{Eden pokes her head out as she watches Juan and Sebastian form some sort of deal. She scowls}

 _Go pack your bags, cause I've already won_

{Kara pokes at an escape pod near some benches. One of them shoots off, startling the girl.}

 _Everything to prove, nothing in my way_

{Aaron and Sebastian are seen arguing in front of their team. Meanwhile, Eden in looking for something.}

 _I'll get there one day_

{Ezekiel is now seen with Ethan, who is teaching him something.}

 _Cause I wanna be, famous_

{Kayla writes on a white board while Sheldon observes. Basic social manners can be seen on the board.}

 _Na na na na na na, na na na na, na na na na na na_

{Madison walks away from Sybil, who was being weird. She grabs a dueling stick to face off with Hannah.}

 _I wanna be, I wanna be, I wanna be famous!_

{Sets of two face off similar to the season five intro. Ethan and Jonathan, Eden and Marty, Madison and Hannah, Quaoar and Iris, Angie and Paul, Therion and Adrian are all facing off.}

 _I wanna be, I wanna be, I wanna be famous!_

{In the center of them all, Chander is seen spinning fire. He sends one though the middle.}

 _Whistling- I wanna be famous_

{The mess hall zooms out to see all thirty contestants. In the middle, Jonathan has flowers for Kayla, who walks away from it.}

* * *

In the sleeping area, Adrian approached Marty. "What could you possibly be doing?" Adrian asked him.

Marty was heavily writing things. "Trying to find reasons to eliminate everyone," he said.

"Isn't the fact their still in enough?" he asked.

Marty shook his head. "I mean, ways to turn everyone against them. Iris is crazy, and a returnee, Norm is hiding the fact he never had his memory erased, Kayla's a brat and annoying, Lavender hid her past from us and punched someone out of the game. My only issues are you and Flora."

Adrian thought about it. "Flora isn't physically capable. She'll go out." Marty raised an eyebrow.

* * *

 **Marty:** "He's right," he said, grinning. "And neither is Adrian. That's two I don't have to worry about."

* * *

"Hold on," Adrian prompted, "What was that about Norm?"

Marty waved it off. "Never mind that, I have a different target in mind. Iris."

Adrian tried to hide a laugh. "She upstaged you badly last time," he mentioned. "You have every right to be mad at yourself."

"This isn't the time to get mad," Marty told him. "It's time to get revenge."

* * *

Lavender was carefully pacing around the floor. "What's wrong?" Flora asked. "You're more stressed than normal today."

"It's everything that's happened," Lavender said. "I've been exposed on national TV for a story I never wanted out, I am targeted by everyone on this submarine, except for you, and at this point, either one of us is roped into a season after this, whether we like it or not!"

Flora put an arm around her. "You're a lot better than I am at this game," she said. "I'm scared I might be targeted next because I am...too nice. You have nothing to be scared of. You aren't hiding anything anymore, and you're physically able to handle anything Chris throws at us."

"I hope you're right," Lavender said.

Everyone suddenly felt the submarine moving upward. Kayla ran out and looked outside. "I've seen this water before," she said. "The Gulf of Mexico."

"Thanks, Sheldon," Marty teased. Kayla's eyes went wide.

* * *

 **Kayla:** "Did you hear that?" she asked frantically. "I said something really, really smart. What will my friends at home think? Do they think I like him? Has Kara disowned me? Oh man, I hope I turn out okay."

* * *

Chris gathered everyone on the shore. "Today, we have yet another two part challenge," he told everyone.

"You're getting far too predictable," Adrian told him.

"Am I?" Chris countered. He snapped his finger, and Chef came in pushing a giant crate. "Your first part of today's challenge is to out-do everyone on this giant mechanical bull. There will be an advantage for who does the best, and a harsh disadvantage for who does the worst."

Flora looked worried. "That seems rough."

"Any takers to go first?" Chris asked.

Everyone looked around at each other, not wanting to go. Eventually, someone stepped forward. "I'll show these losers who's the best," Iris claimed, getting onto the bull.

Iris stared down the grip. The bull started off slow, and she struggled to hold on eventually. Then, she narrowed her focus even more. However, even for psychos, the bull got too hard, and flung her off. Iris landed in a pile of mud. "Ah! Who put this here?" she complained.

Chris looked at his watch. "Thirty-seven seconds," he said. "Not bad, but can anyone beat that? Who's next?"

Norm sighed. "Might as well. Not like I can beat that." He climbed onto the bull. Holding on for a bit, he tightened his grip, then was sent off quickly. He landed in a fence. "Wow, funny," he deadpanned.

Chris shook his head as he checked his watch. "Fifteen seconds. You'll have to be better than that."

* * *

Marty ended up on the bull next. He easily rode it for a while. "How's he doing that?" Flora asked.

"Cheating?" Lavender suggested.

"Why can't I just be good at something?" Marty shouted from the bull. He stammered and then fell onto the ground.

Chris nodded. "Forty-eight seconds. Iris has been beat."

* * *

 **Marty:** "I swear, I didn't cheat," he defended. "I had a bit extra motivation because I knew I had to beat Iris."

* * *

Flora went up next. She got on the bull, and then was immediately flung off. "Do I get a do-over?" Flora asked. Chris shook his head. "Aww..."

Adrian went next. He barely lasted longer than Flora until he was also launched off into the mud. "Ugh," he shuddered. "Is there anywhere to wash off?"

"Sure," Kayla suggested, walking up to the bull next. "Try the Gulf of Mexico, right next to us." She stopped and sighed. "I hate the new me." Kayla grabbed onto the bull. She started to swing until she started moving even faster. "Oh yeah!" she screamed. "This is the old me!" Kayla proceeded to stun everyone by doing a few tricks on the bull, and once she decided it was time to dismount, she flipped off. "Ah, good to be back," she said. "Thanks for the motivation, Marty," she teased at the con artist.

"Yeah..." Marty said.

Chris was in shock. "Well...two minutes. Lavender, you don't have to try if you don't want to, since Kayla's already-"

"I'm doing it!" Lavender asserted. She stepped up to the bull and grabbed it.

* * *

 **Lavender:** "If only it was a real animal..." she sighed.

* * *

Lavender held it carefully as it was moving. Eventually, the momentum was too much. "Forty seconds exactly," Chris announced. "Kayla wins the advantage by a landslide! And Flora...I hope you have a good stomach." Flora gulped.

* * *

The group next found themselves in a Spanish restaurant. "F-food challenge?" Adrian asked wearily. Chris nodded. "So be it," Adrian said with defeat.

Chris put out the first dish for everyone. "Here's how this challenge will go. This dish is easy to eat. However, as the dishes progress, they will get spicier and spicier. Last one to finish each round is out of the challenge, and immunity goes to the person who outlasts everyone else."

Flora raised her hand. "Uh...what is my..."

"Disadvantage?" Chris finished. "You won't see it, you will taste it." Flora sighed. "Kayla, same goes for you. You'll taste your advantage."

* * *

The first round opened up with a taco. "How stereotypical," Norm commented.

"Go!" Chris said. Everyone began to eat quickly, except for someone.

Lavender stared at the food. "Yeah...I think I'll be out for the challenge."

Flora looked over. "You okay?"

"I don't eat meat," Lavender said. "I'll sit this one out. I think I'll be okay."

Chris shook his head. "Lavender's out, but the rest of you are not off the hook. Eat!"

Adrian reached for water or any sort of liquid. "It's so hot..." he muttered.

"This is easy," Marty and Iris said at the same time. The stopped and stared each other down, and began rapidly eating. Iris barely beat him out.

Kayla scoffed. "Not part of the competition, you two."

"You're absolutely right," Marty said. "I should not doubt your high knowledge." Kayla proceeded to fume.

Everyone else eventually finished. "With the first round over, Lavender is out."

* * *

 **Lavender:** "I already went through a lot in this game," she said. "If I'm winning, I'm going to stick to my morals."

* * *

Round two presented the remaining six contestants a pile of beans. "It's all in the sauce," Chef said, walking away from them. "And you'll eat that too."

Chris signaled them to start eating. Adrian shoved it off. "No way! They're far to slimy for my liking."

Norm poked at it too. He grabbed a spoonful. "Yeah, but are you really gonna toss away the game for some slimy beans?" Adrian nodded. "Wow, dude," Norm said.

"Adrian is out," Chris said. "Four more dishes to go, but only one winner.

* * *

"Just some chips and salsa?" Marty asked. "You're making this too easy."

"Not all of us are doing so well," Norm said, pointing at Flora, who's face was as red as the salsa she was given.

Chris waved his hand. "Begin!" Iris and Marty began facing each other again, while Flora struggled to eat a single chip.

Marty slammed her bowl down. "Got you that time!"

Iris shrugged. "Maybe I planned that."

* * *

 **Iris:** "No I didn't, but he doesn't know that."

* * *

 **Marty:** "Does she really think I believe that?"

* * *

Flora sighed. "Oh well." She sat down with Adrian and Lavender.

"I totally could have had that dish," Lavender defended. "I was tricked out first round."

* * *

The four left in the challenge were given a burrito that looked a tad orange. "Is it mold?" Kayla asked.

Norm picked up. "No...it's just drenched in hot sauce."

Chris signaled them to begin. "Mines pretty manageable," Kayla said. She then watched Iris and Marty slam down their plates again.

"I totally beat you this time!" Iris yelled.

Marty snickered. "Oh, yeah, sure."

"Chef!" Iris demanded. "Which one of us won?"

"None of you win until the last round!" Chef yelled.

Norm paused. "Oh, I lost." He put his burrito down. "No point in finishing this."

* * *

 **Kayla:** "This advantage is really saving me," she remarked. "I'll probably win."

* * *

"Soup?" Iris asked as they were given bowls.

Marty smelled it. "That's not soup."

Kayla gagged. "Raw hot sauce? Is he trying to kill us?"

Chris signaled them. "Doesn't matter," Iris said. "The win's all mine!" Marty snarled at her and began chugging too.

"I have a bit less..." Kayla said. "I can do this." She began to race them too.

"Done!" Iris and Marty shouted again, then proceeded to growl at each other.

Chris pointed at the loser of the round. "Kayla, loser bench."

* * *

 **Norm:** "In her defense," he said, "who was going to try and face off with psycho and psycho-er?"

* * *

Iris and Marty looked at each other. "You're time's up," Marty said.

"Are you sure I'm the right choice?" she asked him. "There's a golden opportunity. I'll join you for it."

Marty grabbed his sixth dish. "I'll believe it when I see it." He lifted up the tray and saw a pile of guacamole. "Easy peasy."

Chris sent them off. Marty started to devour it, and Iris followed suit. They were neck and neck, until Iris suddenly screamed and fell off her seat. "He kicked me off!" Iris shouted. "Disqualify him!"

"Nothing stopping you from doing it," Chris said. Iris nodded, and went to grab Marty, but he was already done. "Marty wins immunity!" Chris announced. "No votes for him tonight."

Iris glared at him. "We'll discuss this later," he said.

* * *

 **Iris:** "Ugh! I hate working with him...but I need to save myself, and this is the only way."

* * *

Iris ran into Norm on the way to elimination. "I have a proposal for you." She whispered in his ear.

Norm considered it. "What do I get out of this?"

Iris threw her arms up. "Safety! I could easily spin this against you."

Norm sighed. "Fine, but don't expect too much help from me in the future."

Iris laughed. "I wouldn't want it."

* * *

 **Elimination 18**

Iris, Marty, Adrian, and Kayla sat on the bottom, while Norm, Flora, and Lavender were up top. "We had a busy busy day today," Chris said. "Tonight, Marty won immunity, which means that no one can vote for him. So, Adrian, you're up first, get voting!"

* * *

 **Iris:** "Lie? No. I need to worry about myself, which means that I need to do exactly what I say I will. Either way, it's a win."

* * *

 **Norm:** "Iris made little sense," he admitted. "But hey, it isn't me."

* * *

Chris held up two rings. "Marty, this for immunity," he said. He tossed the next one. "Norm, good to go." They both happily caught their rings. Meanwhile, Lavender and Flora were uneasy.

* * *

 **Flora:** "It's sad we can't tell them what we know," she said. "They have no idea what just happened."

* * *

"Also safe tonight," Chris said, "Flora and Lavender." He winked at the two as they were given their life preservers. They simply looked at each other and nodded. "Kayla." Kayla smiled as she took the safety symbol. Iris looked over at Marty, who shrugged. Iris then looked over at Norm, who was no longer paying attention.

"Adrian, you're back on the chopping block for teaming with a dangerous member of the game, and for being unlikable." Chris was cut off.

Adrian scoffed. "Have you seen the rest of these people?"

"Iris," Chris said. "A returnee, and someone who has a high chance of cutting off someone's head while they sleep."

"You know if you are safe," Iris said.

Chris nodded. "So be it. Tonight, the loser is...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...Adrian."

"What?" Adrian demanded. "I deserve to win! Not these freaks!" Iris sighed in relief.

"Pod is that way," Chris said.

Adrian stopped him. "I'm going to take one last bow before I head out. I think you forgot something." Music began to cue out of nowhere.

Chef looked at Chris, who sighed. "Fine, but make it fast."

* * *

 **Musical Time!**

Song: Adrian's elimination song (to the tune of Ella's elimination song.)

{Light, fairy-tale music began to play as Adrian sighed.}

Adrian groaned. _My time on the show was wretched and poor, and you better believe tomorrow I'm sore._

 _You sent me to all ends of the Earth, but now my happiness is in dearth!_

"I don't think he was ever happy," Norm said.

 _I came on Total Drama, but now I wish I had not,_ he continued. He snarled at them. _I got nothing beneficial from all of you lot._

He walked over to the escape pod. _You should have all gone down! But now you're all stuck here to drown. I hate you all from tall to small,_ he sang, running from Kayla to Norm. _And even that flowery girl,_ he said pointing at Flora, who sighed.

Adrian turned to Marty. _So long, you prick, you made my head sick, but now I can go home! I mad you mad and now I'm paying the price, as I go to the surface in this dinky device._ He entered the pod. _I'll miss none of you up there, and now I get to breathe fresh airrrrrrrrr!_ He held the note out and elevated it as he exited the submarine.

"It's still enough of that," Chris mumbled.

* * *

Everyone else left to go to sleep. "We're down to six, and we'll certainly see them all later. Who's going to make it all the way? Who's dropping out? Find out next time on Total Drama! Submeeeeerged!"

(END OF CHAPTER)

* * *

 **Bonus Clip: Adrian**

"Lousy people," Adrian said. "I bet Marty set me up. He was the only one with enough smarts to do it. Everyone else was inferior to me, and I deserved that win!" He listened to something. "Wait, who orchestrated that? You've got to be kidding..."

* * *

 **Challenge Results:**

 **Midpoint Winner: Kayla (Advantage: Less spicy food)**

 **Midpoint Loser: Flora (Disadvantage: More spicy food)**

 **Immunity: Marty**

 **Losers: Everyone else**

* * *

 **Votes- Merge**

 **Votes against Adrian:** Marty, Norm, Iris, Kayla

 **Votes against Iris:** Flora, Lavender, Adrian

 **Eliminated: Adrian (4-3 vote)**

* * *

 **Merge Status:**

 **Final Six:** Flora, Iris, Kayla, Lavender, Marty, Norm

* * *

 **So, next season's cast is now finalized.**

 **Let's start with this season first. There are four more chapters after this one- a challenge, an aftermath, another challenge, and the finale. Because of how I want the teams structured next season, the finale is still two people, which means both challenges are double eliminations.**

 **So that means next chapter will have our final four, episode 25 will bring us our finalists, and the winner is determined in the chapter after that. The finale will be big, but not as messy as Ethan developing elemental powers. That was a little too much.**

 **I would also like to thank everyone who submitted a character. No matter how early you were eliminated, remember that you at least got in the game. I'll make a big shout out to everyone at the end.**

 **Sorry this out a day late, I was not home and unable to type. Now I can, so here it is. I should be back on track for next week.**

 **Who is your favorite to win this season? Does it match with who you think will?**

 **As I approach the end of this, I am excited for the next season, so excited that I actually planned plot and eliminations at the same time. The elimination order for next season is finalized. I have no challenges though. That's my next goal before I draft. But, I need to finish this. I very much would like to be a SYOC that actually finishes.**

 **Until next week, feel free to hit that review button, and I'm excited for the next location!**

* * *

ELIMINATION TABLE:

ELIMINATED: Norm

30- Chander

29- Kara

28- Damien

27- Jonathan

26- Ezekiel

ELIMINATED: Sybil

25- Juan

24- Paul

23- Sebastian

ELIMINATED- Iris

22- Brook

21- Angie

20- Therion

19- Hannah

18- Aaron

17- Quaoar

16- Mackenzie

15- Luna

14- Sybil

13- Ethan

12- Gretchen

11- Mag

10- Madison

9- Sheldon

8- Eden

7- Adrian


	23. The Council of Atlantis

**Replies inbound**

 **Space Zodiac- Kayla is currently the highest ranked Karon character. But, am I really evil enough to put both of the twins in second place? Maybe. Maybe not. But Iris, definitely has done some dirty things, like threatening Luna, or wasting Marty's idol. And yeah, Chander provided the fire. Could be foreshadowing. Not sure what for though.**

 **IGwilledCheeseI- I knew you'd like the song, and it was a really good way to send him off. I felt like he did a better job as a supporting villain than main antagonist, and he earned his placement because he was certainly the best one I got for it.**

 **Candela Monsoon- I did just start a new plot thing with Kayla, but then again, Juan was in this game. Remember him? Me neither.**

 **Guest 1138- I think the finale will be pretty clear after today.**

 **Now, time for the story**

* * *

Episode 23: The Council of Atlantis

Chris was ready to start the episode, as Chef was rapidly taking the submarine to the surface. "Last time," Chris said, "on Total Drama Submerged, we went to Mexico, home of spice, bulls, and rivalries." The opening clip was of the gang arriving in their location. "Kayla was teased for being smart, thanks to Marty. Except, Marty had other plans: to get rid of Iris. We opened up with riding a mechanical bull. Iris took the bull by the horns, but Kayla really rocked it!" The next clips were Kayla crushing the first challenge and Flora getting launched off. "Next, we spiced things up with a spicy food eating challenge, where Marty and Iris continued to fight. Lavender called it quits immediately, while others like Norm and Adrian lost on their own accord." The next clips were Lavender dropping out of the challenge and Marty and Iris gobbling down their food. "At the end of the challenge, Marty took immunity, and Iris formed a deal to save herself, and eliminated Adrian instead."

The submarine continued to come to the top. "We're down to six. Who's going to drop today? Who's going to decide that? You'll find out, right now on Total! Drama! Submerged!

* * *

 **Opening Sequence**

{The intro music plays as multiple camera pop out from random places. The first emerges from the ceiling in the control room, a second from a bowl of fruit, and a third one from a escape hatch.}

 _Dear Mom and Dad, I'm doing fine_

{The camera quickly goes through the Super Sub until it hits the sleeping chambers. It moves out the window until it reaches Gretchen, barely swimming underwater. Meanwhile, Juan is pressed up against the wall, trying to avoid Hannah. Juan is unable to escape. Sybil stands on the side and smiles evilly.}

 _You guys are on my mind_

{Ethan and Quaoar both have dueling sticks, but they appear to be evenly matched. Brook shoves Quaoar into water below him, while Ethan passes his dueling stick to Mag, who throws it at Jonathan. Jonathan also falls into water.}

 _You asked me what I wanted to be_

{The camera zooms to the mess hall, where Chef throws food at Damien and Ezekiel. Iris walks over to them, holding one of Quaoar's swords. She makes a threat to the two boys and walks off.}

 _And I think the answer is plain to see_

{Norm sits in his bed as Sheldon begins blabbing off to him. Norm has zoned him out and begins thinking about other things. Luna growls at him in the back, while Adrian overlooks this, laughing.

 _I wanna be famous_

{Flora, Lavender, and Mackenzie are looking at fish out the window. Paul walks over and taps Flora on the shoulder. She gets up and hugs Paul.}

 _I wanna live close to the sun_

{Eden pokes her head out as she watches Juan and Sebastian form some sort of deal. She scowls}

 _Go pack your bags, cause I've already won_

{Kara pokes at an escape pod near some benches. One of them shoots off, startling the girl.}

 _Everything to prove, nothing in my way_

{Aaron and Sebastian are seen arguing in front of their team. Meanwhile, Eden in looking for something.}

 _I'll get there one day_

{Ezekiel is now seen with Ethan, who is teaching him something.}

 _Cause I wanna be, famous_

{Kayla writes on a white board while Sheldon observes. Basic social manners can be seen on the board.}

 _Na na na na na na, na na na na, na na na na na na_

{Madison walks away from Sybil, who was being weird. She grabs a dueling stick to face off with Hannah.}

 _I wanna be, I wanna be, I wanna be famous!_

{Sets of two face off similar to the season five intro. Ethan and Jonathan, Eden and Marty, Madison and Hannah, Quaoar and Iris, Angie and Paul, Therion and Adrian are all facing off.}

 _I wanna be, I wanna be, I wanna be famous!_

{In the center of them all, Chander is seen spinning fire. He sends one though the middle.}

 _Whistling- I wanna be famous_

{The mess hall zooms out to see all thirty contestants. In the middle, Jonathan has flowers for Kayla, who walks away from it.}

* * *

Lavender and Flora were sitting down in the dining area. "So, we move on," Lavender said aloud.

Flora nodded. "I must admit I'm a bit worried. But the opportunity to compete with Paul again makes it worth it."

"I see," Lavender said. "What if Chris wants you two on different teams again?"

Flora shook her head. "It won't happen. I can feel it."

* * *

 **Flora:** "Knowing I have another opportunity makes it a bit better to be here," she said. "But at the same time, do I want to continue? It's been so rough...I have to, though."

* * *

 **Lavender:** "No one else knows, and they won't find out," she said. "As far as they're concerned, when they leave, it's the end of the line."

* * *

Iris approached Marty. "You're welcome," she told him.

Marty snickered. "I could have gotten rid of Adrian myself. I did it to humor you. Besides, are you really not interested in an alliance?"

Iris pushed him. "You never learn. My strategy works!" She walked off.

"We'll see," Marty said, an evil grin growing.

* * *

 **Marty:** "Only five more players left to eliminate, and the best part? None of them are threats."

* * *

"Attention, dirt bags!" Chef's voice sounded through the speakers. "Up to the top. We're here."

* * *

The final six arrived on top of the submarine again to inspect their location. There was nothing around them. "I don't mean to sound like a broken record," Kayla complained, "but we're in the middle of the ocean! Again!"

"No, we aren't," Chris said, flying down from his jetpack. "Today's challenge involves a trip to Atlantis."

Kayla scoffed. "Which isn't real!"

"We took pictures of the Loch Ness Monster," Iris said. "Why are you concerned about realism?"

Marty laughed. "Because Pencil got a hold of her!" He started snickering, until Kayla shoved him into the water.

Chris hushed them up, and began to explain as Marty pulled himself back onto the submarine. "You will all be given a GPS, which already has the coordinates put in. Your goal is to find a way to not die underwater, and make it down to the landing platform in Atlantis. The last one of you to get there is going home. No advantages."

* * *

 **Kayla:** "That's...blunt," she noted. "I like it."

* * *

When Chris gave them the signal to go, people broke off in all directions. Norm rushed to the submarine, while Kayla followed in pursuit. Iris began checking for a route, and Lavender jumped in the water immediately. Flora stood there confused.

Norm reached the inside of the submarine, and turned left. Kayla sprinted in behind him and turned right. She tripped on a doorway and screamed. Norm poked his head out and saw her sprawled on the ground. "Excuse me?" he said.

"What are you doing here?" Kayla demanded.

Norm gave her a confused look. "What are you doing here? I got here first."

Kayla let out a sigh as she got up. "I wanted to go into a team sleeping area, and use that to get to Atlantis Remember during the torpedo battle how we could steer them?"

Norm stopped and stared at her. "...We had the same idea. What's gotten into you?"

Kayla shrieked. "Stop! I'm tired of being smart!" She ran into Team I Don't Know's former location and started to try and navigate. Norm simply rolled his eyes and walked into Team Fire's old spot.

* * *

 **Norm:** "You know, it isn't terrible to have a bit of knowledge," he commented.

* * *

Lavender poked out of the water, gasping for air. "Agh! Just a bit more and I could have made it! I saw it too!" She saw Flora on the top of the submarine still. "What's wrong?"

Flora shrugged. "Nothing...just...no idea what to do." They felt the submarine shake as two of the sleeping areas departed down. "That would have been good to use," she sighed.

"There's still time!" Lavender reassured her. "Let's get the other two!"

"Change of plans! That's mine!" a voice called out. Marty sprung out of the water and made a bee line for the sleeping areas. They watched as Iris did the same.

Lavender looked at Flora. "We don't have a lot of time. We need to go." Flora started to move slowly, but was stopped when Lavender put a hand on her shoulder. "You helped me all these times. Let me help just this once."

Flora nodded. "Thanks. Let's go." They raced into the submarine.

* * *

Norm had a steady lead heading down to Atlantis. "Wow, so it's really here." He put some things into the control panel. "That should guide me safely there with good speed. All that's left is to wait." He began to search around for something to do. He found the microphones sitting there from the torpedo challenge. He picked one up and sent out a message. "Kayla, is that you behind me?"

Kayla was startled by the voice, but responded. "Uh, yeah. What do you want?"

Norm looked back to see her. "We're both doing fine. There's no advantage, so agree to just keep to ourselves?" Kayla gave him an approval. "Great. I'll send you over some things to put your pod on auto-pilot."

"Uhh, about that," Kayla said. "I kinda figured that out already." She realized what she did. "Aw, man!"

* * *

Lavender and Flora ran into the submarine. "Oh no!" Flora said. "There's no more pods..."

Lavender ran over to the elimination area. "Marty and Iris must have left." She pulled open a door. "That's weird. All the escape pods are gone too." Flora screamed, which was audible from the Nature Child's point. "What is it?" Lavender asked.

Flora watched in horror. Lavender ran over. "A bomb..." Flora said. "It's gonna blow up!"

"I knew these things weren't up to code," Lavender said. "But it's clear this was Chris's last intention for the submarine."

Flora sighed. "I feel terrible. We're gonna blow up in here, or lose."

Lavender looked over to the control area that Chef normally piloted. "No, we aren't."

* * *

Marty was chilling in his pod. "I hate how we have to steer these things on our own," he muttered. Then, he got an idea. "Oh, never mind." He spun his wheel all the way to the right, and slammed into the opposing pod.

"Hey!" Iris shouted loud enough for the microphones to pick it up. "You'll pay for that!" Marty slammed into her again. "Stop!" she complained. She then spun her pod in a backward direction, and spun right into Marty. "How's that for- ah!" While her impact hit the Con Artist, she ended up tripping from the spin. "Oh no..." Her pod was now facing the wrong direction.

Marty noticed her flop. "I have to be able to capitalize on this," he thought, kicking the ground. It sounded hollow. "No way," he said. He pulled up the floor to reveal more torpedoes.

* * *

 **Marty:** "I should have figured Chris wouldn't remove them," he said. He shifted to a smirk. "And I'm so glad he didn't."

* * *

Marty reached for the microphone. "Iris, I have to say, I'm gonna enjoy this one." He launched a torpedo at the side of her pod.

Iris watched as it happened. "Is he insane?" She watched it continue to speed at her. "Dang it, I gotta go." She lifted up a hatch on the top and began to swim away from the pod. Before she left, she managed to grab her four backpacks she brought, and got out.

* * *

 **Iris:** "Am I screwed?" she asked. "No. I'm always prepared."

* * *

As she made it far away enough, the pod she was just in was hit and rattled. She watched as it sank to the bottom of the sea. Iris reached into backpack number three, and pulled out a mask. "I can breathe!" she exclaimed. "I'm still in fourth too, no need to fret."

Then, her expectations changed. She watched as a giant object flew past her underwater. "Was that-"

* * *

Lavender was holding steadily on the control panel. "We need to go faster! How much more time do we have?"

"Ten minutes!" Flora said. "This is insane! We could die!"

Lavender looked over at her. "If anyone knows when they're gonna die, it's me. I knew I'd make it through that night all those years ago, and this is going to be easier. Do you trust me?" Flora nodded. "Great. Let's do this."

* * *

Norm descended down through an air bubble. He departed his pod just before, and swam to where it would be safe to drop. "Welcome, Norm," Chris said. "You're the first to arrive at Atlantis! Do you know what you've earned?"

"Save your breath," the genius shot at him.

Chris frowned. "Fine, be a buzzkill." He paused. "Just to clarify, you didn't win anyth-"

"I know," Norm replied.

Kayla slowly descended down. "Kayla, second place, but what matters is that you weren't last," Chris told her. Kayla rolled her eyes and sat down.

* * *

Marty was cruising at his own pace. "That should have taken care of Iris, I should have secured third place." He then watched as the sub flew past him. Then, it stopped moving. "What the-" he said to himself. Peering out the window, he caught a glimpse of the bomb. "Oh man!" He put the pedal to the metal and flew down. As he checked back, he saw two people getting out.

* * *

 **Marty:** "They literally drove a giant bomb down to Atlantis. What a show this is..." He then laughed. "You know what? It doesn't matter. Iris is as good as gone."

* * *

Iris stopped swimming for a second. She pulled out backpack number one, which had an oxygen tank. "So long," she said to it. She spun the valve, and air fired out. After gaining control, she flew a bit faster down to her destination.

* * *

Marty crashed a bit too hard on Atlantis floor. "Marty, third place," Chris said. "Also, did you see that big thing? What did you do to the sub?"

The con artist looked puzzled. "Look, I'll be straight with you. I didn't mess with it, but I saw a bomb in it."

Chris nodded. "Is the bomb still in there now? I saw an explosion."

"Torpedo. Iris's capsule," Marty told him.

Chris laughed. "I like it. By the way, I just wanted to make sure the bomb was still in there."

Norm paused. "How did it get down? Someone had to steer it. Chef?"

Chef was over to the side, taking a nap. "So, if no one here steered it," Kayla thought.

Their thinking was interrupted by two screams. They shot in from the side of the air bubble, and eventually skidded to a stop in front of them, holding each other. Chris went over to them. "Flora, fourth place," Chris said. "Lavender, you're in fifth. I'll go and let psycho know about her loss."

* * *

Iris was just about done making it in, when she was stopped by a giant glass. "Who put this here?" She asked.

"I did, just now," Chris said, swimming out to her in proper scuba gear. "Everyone else has made it to Atlantis. You're done."

Iris sighed. "Marty bested me...this time."

"Huh?" Chris asked.

Iris gained a smirk. "Don't think I didn't see what's going down. I'll see you on Pahkitew Island soon."

Chris gave an uneasy smile. "Yeah...sure. Just, find a pod in Atlantis and leave. You're out of the game."

"Yeah, I'm going." Iris pulled a sword out of backpack number four and looked at it. "I think I have something to fix anyway."

* * *

 **Marty:** "And just like that, the biggest threat to my success has been eliminated."

* * *

Chris took them to a giant building in Atlantis. He brought the remaining five competitors up to a roof. "As a reward for making it to the final five, there will not be a song today," he told them. "Congratulations."

"Your gift is appreciated," Flora told him.

Chris took them over to a set of five large chairs. "Here is the second part of your challenge today: you will all be eliminating someone."

Everyone sat there quietly for a second. "Uhh, you know we always do that, right?" Lavender said. But by the time she finished her sentence, Chris was gone.

Chef was on his way out too. "Your goal is to determine who's the most worthy to stay," he told the five. "Atlantis has a high level of honor attached to its name." Then, he left too.

* * *

For a while, everyone sat there and looked at each other, now in the seats. "So," Norm said, finally breaking the silence. "I guess it's safe to assume none of us are going to take the hit?" No one responded. "Why don't we just vote regularly?"

A message descended down from above them. Lavender got out of her seat to read it. "It says, 'if the vote is not unanimous, someone will be eliminated at random, and the prize money is cut in half.'" She sighed. "They won't give us another option."

"Then let's make a choice then," Kayla said. "Everyone go around and say why they deserve to stay."

It was pretty quiet. "Then I'll start," Lavender said. "I had a pretty rough game. Haunted by the fact my past could be exposed at any minute, and having little connections on my team made me very scared. Then, I was transfered to a team where I not only had no connections, but everyone there already knew each other. I only found comfort in one person."

She looked over briefly at Flora then continued. "When Sybil used Mag to make me confess, I was filled with more anger than I ever had. I'm mad my rage flew out like that, but I still don't regret doing that. And just today, I finally figured it out. I lacked confidence the entire game, and at a time I needed it, I was ablle to bring it back to drive a giant bomb down here to Atlantis."

"I'll be real with you guys, that was pretty convincing," Kayla said.

Marty spoke up next. "Oh really? Well, hear me out. I've put more work into this game than any of you. I've decided that breaking a few rules, and risking it all would be worth it. Today, I sent out a torpedo at someone who I was confident enough would swim away. Had she not, that would have been with me forever. I've made the biggest risks, and I think I've put the most work into winning this game. Should that not be rewarded?"

"Yeah, if reward is all your looking for," Kayla said. "My sister took second place last season. I told her that one of us would win this time. She left me here after two challenges. Had it not been for Luna framing Norm, it might have been one. I was put on a team with people I had never worked with as well, except this time, they knew who I was, and one of them was out to get me. I've had to stand up to people this whole way through, and even now, when I appear to be getting smarter by the day, thanks to an alliance that now, I think was my greatest choice in the game. You all will walk away with or without money. I've gained real knowledge for the future."

Norm cleared his throat. "You all are going to be real surprised, but I actually wanted to get back in the game that first aftermath." Everyone looked at him. "Luna was there without anyone to contain her. My only hope at saving everyone was to get back there and take a few hits myself. I never wanted Dawn to get involved, but eventually we discussed it, and there was no other way."

"Didn't you hold the memories of what everyone found out?" Marty asked. "Why should we trust you?"

Norm nodded. "Yes, I did. Luna would be distracted, knowing I knew something she didn't. I used that to cause her downfall. You all worked to advance yourselves, but I'm to only one who worked to save the show."

"Save the show?" Kayla asked. "Yeah, sure. Like I believe that."

Lavender was skeptical. "Don't you think he had a bit of good intentions?"

"Oh yeah," Marty said back sarcastically. "He lied to get back here, not like he'd do it again here...like we'd believe that."

"Believe what you want," Norm said. "I did it for everyone."

Marty shook his head. "I have to agree with brainiac." Norm tilted his head. "Kayla, not you. There was nothing for the rest of us."

"Would you not call me that?" Kayla complained. "You've been a pain in my side since-"

"SHUT UP!"

The room got immensely quiet. "Is it bad I don't know who shouted?" Kayla asked.

"It was me." Everyone turned and saw Flora. "I-I'm sorry for raising my voice. You all have done wonderful things this game. I don't agree with all your methods," she said looking at Marty, "but I respect all the effort you all have put in." She sighed. "When we all were asked to say why we should stay...I couldn't think of anything. I haven't done a lot, and I feel like niceness alone doesn't deserve to win this competition."

"Don't sacrifice yourself again," Kayla said. "One time is more than enough."

Flora shook her head. "Then I leave you no choice. I am voting for myself, and you can't convince me otherwise. The question is now, whether or not you want to truly win this game."

* * *

The final five walked down to the main floor of the building, where Chris and Chef were waiting. "Have you all decided?" Chris asked them.

"Uh, sort of," Norm said back.

Chris shrugged. "Not my money. Vote."

* * *

 **Norm:** "I mean, if it's what she wants..."

* * *

 **Marty:** "I'm sure not complaining."

* * *

 **Lavender:** She didn't say anything, but looked especially conflicted.

* * *

Chris gathered everyone else in the room. "I'll read who voted for who. The eliminated contestant should know who they are now anyway." Flora nodded confidently as Lavender sighed. "First off, Kayla voted for Flora." Chris tossed Kayla a life preserver. "Marty, also voted for Flora." Marty was handed a life preserver.

Chris tossed out the next life preserver. "Norm, voted for Flora."

Flora looked over at Lavender, whose head was down. "Flora, voted for Flora. Lavender's vote determines the loser, which is...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...Flora."

Lavender looked over to Flora. "I'm sorry."

Flora gave her a warm smile. "It's ok. I think you all deserve to win more than I do anyway. Thank you for doing what I asked." She stopped. "H-how do I leave?"

Chris pointed to another room. "I took all the pods from the sub and moved them down here. That was pretty risky, driving the sub like that."

"It wasn't my idea. It was one of someone much braver." She smile at Lavender and walked out to the room with the escape pods.

* * *

 **Marty:** "Final four? I have to survive one more episode, and I'll be in the clear."

* * *

 **Lavender:** She sighed. "I guess it's what she wanted, but I still hate what I did."

* * *

 **Kayla:** "With two people who probably should have won gone now, I guess it's down to me. They need to be ready, because I'm the brains and the brawn now."

* * *

 **Norm:** "As a returnee, my chances are pretty grim." He nodded. "But I can fix that."

* * *

"Everyone seems confident," Chris said, "but who's really going to win? Who's going down?" Find out soon, on Total! Drama! Submerged!"

(END OF CHAPTER)

* * *

 **Bonus Clip: Iris**

"This is too familiar," she said, flying up to the surface in a pod. "I hope Quaoar's still at the aftermath. Do I have to get interviewed again? That's gonna be annoying. Wait, did I say something about Quaoar out loud? N-no, I didn't mean it!"

* * *

 **Bonus Clip: Flora**

"I hate that I had to raise my voice," she said. "Almost makes that reason enough to send me home. But, I know I made the right choice." She looked out the window, "I'm counting on you, Lavender."

* * *

 **Challenge Results**

 **First to arrive at Atlantis: Norm (Advantage: Nothing)**

 **Last to arrive at Atlantis: Iris (Disadvantage: Elimination)**

 **Immunity: Nobody**

 **Loser: Flora**

* * *

 **Votes- Merge**

 **Votes against Flora-** Kayla, Marty, Flora, Lavender, Norm

 **Eliminated: Flora (Unanimous vote)**

* * *

 **Merge Status**

 **Final Four-** Kayla, Lavender, Marty, Norm

* * *

 **We're really in the homestretch now! Only two more challenges.**

 **Iris and Flora were my two favorite characters to write this season, which also plays a big role in them making it this far, because now I get to do it again.**

 **Who's left? Two Karon Island members, two newbies, two guys, two girls. It's anyone's game. The finale is not necessarily selected for balance. I like inter-seasonal balance, not inter-episode. It was really who I thought deserved to win the most, who's been the strongest players.**

 **The submarine is gone now. Atlantis will be the starting point of the next challenge, where they will somehow end up at the finale location. The aftermath won't bring anybody back. Could you imagine someone coming back this late? Yeah, no thanks.**

 **Anyway, we will see who wins soon. Remember to review, and I'll see you all next time for the aftermath!**

* * *

ELIMINATION TABLE:

ELIMINATED: Norm

30- Chander

29- Kara

28- Damien

27- Jonathan

26- Ezekiel

ELIMINATED: Sybil

25- Juan

24- Paul

23- Sebastian

ELIMINATED- Iris

22- Brook

21- Angie

20- Therion

19- Hannah

18- Aaron

17- Quaoar

16- Mackenzie

15- Luna

14- Sybil

13- Ethan

12- Gretchen

11- Mag

10- Madison

9- Sheldon

8- Eden

7- Adrian

6- Iris

5- Flora


	24. Aftermath IV: Finalist Fiasco

**Replies for the final aftermath!**

 **Space Zodiac- Keep in mind Iris nearly made it to Atlantis, and she delayed her own elimination by a challenge**

 **IGwilledCheeseI- She won the most individual immunity challenges so far, which is mentioned later, but that's really all she did. I felt like everyone else did better, but I wanted her for next season, and because of structure and stuff, it was crucial she got 5th and that Iris got 6th.**

 **Sephiria Arks- This aftermath will bring up the final four a lot, and who they think will stop other people around them. I have a feeling the challenge next time might easily give away the finalists.**

 **Candela Monsoon- the submarine is gone to set up the challenge next time. You have some pretty good predictions, let's see what everyone thinks during the aftermath.**

 **Story time, just three more episodes.**

* * *

Episode 24: The Aftermath IV: Finalist Fiasco

Three letters dropped down from a blue screen. The first, a 'T', followed by a 'D', and finally an 'S'. They all lined up, and then, the word 'aftermath' dropped below it. Following that, clips began to play of each eliminated contestant.

 _"So...you're out of the game now." He paused. "I guess you're already above surface so...use the boat." "Aww," Gretchen said. "That's no fun..."_

 _"Well, at least it's the merge," Mag said, still angry. "It might as well be now."_

 _"It's okay," Madison said. "I should have trusted the people around me." She looked at Norm. "Sorry."_

 _Sheldon looked up at him. "Have I...lost?" Chef nodded. "What's the disadvantage?" "Elimination," Chef said. "Don't worry, we've got some realism for ya." He threw Sheldon into the water below them. "Happy trails, kid."_

 _Eden nodded. "This is exactly how far I wanted to get. Wouldn't hurt to have gone a bit further though."_

 _"What?" Adrian demanded. "I deserve to win! Not these freaks!"_

 _"Yeah, I'm going." Iris pulled a sword out of backpack number four and looked at it. "I think I have something to fix anyway."_

 _Flora shook her head. "Then I leave you no choice. I am voting for myself, and you can't convince me otherwise."_

* * *

 **Opening Sequence**

{The intro music plays as multiple camera pop out from random places. The first emerges from the ceiling in the control room, a second from a bowl of fruit, and a third one from a escape hatch.}

 _Dear Mom and Dad, I'm doing fine_

{The camera quickly goes through the Super Sub until it hits the sleeping chambers. It moves out the window until it reaches Gretchen, barely swimming underwater. Meanwhile, Juan is pressed up against the wall, trying to avoid Hannah. Juan is unable to escape. Sybil stands on the side and smiles evilly.}

 _You guys are on my mind_

{Ethan and Quaoar both have dueling sticks, but they appear to be evenly matched. Brook shoves Quaoar into water below him, while Ethan passes his dueling stick to Mag, who throws it at Jonathan. Jonathan also falls into water.}

 _You asked me what I wanted to be_

{The camera zooms to the mess hall, where Chef throws food at Damien and Ezekiel. Iris walks over to them, holding one of Quaoar's swords. She makes a threat to the two boys and walks off.}

 _And I think the answer is plain to see_

{Norm sits in his bed as Sheldon begins blabbing off to him. Norm has zoned him out and begins thinking about other things. Luna growls at him in the back, while Adrian overlooks this, laughing.

 _I wanna be famous_

{Flora, Lavender, and Mackenzie are looking at fish out the window. Paul walks over and taps Flora on the shoulder. She gets up and hugs Paul.}

 _I wanna live close to the sun_

{Eden pokes her head out as she watches Juan and Sebastian form some sort of deal. She scowls}

 _Go pack your bags, cause I've already won_

{Kara pokes at an escape pod near some benches. One of them shoots off, startling the girl.}

 _Everything to prove, nothing in my way_

{Aaron and Sebastian are seen arguing in front of their team. Meanwhile, Eden in looking for something.}

 _I'll get there one day_

{Ezekiel is now seen with Ethan, who is teaching him something.}

 _Cause I wanna be, famous_

{Kayla writes on a white board while Sheldon observes. Basic social manners can be seen on the board.}

 _Na na na na na na, na na na na, na na na na na na_

{Madison walks away from Sybil, who was being weird. She grabs a dueling stick to face off with Hannah.}

 _I wanna be, I wanna be, I wanna be famous!_

{Sets of two face off similar to the season five intro. Ethan and Jonathan, Eden and Marty, Madison and Hannah, Quaoar and Iris, Angie and Paul, Therion and Adrian are all facing off.}

 _I wanna be, I wanna be, I wanna be famous!_

{In the center of them all, Chander is seen spinning fire. He sends one though the middle.}

 _Whistling- I wanna be famous_

{The mess hall zooms out to see all thirty contestants. In the middle, Jonathan has flowers for Kayla, who walks away from it.}

* * *

Once again, the three letters descended down and the aftermath logo appeared. It faded to the old studio, where Randall and Alexa sat in the couch in the middle. The old and eliminated contestants sat on the right, and no one occupied the couch on the left, which was actually stage right. Huh.

This time, Randall and Alexa each had a backpack sitting next to them. "Welcome back to another wild aftermath! We have a _ton_ of people to interview today, and we'll be discussing the final four, and who we think is gonna make it to the end!"

Alexa continued to build up the hype. "We'll take a look at Kayla, Marty, Norm, and Lavender, and determine who we think is going to be the winner! After that, Randall and I are going on vacation." She sighed. "I really need one too."

"You'll have a blast in the mountains," Randall assured her. Alexa smiled at him as he said that. "But first here's our first interview! She went from last to a merge finisher, discovered a wild thing regarding her family, and made it as far as she did without more than a few votes! Here's Gretchen!"

* * *

Gretchen bounced with a bubbly attitude to the interview seat. "Hi guys!" she told them. "How are you?"

"How are you?" Randall asked. "Had to be a bummer to lose out."

"Not really," Gretchen said. "I was sad at first, but I realized how much I grew during the game! And, I got to drive a boat!"

Alexa nodded slowly. "Ok then...well...are you happy to be back, or do you wish you were still there?"

The clumsy girl shook her head. "No, that was enough. Plus, I get to see everyone here again!" She ran over to Angie. "Hey sis!"

Angie just smiled and waved. "Hey."

"Could you be any less caring?" Paul teased. Angie hit him. "Ow..."

Randall ended the quarrel before anything could erupt. "One more question. Who do you want to win, from the final four?"

Gretchen thought about it, then responded with, "Norm. He was on my team both times and we were friends!"

"Who's gonna tell her?" Angie asked herself with a sigh.

Paul snickered. "That's your job."

* * *

Alexa smiled at the audience. "Next up, our first newcomer to be eliminated at the merge! She single-handedly took down Luna when she went berserk, made deals with Sybil, and tried to flirt with a guy when his crush was stuck here. Here's Mag!"

Mag walked out calmly and sat down. "Okay, let's get this done," she said. "Hit me with the questions."

"Is Mag your real name?" Randall asked.

"It's my initials, and you don't get to know my real name."

Alexa asked next. "What was up with your attempt at Quaoar?"

"Everyone makes mistakes."

Randall tried next. "You upset you left?"

Mag shrugged. "Not anymore."

"Well," Alexa said. "Who do you want to win?"

Mag actually sighed. "I really wanted Iris to win, especially after putting her through what I did. But, now that that's over, I just want anyone who isn't Marty to win. He needs to get what's coming to him." Everyone seemed to applaud.

"What? Really?" Someone asked from off-stage.

"Wait your turn!" someone else said.

Iris's voice sounded again. "Let me through! Interview me next!"

"Should have been eliminated earlier," someone else said.

"We're moving in order!" Alexa demanded.

* * *

"Up next," Randall introduced, "is one of the nicest people the show has encountered. She dated a revenge-bound anti-hero...anti-villain?" He paused. "I should have thought this out. Uh...here's Madison!"

Madison walked out and sat in the chair, and then looked out to the audience. Her eyes went wide. "Oh," Alexa said nervously. "We should have thought that through." She thought for a second. "Yes or no questions work?" Madison nodded. "Great."

"Are you happy to see Ethan again?" Randall asked. Madison nodded. "How about Quaoar? Are you guys close?"

Quaoar shook his head. "No one's my enemy, but I don't like to be 'close' with people."

Alexa smirked at him. "We'll see about that." She refocused her attention to Madison. "Um, do you want Kayla to win?" Madison shook her head. "Lavender?"

"We went over this," Ethan said from the audience. "We secretly met before the aftermath." They all stared at him. "Hey, can't hit what you can't see." He tossed that aside. "She wants Norm to win, because he tried to help her out, and even though it was her downfall, she could have played it out better, and she appreciates his help."

Randall and Alexa turned to Madison, who nodded. "Well, that's great," Alexa commented. "I'm tired of trying to do things this way, I think you're done here." Madison got up and sat next to Ethan in the peanut gallery.

* * *

Alexa smiled as she introduced the next contestant. "This next guy was a former teammate of mine and of Randall's. Apparently, he's a different person than before, I guess. He has a gold-mining uncle, and makes sure you know he's the smartest person around, Sheldon!"

Sheldon walked out and sat on the interview seat. "Greetings," he said with a bit of happy tone.

Randall waved to him. "Great to have ya, man. I mean, I guess it's better if you were still out there."

Sheldon nodded. "I knew what would happen. Eden took herself out of the game, and took me with her. It was completely expected. I thought I'd be able to best somebody, but I guess the rest got real competitive with each other."

"Why did you ally with Kayla?" Alexa asked him. "If anyone watched last season, they'd be surprised to see what you did now."

Sheldon nodded again. "It was a strategic move. We were both alone in the game, and teaming up was a way to ensure slight safety with the high amount of targeting going around." He looked at them. "Interestingly enough, I learned a few things anyway."

"Care to elaborate?" Randall asked.

"Sure, and excellent vocabulary," Sheldon pointed out. "My life has been surrounded with practicality, and if it wasn't useful, I wouldn't do it. I learned that most people don't like that." A few people applauded in the audience.

Alexa nodded. "One last question. Who do you want to win?"

"Kayla," Sheldon said confidently. "We were at each other's throats a lot this season, but we both learned large amounts from each other in the end, and I feel like she's been applying that."

Randall nodded. "That reminds me, we have clips for all of you to watch later of each final four member! But for now, let's get onto the next contestant."

* * *

Alexa began to introduce the next person. "Eden started off as a strong competitor. She showed no fear moving to Team Alpha alone, and worked with others to take down Luna and Hannah to save herself. Butting heads with Kayla turned out to be a mistake, as it pitted Sheldon against her as well, which gave him no time to think before exposing that she was in the vents the whole time." She gestured her hands to the side. "Here's Eden!"

The audience applauded as no one came out, until Eden dropped in from the ceiling, eventually crashing on the sofa. "Oww," she said. She sat up and dusted herself off. "That was fun, now ask me questions!"

Randall and Alexa were in shock. "Oh, uh ok," Alexa fiddled. "What was with running around in the vents? That didn't seem helpful."

Eden laughed. "It was a great strategy, and I learned a lot about who I could trust on that sub, which unfortunately, was no one."

"No one?" Randall clarified. Eden nodded. "There had to be someone."

"You'd think that," Eden said, "but Sheldon and Kayla weren't dealing with anyone else, same with Marty and Adrian. Flora was protecting Lavender to a high extent, and even if you got through Flora, Lavender would never open up to you. Norm hates people in general, and Iris? Yeah, no."

Alexa looked concerned. "So with no one around to take a higher blame-"

"They voted me off for a petty reason. Everyone had their reasons, but I'm ok being here. I did some digging." She tossed down some papers. "It's about-"

Suddenly, the entire area went dark and static filled all the screens. After a brief second, the clarity was restored. "What was that?" Eden asked.

Randall sighed. "Put the papers away. They don't want anyone knowing about that."

"Iris knows," Eden said. "So do Flora and Lavender."

"No one else has to," Alexa said. "Last question. Who do you want to win?"

Eden thought about it. "Lavender seems like the right choice, but I don't see her winning. I hope Marty is stopped in some extreme way, because I don't see him going down easy."

"Excellent thoughts," Randall said. "Thanks for your time, we're moving on."

* * *

"Up next is a master of theatrics," Alexa introduced. "He started the game on the most dangerous team around, and worked closely with bad people to take out the others, including Therion, Iris the first time, Quaoar, and anyone else on his team that got in the way of their goals. Once the merge hit, he started to drift off from that alliance, which he shifted back to quickly. But in a last minute decision from Iris, Marty decided that he was the smarter choice. He made no friends this season and didn't seem one bit fazed, Adrian!"

Adrian walked out angrily and sat down. "Yikes," Randall said, looking at his giant glare. "What's up? Still mad?"

"Have you seen who's left?" Adrian asked him. "Some kid who's too big in his ego to see anything else, some smart guy who thinks he's all that, a girl who's slowly losing it, and some traumatized child!" The audience gasped. "What? Just saying it how it is."

"Why are you so insistent you deserved to win?" Alexa asked.

Adrian was still angry. "Do you know how many auditions I missed for this? Nine! And I still walk out with nothing!"

Angie snickered on the side. "Except wild fame and publicity, which is exactly what you want, but hey, what do I know?" Adrian shot her a glare, which she didn't even flinch at.

Adrian sighed. "I'm still right, and I should be there."

"Correct me if I'm wrong," Kara asked, "but weren't you just Marty's lackey the whole time?"

"No!" Adrian shot back. "I did my own thing! I'm always the center!"

"Yeah, ok," Alexa said smugly. "One more question for you, and you have to pick. Who do you want to win?"

Adrian snickered. "That doesn't matter. Marty will beat them, because none of them have the guts to get their hands dirty enough to stop him."

Someone else spoke up. "I think you're wrong," they said. Everyone turned and saw Luna. "You are all aware Norm lied about not wanting to come back. It was all strategic. He let me frame him, let Juan take him out, and let everyone believe he didn't want to be back. He tricked everyone, even me. His team saw him as an easy liability, which actually guarded him. When he hit the merge, he allied with people he thought would be eliminated soon, to hide off. No one has targeted him since he's gotten back."

"Oh my gosh," Paul said in actual shock. "S-she's right. Norm's our hope then." He groaned. "Could it really not be anyone else?"

Ethan looked at Luna. "How did you deduce all this?"

Luna smirked. "When you date someone, you know everything about them. Unfortunately for me, that never went away."

Randall interrupted them. "Hey, thanks for that, but we have two more interviews!"

* * *

After the delay, Alexa sent in the next person. "Our next contestant is the first newbie we met. She made it known quickly that she would not be made known, but someone else on her team had different plans. Pushed against a wall, she willed herself to ally with Therion and Quaoar, and after trying to kill Luna, her team killed her chances of winning. Luckily, when noted of a threat, she pushed back into the game. Too bad it was all for naught, because once she exposed Marty's idol and made him waste it, getting her out was Marty's only goal. She trusts no one in this room, except for someone maybe, and stole a sword from him ages ago, Iris!"

Iris nervously walked out to the seat. "L-let's get this done quickly, I have things to do."

"Sure," Randall agreed. "Where did your strategy fall apart?"

"It never did," Iris countered. "Had I not been Marty's prime target, I'd be winning. It was one mishap in driving a sleeping area that took me out. I almost made it regardless anyway."

Alexa nodded. "What about your revenge quest on Mag, or Marty? Why didn't they work?"

"I dropped them," Iris said. "I kept my eye on the prize, and it's the only way I made it that far." She looked at Mag. "I-I'm sorry. It was wrong of me to target you like that for something so...petty."

Mag nodded on the side. "No problem. I made my mistake as well, trying to take advantage of your absence."

Quaoar watched as this happened. "Of her absence? What was- oh..."

Iris walked over to him. "I should have been honest with you. I was just so fumed when you came back, I made sure I won that challenge. I don't just trust you. I...I think I like you. A lot."

Quaoar smiled. "Great, then the feeling is mutual."

"Really?" Iris asked with a smile.

"Do you trust me?" Quaoar said.

Randall leaned over to Alexa. "We can't have major discussions like these after every interview. We're gonna run long."

Alexa giggled. "Oh come on, you remember how it was when you told me."

That statement somehow reached everyone else. "Hold on!" Hannah said, running over. "You didn't say anything to us? I mean, a mountain trip sounded a little suspicious at first but Juan told me it was nothing so I sat there and did digging and I still found nothing but you guys are dating too omg that's great!" Her speech was getting faster and louder as she continued.

Juan grabbed her and dragged her away. "This is why they didn't tell you..."

Alexa stopped them all. "Ok, time for our last interview."

* * *

"Flora was eliminated on her own accord, after not really doing anything. She listened to Paul's request to not take his place after he forgot to sing, and did her best to make Lavender and Mackenzie feel at home when swapped to their team. She took care of everyone as much as she could, often forgetting about herself. When it came down to showing merits, even after winning two immunity challenges, Flora had nothing to show. She the nicest one around, and is dating the most pessimistic people here, Flora!"

Paul gave the two hosts a look. "Was that supposed to make me upset?" He dropped the question when he saw Flora come out. "Uh...hey, great job," was all he managed to say to her.

Flora gave him a hug. "Thanks, I really did my best." She went over to the interview char and sat down. "What kind of questions do you ask?" She halted. "You don't have that terrifying hammer, do you?"

Randall shook his head. "No, as far as we're concerned, everyone could have lied. Since Jonathan used it so much, it's been nearly out of commission." A lot of grumbles from people who were interviewed after that happened erupted. "Anyway, what was your favorite part of being there?"

"On the sub?" Flora clarified. "It has to be all the friends I made. I was pretty hesitant on a few of the newcomers at first, and it gets even scarier as the game moves on, but I really liked meeting everyone!"

"It's obvious you wanted Lavender to win," Alexa said. "What was the important part of your friendship?"

Flora thought about it. "Trust. Especially this season, it's been so...rare. I know everything she remembered about that night you all found out about." Everyone looked at her. "None of you will know anything else."

"Oh man!" Randall said. "We totally forgot! Iris, who do you want to win?" He looked over to Flora. "Thanks, you finished."

Iris called back. "Kayla. You all talked about Norm, but I think she's willing to go all the way."

* * *

"So," Alexa asked. "Who do you all think is going to the end?"

Randall pulled out some stats. "After polling all of you, many of you, reluctantly, thought Marty was going to the finale, but that Kayla would win. Anyone care for an explanation?"

Kara got up. "My sister is eager to be a winner. After losing last season, I asked her to win, and she's keen on promises. I think it will be hard for Marty to beat someone with that level of motivation."

"Good defense," Alexa said. "A bit biased, but a good one still. We have two top moments from each final four competitor this season. Check them out while we head out! Bye!"

(END OF CHAPTER)

* * *

 **Marty's Top Moments**

The purple team went next. "Team Friendship!" Marty said. A few people looked at him. "Well, it's settled." A purple logo of two hands shaking appeared on the screen.

Marty reached for the microphone. "Iris, I have to say, I'm gonna enjoy this one." He launched a torpedo at the side of her pod.

* * *

 **Lavender's Top Moments**

Nessie fully poked its head out of the water. No one else was in sight of it. _Just come to me, I need all your help, my-y past is haunting I'm overwhelmed, too many kids, I might break down, help me._ Nessie moved over to Lavender and sat beside it, allowing a photo.

Flora sighed. "I feel terrible. We're gonna blow up in here, or lose." Lavender looked over to the control area that Chef normally piloted. "No, we aren't."

* * *

 **Kayla's Top Moments**

She's scowling and kicking the confessional wall. "Ugh, this place is nasty. " She turns to the camera. "Anyway, remember last season when I said I can read people like a book? These newbies are no exception, and I don't like the spooky and evil vibes I'm getting from them." She sighed. "Hopefully I don't blow it like last season. I'm here to win, and with all these evil wannabe's in the sub, I'll look like a saint!"

Kayla let out a sigh as she got up. "I wanted to go into a team sleeping area, and use that to get to Atlantis. Remember during the torpedo battle how we could steer them?" Norm stopped and stared at her. "...We had the same idea."

* * *

 **Norm's Top Moments**

"I was hoping I could at least make a friend," he admits. "With Ethan on redemption mode and myself fresh off a breakup I was brutal with, I'm sort of out of allies." He shrugged. "But that? Yeah, no. I'm not making friends with that."

"You all are going to be real surprised, but I actually wanted to get back in the game that first aftermath." Everyone looked at him. "Luna was there without anyone to contain her. My only hope at saving everyone was to get back there and take a few hits myself."

* * *

 **Remaining Players**

 **Final Four:** Kayla, Lavender, Marty, Norm

* * *

 **We're getting down to the end of it all!**

 **No bonus clip this episode. All is resolved, at least** **here** **.**

 **As of this chapter, Total Drama Submerged has exceeded 175 reviews and 100,000 words! This was my goal from the very beginning, and I'm glad we're going to easily exceed that. Still, my next season will have less chapters, and I aim for it to be longer, hence why I'm taking five months to work on drafting and preparations.**

 **Did you like seeing who thought who would win? If your OC was interviewed, do you agree with the choice? Don't try and get any clues looking at the top moments. They're organized in reverse order of submission/Karon placement, so it isn't anything hidden. And all the moments are copy-pastes of their best moment at the beginning of the game, and best at the end.**

 **Who will make it all the way to first place? Only one way to find out!**

* * *

ELIMINATION TABLE:

ELIMINATED: Norm

30- Chander

29- Kara

28- Damien

27- Jonathan

26- Ezekiel

ELIMINATED: Sybil

25- Juan

24- Paul

23- Sebastian

ELIMINATED- Iris

22- Brook

21- Angie

20- Therion

19- Hannah

18- Aaron

17- Quaoar

16- Mackenzie

15- Luna

14- Sybil

13- Ethan

12- Gretchen

11- Mag

10- Madison

9- Sheldon

8- Eden

7- Adrian

6- Iris

5- Flora


	25. Lost in the Mariana Sauce

**Replies, as many as there are players left**

 **IGwilledCheeseI- Iris tricked him back in that challenge to waste it. He wasted it the day he got it.**

 **Guest 1138- It's important to remember that Norm hates interaction. He didn't want to deal with anyone remotely different from him from day one. So, the fact he actually tried this season alone is a bit suspicious.**

 **Space Zodiac- I'd be interested to see the reasoning for making Kayla Marty's finale choice. I would have thought differently. See below.**

 **Sephiria Arks- We've already had an injury, and I'd hate to do two. But who knows? Maybe Marty will beat everyone else out. Regardless, he's top six, so he's coming back without a doubt.**

 **Time for the chapter, as many left as there will be players. Buckle up, it's a long one.**

* * *

Episode 25: Lost in the Mariana Sauce

Chris got ready to start the episode, still in Atlantis, as the submarine is no more. "Previously on Total Drama Submerged, we raced to Atlantis. Some were a bit more risky than others." The opening clips were Flora and Lavender speeding down the ocean in a giant bomb, Atlantis, and Kayla and Norm running into each other in the sub. "Kayla continues to prove that she's becoming less of a brat, even if she hates it, and Marty continues to be a brat, and proves it more every day." The next clips were Kayla defending her game strategy and Iris being nearly blown up by Marty. "Our first one to go for the day was Iris, after taking a strong attack from Marty, and she couldn't make it to Atlantis in time. Next, we took them all up to decide who to vote off." The next clips were everyone giving positions and defenses. "With nothing to stand for, Flora volunteered herself to go, which was an easy agreement for most." The final clips were Flora's elimination and Lavender's struggle to vote for her friend.

"We're down to four. Who will win? Will it be Marty? Norm? Kayla? Lavender? First, we have to knock out two of them. Find out who makes it past today on Total! Drama! Submerged!

* * *

 **Opening Sequence**

{The intro music plays as multiple camera pop out from random places. The first emerges from the ceiling in the control room, a second from a bowl of fruit, and a third one from a escape hatch.}

 _Dear Mom and Dad, I'm doing fine_

{The camera quickly goes through the Super Sub until it hits the sleeping chambers. It moves out the window until it reaches Gretchen, barely swimming underwater. Meanwhile, Juan is pressed up against the wall, trying to avoid Hannah. Juan is unable to escape. Sybil stands on the side and smiles evilly.}

 _You guys are on my mind_

{Ethan and Quaoar both have dueling sticks, but they appear to be evenly matched. Brook shoves Quaoar into water below him, while Ethan passes his dueling stick to Mag, who throws it at Jonathan. Jonathan also falls into water.}

 _You asked me what I wanted to be_

{The camera zooms to the mess hall, where Chef throws food at Damien and Ezekiel. Iris walks over to them, holding one of Quaoar's swords. She makes a threat to the two boys and walks off.}

 _And I think the answer is plain to see_

{Norm sits in his bed as Sheldon begins blabbing off to him. Norm has zoned him out and begins thinking about other things. Luna growls at him in the back, while Adrian overlooks this, laughing.

 _I wanna be famous_

{Flora, Lavender, and Mackenzie are looking at fish out the window. Paul walks over and taps Flora on the shoulder. She gets up and hugs Paul.}

 _I wanna live close to the sun_

{Eden pokes her head out as she watches Juan and Sebastian form some sort of deal. She scowls}

 _Go pack your bags, cause I've already won_

{Kara pokes at an escape pod near some benches. One of them shoots off, startling the girl.}

 _Everything to prove, nothing in my way_

{Aaron and Sebastian are seen arguing in front of their team. Meanwhile, Eden in looking for something.}

 _I'll get there one day_

{Ezekiel is now seen with Ethan, who is teaching him something.}

 _Cause I wanna be, famous_

{Kayla writes on a white board while Sheldon observes. Basic social manners can be seen on the board.}

 _Na na na na na na, na na na na, na na na na na na_

{Madison walks away from Sybil, who was being weird. She grabs a dueling stick to face off with Hannah.}

 _I wanna be, I wanna be, I wanna be famous!_

{Sets of two face off similar to the season five intro. Ethan and Jonathan, Eden and Marty, Madison and Hannah, Quaoar and Iris, Angie and Paul, Therion and Adrian are all facing off.}

 _I wanna be, I wanna be, I wanna be famous!_

{In the center of them all, Chander is seen spinning fire. He sends one though the middle.}

 _Whistling- I wanna be famous_

{The mess hall zooms out to see all thirty contestants. In the middle, Jonathan has flowers for Kayla, who walks away from it.}

* * *

The episode opened up with everyone waking up in Atlantis. Everyone left their rooms at the same time. "Wow, that was a great sleep," Kayla said.

"I'm surprised that Chris actually gave us a real sleeping location," Norm noted.

Lavender stretched out her back. "I think I needed a nice break from those grungy submarine beds. I still can't believe this place is underwater."

Marty laughed at them as he walked away. "You all should pack. Two of you are leaving."

"And if it isn't two of us?" Kayla shot back.

"Then it will be one still," Marty said. "I wouldn't recommend being friends. It won't last."

* * *

 **Lavender:** "What does he think he knows?" she complained. "Friendship and trust is the only reason I got this far!"

* * *

 **Norm:** "The final four. I have one last step in my plan, and I think I'll be able to get it done today." He laughed. "This is going to get me killed."

* * *

 **Kayla:** She laughed. "Marty's done for. Any sort of vote is his downfall, and I'm sure we'll have one more before the finale. All there is to do is make sure I get immunity."

* * *

 **Marty:** "I'm in a bad spot with them, but in the game, I'm fine." He let out a sigh of relaxation. "This has gone really smoothly. I haven't even gone as extreme as I would yet."

* * *

"Attention, final four!" Chris announced to them. "Meet in the lobby of this building. It's time to rumble!" They all groaned and made their way down.

* * *

Chris stood in front of the final four, next to a table of flashlights and rope. "Are you excited?" he asked them.

"For underwater caving? I'll pass," Norm deadpanned.

Lavender inspected the equipment. "There's no air source at all. How will we breathe?"

"Easy, everyone," Chris told them. "You will be racing in a secret tunnel that goes from somewhere in Atlantis to the Mariana Trench, the deepest point in the world. You first have to find the tunnel on Atlantis grounds somewhere, and then traverse the tunnel with nothing more than these flashlights and rope I'm so generously giving you." He tossed them all the stuff for the challenge.

They were about to run off when Chris stopped them. "One more thing: because legal says I can't send kids that deep alone, you will be working in pairs of two. I thought that, as a nice callback to Season One, we'll do guys and girls. Sound good?"

"Sure, I guess," Lavender said.

"I hate this already," Marty and Norm said at the same time.

* * *

 **Marty:** "Taking Norm to the finale was not my plan," he said. "My goal was to take Lavender, because she'll be the easiest to beat. I guess Norm isn't _that_ much harder."

* * *

 **Lavender:** "Kayla and I haven't really talked all season besides this morning," she admitted. "I guess I've been keeping to myself, which has been working out. I hope she'll work with me still."

* * *

Chris showed them all a diagram. "You will have two checkpoints each. At the first checkpoint, the last team to arrive will battle each other to see who continues alone. That person will be a bit disadvantaged, but if they manage to beat the other team there, that team will fight each other for the finale, so it's anyone's game until you're gone." He laughed. "Oh, and watch out for traps."

Kayla gave Chris a confused look. "Didn't you just say that legal didn't want us going alone?" Chris nodded. "Then why is there a segment where someone goes alone?"

"Trust me," Chris said, "you never are alone down there." Everyone's hand shot up from that, but the host ignored them. "Seeing no more questions, go!"

Kayla jumped at the supplies immediately. Lavender stood there as she grabbed everything, slightly impressed by her motivation. "We'll figure each other out later!" Kayla said. "We need to get moving, now!" She tossed Lavender a flashlight. "I'll hold onto the rope. Let's find that entry point!"

Marty got the supplies and shoved them at Norm. "You hold. I'll look. Don't get in my way."

Norm snickered. "Yeah, sure thing, I won't be in your way."

* * *

 **Norm:** "My plan doesn't involve getting in his way."

* * *

Another rope was thrown down. Lavender quickly tied it around the cover of a manhole, while Kayla pulled. "I like this strategy," Lavender complimented. "You've really hashed out the fastest way possible. Once the cover was off, it revealed no tunnel entrances.

Kayla yelled. "Agh! We need to keep looking!"

"Wait," Lavender stopped her. "What if we're overlooking something? Chris doesn't have the time to hold us here until we find it. There has to be a riddle or something to get us in faster."

Kayla nodded. "Excellent. Check where we started off." They ran back to the beginning.

As they ran back, they ran into the guys, who were standing at a wall. "Get a load of this," Marty said. There wall has four lines of writing on it:

 _Quickly going from sour to sweet  
_ _Her redemption was then complete  
By taking out the bigger threat  
The competition was won, no sweat_

Marty looked at Norm. "Solve it."

Norm waved a hand at him in a motion to shoo him away. "I'm working on it..."

Lavender whispered into Kayla's ear. "Genius," Kayla said. "Let's go!"

* * *

 **Lavender:** "We noticed in our hotel that there were finalist's photos lined up on the wall. That riddle was of a finalist, and once I figured that out, it was too easy."

* * *

Marty stared down Norm. "We should follow them."

"And if they're wrong?" Norm asked. "It's best we solve the riddle on our own."

Marty was clearly angry. "Aren't you supposed to be smart? How did flower child get it before you?"

Norm gave him a nervous laugh. "Maybe she just saw something I didn't."

* * *

Lavender and Kayla made it to the hotel again, where they saw the pictures. "We agree Heather is the answer, right?" Kayla said. Lavender nodded. "Great, because knowing Chris, the wrong ones will have a bomb or something."

Kayla reached to throw back Heather's portrait. "Wait!" Lavender stopped her again. "What if we peeled it back carefully? That way, we can put it back up and they won't see it."

Lavender peeled it carefully and another riddle was posted. Kayla studied it briefly and laughed. "This one's too easy."

 _Not five this time, but only one  
_ _A struggle for justice made his stress a ton  
The spider was his saving grace  
To get him to the paintball race_

* * *

 **Kayla:** "As a byproduct of that spider, I can calmly say that that riddle was far too easy."

* * *

"Ethan," they said at the same time. The ran over and peeled back Ethan's portrait carefully.

Lavender grabbed a GPS from there. "We are sure lucky we weren't still looking without this," she joked. She looked over and saw Kayla looking at her sister's portrait.

"We're going to win this time, I know it," she said to the picture.

Lavender put a hand on her shoulder. "And we're in the lead. You'll be seeing her in no time." They put the portraits back up and ran off in the direction.

* * *

Marty and Norm had just reached the floor of the hotel as the girls were heading out. "This makes no sense," Marty said. "Who went from sour to sweet?"

"Are you kidding me?" Norm said. "You don't trust me?"

"No! Why would I?" Marty countered. He watched the girls run out. "Hey...why don't we follow them instead?"

Norm shook his head. "You're missing the point. There's a reason we have to go through."

Marty walked off. "There's no rule saying we have to stay together. I'm following them." He walked off in hot pursuit.

Norm went upstairs to the portraits. He peeled back Heather's immediately. "So easy," he muttered. He looked at the riddle behind it.

* * *

 **Norm:** "As a byproduct of that spider, I can calmly say that that riddle was far too easy."

* * *

Norm peeled back Ethan's photo and grabbed the GPS. He put them back where they were. "Comin' for ya," he said to the Karon winner's photo, in Ethan's style. He then stopped. "No need to rush to Marty's aid. He took a walk around the hallway and looked out at Atlantis. He sighed. "All this way to take a few people out," he muttered, then walked down the stairs to meet with Marty.

* * *

Marty ran into Kayla and Lavender. "Gotcha!" he said. "We're all caught up now!"

Kayla pointed to a note on the wall they were standing in front of. "It says to check the back of the device."

"Device?" Marty asked. "What device?"

Lavender giggled. "You didn't solve the riddles? That's rich!" Marty fumed at her. Kayla reached into the back of the GPS and pulled out a key.

She began to put it in when she looked back. "Don't you dare follow us in. You have no choice but to wait for your teammate."

Marty shook his head. "I'm not waiting."

He began to follow Kayla to the door when Lavender grabbed him. "You're going nowhere!" She struggled to hold onto him in between breaths. Eventually Kayla got through. Marty grabbed Lavender and threw her aside. "No!" she cried out. Kayla slammed the door on Marty.

"Lavender, can you hear me?" Kayla asked through the wall. "Let me know when you have an opening, and I'll unlock it."

Marty stood in front of the door. "No. You'll wait."

Lavender stood there and looked at his sinister smile. "I...have...to...fight!" She grabbed the flashlight and ran at Marty. Dodging a punch, she swung her flashlight at his head, hitting him square on. She then grabbed him and threw him to the side. "Now!" Lavender shouted. Kayla quickly opened the door, and Lavender slipped through and locked the door before Marty could reach them.

* * *

 **Lavender:** She was smiling. "That's the kind of adrenaline that only kicks in when you really need it." She then sighed. "I shouldn't need it this much..."

* * *

"No!" Marty shouted. Just then, Norm caught up with him.

"There was a GPS," the genius said. "Should be smooth sailing from here." He looked at Marty. "You look awful." He laughed. "Atlantian government take you down?"

Marty swiped the GPS and pulled out the key. "You should have gotten here faster." They stepped inside, where the girls were nowhere to be seen.

* * *

 **Marty:** "So Lavender can fight," he noted. "Maybe Norm is the best bet in the finale. Thanks, Chris."

* * *

Norm tossed him at flashlight. "You might want this." Marty flicked it on, and revealed a path. It looked like a standard tunnel, but they knew it was more. "Let's take our time," Norm suggested. "We might not want to rush, in case of traps."

Marty stormed off. "We need to go. Now!" He sped up to a sprint, where he activated several traps. Luckily, he was ahead of them, and outran them. Norm looked as all the traps went off, and walked leisurely behind him. "Hurry up!" Marty ordered. "It's like you're trying to lose!" Norm kept walking, ignoring him. "You will lose that battle!"

* * *

Kayla baited out another trap. "Wow, I really think he's trying to kill us," she said.

Lavender stepped over a pit. "What's that glow up ahead?" She took a few steps closer and inspected it. "I-it looks safe."

Kayla walked up, with Lavender following closely behind. When they reached the glowing line, they heard a voice. "Congrats," someone told them. They pointed their flashlights up to reveal Chef walking out. "You've reached the checkpoint first, which means that you both are safe. For now."

"Chef," Lavender asked, "how far is this tunnel?"

"Not too long," the cook responded. "Just a few traps that way."

Kayla grabbed Lavender. "We don't have time for questions. The guys could be any point behind us." They ran off in a huff.

Not too long later, Marty made it, Norm shortly following. Chef looked at them. "One of you two is gonna go," he told them.

"Great," Marty complained, "we lost!"

* * *

 **Norm:** "Correction," he said, "he lost. Time for the plan to kick in."

* * *

Chef took the two into a separate room. "Here's the goal," Chef said, putting them on two docks that were strikingly similar to a different challenge. "I take it you all have seen this before?" They nodded. "That's right, same challenge as two season's ago. Only difference is that you only have to defeat each other. No bear."

Marty laughed as he grabbed his first dueling stick. "I'll win six in a row, you'll see!" Chef gave a signal and they both started running at each other.

* * *

Lavender stopped as she stared at the path. "Chef never told us it would split," she complained.

Kayla looked down the right path. "This one looks dark and like it will kills us," she said. She took a look to the left. "This one, however, looks darker and like it will kill us faster." She pointed. "Right path."

"Wait," the nature's child interrupted. "What if Chris wants us down the more dangerous path?"

Kayla halted. "You have to be kidding me," she said. "But you're probably right. "Let's do it." They moved down the left path.

"This challenge is nuts," Lavender said, "but we're making great time. Do you think Marty's anywhere close?"

Kayla shook her head. "Norm said he had a plan. I wonder what it is..."

* * *

Marty now had one completed X. Norm had none. "Come on!" Marty said, a bit out of breath. "Start swinging! Neither of us get to get ahead fast enough if one of us doesn't earn points!" He charged at Norm again, who dodged it. Two more rounds passed, and Marty finally hit Norm in, earning the halfway mark in the challenge.

Norm grabbed his next stick. "I haven't been trying to win since I got here! You knew that!" Marty stopped in confusion, which Norm took advantage of. "I'm only taking this long so you have less time!" Marty let out a gasp, then smirked. But for that round, it was too late, as Norm had already hit Marty in, getting his first point.

* * *

 **Marty:** "So that was his plan all along," he said. He punched the confessional wall. "Ah! I hate that! At least now I can adapt my game strategy in this challenge to that."

* * *

Marty and Norm grabbed dueling sticks again. Marty swung and missed Norm, but realized Norm moved slower after the swing. He ran backwards and swiped him off. "Figured you out, dork!" Marty teased. He completed his second X. "Now, let's finish you off for good!"

* * *

The girls' team was making solid progress. They were moving well down the left path, when Kayla crashed. "What the-" she put her flashlight up to the walls. "Oh no, dead end."

Lavender sighed. "Sorry, I guess it was the other path. We need to backtrack fast."

"Relax," Kayla assured her. "We have tons of time."

"Attention, soon-to-be losers," Marty's voice sounded in the cave. Lavender shined her light up top to reveal speakers. "You've lost your little roadblock. I'm coming for that finish line!"

"Drat," Kayla said.

Lavender gave her a confused look. "What is it?"

"Norm's eliminated. It's down to us."

Together, the two turned around and ran to the initial fork.

* * *

The girls reached the initial fork, and turned down the right path, when they were eventually stopped by someone else. "You!" Kayla shouted.

Marty looked at them. "Oh? Did you go down the wrong way? Looks like your lead is gone."

"Hey, final three!" Chris shouts through the tunnel speakers. "I have a surprise for you!"

 _Ding-dong_

"Enjoy this one," Kayla said to Marty. "It will be your last."

* * *

 **Musical Time!**

Song: You're Going Down Now (To the tune of 'I'm gonna make it')

{The song opens with a classic back country rock beat}

Marty stares both of them down as he starts to run ahead. _This tunnel stinks, but that's in the past, thankfully I'm way too fast. You two played weak, and now it shows, don't cry to me with all your woes._

He ran ahead of them until Lavender caught up and reached out, tripping him and activating a mud splash on him. _You're going down now, can't you see? Your luck has washed into, the sea!_

Kayla grabbed the rope and threw it at Marty. _You finally are gonna pay! No one wins and plays that way._

 _You're going down now!_ all of them sang. The screen switched to an over world of the three of them running on different paths and trying to hinder each other. _You can't stop us now, you're all done!_ After a short instrumental fill they resumed. _Justice is waiting!_ _And once it finds you I'll be the only one!_

Kayla and Marty grabbed each other and began to hold off Lavender stared and watched. _Just getting here was crazy hard, but now that I've made it this far, it's time to rebuild my whole life, and stop living in a world of strife!_ She ran over to the tussle and shoved Marty out of the way. Marty resisted but failed. Kayla and Lavender ran off to the end of the tunnel.

 _You're going down now!_ all of them sang. The screen returned to the over world of the three of them running on different paths and trying to hinder each other. _You can't stop us now, you're all done!_ After a short instrumental fill they resumed. _Justice is waiting!_ _And once it finds you I'll be the only one!_

Kayla tossed the rope to Lavender, who swung it at Marty. _Your time is done,_ she sang _you've finally lost!_ the brat sang. _You did your best but now you're really sauced!_

They returned to the chorus one more time. _You're going down now!_ all of them sang. The screen switched to an over world of the three of them running on different paths and trying to hinder each other. _You can't stop us now, you're all done!_ After a short instrumental fill they resumed. _Justice is waiting!_ _And once it finds you I'll be the only one!_

Marty burst out of the rope. "No!" he shouted, grabbing his rope and swinging it like a whip at the two girls. It hit both their legs, which caused them to fall.

* * *

Marty made it out of the tunnel first and saw a giant clearing. There was an air bubble on the other side where the finish line and the eliminated contestants were. "There it is!" he said. "Yes!" He jumped out of the bubble and started to swim through the gap.

Lavender and Kayla got to the end. "We're not going to make it in time!" Kayla said. "I guess we'll have to battle it out."

Lavender sat there and sighed, until she got up. She slowly walked over to the edge of the bubble and looked out. She peered into the vast ocean. _Please, help me, Nessie_ , she sang in the tune of the song she sang alone in the Loch Ness challenge.

"Did you say something?" Kayla asked.

Lavender nodded. "We have one chance. I'm hoping this works."

* * *

Marty was halfway across. "I've finally done it, and they're stuck there! Guess they can't swim this far," he thought. Then, he felt a rumble in the water. He ignored it and kept swimming, until it happened again.

When he turned around, he witnessed Lavender and Kayla speeding through the water on the Loch Ness monster. Marty let out a giant scream of anger and swam faster.

* * *

Nessie threw the two off at the edge of the air bubble. "I see someone!" Gretchen cheered.

Sheldon was gaping at the sight of the monster again. "This is impossible! It's landlocked! The Loch is locked!"

Lavender and Kayla started making a dash for the finish line, when the ground in front of them collapsed. Chris approached them for the other side. "I probably should have warned you," he said in a sinister tone. "We're deathly close to the Earth's core. I'd watch your step."

Paul laughed. "I'm kinda glad I got out when I did. That looks like it sucked."

Kayla looked at her. "I-if we lose, I want you to go to the finale."

"Save it," Lavender said. "We're not going anywhere but the finale."

Just then, another burst through the air bubble happened. "That was a nice trick," Marty said, but I'm faster!" He began to dash for the finish, when Kayla backed up a few steps.

"What are you doing?" Lavender asked.

Kayla smirked. "Jumping over lava. I'd suggest you do it too."

Marty was increasing speed, when Lavender backed up to Kayla's position. "We don't have a choice," Lavender said.

"On my count!" Kayla said, "One!"

"Two!"

"Three!" The girls started to run and breached the gap that separated them from the finish. They began to run, until Lavender tripped near the end.

"Bingo!" Marty said.

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

He was then stopped. Kayla had grabbed onto him, and that gave time for Lavender to get up. "You really are an idiot," Kayla told him. "I gotta say, thanks for the challenge, but you were never deserving of this spot." She lifted her leg and kicked him in the stomach, which gave her time to cross safely.

"We have our finalists!" Chris said. "Kayla and Lavender!" Everyone cheered, well, almost.

Marty stammered up. "No!" he shouted. "No! No! No! No! NO!" He kicked the ground, which caused it to crack a bit. He ran up to Chris. "Are you kidding me? How is this fair! I should be in the finale, not those two idiots! It should be me! Me! Me! Me!"

"Dude," Norm asked, "How old are you?"

Marty was even more upset. "How did you beat me here?"

Norm laughed. "They gave me a ride over. I think you could have gotten more out of it."

Marty fell on the ground. "No...it can't be..."

* * *

 **Norm:** The new confessional was in a secluded rocky area with sand on the bottom. "So, my plan worked," he said. "I guess the girls could have had more time had I not exposed my plan, but it all worked. I mean, I'm done with this show anyway, so why bother?"

* * *

 **Sarah:** She's gushing at all the aquatic features. "This is awesome!" she exclaimed. "Not only am I in the confessional again, but this water aesthetic is beautiful! Why couldn't I have been in this season?"

* * *

 **Kayla:** "I made it," she said calmly. "I made it by helping someone else out, and it felt...good? Actually, I don't really know what feeling good is like. That's just not me."

* * *

 **Lavender:** "I can't believe it," she said. "It's incredible how much I've grown, and I have Flora, and Kayla, to thank for that." She smirked. "Now, I have to beat her in the finale."

* * *

"We're down to two!" Chris said. "Lavender or Kayla. Who will win it all? Who won't? Who's gonna tell Norm, because it won't be me! Find out all that next time on Total! Drama! Submerged!"

(END OF CHAPTER)

* * *

 **Challenge Results**

 **Checkpoint Loss- Guys**

 **Guys battle loss- Norm (eliminated)**

 **Winning team- Girls (Marty eliminated)**

 **Girls battle loss- N/A**

* * *

 **Remaining Players:**

 **Finalists:** Kayla, Lavender

* * *

 **Wow. This is the longest chapter I've written yet. Despite the second half being very fast paced, by the time Norm was gone, I had an episode longer than most of the longer Karon Island chapters. With one more chapter to go, we'll have both endings again. You won't know which ending is which until the end of the first ending I write.**

 **No bonus clips here either. Our eliminated contestants are already here.**

 **I gotta say, it was incredibly hard to pick a winner. I knew that these two would be the finalists for a while, and like I said with Iris and Flora's placements, numbers are important for things next season- except, for who wins and who doesn't, it doesn't matter. I finally decided when I wanted to make a good plot for someone next season, that I needed one of the two to win here. You'll see who that is next time.**

 **What do you think the finale challenge will be? I'll tell you now, you're wrong. It's going to be very interesting.**

 **Hey, remember that scrapped season? The quick (and I mean quick) synopsis is on my profile now! It explains a few aspects of the season, as well as reasons for the eliminations. If you've noticed, it's nothing like here at all.**

 **Who do you want to win? Let everyone know in the reviews! At the end of the finale, I'm shouting out all the OC submissions and will be giving out special shout outs for things. Until next time though! See you!**

* * *

ELIMINATION TABLE:

ELIMINATED: Norm

30- Chander

29- Kara

28- Damien

27- Jonathan

26- Ezekiel

ELIMINATED: Sybil

25- Juan

24- Paul

23- Sebastian

ELIMINATED- Iris

22- Brook

21- Angie

20- Therion

19- Hannah

18- Aaron

17- Quaoar

16- Mackenzie

15- Luna

14- Sybil

13- Ethan

12- Gretchen

11- Mag

10- Madison

9- Sheldon

8- Eden

7- Adrian

6- Iris

5- Flora

4- Norm

3- Marty


	26. Down to the Fiery Finish

**The finale is here. Everyone gets a reply!**

 **Candela Monsoon- I hope it's because they're twins, otherwise I'm missing something about my own characters, and that's concerning.**

 **Space Zodiac- Only one way to find the winner! Norm's plan was pretty obvious from the start of the challenge, not like he wanted to actually compete again.**

 **Epifanio Therion- That's what I'm most proud of: keeping everyone guessing. In Karon, it was so easy to see Ethan would win. It's really anyone's game here.**

 **Guest 1138- It's taking a long time because I want it to be longer than Submerged, and I want to map out what's happening each episode instead of running in blind. But hey, it kinda worked out here.**

 **IGwilledCheeseI- I would never give someone plot armor...that late in the game. Enjoy the finale!**

 **Sephiria Arks- the finale is exciting, and the challenge is kind of weird, but in a good way. Sarah won't like it, that's for sure.**

 **Chandagrigus- Your character was a finalist the instant I read the application- let's see what happens.**

 **Now, let's see who our winner is. Today's episode title is sponsored by the Kalos League.**

* * *

Episode 26: Down to the Fiery Finish

Chris stood at the bottom of Mariana Trench. "We had a wild time on our trip here," he started, "or rather, the contestants did! We made them travel from Atlantis to our finale destination. After pairing up, the two were faced with two riddles, which some got easier than others." The first clips were Norm throwing the riddle and Marty trying to follow Lavender and Kayla. "The two groups were then faced with getting inside a door, which also proved to be a little to hard to handle." The next clips was Lavender and Marty fighting to get in the tunnel. "Once in our homemade tunnel to the trench, they encountered several traps. Kayla and Lavender made it to the checkpoint first, and kept going, while Marty and Norm dueled it out. Finding out Norm's plan to not win, but hinder him, Marty adapted and took out Norm with ease." The next clips were Norm and Marty's duel, and Norm losing. "Down to three, the girls lost their lead as they chose a wrong path, and with Marty hot on their tail, they relied on nature to get them from one artificial air bubble to the next." The next clip was the girls riding Nessie and Marty swimming hastily through the water. "However, all was for naught with the con artist, as he was stopped by Kayla and took a heavy kick to the stomach." The final clip was Marty and Kayla fighting, and the two girls making it over the line.

"We're down to two," Chris continued. "Let's see how they got here. Lavender started off in the background, until she carried her team in a challenge. Once she gained the respect of her teammates, we broke down her team! Then, in Angie's absence, she volunteered to lead a group of vets, which proved to be quite useful, as she finally made some friends. She chose niceness as a path to win the game, and it has served her pretty well, except for the few times it wasn't, and she kicked and punched her way though."

"Kayla tried something new this time- not being out there. Keeping to herself for a bit, she worked to help the team win, and make sure no one threw. Once she took care of the major threats on her team, she managed to take out some strong players. Hitting the merge, Kayla pulled a reversal of what she did last time, and tried to win every time. With stronger competition and immunity even more important, she did her best to win, which wasn't that often... In the final four challenge, she worked with someone she hadn't all season and still managed to pull out a win. That's a smart person for you, but don't tell her I said that."

"Today, one of these two walks out with a case. Who will it be? There's only one way to find out, and that's to check it out here right now on Total! Drama! Submerged!"

* * *

 **Opening Sequence**

{The intro music plays as multiple camera pop out from random places. The first emerges from the ceiling in the control room, a second from a bowl of fruit, and a third one from a escape hatch.}

 _Dear Mom and Dad, I'm doing fine_

{The camera quickly goes through the Super Sub until it hits the sleeping chambers. It moves out the window until it reaches Gretchen, barely swimming underwater. Meanwhile, Juan is pressed up against the wall, trying to avoid Hannah. Juan is unable to escape. Sybil stands on the side and smiles evilly.}

 _You guys are on my mind_

{Ethan and Quaoar both have dueling sticks, but they appear to be evenly matched. Brook shoves Quaoar into water below him, while Ethan passes his dueling stick to Mag, who throws it at Jonathan. Jonathan also falls into water.}

 _You asked me what I wanted to be_

{The camera zooms to the mess hall, where Chef throws food at Damien and Ezekiel. Iris walks over to them, holding one of Quaoar's swords. She makes a threat to the two boys and walks off.}

 _And I think the answer is plain to see_

{Norm sits in his bed as Sheldon begins blabbing off to him. Norm has zoned him out and begins thinking about other things. Luna growls at him in the back, while Adrian overlooks this, laughing.

 _I wanna be famous_

{Flora, Lavender, and Mackenzie are looking at fish out the window. Paul walks over and taps Flora on the shoulder. She gets up and hugs Paul.}

 _I wanna live close to the sun_

{Eden pokes her head out as she watches Juan and Sebastian form some sort of deal. She scowls}

 _Go pack your bags, cause I've already won_

{Kara pokes at an escape pod near some benches. One of them shoots off, startling the girl.}

 _Everything to prove, nothing in my way_

{Aaron and Sebastian are seen arguing in front of their team. Meanwhile, Eden in looking for something.}

 _I'll get there one day_

{Ezekiel is now seen with Ethan, who is teaching him something.}

 _Cause I wanna be, famous_

{Kayla writes on a white board while Sheldon observes. Basic social manners can be seen on the board.}

 _Na na na na na na, na na na na, na na na na na na_

{Madison walks away from Sybil, who was being weird. She grabs a dueling stick to face off with Hannah.}

 _I wanna be, I wanna be, I wanna be famous!_

{Sets of two face off similar to the season five intro. Ethan and Jonathan, Eden and Marty, Madison and Hannah, Quaoar and Iris, Angie and Paul, Therion and Adrian are all facing off.}

 _I wanna be, I wanna be, I wanna be famous!_

{In the center of them all, Chander is seen spinning fire. He sends one though the middle.}

 _Whistling- I wanna be famous_

{The mess hall zooms out to see all thirty contestants. In the middle, Jonathan has flowers for Kayla, who walks away from it.}

* * *

Everyone was looking at Chris. "So...what _is_ the finale challenge exactly?" Kayla asked.

Chris waved it off. "You'll find out tomorrow." Everyone groaned.

* * *

 **Kayla:** "Lavender's going to be tough," she admitted. "She's shown what's she's capable of, and in this kind of situation, I fear for my own safety a bit."

* * *

 **Lavender:** "Making it to the final two is incredible," she said. "But, knowing my opponent, I have to be on top of my game. I need to win."

* * *

The sun rose the next day, but it was still the same amount of lighting, since the sun no longer reached that far. Kayla stepped out of some cabins that were built for their purposes. "You have to be kidding me," she said groggily, looking up at the structure in front of her. "What is that?"

Lavender stepped out, and looked up. "Oh my-" They both stared at what was in front of them- a giant volcano, with several visible aspects like bridges and ropes.

* * *

 **Lavender:** "How did we sleep through that?" she asked.

* * *

Chris walked up to the two of them, as the eliminated contestants sat behind them. "I want you all to say hello to our audience for today," he said. He pointed at the seats, which were organized in five groups. "From Karon Island, say hello to Helio, Sarah, Chad, Daniel, and aftermath hosts Randall and Alexa!" They all waved, except for Alexa, who was still asleep.

"From Team I Don't Know, say hello to Damien, Sebastian, Aaron, Mackenzie, Sybil, and Eden!" They all waved. Damien appeared extra unresponsive today, and Sybil simply sat in the back and tried not to draw attention.

"From Team Friendship, also known as Team Scary, say hello to Iris, Mag, Quaoar, Brook, Adrian, Marty, Therion, and Chander!" Most of them didn't move and scowled at the finalists, except for Therion and Quaoar, who waved at them.

"From Team Fire, say hello to Madison, Flora, Norm, Gretchen, Angie, Luna, Kara, and Ezekiel." Kara and Flora waved at their preferred finalists. Luna tried to avoid eye contact, as she stared into the back with her eyes glowing again.

Angie noticed the psychic and grew skeptical. "What are you doing?" she demanded.

Luna didn't look at her. "Nothing to fret, simply predicting the winner," she answered.

Chris went on. "Finally, from Team Alpha, say hi to Hannah, Juan, Jonathan, Ethan, Sheldon, and Paul!" Jonathan appeared angry at Kayla, while the others waved.

"Wow, we outlasted a lot of people," Kayla told Lavender.

"Yeah," she agreed. "Too bad you're done for here."

Kayla smirked. "I like it. We're gonna have a real competition."

Chris began to explain the challenge. "Each of you will pick three helpers for this event. You will alternate, starting with Lavender, since Kayla's already helped in a finale. You will each take separate paths up the volcano. They're the same, but symmetrical, aka, no hurting each other until the top. At certain puzzles along the way, you will need to drop one helper. I'm not telling you where those are, so if you drop one by accident, you're pretty screwed." Both of the finalists looked at each other and nodded.

Kayla then raised her hand. "Yeah, uh, wanna tell us about these puzzles at all? I'm not really down for drowning in lava."

Chris sighed. "Fine." An intern pulled up a monitor that displayed each puzzle. "You'll start at the Fire Burst, where you will equip yourself with a water gun and shoot hanging balls of fire. One of them gives you a key." The monitor displayed about twenty different balls hanging at different heights. "Up next, you will scale the volcano in any method of climbing you see available. Once you reach the closest ledge, proceed to to swinging boxes."

The swinging boxes were exactly as described. Swinging boxes. "You'll maneuver though these boxes, but one may or may not require a person to hold it down. The rest is for you to discover." Chris turned to the finalists. "Lavender, choose your first helper."

* * *

 **Lavender:** "I learned a lot about everyone going through this," she said. "I think I have the right choice."

* * *

Lavender studied the group. "...Randall."

"Yes! Here to play!" Randall cheered, jumping down.

Kayla then studied the groups. "I don't think there's another option. Kara, get down here." Kara smiled and nodded as she came down to help.

"Flora," Lavender said confidently.

Kayla looked at Team Alpha's group. "...Sheldon." Sheldon nodded and walked down.

Lavender picked her third player. "If I want to win, I need someone motivated to beat her and someone who will work well with my team. Paul."

Paul smiled as he got down. "You won't regret this choice."

Kayla snickered. "I didn't think you'd want to play like that...Brook."

Brook looked up, confused. "Really?"

Kayla nodded. "You're useful enough but expendable when I need you to go. Plus you'll get your hands dirty." Brook shook her head. "No, you will when I tell you to."

* * *

Both teams of four lined up at the edge of the volcano. "The first part is just inside that small cave there," he said. "See you at the top...if you make it. Go!" The eight players in the game ran off. Lavender went to the left, and Kayla went right. They won't see each other for a while.

Kayla's group arrived at the Fire Burst first. "Shooting with proper aim should be a live skill everyone has," Sheldon explained, picking up one of the four guns. He aimed at the fireball furthest left, and shot. It exploded on contact, but nothing came out of it. "Of course, we still have to submit ourselves to the randomness of this challenge."

"No worries," Kara said, once everyone was equipped. "Let's just get going." Then, they heard a familiar sound.

 _Ding-ding_

A loud groan was heard from the other side, most likely being Paul. "No worries, loser," Chris said, "you're already out. Leave this to the finalists."

* * *

 **Musical Time**

Song: Take It All Now (To the tune of the Final Countdown. Oh yes I did.)

{The song opens with a fanfare on a synthesizer, followed by a drum fill.}

Lavender was shooting away at the fireballs with about fifty-fifty accuracy. _I'm tired of singing, I'm tired of pain, I don't want the power, I don't want the fame. I simply want to start anew, and take home the gold, but that means there's only one way to wiiiiiiin._

 _It's time to take it all now!_ The infectious melody of the song was playing in a very training montage-esque fashion. Both teams were shooting away at their obstacles, neither obtaining a key.

The scene switched back over to Team Kayla, which was struggling equally. Sheldon was landing every hit, but his precision came at the cost of time. Kayla groaned as she missed a shot. _I've ready to go home, but I'm too far to lose, I defeated my rivals, so little friends to choose. But now comes my time in the light, I'm here to win, and that means I have to take out my friends!_

 _It's time to take it all now!_ The infectious melody of the song returned in a very training montage-esque fashion. Both teams were shooting away at their obstacles, neither obtaining a key.

Eventually, Flora shot through the gun and hit a ball of fire. A key dropped from above them. "We did it!" she cheered.

"Nice!" Paul said to her.

* * *

Kayla was getting impatient. "I can hear through the walls," she complained. "We're losing!"

Kara shook her head. "One of these has to have it," she said, firing. Eventually, it knocked down a key.

Brook picked the key up. "We don't need to drop anyone, right?" she asked nervously.

"Not yet," Kayla said, swiping the key. "What matters is that we catch up." They all ran out of the room to face a wall. "You have to be kidding me."

* * *

 **Kayla:** "Mountains aren't my thing," she explained. "I was pushed off of one last season. It was scary."

* * *

Lavender's team was steadily making it up. "Good thing we had me here," Randall said.

"Your skills are what made me decide to pick you," the nature's child explained.

Randall threw another rope up and tied it down. "Everyone hold on!" he instructed. "We're going up!"

* * *

 **Randall:** "Back home, a lot of groups aren't able to handle themselves on hard climbs," he explained. "I've developed a system that lets me pull everyone up pretty effortlessly. I mean, it works, doesn't it?"

* * *

Kayla's team was still at the bottom of the mountain. "I have an idea," Kara said. She threw a rope over the top, and pulled. The other end dropped down, creating a pulley. "Brook, it's time to go."

Brook sighed. "Yeah, I got it." She pulled on the bottom as everyone else moved up. This was actually very fast.

* * *

Kayla and Lavender reached the top of the mountain together. There was a small crack in the wall where they could see each other. "I though you were stuck down there," Lavender teased.

Kayla laughed. "I'm not, but someone else is."

Chris peered over to announce to everyone else. "It looks like we're all tied. Team Kayla has dropped a helper, while Team Lavender still has all three!"

The peanut gallery was watching intently. "This seems almost too easy to guess an outcome," Sebastian scoffed. "Kayla's down a helper, so she's done."

"You give her too little faith," Juan told him. "She has intelligence on her team, something Lavender forgot to bring."

* * *

Team Lavender reached the swinging boxes. The room had a green button to the left, and to the right, a narrow strip with boxes and a key. "Looks like there's an easy and hard way to do it," Paul said, cracking his knuckles. "Let me at this." He started to walk over when a hand stopped him.

Paul looked back to see Flora shaking her head. "I'm not losing you to a bunch of crates. We're up a helper, it would be wise to just move through."

Randall ran over. "You've used me for what you need. Good luck." He stepped on the green button, and the door opened. "Wait, what if I-" he stepped off, closing the door again. "Oh...clever." The three left ran out.

* * *

Kayla looked at the room, which was identical to Lavender's. "Any ideas?" she asked.

Sheldon tried pulling at a crate. "I have one, but I require assistance."

Kara pushed him out of the way. "Don't strain yourself, Pencil." She pulled a crate off of the rope, and put it on top of the button. "No need to go all the way through." Team Kayla ran out and moved on.

* * *

Both teams could now see each other. They looked at the sign in front of them.

 _This button opens at specific weights. Drop to one helper to advance._

Sheldon sighed. "I hate to admit it, but you have been more useful, Kara." He stepped back. "Go in to win." Kara and Kayla went through.

Paul looked over at Flora. "I assume you want to?"

Flora shook her head. "You are more helpful to her. Please go. We need to catch up." Paul and Lavender ran through the door.

After the door, both teams found their selves at a stair case. "Here's how this one goes," Chris's voice sounded from above. "Sometimes these are stairs, and sometimes they aren't." The four watched as the stairs transformed into ramps, which would send down the person going up. "Your final helper will need to activate the stairs at a point that it's only safe for you." He gestured to the sides of the path. "There are places to jump out."

Kara looked at Kayla, and started to slap at her thigh in a rhythmic pattern. "Got it?" she asked her twin. Kayla smirked and nodded.

* * *

 **Kara:** "Kayla's always had an incredible sense of rhythm," she noted. "We tried to get her to do marching band with me, but she wouldn't dare drop that low on the social ladder. I guess there's a place for everyone."

* * *

Paul looked at Lavender. "Try and read their rhythm, it's our only chance. I'll drop it when I can counter it." Kayla and Lavender began to race up the stairs. After four slaps, Kara pulled the lever, turning the stairs into ramps. Right on cue, Kayla jumped to the side, and Lavender followed on the other side. This cycle continued for a while.

After three clicks, Paul pulled his lever, and caught Kayla off guard. She managed to grab onto a side hole a few feet down, and got in. Lavender's reflexes let her get in the first safe spot. They kept moving up, now with Lavender in the lead.

Kayla jumped off to the side at one point, and the stairs dropped again. Lavender looked at Kayla, who was now caught up with her. "How can you still hear her?" she asked the brat.

Kayla shrugged. "I can't." Four more inaudible clicks passed, and Kayla jumped over. Lavender was starting to read the rhythm, when they watched a door close behind them. They were at the top. A door slowly rose, and with the sight of some shoes, they both ducked under the slow rising door and ran.

* * *

Everyone was transferred to on top of the volcano. "I think we've got company!" Ethan noted. Cheers began to go out as the two finalists sprinted. They were caught off guard when, in a similar fashion to last episode, the ground broke beneath them.

Chris walked onto the other side with the case. "You have one last challenge," Chris said. "Get to the other side of this hole. Have fun, and don't die."

"How is this a suitable finale to a water season?" Lavender asked.

Chris laughed. "It isn't."

Kayla began to take a few steps back. Lavender began looking for supports. Lavender found a few planks, and placed them down across the hole. Kayla began to sprint forward.

* * *

Lavender reached the other side at the same time as Kayla, but Kayla fell on her knees, scraping them. Kayla watched Lavender advance ahead toward the case. "No...not again!" Kayla sprung up and ran at the fastest speed she has all season. Eventually, one of them crossed first, and it was...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...Kayla. "Yes!" she cheered, falling to the ground in pain. "Agh..."

Kara and Paul reached the top of the stairs, and the curious girl ran over to her sister. "You...you did it."

Kayla got up. "I...won. I won! Yes!" She jumped up and down a few times, before falling back down. "Agh...knees still hurt."

In the audience, Luna leaned back smugly. "I knew it."

Lavender looked over at the victor, defeated. "So...Kayla won. She deserved it, she played a great game." She sighed, and sat down. "I was just a stepping stone on their path to victory."

Kayla looked over at her. "Don't you dare sell yourself short. You played a great game too. I wish there was a way we both could have won."

Lavender sighed. "I just wish...never mind. Congratulations." She managed a smile.

Kayla shook her head. "We can both win. You're getting some of that money, you're getting the future you deserve."

"You...that's so...I don't know what to say."

Kayla smirked. "Just take the money before I lose it or change my mind." Kayla walked over to Chris. "I believe you have something of mine."

Chris nodded. "Yes. To the winner, of Total Drama Submerged, Kayla wins the million bucks!" Everyone claps for her, even Paul. Chris hands her the case.

"This calls for a celebration," Kayla said, smiling.

"Alright!" Aaron cheered. "Party!"

"You bet!" Kayla said, then proceeding to fall again. "Or...maybe in a week."

The contestants laughed and cheered as Chris signed off. "We have our winner! You all know now, so we'll see you in the future! I can't wait to see the looks on the people's faces who don't know...but until then, I'm Chris McLean, and this was Total! Drama! Submerged!"

(END OF CHAPTER)

* * *

 **What, you think I'm going to put the fake ending first twice in a row? No dice, this is it.**

 **But, what would happen if those knee injuries were enough?**

* * *

 **Alternate Ending**

Lavender reached the other side at the same time as Kayla, but Kayla fell on her knees, scraping them. Kayla watched Lavender advance ahead toward the case. "No...not again!" Kayla sprung up and ran as fast as she could, but proceeded to fall. "You have to be kidding me!" She looked up to see that there was a winner.

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...Lavender. Kayla stayed on the ground and put her head down. "This can't be real..."

Kara and Paul managed to make it up. Kara ran over to her sister. "Just like me," she said with a sigh.

Kayla shook her head and laughed. "The minute I got reckless, I lost, again. Goes to show that you can never do that and always expect to make it."

Luna's eyes popped open. "Really? There's no way I predicted wrong!"

Lavender was panting on the other end. She looked up and saw Kayla behind her. "...wait, I won?" she asked. "I actually won? No, this can't be right, this has to be a different Lavender..." She smiled and let out a shout. "Yes! I did it! I've beaten the past and have enough to buy myself a new future!"

"...So..." Aaron asked, "no party?"

Lavender shrugged. "We'll see what I have left."

Kayla hobbled over. "Nice...I should have just played it safe."

Lavender shook her head. "If I have to be honest, I don't think you deserve to walk off empty handed. I think there'll be some left for you, before the party." She put her hand on Kayla's shoulder. "No family deserves to lose twice."

Chris walked over to them. "Yeah, hate to kill the little heart to heart, but I'm tired of holding this." He handed Lavender the case.

Lavender pulled out a couple stacks. "This is for you two," she said, looking at the twins. "Without your help, I wouldn't be at the finale in the first place." She then went over to Flora. "Thanks for being a great friend." She handed her two stacks of cash too.

"That's more money than we got payed," Alexa commented, leaning over to Randall.

"What happened to the whole, 'buying a future?'" Adrian scoffed.

Lavender smirked at him. "Are you kidding me? I've had that budgeted out for ages!"

The contestants laughed and cheered as Chris signed off. "We have our winner! You all know now, so we'll see you in the future! I can't wait to see the looks on the people's faces who don't know...but until then, I'm Chris McLean, and this was Total! Drama! Submerged!"

(END OF CHAPTER)

* * *

 **Bonus Clip: Kayla**

Kayla was at a house, putting the last stack of money in a safe. "Yeah, like I know what to do with that...I've already given some to Lavender, Kara, and Sheldon, for being such great helps...but with no one left, I guess I could invest in...nah, my friends wouldn't let me hear the end of that."

* * *

 **(Alternate) Bonus Clip: Lavender**

Lavender opened up a crate of things in the woods. She pulled out a list. "I have more than enough money for all this," she said, smiling. "I should donate this. It'd be a good start." She took the list, got on a bike, and drove off.

* * *

 **Additional Bonus Clip:**

Two guards walked over to a vaulted room. "I can't believe they cleared this one," the one guard said to another.

The second guard shrugged. "We don't have to worry about it anymore." They unlocked the heavy lock, and opened the room up, revealing a padded room with foam pads all around it.

In it, a girl with red hair and glasses looked over. "Is it time for my meal?"

The first guard shook his head. "No, someone by the name of Chef Hatchet is here to see you. He said he's here to take you to your destination."

The girl adjusted her hair to what it normally looked like. She walked out the door and smirked. "No need to barter the way I did last time. They will all fall to me anyway..."

* * *

 **Challenge results:**

 **Winner: Kayla (Alternate: Lavender)**

 **Loser: Lavender (Alternate: Kayla)**

 **Loss disadvantage: elimination**

* * *

 **Remaining Players:**

Uhhh...Kayla, I guess.

* * *

 **There it is, Submerged has ended. Kayla is our winner!**

 **So, Tempo, why did you make a SYOC season, only to not have any of the OC's win?**

 **Well, in truth, I needed another finalist, and a main villain. Juan was supposed to be the Justin of this season- out hard but out fast. Sybil was a nice surprise I got from my submissions, Luna was not the main villain because she wasn't mentally unstable enough. Marty was the best choice I had, with Adrian as a close second, hence, the placements. When I saw Lavender's application, I knew that was the one from the start.**

 **Before going on with the notes, I want to thank everyone who submitted an OC**

 **Chander- Space Zodiac*  
Damien- GirlPower54  
Sebastian** **-** **Lillaptop** **  
** **Brook-** **Li'lNuggets  
Therion- ****Epifanio Therion*  
Aaron- Zibster  
Mackenzie- Mistress Mysterious  
Sybil- Ddynamo  
Mag- Sephiria Arks*  
Eden- Candela Monsoon*  
Adrian- IGwilledCheeseI*  
Marty- Ergo Glast*  
Lavender- Chandagrigus***

 **Quaoar and Iris- Me!**

 **If you have an asterisk next to your name, that means that you reviewed even after your character was eliminated! Thank you so much! You people made the difference! Special shout out to Guest 1138 who reviewed every chapter without a character in the game!**

 **So why is Kayla our winner? I felt like she deserved it, because no matter how she presents it, it is true- she was robbed. So, in the alternate ending, I made her be robbed again. Also, she was a definite finalist choice for me since the beginning, and I truly am not evil enough to have both twins get second. I mean, they're both really likable characters, and I feel like I have done a good job where they're relationship isn't parasitic or harmful.**

 **I didn't think I'd be this motivated to finish this. I thought back to how I got the Karon chapters done so quickly- the answer was, they were bad, so they required less effort. I only took a few two week breaks, and still managed this. The application was released on January 2- 8 months ago. This has been a huge project, and I am so excited to continue.**

 **So, where do we go from here? To Pahkitew Island, for Total Drama All Stars 2: Fiery Passion. This finale challenge was just a bit of what to expect.**

 **Fire, I meant fire.**

 **The seasons have covered all the elements once that is done. (Karon- earth, Submerged- water and air (kinda), and TDAS2- fire).**

 **So, you know who's competing next season. What will the teams look like? Who's first to go? Who's the villain? Any hard guesses on the finale right now? I'll tell you now, much like your guesses for this challenge, you're probably wrong. Except the first boot. That might be an easy one.**

 **Some quotes to get you a feel of what to expect. The speakers are not put here, nor are the episodes it is said.**

 **"Discard the rest of our team's opinion. Only mine matters now."**

 **"Everyone deserves a second chance, don't you think?"**

 **"Everyone deserves a second chance, unless they made some real stupid moves."**

 **But, if you don't read, there's no way to know! So, this is me, Tempo, and this has been Total Drama Submerged. I'm now signing off, and never writing a musical season again (seriously it's a lot of work don't do it).**

* * *

ELIMINATION TABLE:

ELIMINATED: Norm

30- Chander

29- Kara

28- Damien

27- Jonathan

26- Ezekiel

ELIMINATED: Sybil

25- Juan

24- Paul

23- Sebastian

ELIMINATED- Iris

22- Brook

21- Angie

20- Therion

19- Hannah

18- Aaron

17- Quaoar

16- Mackenzie

15- Luna

14- Sybil

13- Ethan

12- Gretchen

11- Mag

10- Madison

9- Sheldon

8- Eden

7- Adrian

6- Iris

5- Flora

4- Norm

3- Marty

2- Lavender (Alternate- Kayla)

1- Kayla (Alternate- Lavender)


End file.
